The Balance of Chaos
by WistfulSin
Summary: The world is made of a complicated array of duo-ships. Dark and light. Death and life. This balance makes existence possible. And just sometimes, it takes a shift in the balance to reveal how upset the world used to be. IrunixHiei
1. Shadows in the Background

Merry Christmas!!

Well, here we are! At the beginning of another adventure! Are you all as excited as I am that this is finally happening? The sequel is here. This is huge for me. Now, I'll probably only be updating once a week, until I get a good flow going, but I think that should be better than dumping three chapters at once then disappearing for a month, right?

I'm really excited, I'm not going to lie. Despite very little action this chapter, I'm very happy its out there. After all, I have to get it started to get to the good stuff! I'm hoping to hit 300 reviews by the time this one ends. Not that I know when that'll happen haha. Anyways, as usual, comments, requests, corrections, let me know. I love hearing from you guys. I respond to every review I get, and every message. It's the least I can do. But I'm not going to put a "I want this many reviews or you can guys can live without the rest of the story" disclaimer on this, mainly because I love writing! XD In the end, if you guys enjoy it, the reviews aren't important. I just like them. Not going to lie.

So, let's start The Balance of Chaos Playlist, shall we? I have three songs to define this chapter. They're rather upbeat, actually, which is funny to me. _Innocence_, by Avril Lavigne. _Saltwater Room_, by Owl City. And _When I Grow Up_ by Fever Ray. I just like that right at this point, even with the little issues insinuated, everyone in the group is happy and together.

Just so you guys know, also, Nylon magazine has a free playlist available for download through iTunes. You should check it out. It's an indie list. Haha. Also, just a warning, the ending may not seem in character for Hiei, but I wanted to show a development in his relationship with Iruni. While they still act passively towards each other, it doesn't mean their minds aren't working in other directions. Now, let's get onto the meat of this deal. The story! Enjoy it.

* * *

"By decree of Lord Enma Junior, you are commanded to peaceably surrender to me and allow me to escort you to a holding facility in Spirit World, where you will await your sentencing." Blue eyes narrowed as the short, dark haired woman calmly spoke the rehearsed line to her newest criminals.

Iruni Mikamoto stood with her knee length jacket billowing around her legs in the wind, the dark blue color matching her eyes and popped against the simple white short sleeved button-up she had donned, her khaki cargo pants thick enough to withstand the growing chill to the air. Black hair lifted and flowed around her face.

A group of four demons stood before her, keeping her from her other appointments. No one ever wanted to just shut up and come with her. No one made it easy. Her patience was starting to run out, but Koenma had specifically requested for her to not kill these buggers.

"What are we being charged with, by such a tiny human girl?" one of them laughed, moving to pet her on the head. With a flick of her wrist and a flashing of her hand he was sprawled at the feet of the others, unconscious. The child leader had said nothing about what condition they should arrive in, as long as they were breathing and in one piece.

"Endangering human children," she closed her eyes and sighed. "We can either do this the hard way or the political way, boys. But whatever way you choose, remember that I'm pressed for time here, and I want to go."

* * *

Keiko's brow was pinched in a mixture of frustration and worry as Yukina, Botan and Shizuru tried to calm her down. Yusuke and Kuwabara made a point to stay as far away as possible, not liking the angry tension.

"She's going to be here, you know Iruni, she gets behind sometimes," Botan tried to soothe the sitting brunette as her fists clutched the fabric of her skirt at her knees. The amethyst eyed woman was sitting on the table in front of the group on the couch.

"Yeah, the kid is probably just running a bit behind," the tallest of them lounged on the couch on the other side of the girl. Yukina sat on the opposite side of the psychic, patting the human's hand comfortingly.

"Ichi will be here, she always shows up," she smiled softly, and the fists unclenched. "She wouldn't miss this for anything, you know that. We're her family now, and family sticks together."

A door opened and closed with a gust of wind and a haggard looking Iruni walked in with her head down and shoulders sagging. With a sigh she frowned at Keiko, looking at the woman apologetically.

"Please say I didn't miss the fitting," she pleaded softly and then was instantly granted forgiveness as she walked over and set a small paper bag on the table. She turned and nodded at Kuwabara and Yusuke without a smile, then sat beside the ferry girl.

"No, no. The woman called to say she'd be late, but when you weren't here," the girl bit her bottom lip between her teeth delicately, looking upset.

"Keiko, I'm so sorry." Ichi ran her fingers through her tangled mess of hair. "Koenma got me coming from my house, and it was supposed to be a real quick situation, but you know how these things get."

Shrugging off the jacket she had on and folding it across their laps they were all reminded at just how out of hand some things could become so quickly. With the top two buttons of her shirt undone the top line of the scar on her chest was readily visible.

"Did you at least beat them?" the human girl asked with a sigh, trying not smile as the wolf demon flashed her a lopsided grin full of arrogance.

"I hit each of them three times. One for my energy, one for wasting my time, and one for you." She laughed and all the tension dissolved as the soft eyed girl joined in.

Iruni sat on the outside path, her feet hanging above the ground off the edge as she listened to the seamstress fuss at Botan for fidgeting while she measured and pinned the dress to be fitted closely. Her mind rolled through tangled thoughts, jerking from one subject to another as a chilling wind messed with her hair and urged her back into the temple. The door was open, allowing her to sit in the glow of the interior light, but apart from the warmth inside.

"Hey, you looked really pretty in your dress, Iruni," Kuwabara sat down next her with a smile.

"Yukina looked much more beautiful." She smiled back at him softly, "She has an air of femininity that I simply don't pull off."

"You're too hard on yourself," he laughed. "You seemed distracted earlier. Even now."

"I've just been thinking," she sighed, turning her face up to the night sky.

"About shrimp?" he asked slyly, and she narrowed her eyes, staring at him from the corner.

"About home." She took in a deep breath of crisp winter air. January was a deep winter month, too far from fall or spring to bring warmth to the air. She hated the cold. "It would be so warm there right now, and the last news I heard from Hayato was that some new villagers were coming, asking permission to build on the land. There's even a market now."

"Do you want to go back?" he asked, and she turned to her pupil.

"Shouldn't you be on your diet?" she asked him suddenly, face an empty mask as she observed the hefty plate next to him. "Your body responds to what you put in it, Kazuma. If you keep stuffing yourself to the top with junk, you're never going to improve."

"Bwech!" he shoved the plate away, his face contorted. Then, with a heavy sigh, he cut his eyes back at her. "You are a cruel mistress. Those are my favorite snacks."

"You need a more balanced diet." She told him firmly. "I'll tell Yukina, and Shizuru, and they'll help you."

"Do you think I've been making improvements?" he asked, face turned up to the sky to mirror hers. "Because I'm really trying, you know. I go through all the stances and moves, everyday. And I run, just like you said."

"You're an adult having to completely retrain himself," she sighed, turning her head to him slightly, enough to have some hair fall over her face. "It's hard work, but I think you're coming along amazingly well. Some people who've practiced all their lives never get the chance to accomplish what I'm sure you will, Kazuma."

"Thanks, Ichi." They smiled at each other for a second, before her eyes closed and looked away from him.

* * *

Dropping her jacket onto a peg, Iruni let out a burdened sigh. Her house was cold. The night air was frozen. And it looked like snow would soon fall.

She missed home.

Pausing in the hall, she stared at the only picture of her former life. Her human mother and herself, smiling and posing with peace signs aimed at the camera. They were at a festival, and she was probably ten, with short black hair pulled back with barrettes.

Home was a complicated idea.

"Are you alright?" the dark, deep voice, lifted the small girl's attention from the photo she had barely touched with her fingertips, causing her to pull her hand back. Hiei leaned against the wall at the end of the hall, ruby colored eyes watching her.

"What?" she asked casually.

"I ran into Kurama on my way here, and he said he was worried about you." He explained.

She didn't answer right away, instead choosing to duck into the kitchen where he couldn't see her face. Her back to the rest of the room, she began running water to do dishes. Was she alright? She didn't know. Between her dreams and the way her mind kept wandering, filling her head and heart with mixed up ideas, she wasn't sure which way was even okay anymore.

"I'm fine," she didn't bother faking a smile, pushing her hands into the hot water. It burned her fingers after walking so long in the cold, wintry air.

There was no response, and for a second she questioned whether the little demon had been there at all, when she felt warmth cover her skin.

"Onna," he growled gently. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

She looked out of the corner of her eyes to see him leaning against the counter on her right side, arms over his chest. She hadn't noticed in the dim hall, but he looked a bit haggard and worn.

"Is something happening in the Makai?" she asked, pulling her hands from the water, eyes riddled with concern. "You look like you've been through hell."

"There's been some trouble. Just some useless demons causing trouble," he shrugged. "There's just more of them than usual."

Her eyes went back to the dishes. "I wasn't expecting you, or I'd have been here. With hot food."

"I'm not hungry," he studied her intently. "You were at the temple?"

"A dress fitting," she nodded. "For the wedding."

"The detective's wedding that you're planning more than he is." He specified and she nodded. "I find it ridiculous that you're so willing to do someone else's work."

"It makes Keiko happy," she shrugged, going back to the dishes to keep her mind focused and hands busy. "Anyways, she's doing most of the work. I'm just moral support and muscle. I'm an excellent haggler you know. Got them their cake for half the price."

"Do you enjoy this sort of thing?" he asked.

"Weddings, or planning?" blue eyes closed as she began to hum softly.

"Weddings."

"I've never been to one," she admitted with a slight smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"Never?"

"Never."

She went to grab a drying cloth, only to realize Hiei already had it in his hand and was beginning to wipe down the soaked dishes as she let the water go down the drain. At some point, it had become easier for him to help her with the simple domestic things he had once scoffed at. She didn't question it openly, but she did wonder. The first time he'd dried the dishes had been after she'd been training with Kuwabara and Yusuke all day, then gone on a mission to round up two demons, and then come home and cooked.

"Thank you," she told him softly, but it was enough to make him look at her oddly.

"For?" he pressed.

"I'm not sure," she admitted with a crooked smile. "I just felt like I should tell you thanks."

"Are you feeling alright?" the fire demon lifted an eyebrow and received a consternated look as he finished his silent task. There was obvious concern that she had never answered him.

"I don't know, really. I feel a bit off, like something is out of place." She admitted quietly. "Inside my head I mean."

"You still haven't been sleeping," it was a stated fact, no reason for him to question it. Ever since her arrival back in Ningenkai, the wolf demoness had had issues keeping down a solid sleep schedule. Normally he wouldn't have cared, or even noticed, except it was so erratic that it had effected her fighting abilities during a training match with him and Yusuke. They had both struck her at the same time, when her eyes had glazed over and she'd stared passed them like nothing had been there.

It took a day for her to recover from the attack.

Since then he'd been watching her more closely, for her excuse had been that she was just 'running on fumes' and needed to rest. Only, she seemed to avoid sleep at all costs. She would spend hours reading, watching television and movies, listening to music, running missions for the Spirit Prince, instead of just going to sleep. It bothered him, for reasons he didn't totally understand.

He guessed whatever upset him about that, was why this new update that she was feeling 'off' didn't settle well with him.

"You look tired," she smiled at him with a bit of kindness that almost hurt sometimes.

"I am." He admitted.

"Go take a shower, I'll wash those clothes and you can wear the extra ones you left here."

Hiei stared at her softly, before cupping her chin and pulling her in for a short kiss. "You need to sleep as well."

"I know," her smile tightened into one he didn't like. The crooked grin he'd come to appreciate had started to slowly be replaced with this imposter smile. It wasn't her.

"Maybe you should shower too," he suggested, pulling at her shirt to get her to follow him as he stepped backwards. "I think one of those awful magazines you have laying around said something about hot showers being a key to a good night's rest."

"Anything that involves you, Hiei," she leaned forward a bit, taking a deep breath of his musky fire coated scent, "is going to be hot. But I doubt that it'll help me sleep."

"Trust me," he smirked. "A hot shower will leave you more than ready to pass out."

"Oh, well, when you say it like that." She laughed, a more natural sound that he wanted to hear, and followed him up her stairs.

* * *

"Baby brother really seems to enjoy being beaten into the ground," Shizuru breathed out a stream of smoke lazily, watching Iruni swipe her brother's legs from under him for the third time in a row.

"She's a hard trainer," Yusuke lulled, watching with bored eyes. "I wish I could get in on this fighting though. She spends nearly all of her time on Kuwabara now."

"Do you miss your friend, Yusuke?" Genkai snorted sarcastically, causing the young man to cut his eyes at her in slits.

"Shut up Grandma. I miss a good challenge." He glared. A small body landed in front of him, back to his face, on her toes. Iruni's hair swayed free around her shoulders and back. The hanyou stiffened slightly as a glittering blue eye landed on him.

"If you really want a challenge, Yusuke, you could always fight with Hiei." She reminded him with a smirk that clearly told him that she knew he was avoiding that fight. "Kazuma is my pupil. I owe him more attention any-"

There was a ripping noise as a Kuwabara's spirit sword flew from under the ground, cutting into the wolf demon's shirt by missing her body as she twisted out of the way, flipping backwards simultaneously. Panting on a knee, the carrot top narrowed his eyes at his mistress, who looked over her shoulder at him.

"You let your guard down," he huffed.

"Yes, I did." Like usual when he exploited one of her weaknesses she smiled at him, to let him know there was no offense taken. She had told him, once, after he had actually cut into her side during a fight, that if he saw an opening and didn't take it, she'd be more upset than if he hurt her. She wanted him to be able to see all the vulnerabilities of those around him. It was an important part of being a skilled warrior.

He was coming along amazingly well.

"Where is the shrimp anyways?" Yusuke asked, distracting her again.

"I think he may have stayed at the house, he said something about talking to Kurama." She dodged another assault, leaving Kuwabara annoyed and grunting.

"You have eyes in the back of your head!" he yelled, clearly frustrated.

"I have the ability to split my attention," she reprimanded him, appearing in a blur behind him just after he got to his feet. He ducked away without looking, rolling across the ground and coming to his feet just in time to block her kicks. Having to run backwards he blocked each hit directed at him.

"You're faster," she smiled, before disappearing again, only to appear behind him once more. This time when she lashed out to kick his knees, he caught her foot. A look of glowing triumph brightened his face.

Yusuke and Shizuru both cheered, Genkai shaking her head. The punch blind sighted him, sending him toppling backwards.

"You should have acted, instead of standing there," she sighed, bending down to offer her hand to him. The red head laid on his back, a bruise forming on his cheek where she'd struck him.

"I'll get you next time." He panted.

"Sure you will." She rolled her eyes, stepping over him. "You need a lot more practice, but you're doing good so far. Now, that was a good warm up. Time to get running."

"What?!" he shouted, barely managing to get on his knees. "We've been at this for two hours!"

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And what happens if after two hours of fighting you have to retreat?" she demanded. "Are you going to call a time out? Going to tell your enemy its not fair, Kuwabara? You have to learn to conserve your energy and use it as it is most advantageous." She took a slow breath, then straightened up. "But if you think this isn't fair, that is fine. You can come back to me when you're ready to be _dedicated_."

Flashes of anger and then hurt quickly passed over the man's face. Before she had to say anything else he was struggling to get on his feet, and then started to walk a bit.

"I'm a Kuwabara. We're as dedicated as they get." He told her firmly before turning, without obvious difficulty, and starting to jog.

"He has to be one of the most serious student's I've ever seen," she blinked, a small smile forming. "He's going to be my pride and joy."

"You consider that a good thing?" Yusuke blinked, earning two smacks upside the head from the black haired girl and the older sister of the man in question.

* * *

"Hello, Hiei." Kurama smiled at his friend as he let himself into the small house. "The house seems to be coming along well."

"It doesn't hold heat," the fire demon snorted. The fox demon nodded, having noticed before. Ichi never seemed to talk about it, so he didn't mention it either.

"Will you be staying longer?" the red head set his school books on the kitchen table, taking a seat. Hiei had placed himself on the counter, to stare out the window. It was foggy, which made the kitsune smile.

"Hn." The fire demon turned to look at the red head. "Probably not. There have been a number of small uprisings that require handling."

"Mukuro needs you," Kurama nodded. "Did you happen to hear anything about Iruni's land?"

"I went by," a dark head nodded. "Hayato has it under control. There are demons there now, building homes. A new village is rising."

"Ichi mentioned that." The fox told him. "She seems to want to go back, but she's been very busy lately."

"Hn." There was a look tossed to the kitsune that implied more information was necessary.

"She's been very wistful lately, especially about going home." He explained. "I think she misses the warmth, now that she's had a chance to go back once. She seems to miss Hayato and her home as well."

There was a quiet growl, then silence as the fire demon turned to glare outside.

* * *

Kuwabara had been called inside after just a few minutes of running, Iruni feeling that leaving him in the cold without the ability to breath due to exhaustion was a bit cruel, even for her. He lay strewn out in one of the bedrooms of the temple, asleep, as the rest of the group had gathered in the living room. Despite the chilling temperature, the sun was glinting delightfully from the clear blue sky, creating warm streams of light through the windows.

Yusuke had taken to teasing Yukina about Kuwabara as Shizuru and Keiko discussed wedding plans. The small demon girl blushed bright red, squeaking in a barely audible voice at some comment tossed her way by the hanyou.

"Leave my baby sister alone," Iruni peeked one eye open while still appearing lazy. Yukina looked grateful for the interruption. With the same aloof tone she continued, "Or I will dismember you."

Yusuke blanched and the koorime smiled at her savior, then turned to him with an almost smug look. "I was just teasing her."

The blue eye closed dismissively as the girl continued to lounge on the window sill, basking in the warm sunlight. As the green haired demon ran passed him Yusuke pouted.

"Traitor," he sniffed, watching as he was smiled at a little too innocently. "You just had to go and get mommy."

"If you two can behave, I'm ducking outside. I think I need to go train some more," the okami slipped from her position and stretched her back, eying the troublesome pair. Keiko grinned at her from her position on the couch, nodding her approval.

"I'll make sure they're okay," the brunette offered and received a quiet nod before a short glare was directed at her fiancé. Then Iruni disappeared outside. Yukina hurried to the kitchen to work on tea and lunch for when the others arrived, knowing that her demon friend wouldn't be gone too long.

"You know, I thought Hiei was always a bit overprotective of that girl," Yusuke threw his thumb over his shoulder to indicate Yukina as he sat beside his best friend and whole world. "But now that Iruni is watching after her, I see I was wrong."

"The sibling bond is very strong and she really misses having someone to protect. Though it is a bit strange she sees Yukina as a sister, when you know," she didn't dare vocalize the blood tie between the twins. "I mean, its creepy."

"Yeah I thought about that," he ran his hand through his hair as he scooted closer to her, the playful glint in his eye unnoticed. "But I mean, if they got married then they would be sisters, you know?"  
"Oh yeah, so I guess it's not so far off base," she tapped her chin. "It still sounds weird though."

* * *

"She's perfectly fine," the sighed statement made Hiei raise an eyebrow as he leaned against a tree, just arriving behind the demon girl. "Like I'd let anything happen to her, Hiei. I check on her every day."

"Hn." He scanned his eyes on the surrounding area, watching the wolf girl stretch. "I know."

"Then why do you have that overprotective, dismissive look on your face?" she asked, pulling her hair back. A gust of wind made her shiver. "I hate the cold."

"I spoke to Kurama," he watched her pull her sword from its sheath, carefully gripping the hilt in preparation for a bit of practice. "He said you wanted to go back to Makai."

A loud sigh escaped light pink lips as she felt aggravation spark for the well meaning kitsune.

"I miss it, but I'm fine here." She closed her eyes, eyebrow ticking dangerously. "It's just nice to know, that if I wanted to go home, I could. I haven't had that choice in a long time."

"It's developing," the words made her pause as she tensed to attack the nothing around her. Indigo eyes flicked to ruby. "I stopped by before coming here. It seems to be doing well. Mukuro even commented on how peaceful it was, and how well everyone was adjusting to your land being an open zone again."

"Mukuro?" She blinked, "I didn't even think she'd notice."

"Kurama mentioned that Yomi had also commented on it." The fire demon watched her hands tighten slightly around the handle of her sword as she took in this news. Then her body relaxed and she seemed to nod to the space around her.

"Interesting," was her only response before a small circle of wind surrounded her, lifting her contained hair as she slid into a wide stance, sword held high and parallel to the ground. Knowingly, Hiei moved out of the way, a smirk on his face as he watched her move with a dangerous precision. Even with the smooth mask she held in place, and her eyes closed, he could tell there was considerable concentration under the surface. He could almost always tell what was under her surface.

The thought alone broadened his smirk.

With a controlled release of air, Iruni stepped forward, moving the sword from being parallel with her shoulder to being straight out from in front of her. The wind that had been slowly cycling around her feet followed the simple movement with a backlash of power, cutting straight ahead several yards through the trees, toppling them as it sliced through.

Long tendrils of black hair fell over the front of her chest and shoulders as the wind pulled strands from behind her to the front. Blue eyes had opened with a happy shine as the move was completed.

Hiei's smirk fell into a partial smile as he studied the okami before him. His okami. The way the sun fell over her, lighting her dark hair and adding a sparkling affect to the sapphire eyes he often missed, silently, when he was away, it made him see the strength when what the clueless humans around her would only see beauty. She was slender for a fighter, soft in the way he couldn't always understand when watching her train and practice. The sun shone off of her pale skin as well, playing off the subtle tones of color underneath the surface.

Even her smell was heightened, but it was always was after he had been gone. Red eyes took in all the details most people would've missed about the small girl, from the way she would half lower her lids with a partial smile to show her personal satisfaction with her own task, to the way she lithely controlled her movements at all times.

"Hey," she turned to him with a bright grin, the one that shone because she was in the glowing calm state of mind he enjoyed seeing her in. It almost pleased him more than being near her in a playful mood. Blue eyes were shining with laughter over the smile as she giggled a bit. "You and I should spar soon, so I can figure out if any of these new moves are worth developing. You'd be the perfect test dummy."

"Hn." He lifted the smile back into a smirk, unsure why he was nervous about the idea of her catching him watching her so closely. He'd been doing it since they had met, but this was different for some reason. It was personal to him. "As if you'd be able to land a hit."

She laughed at him, lifting her face to the sunlight and powder blue sky above them. Then with a wink, she captured his gaze again.

"You never know," she told him happily. "sometimes I'm just full of surprises."


	2. Resurrect the Fallen

Holy crow guys. I am so sorry. Gah. This was meant to be up back in the first week of January. I'm setting up a schedule now, though, so that I post once a week I hope. I think I'll go for Wednesday because it's the only day I know I'll have off work, because I a chem lab.

Anyways, super huge status updates from me. I have a boyfriend now, and he's the best guy I think I've ever met. It was the most instantaneous connection. I think I've spent all but three days with him since we went out for the first time over a week ago. He's a video blogger on youtube, and I've been in most of his recent videos. 3 I'm smitten, what can I say? If any of you want the channel name, let me know in a comment or message, and I'll give it to you. It doesn't really bother me, because I think most of you are readers I've had for a while haha, and I'm pretty sure none of you are gonna try to stalk me.

Another update, I live in Virginia and it just dumped snow on us like nothing in ten years apparently (I've only been here for a year or so). So everything is in chaos, but it's nice. Reminds me of my Idaho winters, except a tad warmer. I got to build a snowman on the beach. Kicked ass.

Also, school started and I've been trying to work out a good schedule for writing. I'm working on editing my first book and writing up my second as well as this and MOPI, so you can see it's a bit busy. But I'm gonna work harder to get this on track again. You guys have been too patient with me.

I'm also going to start a playlist on Imeem. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a free site that lets you create playlists and listen to music, but you can't download it. I'm going to start a list called The Balance of Chaos so I can keep a running soundtrack to the story this time, incase anyone wants to hear the songs without buying them or using Limewire or Bearshare or something. I'll post the username it'll be under in the next chapter, along with a link.

But until then, songs to go with this chapter Drowning, by Crazy Town and Our Truth by Lacuna Coil. Great beats.

This chapter is short compared to what I normally write, but figuring out the timeline is killing me. But we do get a taste of the some foreshadowing, and a bit of what's going on on the other side. The others, especially Hiei, will be more in the next on and after that. The next one will not only be longer, but more action packed as well. Woot for a fight! Well, here you guys go. Thanks for reading, and as always, comments are much appreciated. OH! And there is a preview at the bottom!

* * *

"You don't seem like yourself," Iruni's head lifted to the sound of Kurama's voice. He looked down at her, even sitting he was taller. Her blue eyes slowly scanned the small café they had met in. Small bruise colored bags hid under her eyes like stains from her nightmares. A reminder that sleep was becoming a much missed luxury.

"I'm the same." She finally met his emerald eyes. All her favorite demons had eyes the colors of gem stones, she realized. Kurama with his precious emerald greens, Hiei with his ruby orbs, and Hayato with his gold. She admitted gold was a gem stone, but it was a precious and rare metal.

"You haven't been sleeping." The fox pressed, sipping lightly on his tea.

"It's just bulk business." The small woman gulped a mouthful of her coffee. "Lots of demons misbehaving, you know."

"Hiei told me you were calling out in your sleep again." It took a great deal of resolve for her to meet his eyes and give nothing away. Her fire demon had woken her up more than once to ask what her dreams were about, to ask if she was alright more or less, in his own way. She couldn't tell him. Dreams of fire and loss, it clenched her heart and made her stomach roll. Her memories had a way of magnifying during sleep, of tossing in new faces to keep the fear alive.

"Shuichi." She made it a single word, but filled her voice with all the dismissal she could muster. She only called him by his human name as a precaution. No need to cause some overexposure for no reason.

"We're worried about you. These last few months have been rough, and you were doing fine, then suddenly these nightmares started." He shook his head. Sighing, she shook her head too. It was hard to pull the authority card on a demon at least twice your age.

Kurama had spent a few days, and weeks randomly spaced out, at her home with her. To keep her company, to keep her mind steady.

She hadn't realized how much she'd lose when Hiro died. He'd been her whole life for so long. Even if that life was one of hatred, he had been her goal. All she'd wanted to do was watch him die, and she'd been granted that wish at the tournament the previous year. He'd stripped her of everything she'd earned and loved: her title, her land, and her younger brother. Kin Jiro, the son she'd never have, had died because she had entrusted a monster with some of her best talents.

Now that the monster was dead, she had no distraction to search for. No purpose. She had been granted her land, it was being protected and rebuilt. She had her title back, she was once again Lord Amon-Shinpi in Makai. Even working for Koenma as a spirit detective, and bounty hunter, fit in, as it gave her something to do while she worked to pay for the crimes of her previous life. Five hundred years bred a lot of patience her, and a lot of tolerance, but some things couldn't be shoved aside by a few low class demons and low level assignments.

Nothing could keep her from remembering the deaths that were on her hands. Her brother's, her parents', even her own. Night after night it would be a different myriad of faces, a different story, but they all held fire, and they all were her fault. Kin hurt the most. She had watched him die, helpless to save him because she hadn't been able to kill Hiro when she should've. Those were the nightmares she screamed for, the loss that ripped her heart and soul to shreds so long ago. Kurama knew all the stories, just like Hiei and the others, but they didn't know the pain. Without a purpose, a goal to run headfirst and full bore towards, she had no shield from her sins.

It through her entire mentality a little bit off balance.

"Iruni," he always called her by her human name in public. "I know that you're strong, and that you can handle yourself, but please don't fall victim to pride. Even Kuwabara has noticed a change in you lately."

"Kazuma's senses are improving. He's getting stronger," she jumped on the opportunity to change subjects. "He's a great pupil."

Sensing her need to dodge the subject at hand, the kitsune nodded. "He's quite taken with your leadership. When he and I sparred the other day, he learned quite fast how to compensate for the large gap in our techniques and talents. He actually managed to land a few strikes on me."

She smiled, a bright grin. "Of course he did."

"Naturally I won. But still, it's an improvement for him." He smiled back.

"He appreciates me taking him seriously. Not many people take in a student his age. It's so hard to retrain someone after the leave childhood. But he's got a reason, a purpose, something to protect. I think that helps." She smiled, thinking of the love struck young man. "Yukina is lucky."

"Mother wants you to come over for dinner. She's worried about all the time you've had alone." The red head smiled still, and then chuckled as Iruni blushed a bit. "She's been so taken with you."

"She thinks we're dating." She stammered.

"You are the first girl I've ever brought home to meet my family." He nodded.

"So? Can't you tell her it isn't like that?" she sighed.

"Why don't you tell her?" he knew the answer, and she hated him for it. His smile turned from friendly to smug.

"I can't." she narrowed her eyes. "You know I can't upset her. She's too sweet."

He laughed outright, and she growled, her face darkening to a deeper shade of red. "Oh come on Shuichi! You knew I couldn't tell her."

"Oh yes, I knew." His green eyes shone with humor and a sparkle of evil.

_Damn fox._

"How is little Suuichi?" she asked, curiosity gripping her. Kurama's human half brother was her favorite new person. She'd been over at least once a week since meeting him, and even babysitted some nights when Kurama had school and his parents wanted a night away. The little red head was too precious for her to deny.

"He's great." The fox's eyes seemed to grow brighter with internal laughter. "He did ask for you the other day, but mother had to tell him he couldn't see you. You've been so awfully busy."

"That's just below the belt," Ichi slumped in her seat. "You know the only thing worse than denying your mother is denying your brother."

"You two are quite the duo." He laughed. "Hiei may want to be careful."

She laughed at that thought. The boy was hardly six, but Hiei had already shown a bit of jealousy towards him the first time she'd had the kid over while his parents were out. Something about her coddling a human apparently set off a tick in the fire demon's eye. Which was a point of entertainment she felt she had to exploit. That had lead to a very hilarious night for her.

"Hiei has nothing to worry about." She laughed.

"Where is he?" Kurama titled his head slightly to the side. Her face softened a bit, eyes half closed as a small smile crossed her face. It was a calm, happy look, that her friends had learned to associate with any warm conversation about their deadliest friend.

"He had to go back," she looked at her coffee, then up at her red haired friend through her eyelashes. "He's helping Mukuro squelch some uprisings apparently. Things are getting rough in the territories, but it's nothing too major at the moment. I told him if he needed help to just send word."

"How are you two doing?" he finished his tea and set the empty cup on the table.

"Well enough, I suppose." The smile widened. "Everyone keeps asking that like they expect me to say something new. In all technicality Hiei and I aren't even 'dating'. We're more of a couple. A long distance couple who really hasn't set up any rules or laid down real commitment."

"Keiko and Yukina want you two to get married," he shook his head in time with her, both sets of long hair flurrying with the movements.

"Hiei, married? Me, married? To each other?" she seemed puzzled. She liked Hiei, hell she'd admit she loved him. She'd made her commitment to him, and that had been as far as it had really been discussed. It was agreed they were together, and he referred to her as 'his', but beyond that and the fact _they_ knew they had a bond that was strong, nothing else had been talked about. To consider human marriage was insane, and any sort of true mating partnership in Makai would be hard with the separation. "What are they thinking?"

"I suppose, that you two are perfect for each other." She looked at him, a bit dazed at that.

Kurama was Hiei's closest friend. Other than him, herself and Mukuro, Iruni couldn't name a soul that the fire demon would confide in openly. But the two males had a bond that really only males can have, that deep trusting friendship that required little to no acknowledgement. He would be the man to believe if she needed any information on Hiei. And while he made it no secret that he was delighted the two short youkais had found each other, it still shocked her to hear him so certain that they were actually a good match.

"You should come to dinner tonight," he rose and she followed looking dainty next to the tall, thin man.

"Alright," she nodded. "I'll bring dessert."

* * *

"Damn it." Hayato cursed loudly, staring at the half finished village square. Buildings seemed to spring up overnight, which wasn't a problem. Demons, all of them peaceful towards one another, wandered and helped to raise new buildings and operate the ones that were already standing, which wasn't an issue either. It was just how fast everything was occurring that had him stressed.

The Takani's had been the promise of this land, once upon a time. Their less than usual way of handling their territory, making it a neutral oasis in a world of death and disaster, called to the weaker demons and those that shunned violence. The protection the family once offered to their people and their land was the best guarantee of survival anyone could have asked for. Living here meant that you would be safe, as your children would be safe, and that you would flourish.

Amon-Shinpi was the last living member of the family, and her resurrection gave new life to the Takani Territory. Where Hiro, a lightning using demon who'd killed the small female demon lord, had left a wasteland of emptiness and disregard, abundance now grew. The land was fertile once again, the water warm and the forests thick. Even the once hunted demon wolves were now repopulating. It was like just having the demon lord exist again breathed the essence of hope back into the land.

The problem was that she wasn't there to organize or control it.

Hai was her second in command, the man who had stood behind her since before she'd been someone to stand behind. He would've died for her, and nearly had. She had entrusted him with running her land in her absence while she gathered herself in Ningenkai. It was an honor, and yet, he felt overwhelmed and annoyed.

A group of small demon children played and laughed, while an elderly demoness watched over them with eyes that spoke of eras passed. The older children enraptured the attention of their younger friends with stories of massive wolves of wind and fire, and of blood red mountains where the earth had been moved by anger. The history of the Takani Territory was not as innocent as some would have wished, perhaps, for a haven to have. Stories of the great and mysterious presiding lord also circled around the youths, making the blacksmith and warrior smile.

"I grew up here." A soft voice made the shaggy haired man's head turn. A demon woman with green skin and golden hair to her waist was looking at him with eyes hollow. Her eyes spoke of horrors she'd lived through. "I remember you. I remember Lord Amon-Shinpi from when I was a child. It seems strange, after all these years, to be back here."

"The rebuilding is going well." He nodded.

"It's different somehow, this place." Her lavender eyes looked around, seeming to take in all the details. He noticed she wore simple clothes, loose fitting pants and a shirt tucked into them that had no sleeves, they were a soft brown color. The hilt of a knife stuck up from one of her hips, where she had it stashed in her waistband. "After that tournament took place here, it reeks of blood and deceit."

"The air will cleanse the land eventually." He sighed, shoulders tight. "When the biggest rains come, you'll begin to see this place as you remember it."

"Why isn't Lord Amon-Shinpi here?" she asked.

"Her obligations are multi-dimensional." He blinked at her.

"As I recall, her obligations are what leveled this place the first time." She turned with that remark, beginning to walk away. "Take no offense, I'm just not eager to endure much more carnage in my life."

He watched her go without a remark. Hika and Lia ran up to him. During the Makai Elite Dualist Tournament the year before Amon-Shinpi had recaptured her castle after killing Hiro, and the two mouse demon sisters came with the deal. They were small, shy, and innocent, but they worked rather well as couriers for the immediate area and were excellent help inside the castle.

"Hayato, sir." Hika stood straight. It had taken a lot of effort to get both the girls to act tougher in public, square their shoulders and lift their chins, but it was worth it. Images were very important. "There's a visitor from Yomi's land."

"Great." He sighed and turned to look back at the castle. "Come on, I may need you two."

* * *

_"Aina," the deep voice resembled a growl, but it wasn't harsh. Dark red eyes turned to take in the woman who walked beside him. She was all soft curves with a stomach swollen with her unborn child. White blonde hair was braided to her waist, and her eyes were a gentle shade of violet. Pale skin was light with a glowing blush around her cheeks, telling of the calm life that swam in her. He had always seen her as her name was defined, beautiful. A loose dress that matched her eyes was swathed around her._

_ "Hotaru," she smiled at him, stopping in their walk. The desert was a barren, god awful place, but they walked through it together. They survived it together. The wind turned cool, refreshing, and it caught short wisps of her hair and spilled them around her face as he studied her. "I am fine. You worry too much, my love."_

_ "This isn't a place for a woman, and not one in your condition," he shook his head. Dark hair offset his red eyes, his skin tanner than his mate's. He wore a chest plate and a single sword on his side. The hilt was black, but the sheath was a fierce and visible red. He made no move to hide it. "We've been walking for eight days, Aina. You need rest."_

_ "I will rest when we get there." She wrapped her arms around her stomach, cradling it gently. "We will rest together."_

_ They were on an exodus, searching for a land unclaimed to settle on. One that wasn't bathed in blood or death, one that would allow them peace and freedom. That would allow their child a chance to grow strong and live long. Rumors had lead them into the desert, and now it seemed, they would never find a way out. The sound of water had stopped them both, the first hydration they'd even dreamt about in days. They still hadn't found it._

_ He smiled, cupping her chin and bending his head to kiss her. His lips had barely brushed hers when a burning line crawled over the back of his neck, followed by a wetness than trailed down his sun burnt skin. Aina's eyes widened as her lover spun around with a fierce growl. His hand was on the hilt of his sword, body moving in front of his wife as he faced the demon that had attacked him._

_ "Leave us," he snarled, red eyes flashing. The sand demon laughed in a grating sound. _

_ "Hotaru!" Aina called in fear. _

_ "She looks good enough to eat." The attacker stepped forward with, the sound of sand sliding over itself. Hotaru bared his teeth and launched forward, sinking his sword through the demon. He received a slap to the side that hurtled him to the ground, the sand slipping up over him. _

_ "Aina! Run!" he screamed until he was covered, buried under the muffling and crushing weight of the sand. _

_ The woman stepped backwards, trying to keep her balance in the shifting grains. _

_ "Without your warrior to save you, we can continue without interruption," the sand demon crept forward, a look of menace in its beige eyes. His hand lashed out, striking the woman across the face so that she fell to the side, barely managing to protect her stomach. Blood fell onto the sand as she struggled to all four, tears sliding down her face. _

_ "My husband is not dead." She cried, turning to face to the demon as her fists gripped the sand, blood sinking down through the grains. Anger darkened her violet eyes. "And I am not defenseless."_

_ Something connected to her under the layers of heavy sand, a soft essence that she recognized and called forth. The demon walked towards her and she narrowed her eyes. Her blood caressed the life below them, awakening it. _

_ "I. Am. Not. Defenseless." She repeated, shaking her head as tears continued to saturate the ground. The earth exploded upwards around them, raining down pelting grains of sand over them both. It bit into her skin, but she didn't care. The green vines of the flower wound before her, as a forest rose from below them. The sand demon blinked, staggering and falling back. Roots and vines wrapped around his body, squeezing and pulling him down into the earth as she called on all the strength she could muster. _

_ Hotaru rose from the ground on a leaf larger than himself, gasping for air. Soil pressed upwards under his feet as he landed off the green, lush savior, and it rose under Aina's hands and knees. The couple stood up, holding onto each other as the thick green life swelled around them. The sand demon had been pulled under the surface of the now fertile ground, his screams silenced._

_ "Is this your doing?" Hotaru blinked wide red eyes at his fragile looking mate. He'd known she could be strong, in fact with most others besides himself she was iron-willed, but she had never done this before. Her specialty lay in the earth and those things that grew from it. _

_ "I only meant to call up a vine to stop him," she whispered looking around them. Dark circles shadowed her eyes suddenly, looking like bruises. Her energy was nearly gone from her. "I don't know how this happened."_

_ He reached his hand out into the air, and the wind grew stronger. It smelled of purity and life. The clean scent brought a smile to his face. He turned and froze, his wife following his gaze. _

_ A large soft violet flower bloomed amongst the thick foliage, the exact color of the woman's eyes. It was a gentle looking plant, soft and warm. The closer they got they realized it gave off a sweet scent, the exact scent of Aina. The center of the blossom was a crimson deep enough to be only one thing._

_ "My blood," she touched the large petals and smiled softly, despite her confusion and weakness. "I guess when I bled, it fed into the life below the sand. It called it forth. This must've been an oasis in the past, buried by the encroaching desert."_

_ He grazed his fingers over the skin on the back of her neck gently, and she turned to him. His lips found hers hungrily, but gently, his hands careful to barely cradle her body. _

_ "We've found out freedom," he whispered against her lips. "You've brought it to us."_

_ "You will defend it." She smiled. "We can live here until we are too ancient to move."_

_ "It is peaceful," Hotaru looked around and smiled for her, enjoying the lush green view. "And it is of your design. Beautiful and thriving of life, and yet so tame looking."_

_ She just smiled up at him knowingly and touched his wounded face. "Let's find the river we heard."_

_ It didn't take them long to find the warm watered river that slid between the land. The oasis had risen around it, but the water stayed warm as the desert just beyond the tree line. They each bathed and drank, cleansing their wounds and enjoying the luxury of water. _

_ "I'm not sure how this happened," Aina murmured, laying in her husband's arms as the sun began to fall, painting the tree tops gold and crimson. "How this came to exist because of us, but I am glad it is here. Our child will be happy here. We will be safe."_

_ "I feel that way too." He pulled her closer to him. "Now rest, Aina. Rest with the knowledge we have a land that is entirely our own."_

Iruni blinked awake, blue eyes quickly focusing on her room. She lay on her stomach, her left hand gripping the black hilt of her sword. The variations caused by the red tie around the hilt felt like home to her. Comfort. Staring through the darkness at the blade, she realized she was still able to recall her dream. It was like a mist around her, entirely visible.

"Hotaru," she caressed the hilt of the blade, her face relaxed and expression soft. "Grandfather, what are you trying to tell me?"

Beyond her window the sky was dark, the new moon leaving the world cast in blackness. Stars barely tried to peak through the empty void above. She felt like this was important, but the reason escaped her, and she let it as her hand fell limp from the sword and her face loosened as sleep claimed her again.

* * *

**Preview:  
**

**Iruni blinked, staring at the tall figure in her doorway, surprised. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara all stood and ran into the hall to stand at her back at the sound of her gasp.**

** "What are you doing here?" she let her surprise show in wide blue eyes. Gold orbs met hers.**

** "What, no hello for an old friend?" he asked as the rain continued to drench him through his clothes. A flash of lighting brightened the storm darkened sky, and the wind demon stepped back a half step. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"**


	3. Welcome like the Rain

So, here it is! As promised, on Wednesday! The next chapter. Not much to report for this one, except that I'm glad I finally got it up. Look, we're getting close to the action. Sorry if it seems slower than the prequel, but midnight is a cruel mistress and twinkies make for bad fuel. Anyways, I hope you get to enjoy this! Thanks for reading, guys!

* * *

Koenma stared at the dark haired girl in front of him, a frown on his face. She looked none too happy to see him either. Botan stared between the two for a tense second. It was almost too much for her to take, the stiff silence that was smothering the three occupants of the room.

"Well?" Iruni leant back in the chair that had been provided for her. Her hand gripped the hilt of her sword, tied to a belt loop on her grey cargo pants. She wore a white tee shirt with a picture of a gummy bear on it, her blue long jacket draped behind her over the back of the seat. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

"That's all you have to say?" the baby faced prince of the upper world roared, face turning an intense shade of maroon. She smiled at him, and it was not meant to be a comforting thing. A glint of her past self clouded her eyes for a second before it fell away like a tear.

"It's all I can say. I have no idea what you're talking about." She let the smile falter a bit. "To be honest Koenma, I didn't realize so many demons had fled to my lands. This was unexpected."

"You aren't trying to rebuild?" his suspicion wasn't close to being hidden.

"Of course I am. As if you I would deny it." She scoffed at him. "But honestly, if you think I've been trying to orchestrate a mass take over while in Ningenkai, then you still aren't giving me enough credit. I don't want to take over anyone's lands. I just want my home, and I have it."

A screen lowered behind her, making her turn in the seat just enough to catch it from the corner of her eye. Pictures began to flash on it. Buildings going up at rapid paces it looked like, hundreds of demons gathering and mingling.

"There are nearly eight hundred demons on your lands as of this moment. All of them setting up to stay." Koenma informed her. The wolf demon raised her eyebrows. Even the ferry woman could tell she was surprised. Iruni normally worked to keep things like surprise off her face, but among friends she'd been relaxing.

"That many, already?" she studied the pictures more fully. "I hope Hai can handle this."

"I need to be sure you, nor your men, are building an army. You're still on probation." He explained.

"These are just demons looking for safety and freedom Koenma. Not blood thirsty fighters." Some faces began to clear up in her memory. "Besides, many of them look familiar. They must've been a part of my rule the last time, they'll know the laws. I don't care for fighting in my lands."

"So you aren't trying to take over anything?" he seemed a faint bit shocked.

"Not currently." She kept her voice devoid of emotion, blank as a fresh sheet of paper.

"Fantastic." He beamed and Botan hung her head with a loud sigh. Sometimes Koenma just didn't make sense to her, or anyone else for that matter. "In that case let me tell you what a wonderful job you've been doing handling Yusuke's work, as well as the rogue demons that have been coming into the Human World."

She didn't wait for him to continue, standing up while his mouth gaped open to spill the next line.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

She pulled three folded papers from her pocket and looked at the pictures instead of answering him. Cakes for Keiko. "Duty calls."

"You can't just leave in the middle of a meeting!" he yelled. "You aren't even on an assignment right now!"

She just looked at him and glared.

"Do you want to be the one to tell Keiko I'm late to her cake tasting because _you_ just had to tell me a bunch of useless, ego inflating, diplomatic lines that had no bearing on anything whatsoever?" she asked with eyebrows raised. He blanched, and she nodded. "Right, well, I'll see you when I find some trouble."

"Knowing you, you won't have to look too hard." He muttered, but the door had already been pulled shut. Deep brown eyes turned to Botan's lilac colored ones with a scowl. "Even for Iruni that wasn't normal."

"No sir, it wasn't." she stared at the door. "Kurama said that she's been acting strangely for a while now, and even Hiei mentioned it in passing once."

"I wonder what's going on." He turned to look at the closed door as well. "I don't want one of our best fighters distracted right now."

"Is something wrong, sir?" the British accent grew quiet.

"Iruni's been bringing me in groups of apparitions at a time, from as little as two to as many as six, for a few weeks now. They're all low levels, but they're breaking into Human World in an uncomfortably high number at the moment. Coupling that with the risings in the different territories, I just feel like caution is the better side to err on."

* * *

"Isn't this just delicious?" Keiko grinned at Iruni and Shizuru.

"I liked the chocolate caramel one better," the demoness pouted.

"Really?" I liked the one with that yummy custard layer." The psychic lulled. The baker's face twisted in a mask that barely held in her frustration with the three. They all had different opinions, and all ate like gluttons on the samples.

"Which one do you like the best?" Iruni leant forward over the table, dark blue eyes locking onto Keiko's brown orbs. "This is your party."

"I like the vanilla one, with the hazelnut icing." She tapped her chin for a second. "Yeah, I think that's the one we'll go with."

You could practically hear the joy fall over the baker once the decision was made. Iruni's eyes flicked to the man, and Shizuru's did as well. Keiko sat oblivious to the moment. The woman who'd been bringing them samples pulled out some paperwork for Keiko to sign, some designs to decide on, and pulled her to another table.

"Baby brother says he feels like you've been out of sorts," Shizuru blinked lazily, then rolled her eyes to the demon lord to her left. Iruni shifted her eyes to the right to meet the human woman's gaze with minimal effort.

"If he has time to analyze me, I'm not working him hard enough." The clipped response was met with a smile.

"Defensive."

"Am not."

"See, there you go again."

The shortest of the three sighed, glaring with blue eyes at the tallest. "Fine, maybe I'm not all there right now. I've been having these strange unfamiliar dreams."

"What sort of unfamiliar dreams?" Keiko walked back over to them, looking concerned. Each girl picked up their jacket and buttoned up before braving the wintry outdoors. The wind whipped up their hair, twisting and tangling it with icy fingers.

"Last night I dreamt of the creation of my territory." She let out a tense breath. "My grandfather and grandmother are the ones who created the place, and I've read about it in the family history. But last night I was _there._ I watched it happen. I felt the earth shifting under my senses and I could smell the sweet scent of fresh water after days of desert travel."

"That is odd." Keiko pulled her coat tighter around her neck.

"What have the other ones been?" Shizuru huddled into her jacket, burying the bottom of her face into her scarf.

"I keep having dreams about having children," Iruni closed her eyes for a second. These dreams were sometimes the worst just because it was something she wanted so badly that she knew she couldn't have. It was always different children, but the same story. Her and Hiei and a happily ever after that would never exist for either of them. It simply wasn't in their genetics.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Shizuru pulled her scarf back down and lit a cigarette.

"Then there are the ones about Kin." She stared at the ground, pain tightening in her chest. The other two grew quiet, worried now. Everyone in their group, their family, knew about Amon-Shinpi's loss, knew of her pain. It was often a subject they completely danced around.

The girls walked on into a small shopping plaza, busy like usual. People rushed to and from, filling the stores and ducking away. Even on a cloudy, cold day, people rushed to spend their money. Boutiques were filled with smiling women's faces, overpaying for clothes that would be out of style in just a few weeks.

"What happens?" Keiko went to place her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder and was stopped by a lifted hand. A change settled over the okami, so subtle few would've noticed, but her friends did.

Her back straightened, eyes sharpening until the could take in the most minute details around them. The wind lifted and when it stirred their hair, it was from behind instead of the side as it had been before.

"Shizuru?" Iruni glanced behind her at the human psychic.

"Yeah, I feel it." She nodded.

"If I say run, you run, you understand?" Keiko and Shizuru both nodded. Iruni's hand slipped to the back of her neck, where the hilt of her sword lay hidden under her hair and coat. She'd strapped it across her back, out of sight, because she refused to leave it at home.

The blade slid easily out of its sheath, shining in the overcast light of the mid-winter's day. Taking a deep breath she tasted the air, dragging it into her lungs and over her honed senses. A movement flashed in the corner of her eye, and instinct of five hundred years of fighting took over.

Iruni jumped forward, blocking the demon closest to them from attacking the two women behind her. Two more demons came from the front side, attempting to tackle her. Crowds of people screamed, everyone rushing to get from the open plaza as fast as possible as the disaster began.

"We're hungry and you girls look good enough to eat." The thickest set one, practically a circle with oblong legs, grunted with what Ichi guessed was a smile. Her eyes narrowed.

"You're nothing but a group of D-class demons." She snorted, the wind lifting her long hair slightly. She pressed the strong gusts away, forcing the energy of the pent up wind into the furthest demon away as she launched towards the closest one, slapping him with the back of her hand.

"I like the ones that fight. It makes them taste so much better." The third, a tall lanky demon laughed, reaching for the short woman.

The circle with legs waddled closer, wiping blood from his mouth. "You're going to pay for that."

"I'm sure." She slid into a low, wide crouch, blade poised to kill.

The sounds of feet scraping the ground made her glance around them. Her eyes widened. Three low leagues she could wipe out without a problem, even while protecting two people. But six more were starting to circle them.

"Run!" she screamed at Shizuru. Keiko jerked, a second too slow. One of the new comers grabbed her arm making her scream.

Shizuru tried to hit him but a stiff slap sent her to the ground at an odd angle, the sound of her head hitting concrete making the temper of the demoness sky rocket. Keiko screamed again as the demon who grabbed her licked his lips.

Moving in a blur, Ichi ran to her friends, jumping in the air and kicking the demon with enough force to result in a near echo when his arm shattered. The scream that tore from him quickly destroyed any other sound though. The others grouped closer. Ichi pushed Keiko towards Shizuru and sank back down into a fighting position, eyes running over the many demons.

_Not a one is over a D-class._ She weighed the options of running over fighting. She could outrun any of them one on one, but carrying Shizuru _and_ Keiko would mean that she'd be too slow to defend herself. It wasn't worth it, not when she had enough tricks up her sleeve to save all their asses.

A green transparent bubble rose around the two women on the ground, causing a few of the surrounding demons to stare and blink, shuffling to look at each other. They had formed a loose circle around the girls, making Iruni the center of attention.

"Well boys, are you going to come and get me, or was this just a ridiculous tease?" she batted her lashes at them, keeping her voice light.

"Kill her first." The round one spoke, snarling. "We'll make the other two watch."

"Iruni!" Keiko called, worry cracking in her voice.

"Don't worry about it." The demon lord rose to stand easily, a loose open stance that could've been used to wait for the bus. She tossed her hair over her shoulder to grin at the younger woman. "I've got these scrubs in the bag."

"What did you sa-" blood spilled out the back of the demon's throat, as red lines criss crossed over his chest, before his body slid into chunks on the ground.

"Where did she go?" Ichi dodged between the demons too fast for many of them to keep up with, slicing through body parts. When she finally stopped there were variously dissecting pieces of six bodies on the ground. The small woman was sprinkled with blood, her blade dripping of it. Staring up through her bangs at the original three attackers Iruni smirked, her tongue sliding over a speck of blood on her lip. Lines and drops dotted her clothes, hair and face, making her look like a macabre china doll.

"What the hell are you?" the tall one stepped backwards, using his arms to shield himself from her. She made no move to go forward, instead choosing to stare at them with fire lit blue eyes.

"By decree of Lord Enma Junior, you are commanded to peaceably surrender to me and allow me to escort you to a holding facility in Spirit World, where you will await your sentencing." She stepped forward one scant step and they all stepped backwards. "If you should choose to deny this command, I will use force. As much force as I see necessary. The big guy doesn't really restrict me on the violence yet, so, as long as there's enough of you to sentence, I'm scott free."

"Sure, sure, we'll go with you!" the tallest and the second demon scrambled forward, both landing on their knees. Her eyes looked passed them to the one who resembled a circle. He glared.

"You're just a human." He growled.

"That's what I hate about you low level bastards." She sighed. "You all have such narrow sight."

"Wha-" She appeared behind him, hair still moving over her face, the tip of her blade was already pointing out of his throat. Her grin twisted at the corners, and Keiko's eyes widened. Something clicked in her, and fear crept up her spine at the look on one of her trusted friends faces.

"Get up." Iruni ripped one of the demon's shirts as she jerked him to his feet with one hand, and proceeded to use the clothe to clean her sword. The other followed her order without help as she slid her weapon back into its sheath. "Make a move to run and I'll kill you."

"Right." They both stared, completely still as she walked over to Shizuru and Keiko, the bubble of her energy that shielded them from harm wavering then falling from reality. She knelt next to her injured friend, extending a hand over the tall slender woman's face.

"She should be okay after this," she explained quietly to Keiko as her hand glowed, healing whatever wounds marred Shizuru's head. The woman on the ground fluttered her eyes until the opened, making her wince at the spotty sunlight.

"Are we okay?" she sat up slowly with help from her two friends.

"Yeah," they nodded together.

"Keiko, help Shizuru home please. I have to take these two back to home base." Iruni got to her feet, giving Shizuru her hand to help her stand. "You two should be alright now."

"We'll be fine. You just be safe." Keiko nodded at her, her game face on. "I'm sorry about freezing earlier, I don't know what happened to me. I know better than that now."

"Don't worry about it." Iruni waved the apology away. "Just get back to Yusuke in one piece and I won't even think about it again."

"Sure."

* * *

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara sat around the small table in Iruni's kitchen as she stood leaning against the counter. She watched them as they talked about the attack earlier that day. Keiko had made it back to her and Yusuke's apartment with Shizuru, and soon after everyone knew what had happened. The boys were concerned and they weren't the only ones. After dropping the demons into the holding facility above, Iruni had spoken to Koenma about the increase in attacks.

Rain beat against the windows of her kitchen and house as the clouds that had been hovering all day finally grew too swollen and broke, spilling the water they held.

"He said he didn't know what was happening," she told them. "But Hiei had mentioned that Mukuro's lands were having risings. And there's been a large influx of immigrants into my lands."

"So, what're you getting at?" Yusuke asked, waving his hand carelessly.

"I think something is upsetting the balance in Makai." She stared at him. "The patrols have stopped protecting the border between the two worlds, and now we're having massive displacements of demons. The last time that happened-"

"A leader died." Kurama met her eyes and she nodded.

"So, what, you think someone has kicked the bucket?" the hanyou snorted. "I doubt it."

"No, we'd have heard about that. But something is wrong." she stared at them. "This is a big deal guys. In the past three weeks alone I've had to escort or handle twenty-three demons. That's including the nine from today."

"That's a lot." Kuwabara looked at his trainer, who nodded, meeting his eyes. "And you said they were traveling together, right? Like groups of them. What if, I dunno, they're being sent here to look for something?"

Everyone stopped and stared at the red head.

"What?" he began to toy with his hands. "I just meant that when you go looking for missing people or something, you always send out groups. They sweep the area and you find things."

"That's not a half bad guess," Iruni sounded impressed. "Good going Kazuma."

"Now we just have to try to figure out what, if that's the case at all, they're looking for." Kurama closed his eyes. They opened in time to move with everyone else's towards the door as someone knocked on it.

"Who is that?" Yusuke looked at Iruni.

"You're my only guests." She grabbed her sword from beside her on the counter and walked towards the hall to get to the door. Pulling the door open Iruni blinked, staring at the tall figure in her doorway, surprised. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara all stood and ran into the hall to stand at her back at the sound of her gasp.

"What are you doing here?" she let her surprise show in wide blue eyes. Gold orbs met hers.

"What, no hello for an old friend?" he asked as the rain continued to drench him through his clothes. A flash of lighting brightened the storm darkened sky, and the wind demon stepped back a half step. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"What's happened?" she asked as she stepped to the side to let him pass. He took the silent offer and entered her home, taking in the simple details of his first human dwelling. It was small, much smaller than he thought it would be.

Everyone else seemed too surprised to talk as Hayato came into the house, soaked by rain. He met the familiar faces and nodded at each in turn, not bothering to say their names.

"Hayato." Ichi stepped up to him, pulling his cloak off his shoulders and moving to hang it up in the closet. "What's going on?"

"Hello, Amon-Shinpi, it is also a pleasure to see you again. I'm glad all is well with you. Running your lands has left its mark on me, but overall, I think I'm handling it like you would." He made a disapproving face at her lack of greetings or overall manners. She looked unabashed.

"What's he doing here?" Yusuke asked, staring.

"He's here to correct my manners, apparently." She shook her head.

"One of Yomi's men paid us a visit, Yomi would like to meet with you. I thought it would be best if I told you myself, since I spoke with him." The blacksmith stared down at the small woman through wetted hair. "Mukuro has also recently made a request to see you."

"Do they know I'm not there?" she asked, moving the party back to the kitchen.

"No." he shook his head. "I have kept them finding out, but it's only a matter of time now."

"What is this about?"

"Everyone's concerned that perhaps with the uprising of the former Lord, that maybe, just maybe, the Takani land will not be neutral." He looked around the kitchen, opening cabinets and the fridge, studying everything. "This home is so small."

"I'm a small person." She quipped back.

"So, how did you get here?" Kurama asked, head tilted.

"There's a hole in the barrier." The response was easy and unconcerned but the four fighters met gazes again.

"Looks like I have to meet with Koenma and sneak back over to the other side." Iruni rubbed her forehead, and then turned to watch Hai study the pictures in the hall. "But first, I guess I have to set up a spare bed for my guest."

"Hiei isn't going to like this." Yusuke masked his laughter with a frown. Poorly.

"He'll get over it." The girl grinned.

"You really think that'll happen?" he smiled, not bothering to act.

"I think I can change his mind." She laughed, smiling deviously while the boys joined in. Hayato scowled at his leader from the hall, shaking his head as the rain grazed the windows.

**Preview:**

_**"I feel a little out of place." She stared at the strange beings all around her, walking and talking, but not even close to human.**_

_**"Scared?" he teased.**_

_**"No, just concerned that my hardware is out of date." She kept her face straight which made Yusuke laugh.**_


	4. Its All Part of the Show

Alright, it was late, again. But much longer. About four pages or so. Also, my new work schedule is being sort of jerkish to me. I get three days off but only two of those days count for anything because one is for my lab. Oh wells.

So, here is the next installment. I hope you like it. Zombies by the Cranberries is a good song for this. I found out that iMeem somehow or another isn't an independent site now, which sucks, but I'll find a way to make this work! Yeah!

So… I have a bf now lol takes up some time too. You guys should go to TheDaveDTV2 and watch his videos on youtube. You get to see me, in my lackluster glory. I'm not very interesting, but hey, I exist and am human, so that counts right? He's a real sweetheart. I could ramble, but I shan't bore you XD.

So this chapter is moving everything along. More foreshadowing, more complications. A bit more into Hayato and Ichi's past together, because they have very few moments of that. I like the complexity of their relationship past versus present. It shows how they've both changed over time. Uh, more Hiei next chapter, definitely. Again, just trying to set it up more. Big conflicts and issues ahead! I have to make it good for you guys!

So keep the comments coming, you know I love the ratings Suggestions are always nice, and anything you guys want to see or need clarified just let me know. I love writing this and I'm so glad I have such loyal fans. Oh! If you have a youtube account, you can add me as a friend and I'll check you out. SilverRoseValley. Anywaysssssss. Time to get to it, eh?

* * *

Hayato stared at a picture on a wall in the hallway as Iruni talked to her allies. _Her friends._ The blacksmith corrected himself, studying the photograph with expert eyes. His lord was dressed in some of her fighting garb from the tournament that had reunited them. It was a group picture, everyone standing close together, looking comfortable and natural with one another. There was more than just the three boys in the kitchen the troupe that had the shinobi Jin was also there, and the ferry onna, and Lord Enma Jr. Of course the women of the group were there as well.

And Hiei.

The fire demon stood with his back to Ichi in the photo, chin raised as if he were better than her. She held the same pose, his mirror. They glared at each other from the corner of their eyes.

They looked so alike.

Hai snorted, unable to liken his beloved master, his favored leader, with the likes of this scoundrel. Hiei was a brutal, heartless killer who had never understood the meaning of family or faithfulness his entire life. From the prying the blacksmith had done he had learned that from a young age the only markings his leader's lover bore were those of a barely suppressed killer and thief. The only thing that had changed his attitude to any degree was the group in the kitchen, and his new master, Mukuro.

He flinched, because thinking of the ancient demon lord made him think of Yomi and his request. Yomi who was by far one of the most peaceable leaders in Makai, blind and as wise as a sage. Yomi who had a son to raise, to train and make a leader out of. Yomi had been one of originally three leaders, and like Raizen, had agreed to leave them alone. Kichirou had made pacts with these men.

And now everything was being undone. The wake of Hiro's death and Amon-Shinpi's miraculous resurrection the world was shifting its weight. No one knew what move to make because no one knew what was on the line. What changes? The last time the Takani territory had truly existed there had been three major demon kings, and then the small oasis. Now there were three kings and a master of them all, and a small oasis.

"Where is this hole?" Hayato turned to stare at Iruni as she studied him. The others stood in the entryway to the hall without crossing the threshold.

"About three miles from the edge of the city." He told her. "I can take you to it."

"Let me go get my things first. Then we have to go and talk to Koenma. He'll need to know why I'm going back to Makai, and that there is a gap in his precious barrier."

"As you wish."

* * *

Human clothes were different than those in Demon World, the second in command noted. Iruni was dressed in grey cargo pants and a white shirt, her boots black and well worn, her jacket long and blue. The small set of knives were strapped to her right arm in their sheath, her sword down her back again. Maybe not entirely different, he guessed.

"Oh, Iruni!" Botan came up to the group, bouncing. Yusuke smiled and said hello, while everyone else remained quiet, including the stoic faced demon lord. Botan quickly noticed the grave look, and then blinked at Hayato. "Oh my, what's happened?"

"We need to speak with Koenma. Now."

"Alright." The blue haired woman nodded, and lead them to the head honcho's office. Her baby pink kimono billowed with every step she stood.

"Botan, do me a favor, and keep an eye on the girls for a bit, alright?" Iruni's request made the ferry girl pause. "I don't know if anything is wrong yet, but just in case."

"Right. Maybe we can all sleep over at Genkai's." She sounded worried, trying to play it down. Iruni smiled at the effort.

"Yeah, a nice little girl's only party. Everyone can plan for the wedding or something." She nodded before stepping into Koenma's office, the last to enter except Hayato, who had hung outside the door. He waited for his leader to go in first, out of respect and a display of her authority. He found it bothersome that none of the others had treated her this way.

"Stop glaring." She chided, quietly. "I'm not a leader to them, I'm just a member of the group."

"You know me too well." He sighed.

"Yeah, a few hundred years will grant that pleasure." She smiled at him, a calming little lift of the lips that didn't fool him at all.

"And I know you too well, milord." He pointed out.

"Granted." She nodded, and looked over at the group. Koenma looked flustered and George just stared at them. "What?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" the child king yelled in a whiny voice. "How often am I going to have to see you now?"

"As often as trouble surrounds us." They stared at each other, making the three boys shift a bit. There was a moment of quiet communication that made the leader of Spirit World settle down, and understanding radiated from him.

"What sort of trouble?" he asked quietly.

"He never let me talk that fast," Yusuke muttered, pouting to Kurama who hid a smile.

"You were never so well spoken." The kitsune looked away quickly after the jibe.

"There is a hole in the barrier," Iruni glanced at the monitor, "May I see a map of the city?"

It took a few minutes to get the map on the screen, but soon after she was outlining the hole. Quickly after Hayato recounted his crossing into Human World.

"Kazuma brought up the fact that perhaps these troupes of demons are search parties, more or less," she explained.

"I highly doubt that." The Junior King sneered, making Kuwabara blush a bit.

"Doubt what you will, but I don't think this idea should be dismissed." She kept her voice calm, but anger lined it on the edges, like razors ready to sink into any flesh that brushed them. "But there is more. I'm opting to go back to Makai to investigate."

"No." he shook his head. "We need you here."

"I wasn't actually asking for your permission, Koenma." She stood up, short but straight, defiance making her strong. The room grew even more quiet, everyone waiting.

"You can't go back." He stood up too, less impressive since he looked like a toddler. Standing in his chair barely but his belly button above the level of the desk. "I won't let you take my team into Makai for a _suspicion._"

"The kings are getting restless, you need Kurama and Yusuke's influences to calm them." She argued. He paused at that, and Kurama and Hayato both watched closely. Even Kuwabara leaned closer, watching as she spoke, the way she presented her case and herself. "Kurama can keep Yomi on the peaceful side, and Yusuke has more than enough influence to squelch any possible problem."

"And Kuwabara?" he glared at the girl.

"Kazuma will stay behind to protect the girls. It's the perfect mission for him. It'll test his strengths, his ability to follow orders, his improvement, and his adaptability." She didn't look at the crestfallen red head, but Yusuke did. Anger brimmed in the hanyou for his friend.

"You're supposed to be his trainer! You can't just leave him behind when the going gets rough!" he was suddenly on his feet, pointing at the small girl. She didn't even look at the dark haired boy. "Hey!"

"He's supposed to keep someone from fighting?" Hai asked, disbelieving.

"Oh, you have something to say?" Yusuke stomped closer and Iruni glanced at Hayato.

"Yusuke isn't as brash as you think, and in his core, he knows right from wrong. He's golden where it counts, Hayato. Don't let this temper fool you." She looked back at Koenma like nothing had changed, as if the room's temperament were still calm and waiting. There was no hurt friend, no angry hanyou, no kitsune watching with wise eyes. There was simply her, her task, and the catalyst necessary to completing it.

"No." the answer sounded final.

"Fine, I'll go alone." She kept herself in the same position, standing as tall and straight as possible.

"I said no!" Koenma yelled, anger darkening his features. A vein throbbed in his head. "You aren't able to throw rank at me!"

"I do not have the energy for this!" the sudden anger was hot, and blinding. Everyone tensed up at the harsh sound in her voice. It wasn't until then Hayato really took in her face, her body language. She was forcing her back to stay straight, making an effort at it. Her eyes were shadowed with blueish purple bruises. The shadows of many a lost night's sleep. She even looked pale.

"I didn't ask what you had the energy for!" Brown eyes glowed with fire as he yelled back at her.

"Your fear blinds you." She seethed, accusing him with sincerity. He blanched. "You let yourself be distracted by possibilities that are small, and refuse to grant even the slightest degree of slack. You fear me for all the wrong reason, Koenma, just as your father feared Yusuke for all the wrong reasons. My strength is nothing on my list of powers. You fear me creating an uprising? You should fear me not stepping in to stop one already in motion."

She turned to Yusuke with a glare, and he stood under her scrutiny unflinching.

"And you, you know nothing of my reasoning. What I'm doing isn't because I doubt in Kazuma's strength, I am not protecting him. I am testing him, and I am using him, because I know he will succeed for me. I have placed my faith on him, otherwise I would not entrust him with protecting those among us _we_ hold dearest."

Kurama rose and came to stand by Iruni, to her left where Hayato stood on her right. The symbolism spoke loudly in the silence. He had chosen his side of this argument.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" Koenma demanded.

"She's right." He explained. "I don't see why we shouldn't be allowed to cross over if it is to fight a battle now, if that battle will eventually be on your to do list anyways. We are handling a matter before it's out of control, for once."

"No fighting." She shook her long dark hair. "We are not going over there to fight, we are going to resolve. The only thing resolved by our wars are the population control issues."

"I'm standing by Iruni too." Yusuke rubbed his neck sheepishly, pulling off a grin of modesty. Kuwabara followed him to stand by the girl.

"You're all pains in my ass." The toddler glowered at the group. Iruni kept her face stiff. "Fine, but you have to leave together and come back together. Anyone who comes back through without the other two will be held in prison under the sentence of treason to Spirit World."

* * *

_"You're doing the most important job of any of us, Kazuma." Ichi stared her subordinate in the eyes, face soft but unyielding. As she spoke his expression of hurt lessened into a mask of determination as it occurred to him that she had been serious. She was testing him, making him prove his worth to her._

_ "I'm babysitting the girls." He spoke slowly._

_ "You're guarding our loved ones." She continued to stare. "Kazuma, you're staying behind not because you would hinder us if you went, but because you're the best one suited to protect those who give our most powerful fighters their drive. Yukina and Keiko need to be guarded, and there is no one better suited than you to do that."  
"But what if no one attacks?" he asked, toying with his fingers._

_ "Then my pupil did his job and scared them off before they got close. He was competent enough to preemptively settle a situation." She almost smiled, but held back. Commander mode was not friendly, it was not forgiving. Even though she looked at him softly, she appeared strong and stern. Powerful._

_ "Then what if someone does attack?" he met her eyes again, as if expecting to be judged._

_ This time she shrugged, eyes closed and body relaxed. "Then you defeat them and prove that your training is soaking in."_

_ "You've got an answer for everything." He snorted, and she cracked a smile despite herself. Kuwabara's easy personality always perked her up. _

_ "Not everything, young one. Just enough to keep me one step ahead."_

Ichi walked with her face up to the sky, arms crossed behind her head. Her beat up back pack rested on her shoulders, jostling a bit with every step over the slightly uneven terrain. Yusuke walked in front of her, talking to Kurama. Both of the seasoned fighters leading kept their eyes scanning the horizon and their surroundings. Hayato walked two steps behind his leader, eyes sweeping as well. Occasionally he would look at her as she walked with her eyes closed, face warmed by the sun. Her sword and mask were both tied to her hip.

"Milord," he sighed, finally, "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on the surroundings instead of pretending everything is safe?"

A small breeze answered him, playing through his hair and the others'. There were no scents on the current that warranted alarm or excitement. Black hair shifted as pink lips lifted in a smile.

"Point taken." He grunted.

"You're rather uptight, even for you." She opened her eyes and slowed to walk at his side, so she could look at him as they talked.

"You're more relaxed than usual." He countered.

"Don't let my appearance fool you." She lowered her arms and he saw a spark in her sapphire eyes that reminded him of times of old. It was the light of the strength that blazed in her heart, of the sharp intelligence and her adaptability shining like a beacon to him and anyone brave enough to stand up to her. The fire in her was fed by challenge and stacked odds. It was one of the traits he adored most about his leader, her hunger to adapt and improve at all turns.

It was a trait he had nearly forgotten she had.

"You forgot," she made her voice quiet, and only looked at him from the corner of her eye. There wasn't an accusation in her tone, merely the statement of something true and unsettling. "Has the past really built a wall so thick between us, my taka?"

His face reddened at the friendly name that he hadn't heard in nearly a hundred years. Another point he had forgotten.

_"And who is he to you?" a soldier stared at Hayato as Amon-Shinpi stood before the small group of fighters. Her cropped red hair waved in the breeze, her eyes moving to see her second in command. The sun glinted off the metal of her face mask. _

_ "He's my taka," blue eyes shone a bit brighter as the young woman turned back to the soldiers. They laughed at what they assumed was a young man. _

_ "You're falcon?" one laughed._

_ "He's the funniest looking bird I've ever seen." Another roared with humor._

_ "A falcon is more than a bird. It's a hunter, a predator, and best of all, its one of the most dangerous birds you can teach to stay with its master." The sound of metal sliding made the men jump as she used her thumb to begin to unsheathe her blade. _

"I see," his silence disturbed her more than she wanted to allow for. It had been so long since they'd been side by side, she had no reason to begrudge his forgetfulness. Yet she did. Part of her was offended he didn't remember every detail as she did, and part of her realized that in the years she'd spent wandering after her brother's death, he'd spent living his own life. He hadn't had to look back on his past to keep sane, or to remind himself that he'd had something more at one point, that he'd been something more.

For the first time since their reunion, the demon lord found herself wondering what her lieutenant had occupied himself with.

"Do you remember when we were headed to Yomi's land?" the question made the girl smile.

"Which part? When you got us lost in the forest outside to the east of his lands? Or when I accidently ate that plant that turned me green?" she laughed.

He just laughed. "We were quite the uneven team."

"But it balanced us out," she nodded as if he'd asked her something. "You did well, Hayato, keeping me in line. You kept me from becoming something my father would have despised."

"I just kept you from becoming something other than yourself." He touched her shoulder and she turned to him, a small smile on her face. It was an expression he didn't receive often, that soft appreciation that could warm the coldest parts of a soul, her eyes told him what she didn't speak.

_We are meant to stand side by side_.

"I fear I underappreciated you before, Hai." She turned back towards the front, eyes scanning briefly. "I took for granted your presence and affect. But now I understand, and I'm thankful you've come back to me."

"It's not like you to be so reverent." He teased and she laughed, it was an easy flow again. Here they were, walking side by side to the dragon's liar, able to laugh through the thoughts of anticipation. Back to keeping calm before battle.

"I had a lot of time to realize my mistakes before I died, and even more since I've come back." She stopped, eyes flashing to the right. Yusuke and Kurama had both stopped as well, looking forward and to the left. Hayato looked behind the group.

The wind drifted around them, a slow circle that gave each one an opportunity to breath in deeply.

"We're surrounded." She announced, unconcerned.

"Must be the renegades Hiei was talking about." Yusuke snorted. "Doesn't feel strong."

"Strong isn't always important if the numbers are great enough, Yusuke." Kurama pointed out.

"He's more nonchalant than you are." Hai frowned, eyes studying the hanyou.

"I've learned nonchalance over the years, Yusuke was born that way. And to be honest, this is him serious." She grinned, pulling the mask loose of where it was tied through her belt loop and slipped it over her face, tying it behind her head. The metal covered from just under her eyes down to her chin.

"I thought you were done with that mask when the fire demon won." Hayato glared at her. He actually had only had a handful of opportunities to see his leader fight maskless, and most of them had been during the tournament a few months before, or the short time after when he'd seen her.

"I agreed to take it off, I never agreed to give it up."

Another heavy sigh from her right hand man. It made her happy when they argued over pointless things like masks, just as it had annoyed her before. Now she realized it was their state of normal, how they coped with each other. He would reign over her in good favor, and she would push against him until they both had to adapt.

There was the soft sound of clothe scraping the ground behind them. Yusuke turned, and then to the sides. Kurama and Hai turned as well, taking stances ready to fight. Ichi remained still, listening to the wind rather than the renegades. As her blue eyes closed it lifted her hair, bangs fluttering so that a shadow was shakily cast over her face. Her hand didn't flinch towards her blade.

"Hey, what gives?" Yusuke called over his shoulder to the small woman.

"Didn't you notice that this is the only direction that they don't seem to be coming from?" she glanced at him and stepped forward. "They're baiting us. They want us to go this way, to run into their trap like good little frightened beings would, so they can kill us."

"You're saying they're herding us." He nodded. "Well, I'm not a sheep, and I'm sure as hell not gonna fall into some half-assed trap."

"So eloquent in times of peril." Kurama half smiled.

"Wha?" Yusuke turned to him, confusion on his face as the dig went over his head. Ichi snickered behind them. Then it hit home. "Oh, shut up pretty boy."

"I stand corrected," the fox continued to smile at the scowling boy.

"What's the plan?" Hayato turned to look at Ichi who was still turned away from him. She just shrugged. "Have these men made you so lax?"

"This isn't a battle worth worrying over. The demons around us aren't powerful, and we're a group of A-classes." She rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like this is war and start realizing that the more worked up you get, the more likely you are to die."

"There was a time when you treated every obstacle like it had the potential to kill you." He shot back.

"There was a time when every obstacle actually held that potential."

"Will you two stop with the bickering already?" Yusuke snapped.

"Let 'em keep it up. I love fighting groups that are divided." A stout demon walked towards them, two flanking him. They came silently from the direction Iruni had left herself facing. Which meant the majority were coming from the back and sides, facing the men. She laughed.

All the demons stopped, a slow gathering around them. All four in the center glanced around to fully assess their situation. Fifteen demons around them, all low level, none apparently armed with any weapons, and they left their leader open and two possible escape routes between the large portion of the group and the small party approaching from Ichi's end.

Options: Fight them all; take out the leader and watch the rest disband; escape.

"Kurama," Iruni glanced to the red head. "Vote."

"We should conserve our energy." He didn't bother looking at her. "Yusuke?"

"I vote that we stretch our arms," the hanyou grinned. "Hai?"

The light demon cringed at the informal name coming from someone he hardly knew. "Swift and effective, take the leader as a show of strength, let the rest go."

"I guess that leaves me." Ichi stared at the demon before her.

"What are you morons babbling about?" he grunted.

"Meet the three brothers fate and their strange sister." She laughed again, a dry sound. Something inside her moved, uncoiling. "The fates can't decide so its up to their sister, right?"

"Give us your supplies." The leader stepped up.

"But what's the best choice? Three options, three equal voices." Something slithering up her spine, through her nerves. Like a liquid traveling the wrong direction, until it started to pool in her brain.

"Are you stupid or deaf? Give me your supplies." The demon's eyes looked down at her sword. "And your weapons."

_Just him._

The voice was unfamiliar yet it didn't startle her. Her hand slid up the sheath until her fingers wrapped around the hilt of the sword, pulling it carefully from its case. Hayato turned and watched her lift the blade up until the sun glinted off the metal into her enemies eyes.

"Amon-Shinpi?" Hai watched, taking his eyes off his share of the opposing force.

"We've entered Mukuro's lands." She spoke firmly in a detached voice that sounded like nothing he'd heard from his commander before.

"We have?" he pressed.

She didn't answer.

"What's going on?" Yusuke leaned closer to Kurama who listened carefully to Ichi speak.

"I'm not sure."

"Well that's never good."

"No, I suppose it isn't."

It was sort of blurred, even as they watched. Some of the most powerful demons known couldn't focus their eyes sharp enough to catch the bare movement that made the leader of the renegades fall with blood spurting from his mouth. The glint of the sun off of metal gave away when the blade moved, but the quickness made the whole thing melt together. The surrounding group stopped as a unit, and stared, quiet.

"We're taking them with us, for King Mukuro to deal with." She announced. "Or we can kill them now."

It only took a second for Hayato to recognize his leader's old style in the command. With a quick nod he muttered a 'Yes sir!' and began rounding up the rough cut renegade group. Yusuke stared at his friend as Kurama helped Hayato.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, looking down at the body she was staring at. Reaching up with one hand she pulled the mask off her face to sit on her neck. It left her features uncovered and readable, as she gave him the courtesy of donning an expression.

In his brown eyes he saw a young woman with soft features and rare blue eyes staring at a body like she'd never seen one before. It was the raw confusion and emotionless sort of look someone wore before they realized that what they saw was real, only he couldn't understand why she was looking like that. He knew she wasn't surprised by what she'd done. He'd seen her kill before, much more graphically, and yet there she stood as if it still hadn't connected in her head.

"The leader's dead." She blinked, looking up at him with haunted eyes. "Cut off the head and the body dies. Only, the head doesn't die at first, did you know that? For a few moments it still lives, the brain, struggling to feel for the host it's been with its whole existence. I wonder if the body feels when the head is removed. It still has nerves, just no way to interpret them."

"Ichi?" she looked away again, staring.

The circles under her eyes were suddenly blazingly clear to him, and the unusual paleness of her skin made him want to flinch. She didn't look weak, not by a long shot, but she looked like she was struggling with something. Sleepless and fighting, baring the weight of some invisible burden.

"I don't remember killing him." She finally admitted, but her hand tightened around the hilt of her trusted blade. "I saw it happening, mentally, but I don't remember doing it."

And for the first time since they'd become true allies, Yusuke realized his friend might actually be an honest danger to him.

* * *

It took another day for them to reach the city where Mukuro's castle laid. Marching along with a group of fourteen bound demons who hadn't even bothered to fight against them they breached the limits of the city and continued inward, knowing that they would be found before they found the king.

Kurama had been the one to point that out. 'If we go marching in with such a large group and both Ichi and Yusuke with us, we're bound to be noticed.'

Yusuke lead at point and Iruni hung back a little bit, shorter than all of the fourteen prisoners and eclipsed by her friends. But her mind was spinning too fast to notice. She hadn't slept during their small break during the night, too busy analyzing her own behavior. It was the look Yusuke had given her that bothered her more than anything. She'd seen that look before.

Her friend was on the verge of removing his trust from her, and she hadn't the faintest idea how to stop it.

"What is this, a parade?" The softly female voice rang with power and it stopped the troupe in their tracks, stopping their captives with them.

Mukuro stared at them all, eyes scanning each one quickly and with the keen insight of a seasoned leader and soldier. She sized them up in no time, eyes settling on Yusuke. Iruni made no move to step into the line of sight.

"Yusuke, I haven't seen you in a while. Is this march to celebrate your return?" she was calm.

"Nah, just a little present from us to you." He grinned, unabashed in the least. "This is the group of renegades that's been on the borders of your city."

"That doesn't explain why you are here." She raised her eyebrow. Iruni stepped out of the shadow to meet the king's eyes.

Mukuro was a tall, thin woman. Her tattered body was half machine, scarred face covered by an attachment of metal. Iruni did not flinch away or look repulsed or confused, she actually did the opposite of what might've been expected of her. She nodded to the much older woman and smiled. Kurama realized that she wore just a tank top, leaving her scar painfully visible below where her metal mask hung around her throat, resting on her collarbone.

"They are with me." She announced without raising or changing her voice. It was her best authoritarian sound, but it didn't push or grate. There was a pause as the two regarded each other and no one had to speak when Hiei came to his leader's side. Red eyes widened with the scene.

"Did you capture these men?" Mukuro asked, a half smile threatening to peak out.

"I figured if I was finally going to meet you, on your own territory no less, I needed to display a little of my capabilities." The much smaller girl offered the first smile. "I wanted to be able to show more than just my past here today."

"These are the men." Hiei's confirmation just received a nod.

"Handle them, then meet our guests and myself back at the castle." She ordered, to which he stepped forward and pulled out his sword without question. Iruni didn't look at him, something he noted.

"If you would like help, Hayato would be more than willing." It was only one of the first times any of them had heard her actually speak of Hai as less than an equal. He didn't seem bothered by it.

"I don't need help." The fire demon had paused to hear her speak, then continued on.

They followed Mukuro back to her domain, the angry red sky casting obscure shadows around them. Hayato seemed more calm than his leader then, having been to this territory before. She scanned and took in everything, understanding it and memorizing it.

"How ya holding up?" Yusuke made a point to ask quietly, knowing her distaste for special treatment. No matter how necessary she would never approve of being looked after. Demons with mechanical parts were scattered around them, most of the adaptations very minute, some rather noticeable.

"I feel a little out of place." She stared at the strange beings all around her, walking and talking, but not even close to human.

"Scared?" he teased.

"No, just concerned that my hardware is out of date." She kept her face straight which made Yusuke laugh. Kurama kept his eyes on Mukuro, as did Iruni, and they both saw the partial smile she offered the emptiness before her as they came up to the entrance of her castle. She raised a hand and pushed the door open.

That was when Ichi caught sight of the small, nearly invisible, scars marring the skin on the woman's wrist. She'd known Mukuro had worn shackles most of her life, but it hadn't meant anything to her until she'd seen the marks they'd left behind. The men passed through the threshold first, leaving the two women to stare at each other as they continued to walk.

"Is that the scar you earned by dying?" it was the sort of arrogant tone Iruni had been expecting.

"You aren't the only one with a reminder of their slavery to the past, Mukuro." She shot back quickly, with a firm voice. "We both where scars to keep the memories alive."  
"You think our scars are alike?" the hint of anger didn't frighten the small girl.

"I think," she stopped and turned blue eyes to the king of the manor. "We both chose to hold onto the past until it strengthened us as far as it could, and that we both let go because it had started to weaken us."

They stared at each other, earning the attention of the group of boys and some other demons scattered around.

"I let the past go because it was time." Mukuro stared, "But you, little child, don't appear to know how to conceive of existing without the burden of your past."

"Do you think they're okay?" Botan swung her feet back and forth over the side of the walkway around Genkai's temple.

"Of course they are." Keiko sniffed. "It's Yusuke and Ichi and Kurama."

"Yes, it's true." Yukina smiled at them both. "They're a great team."

"They're missing two members though." Botan leaned back, legs still swinging, until she was laying down.

"No." Yukina shook her head. "They are missing only Hiei. Kazuma is apart of the team right now and is doing his part. He's protecting us."

"That's true." Keiko nodded.

"I just hope they don't get into trouble, that's all." Botan closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Lord Koenma is beside himself that he allowed this at all. I'd had to see any of them suffer for it."

* * *

Preview:

"I'm not bowing down to anyone." Iruni clenched her jaw around the words, keeping her face neutral otherwise.

"No, you're just playing _their_ game." Mukuro leaned against the wall, shoulders pressing to the stone. For some reason it was her nonchalance that bothered the small demon lord more than her accusations.

"I'm playing my game, and they just happen to be the dice I rolled."

That earned a smile, and the air got a little less harsh to breath. "For such a child, you're quite capable of talking yourself out of trouble."

Anger again, but this time out of hurt pride. What was it going to take to get respect from these leaders? Iruni shook her head in a scant movement. Never mind that, she knew the answer.

She would have to become the person she had once been, and that, above all, was simply unacceptable.


	5. The All Seeing

SOOOO. This whole weekly posting thing has been kicking my ass, obviously. I don't like it. I hate not posting up all the time like I did before. Damn it. Freaking life! Anyways… Vermillion by Slipknot and Brain Stew by Green Day are the songs of my choice for this chapter. I've actually gotten a decent playlist going so far. I like it.

Oh yeah, so, again I'm plugging the youtube channels for myself and my bf, David. I don't use mine a lot right now, but I'm going to start doing it more, so between chapters if you have questions or suggestions, or just like to kill time, hit me up on youtube at http:/ www. youtube. com/user/ SilverRoseValley. Just take out the spaces. Or you can find me on facebook under Cynthia Foltermann. David's channel link is http:/ www. youtube. com/user/ thedavedtv2. Seriously, it might be easier for me to talk to you guys that way between chapters because I can just post me talking instead of hunting you down to answer you lol.

I always feel like Keiko, being as tough as nails as she is, would feel somewhat weak compared to all of her friends. She's always singled out as a hindrance or a target, as is Yukina, so it seems natural they'd forge a strong bond. I love that idea.

But yes, here is the fifth installment. It was meant to be more excellent, but the weather, family, and bf have gotten in the way. Sorry L I've got to be losing crazy amounts of fans over this. I really am sorry guys. But, here it is! Enjoy, my beautifuls.

* * *

"You don't know enough about me to start making assumptions, Mukuro." Iruni looked away but didn't bother walking towards her group.

"Do you not realize that everything about you screams to me that you haven't let go?" the older one asked, well, demanded.

"I realize," she locked eyes without anger. She was calm again, the perfect mask of emotionless expression on her face, "that I appear weak to many. That because I carry my sorrow, it may seem like a burden. But my past has driven me, and continues to do so. My burden was removed last year, however, and will not return."

"You killed Hiro, but did it heal your wounds?" the impression was given that they weren't talking physical wounds anymore. Scars that run deeper.

Mukuro knew all about scars that cut through the core. Her life, before coming to power, had been a mine field of experiences that left her inner self tattered and dismembered. She could recognize those same wounds in another now, after being released from her own pain. When Hiei cut the chains off her wrists he severed the hold of her burdensome past. Now as she watched the small okami she realized that perhaps not everyone's chains would be cut so quickly.

Amon-Shinpi still suffered deeply over her own history. It could be seen as weak, but Mukuro knew there was more strength in that body and mind than in half her army. The Takanis had always been a family of strong-willed, brave hearted demons. Their last daughter was no different. But unlike her father, or grandfather, or even great-grandfather, Amon-Shinpi did not regard her turmoil as something to be hidden. She wore it in her eyes and on her shoulders for the world to see.

She was either incredibly capable of handling the consequences, or insanely stupid.

"You requested my presence," Iruni looked away without answering. Hiei walked in, in time to see that display, and she ignored him. It was a curt reminder that they were guests, and Mukuro was not being a good host.

"I'll have Hiei show you to your rooms. I hadn't expected you to actually come." She let nothing be expressed in her tone.

"I'm full of surprises, Mukuro." With that lingering phrase Iruni rejoined her group, standing close to Hai. In that moment his mere presence calmed her, made this a less bad idea. Made her father wrong about not bringing her before.

"If they separate us?" her second in command asked as she watched their surroundings, suddenly disinterested with their host.

"Then we sleep in separate rooms." She responded coolly. "I may not trust her, but Mukuro wouldn't invite us here just to kill us in our sleep, my taka. She has a reason for this."

"Do you know what it is?" he was used to being left in the shadow while his leader played in the sun when it came to things like this. She was silent as Hiei took the lead of their group and lead them down a corridor. At first he thought that was her answer, nothing.

"I am wondering if perhaps she doesn't think higher of me than we assumed." She kept her voice low, trying to keep the conversation between them. She figured Kurama could still probably hear her, but Hiei was being forced to listen to Yusuke. "All of these events are timed too close together for even my liking. I can only imagine how I must appear. We come to power and there are suddenly uprisings and parties of demons escaping into Ningenkai."

"You think she holds you responsible?" he kept his eyes on the dark haired demon ahead of them.

"I think she's looking at all options, that's all." They were divided into four rooms, Hiei watching Iruni and Hayato closely as they walked into their rooms. He had put them side by side down the long corridor apparently meant for guests. Yusuke and Kurama were across from them. He didn't speak to any of them, merely turning and walking away curtly.

Hayato smiled in the privacy of his room. It was a barren little area with a bed, window, and nothing else to note. He hoped in a part of him, that Mukuro had treated his leader better. He of course considered that Hiei had intentionally placed him in this empty stone space, but also knew how the kings behaved toward one another.

And since Hiei did have a personal relationship with his leader, he felt it was only right that she receive some privileges.

* * *

Yusuke ignored his room for the chance to speak with Kurama and explore his instead. All these foreboding castles looked alike anyway. A stone room, with a stone floor and a small bed. He'd seen enough of it during his stay in Makai years before.

"So," the hanyou blinked brown eyes at the kitsune.

"Iruni isn't behaving like herself. And Hiei seemed to completely ignore her." Kurama acknowledged what was silently hovering between them. Had something gone awry in the quiet relationship the whole group had been watching?

"She ignored him first." He pointed out. "You should've seen her face back there, Kurama. The look in her eyes just wasn't our Iruni. It was like someone else was in her head, speaking with her voice, but it wasn't _her._"

"She's been under a lot of stress lately, Yusuke. You out of all of us should empathize the most. She's been nonstop fighting lately, running errands for Koenma, training Kuwabara, helping Keiko plot the wedding, and still has somehow managed to be able to plot out the rebuilding of her land and the future of it. Besides, ever since we've known her she hasn't really ever slept. That catches up to everyone, even powerful demons."

The door opened before Yusuke could respond with more worrying, and Hiei stepped into the room looking dour. Her arms immediately rose to cross over his chest as the door closed behind him, his sword strapped to his side.

"Hiei, my man, how ya been?" Yusuke grinned his excited grin that made Kurama remember how young their strong friend truly was.

"Mukuro called for Amon-Shinpi, not for her minions." He held the emotion out of his voice. "What is Hayato doing with Shinpi?"

"He's the one who came to Ningenkai to tell her what was happening." Before Kurama could silence him, Yusuke spilled the truth. Red eyes flinched angrily.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Hayato watched Iruni pace the room, hands smoothing over all surfaces in her path. Checking for anything abnormal, anything to signify that they weren't in private quarters.

"Tense." She frowned.

"You should go see Hiei." The fact he even used her fire demon's name unnecessarily made her pause to study him. Had she become worse off lately that she'd realized? No. She'd have noticed herself slipping. He gave her a blank look that rivaled her own. "He always seems able to relax you."

"That has nothing to do with this." Her hair shivered as she shook her head. "You do realize Mukuro still hasn't told us why she wanted us here."

"She wants you, not me."

"She knew I wouldn't come alone."

"What does this have to do with tension? You normally would be wary, but wouldn't bother showing it. Even the hanyou-"

"His name is Yusuke." She snapped.

"Even _Yusuke_ noticed you were acting strangely."

They sat in quietness for a second, staring at each other. Just as she opened her mouth to respond they could hear Yusuke yelling across the hall.

"I told you! He just showed up! Chill out, Hiei."

Iruni's lips pressed together to squash her smile. She did not want to be amused by her team sometimes, but damn it if they didn't make it hard for her. She walked over and pulled the door open just Hiei seemed to be moving in to push it. He stood with his hand outstretched towards the handle, watching her struggle to not smile at him.

"Shinpi." He straightened up, his scowl deepening when Hayato stepped up behind her.

"Don't act all high and mighty on me, Hiei. Hayato is my second in command, and he had to come to me." She sighed, annoyed suddenly. "You have no right to be anything but neutral about this."

"I _am_ neutral." He glared at the demon behind her despite his words. "I was coming to see you."

The annoyance was gone, and no one missed how she avoided his eyes. Those ruby red orbs that could see through her thickest armors and best masks with no effort at all. Yusuke turned to Kurama as if to say, 'I told you something was wrong with her'. The kitsune just nodded once and kept silent.

"You can come in," she stepped away from the entryway to give him room to pass through if he wanted to. His eyes strayed to Hai. "Hai, can you give us a few minutes?"

"As you wish." He pointedly touched her shoulder as he passed, giving it a slight squeeze as if to comfort her. She gave him no reaction, but he hadn't really expected her to.

The door closed behind him, leaving the two small youkai's alone.

"Kurama said you haven't been sleeping," he stared at her shadowed eyes. This time she met his gaze with determination. 'I'm fine' her expression told him, but he knew better than to believe it. His okami was stubborn and strong, but she was not unbreakable.

"I never slept much to begin with." Her voice wasn't emotionless, which he took as a sign that she wasn't going to completely lie to him now. "These dreams, they get worse and then get better. Right now they're worse."

It startled him to hear her finally tell him what was wrong. She'd been avoiding it for months, but it seemed to have really begun to disturb her. If what Yusuke had said was true, he understood why. She was not a demon who handled losing control well, and she had with the group of bandits, apparently. Her dreams were something they didn't ever talk about, and he had promised her he'd stay away from her mind.

"What dreams?" he didn't let it show that this was treacherous ground for them, and she didn't bother telling him that they both already knew.

"They change, but they're always the same, in principal." It made her pause. Pain flashed in her eyes and he could guess the subject.

There had been only one subject that persistently unsettled her since they'd met, one subject that could change her emotions so quickly it was like lightning striking her from some private, painful, sky.

Kin Jiro, her brother, her surrogate son.

"I'm always running, fighting, trying. And I never make it back to him in time. I've had these dreams before, but there's something new." She looked back at her fire demon with pain in her indigo eyes. "At the end of my dreams now, when Kin dies, he doesn't vanish where I can't touch him. Where I can't be with him. He stays and he stares at me. And every time now he tells me what I already know. He stares with dead eyes at me and says 'You have killed me, sister, and I will never forgive you for it'. Then he kills me."

Hiei watched her strength fall from her like rain from the sky, sliding to the floor and leaving her unsheltered and vulnerable. Tears threatened to fog up her eyes, something he'd only seen perhaps twice, and it actually shocked him.

"Shinpi." He spoke quietly, his tone gentler than he normally cared to use. "It wasn't you. You know that."

"Not my hand, not my sword, but my naivety. My panic." She crossed the room and sat on the bare bed with glossy eyes, pulling her hair out from its ponytail to curtain around her. "I lost him because I was not careful enough. I cost myself the one thing I had left."

"During the tournament weren't you forgiven by your family?" he asked it quietly and walked over to lean against the wall closest to her. She had nearly died, trapped alone in her mind for three days, not uncommon of the reckless girl. But in the last moments of her coma she had seen her family and they had encouraged her to live, and forgiven her for what had seen as failures.

"I know," she rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms. "I know, I know, I know. But this is so real to me, when he says it, it always makes me feel it as if it were a memory. As if I let him die and did nothing to stop it. As if he should come back and take my life."

"Don't be an idiot." The scoff was harsh, but as it came to her, she felt better. Hiei may not be much for comfort, or emotions in general other than anger, but he was real. Her best anchor in reality was the red eyed man beside her. "Your lack of sleep is making you slip."

"I suppose so." She smiled a fractured grin, and he wished she hadn't made the attempt.

"Mukuro called you here." He jumped topics and she let him, happier for it.

"Yes, and still hasn't told me why. I don't suppose her right hand man would know?" she laughed as he scowled and the dark cloud around her started to disappear. He could see her self confidence and strength return like the fresh color in her cheeks.

"I don't know. She hasn't told me. But I know she isn't the only one, Yomi requested to speak to you too." She nodded. "What about Hokushin?"

"I might as well forgo waiting for an invitation and just show up to speak to him." She sighed. "And then I have to go back to my territory to check up on everyone. The progress is supposedly good, but I want to see it."

"Koenma cleared you to come?" he sounded skeptical.

"It took some persuasion, and he threatened to throw my in a holding cell in Spirit World if I screwed up." She laughed. "As if it worked so well last time."

The fire demon had to smirk at that. Back when she had been Iruni Mikamoto to them, right after her confession of being Lord Amon-Shinpi Takani, and a brief overview of her past, Koenma had placed her in a holding cell. She'd behaved herself, mostly. It was more than clear at the end, when they woke her up and she threw a guard twelve feet through the air with no effort that she could've left at any time.

"As sad as it is to admit, I almost miss your aggravating energy." He let her know, as she leaned forward to put her elbows on knees, hands and forearms dangling between her legs. She grinned at him.

"Just admit it, Hiei. You missed me." She laughed and he snorted.

"I was going to come back," as if he thought she doubted him. They exchanged a look and both smirked.

"You took too long. I had to come get _you_ this time." She toyed with her fingers. "Anyways, how has it been on this side of the barrier?"

"The same." He shrugged. "Yours?"

"Trouble." It made her frown to think about it. "Me and the girls were attacked in the open, by a shopping plaza by a hefty band. They're coming through a hole in the barrier in large groups and I've been beating them down one group at a time."

"What are they coming through for?" understanding the gravity of the situation he waited for her answer. She didn't have one to give him.

"We don't know. Kazuma made a good question of whether or not they're wandering through or being sent to search for something." She sighed again, stood up and stretched. "Anyways, Yukina is safe and protected with the others for now. I'm hoping to get this resolved before we go back."

"What would they be looking for?" he ignored the mention of his sister even though they both knew it eased something in him when he knew she was alright. He didn't trust the human though. But the old psychic was around and her he did trust, at least enough.

"The only scenarios I can really muster are that they are either looking for some sort of artifact, or someone in particular." She glanced at him. "That seems to be the pattern for demons coming through the barrier up to now."

He stayed silent and nodded.

"So, how is this place treating you, Hiei?" the small smile on her face loosened the tension a bit.

"Hn."

"That good?" she laughed as he glared at her.

"I'm content." He rolled his eyes.

"Too bad. If you weren't I was going to offer to comfort you." She shook her head in a mockery of sadness. "But if you're content, then I think it's best if I just scurry on my way to find some food."

Reaching for the door she was pulled back by her arm, quickly shoved against a wall and held there by two fight hardened hands. Hiei's red eyes held her sapphire colored ones as he shook his head a little bit. Their bodies were pressed into a single line from the hips down, the space between their chests only existing so he could speak to her.

"Well, maybe content is a bit of an exaggeration." He let out with a smirk as her tongue wetted her lips. "After all, there is no companionship for me in these walls really."

"You poor soul." She swallowed and his eyes watched the movement of her throat. "Maybe I can help you after all."

His lips pressed against hers hungrily, and she met him with equal fierceness. These long separations were started to become tiresome for them both, but it was a situation neither could solve right then. They both had lives and work to do that needed this separation. But their bodies didn't seem to care as much about what their lives needed.

* * *

Yusuke, Kurama and Hayato all stepped away from the door quickly. Yusuke was the only one who had color in his cheeks, realizing what was happening behind the door. Kurama just began to walk away with Hayato, citing that they needed to survey the area and find some food. Hayato agreed heartily, leaving the hanyou alone for a few seconds as his brain caught up to the fact he had just been abandoned.

"Hey, you assholes!" He took off down the hall after them. "Don't just leave me here! What if those came out? They'd kill us!"

"You were the only one there, so they'd actually settle on killing you." Hai pointed out with a grin.

"He's right. We were safe." Kurama nodded. "It was a calculated loss."

"You two are jerks." Yusuke growled, pouting slightly. "You would've really left me out to dry like that!"

"Not entirely. I would've stopped Lord Amon-Shinpi before she could've done irreparable damage." Hayato laughed as the youngest among them grew red in the face. "You would've healed… mostly."

Kurama politely hid his smile behind his hand. "Maybe we should scan the area? If they've been receiving numerous attacks it would be in our best interest to find the weakest points in the city's perimeter."

"Yeah, sure, fine." Yusuke crossed his hands behind his head and glared at the other two. "Let's go make sure the city can sleep safely tonight, eh? No need to bring Ichi here to let her have too much fun."

"I was going to say the same thing for you," Kurama chuckled aloud this time as the dark eyed boy glared at him. The three walked off to scour the city for potential weaknesses, nearly unaware that they were being watched by the demonic cameras stationed throughout the castle and the land beyond. Mukuro smiled to herself at the good nature of the team.

"This is exactly what I hoped for." She smiled to herself and it was a calm smile. "Maybe the young one has some talent after all."

* * *

Iruni stared down the long table with emotionless eyes. Hiei leaned against the wall furthest from her, beside where Mukuro sat with her hands folded atop the wooden surface. One of flesh, one of some metallic ore. The fire light preferred to shine off the metal. The okami made no comment and gave no reaction that she even noticed the pieced together being in front of her.

Total indifference.

"I've been trying to understand you, Takani. But your logic escapes me." Mukuro's voice was calm, uninterested. She wanted to see what could make that perfect mask break apart.

"It takes a refined mind to understand the way I think, how I conceive. I don't find it strange that you don't understand." The snide comment was bland, but its intent was clear. 'I know you're trying to test me and I don't care' it said.

Hiei glared at the blue eyed girl as if to reprimand her, but she ignored him too. No time for such petty weaknesses now. Mukuro smiled at that. The girl showed more promise than she originally thought. Five hundred years was still nearly in childhood to the older demon king. She didn't truly believe a worthy leader or foe could have the time to develop if they were younger than at least one millennia. A lot of younger demons missed many lessons.

It didn't seem that Amon-Shinpi had missed them.

Back straight, eyes forward, they stared at each other passively. "You came here without knowing why I sent for you. And you came with minimal forces."

"I only have one other _force_ besides myself, and that is Hayato. I don't believe in hiding behind armies."

"Perhaps if you weren't so high on a pedestal you'd still have your family." Mukuro received cold eyes but nothing else. "Or perhaps its Spirit World we should blame for your digression. It does seem that you're more interested in bowing down to their demands at the moment than living up to your own."

The leader of the territory rose from her seat and walked around the table. Blue eyes trailed the movements but Iruni tried to not show herself moving to keep Mukuro in sight.

"I'm not bowing down to anyone." Iruni clenched her jaw around the words, keeping her face neutral otherwise. Hiei straightened just a bit against the wall, turning his eyes to the suddenly hostile woman. You couldn't tell from her body, but her aura crackled with anger.

"No, you're just playing _their_ game." Mukuro leaned against the wall, shoulders pressing to the stone. For some reason it was her nonchalance that bothered the small demon lord more than her accusations.

"I'm playing my game, and they just happen to be the dice I rolled."

That earned a smile, and the air got a little less harsh to breath. "For such a child, you're quite capable of talking yourself out of trouble."

Anger again, but this time out of hurt pride. What was it going to take to get respect from these leaders? Iruni shook her head in a scant movement. Never mind that, she knew the answer.

She would have to become the person she had once been, and that, above all, was simply unacceptable.

"Get to the point Mukuro, I really don't feel like sitting here pretending that I enjoy this lackluster banter." Ichi rose, keeping her head high and back straight.

"You aren't like your father." Mukuro frowned. "He was much more diplomatic.

"You killed my father." When those words hit the air the tension mounted. "Perhaps a new approach will show you that the Takani family hasn't died and our blood is still strong."

Hiei smirked at the little woman. "Your attitude is going to get you killed one day."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she turned her head to look at him, a phantom smile glowing in her dark blue eyes.

"It already has. You see how well that worked out." They shared a look that went over Mukuro's head. "So, Mukuro, what did you call me here for?"

"Actually I wanted to know what you knew about uprisings." The older leader gave the small woman a look. Iruni smiled.

"Depends on what you need to know." She sat back down. "But I'm sure we can find something to talk about on this subject."

* * *

They were easy to spot, even from the distance provided by the high turret of the castle. Iruni narrowed her blue eyes as she took in the sheer size of the group, just outside the borders of Mukuro's city.

"You see my problem." The older demoness watched as the young demon lord studied the rebels from the safety of their viewing spot. The girl didn't seem to be much, but she obviously had some skill in the arena of leadership. Or she was insanely lucky. Hard to tell which sometimes.

"Why not force them out?" the question fell on calm ears.

"They've already been pushed from Yomi's land, and from your demon friend's area. Your land is the next closest. Do you really want to deal with that?"

Iruni smiled, and the coldness in her eyes warned that she would enjoy that very much. Defending her land, earning the trust of her returning follows, it would thrill her more than anything. To be a true leader again. It almost made her want to eagerly demand Mukuro send out forces to scare the gypsy uprisers.

"Shinpi." Hiei's red eyes tried to catch blue, but fell short, as she refused to look at him. They both knew she understood though.

There would be no battle for her lands.

"Besides the little stunt to greet us, have they been disruptive in any way that truly matters? I've heard there have been some attacks, but nothing that merits this sort of worry." Mukuro shook her to the small dark haired woman. "They are quite a large camp, but they hardly seem organized for battle. I understand the concern, but until I get to see them closer up, I'm not sure I'll agree that they pose an immediate threat."

"Does a threat have to be immediate for it to be dealt with?" one functioning eye narrowed.

For a short moment Iruni just turned to stare. Dignity and annoyance clearly marked her features in that time.

"Perhaps you enjoy wasting your time and energy and resources attacking innocent travelers who are guilty of nothing more than over vocalizing their sour opinions, but I much prefer spending my efforts on real dangers to my lands and my people."

* * *

Kurama and Yusuke exchanged a look behind their taller temporary companion as Ichi came towards them. Hayato stood towards the front more so than the others, ready to greet his leader.

"We went through the city and found a few places of obvious risk to attack. But mostly they seem to be entirely in control here." He announced.

"Great." She nodded, passing him. Yusuke chuckled as Hai turned on heel to follow her. "I'm going to see the uprisers."

That stopped him. "What?"

"I'm going to go to see what all the fuss is about." She blinked at him. "Is that a problem?"

"You wouldn't stop even if I said it was."

"Then why are you bothering?"

There was a sigh of defeat and they were walking again. Yusuke laughed outright at the show.

"It's like watching a beaten dog." He nudged Kurama with his elbow. The red head just shook his head.

"Where is Hiei?" Kurama asked, and Iruni didn't bother looking backwards with the answer.

"He's talking something over with Mukuro."

* * *

Red eyes kept creeping to the door then back to his leader's face as Hiei waited for Mukuro's talk to be over. He wanted to be there when Shinpi 'inspected' the rebels.

"Do you think she can handle it?" the question fell on a blank mind for a second, before he caught up with the conversation he'd missed.

"Shinpi can handle anything thrown at her, it's in her nature to continue through. She can't stand failure any more than you can. She's too stubborn for that." He paused, considering her actual question. "Yes, she can handle it."

"She's going to Yomi's land after she finishes here." _Are you planning on following her?_

"Hn."

Mukuro watched his expression dissolve into the neutral mask that befuddled any witness. It was as if he were a fortress at times, unable to be broken into. A stronghold. She wanted to know what he felt was so crucial that he had to hide it from her, but at the same time she understood. He was a prideful, young, strong demon who was used to self reliance. This girl in their lands had tripped him up and he wasn't quite ready to admit it yet.

"Follow her, make sure her pride doesn't get in the way of what she's supposed to do." She turned and started to walk away with those words. And they both felt the double meaning behind them.

* * *

The group looked a lot more menacing up close, like a swarm of hardly contained angry bees. Their clothes were ragged, torn and dirty, and each one carried some form of a weapon. A bat, a club, knives, swords, whips it seemed like an endless and varied arsenal. And some of the demons wore their weapons with their skin, either horns or claws or teeth big enough to rip large mammals in half. Iruni watched them walk around, setting up camp and fires, with interest in her eyes.

"They don't seem dangerous." Hayato kept his voice low, as they stayed hidden to the side, watching. Kurama nodded, green eyes observing everything in detail as Yusuke just rolled his eyes blankly around.

"So what're we doing here?" the hanyou asked, boredom lining every word.

"Observation." All three of the other demons spoke in unison, using the same tone to tell him to shut up and deal with it. Normally the words 'Maybe you'll learn something' followed that tone for him.

Ichi stayed quiet, watching the encampment work for a few minutes before turning to her friends, "You can go if you like. I'm going to stay and watch them, see what they're up to."

"I don't think leaving you by yourself is a good idea." Hai protested.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"I know, I just like hearing you refer to yourself as a female now." He grinned, backing up and giving a slight bow of his head. "I will leave, if you don't mind. I'd like a chance to see the market."

"As you want." She shooed him away with her hand, a small smile on her face as he left. "My little Hai seems to be growing up."

"I'm gonna go with him, make sure there's no trouble." Yusuke sniffed, "Plus, this is boring as hell and I feel useless."

Kurama waited until they were the last two left to turn sharp green eyes to the group of demons shifting restlessly in their campsite. "What do you see?"

"I see a group of vagabonds trying to decide how to move." She let the seriousness fill her voice then, with her solitary audience. The red head nodded. "Can you tell which one is higher of rank?"

"What makes you think they have ranks?" he asked in a low voice. A small part of him was excited as he crouched beside the petite woman, watching and studying the enemy. Rationally he knew they weren't really his enemies, but it was the thrill that the idea brought. He could see the similar shine of her blue eyes. Talking with Ichi when it was under these circumstances was interesting to him because she saw things he didn't always notice and vice versa.

"The fact they don't seem lost to complete chaos." She knelt, eyes skimming through the crowd when the wind shifted from behind them suddenly. It moved through their hair, and made both their spines straighten with the realization that their observation was no longer undetected. Heads towards toward them.

"You don't suppose they can't see us, do you?" she whispered and glanced at her friend, who slightly shook his head. "Yeah, me either."

They were surrounded in no time, weapons pointed at them in a loose semi-circle until a group of three men walked towards them. The time it took left them stranded in their crouches, unsure if getting up would spark an attack.

"Who are you?" the middle demon asked. He looked just as human as the other two, except for the bluish hint to their skin and the point of their ears. Their bright green eyes seemed slightly too large for their face, and their lips too thin, but Iruni didn't feel a need to judge. She couldn't tell what breed they were, but she wasn't eager to find out in an assault.

This one's hair was a blue the color of the night sky as it faded into black, the one to his right was the same except with a deep purplish hue to his hair, and the one to the left had no hair to speak of on his face.

"We're observers." She smiled coyly, playing the mild hand. Kurama inwardly sighed at the show.

"That tells me nothing." He frowned.

"It tells you more than my name could about my intentions." She argued gently.

"Do you work for the King?" he spoke the last word and the semi-circle of oppressors pointed their weapons closer, moving forward. Kurama frowned, and Ichi raised her eyebrows.

"I don't _work_ for anyone. I may do favors or participate on teams who take orders, but I sure as hell don't bow to anyone." She snorted.

* * *

Preview:

**"It never occurred to me that he could move to effortlessly while fighting with a partner." She watched them move, as if it were a carefully choreographered dance. When one would lift the other would duck. When one went left the other went right. It was beautiful to the eyes, and mesmerizing.**

**"They have been able to do this since the beginning." The red head smiled coyly.**

**"Perhaps I need to rethink my opinions."**

**"Perhaps you do."**


	6. The Unspoken Words

So, I actually managed to sit down and write this chapter out in two days. I originally thought it was apart of chapter 5, but that was posted -.-' so I had to write up a few more pages to make it about equal with the rest of the chapters so far. We actually get a fighting scene in this one! Woooo! And some HieixIruni action ;). Next chapter is already started, but I'm not about to say when it'll be up.

I know it's been way too long since I posted last time, but I've thought about it. I'd rather take the time to write up something that actually is worthy of reading than rush to post some wasteless crap just to make a deadline. But, this should be worth reading .

Life has been… not fun, up until recently. I've had a break up, a death in the family, and a near failing in my classes. It required a long vacation for me not to have a complete melt down actually. I'm not being funny or dramatic. I mean, I seriously questioned what one more act of pain would do to me. But I'm in a much better, much less stressed place now . So here it is, chapter 6! Don't forget to review guys.

Oh, and to explain the title of this chapter, its because of all the things between people involved, or uninvolved, that are unsaid but so clearly understood by each party. Sometimes those things are the most important.

* * *

Shinpi held her hands up calmly, a gesture of innocence. Hiei chose to move closer anticipating what his little demon would be about to do. Or cause, more likely.

"We're just checking things out." She offered them her crooked smile laced with too many things to match her words. The three leaders read through it, each answering with a glare. Kurama sighed audibly.

"You work for the King." The words stopped the entire encampment, turning all eyes to the captives.

"Mukuro?" Ichi laughed out right at the thought. "I work for no one, as I said, much less that tyrant."

"They smell of the castle." The quietest of the triad spoke softly. "Of corruption and murder."

"Mind your words, vagrant." Iruni frowned.

"Spoken like a dog of the manor." One of the others snapped.

"Iruni." Kurama's voice was dangerously hissed from his lips.

"What purpose do you have, then? Besides attacking travelers? Do you crave freedom, or power? Do you hope for safety?" She asked, eyes staring at the center of the three. "Or do you hope for a place to use your army?"

There was no response as Hiei slipped forward like a shadow. Out of sight, he kneeled to watch the show.

* * *

Mukuro stood on her overlook, watching the girl talk her way into trouble. Her silver tongue seemed to rust worse than iron at times. But it provided a good show. One she didn't want to miss, so she turned to head down to claim her first row seat.

* * *

"Kurama, I'm losing my patience." The playful glint fell out of the girl's eyes completely, replaced with the harder shine of a fighter's eye.

"We didn't come to fight." Kurama reminded her.

"I didn't come to be called a dog either." She grunted. Hiei smirked, unseen, when he realized they'd hit her in her wolf-demon pride. "Or a liar for that matter."

"Then let's go." He turned and was faced with another semi-circle of demons holding weapons. His green eyes narrowed.

"Seems we're not welcome to leave, or stay." She smirked. "I only have one other option."

"Only if we're threatened." The red head nodded.

"What will you do? Fight all of them?" the right most demon asked. "Two against our masses?"

"I know. Hardly seems fair." Iruni stepped forward. "But I promise I'll try to just wound. That should up your odds."

The groups of demons exchanged self-assured looks.

"You want to have this one?" Kurama whispered.

"There's no danger for you. The minute they move, get out and let Hai and Yusuke know what's happening. They may be untrained but they aren't stupid." She looked around the circle of demons. "Just being lead by fools."

"Do not let them leave!" The middle demon yelled angrily.

The semi-circles converged and Kurama's whip flew out, blowing a hole in the group for him to get through. Ichi's sword stayed on her hip, sheathed, as the gap filled.

"Such a brave little thing," one laughed.

"Has a little man's complex!" another joined in the taunting.

Kurama walked over to where Hiei had stopped bothering to hide. Both watched as she stood with her feet barely a shoulder's width apart, hands loose at her sides. Mukuro walked up behind them.

"Why isn't her sword out?" the King asked.

"Because she plans to just hurt them, not kill them." Kurama replied. "Mostly they are just untrained wanderers."

"She's just standing there." The disappointment was clear in the demon king's voice as she watched the group completely enclose around the younger demon. Hiei looked up as the barest hint of a breeze passed them. Iruni stood with her eyes closed as the breath of wind touched her cheeks and face, and then slowly opened them.

"You've never seen her fight, just be patient." The fire demon smirked.

The closest demon jabbed a spear at Iruni and her loose held arm rose and blocked the blow in a shockingly quick motion. Her other hand hit him in the throat while her block turned into a reverse grip, ripping the spear away from its holder as he hit the ground. Breaking the tip off, she threw it to the side, spinning her new makeshift staff in her hands.

"Leave now, and we won't have to continue." She offered. There were no takers. "Very well. You have lost your final chance."

She spun the staff and used it to immediately strike two demons in their diaphragms, sending them to their knees before kicking them over. Her fist caught another in his ear before the staff knocked the knees of someone approaching her from behind. Spinning, she kneeled, using her momentum to take out a full circle of ankles. Mukuro's lips twitched into a faint smile as she watched the girl's hair whip in the air as she moved quickly, effectively, through the assault.

A large demon stepped forward and grabbed the staff as she thrust it up. His hand fisted, breaking it into slivers of wood and splinters to small to be useful as weapons. He stood twice her size in every proportion, towering over her with a smug grin and eager eyes. She stared up with a hard gaze and no smile.

"What now, little girl?" he glowered at her.

"Well, now I have to _really_ start fighting." She sprung into the air with ease with those words, kicking his neck. Turning as she landed, she proceeded to go hand-to-weapon with the circling demons. Disarming and knocking them immobile in turn, as quickly as they approached.

"She's so fast. Why wouldn't she just kill them?" Mukuro asked, true curiosity in her voice. "I'm assuming it would be easier for her. She's supposedly quite the swordsman."

"Easy is the problem. It holds no challenge for her." Kurama stated. "This is most likely an act simply for the challenge. A test of her self-control and strength."

Hiei blurred out of sigh before they ever saw Ichi hit her knees, a sword buried in her shoulder. Blood hit the ground in a trickling flow as the blade was pulled out, the demon at its hilt clearly startled he'd managed to injure her. The red eyed fire demon knelt beside his small Okami with obvious aggravation on his face, but his eyes softened at the edges as she nodded that she was alright.

"I'm fine." She growled at him.

"You're an idiot, and that is not _fine_." He snorted in response. "Forty against one is an uneven match, ridiculous even for you."

"Worried?" she looked up into his eyes as he stood and they exchanged a smirk. "No weapons, Hiei. Hands only."

"Your word doesn't cover me." He argued.

"Then go away." She fell into a fighting stance, despite her blood soaked shirt. Glaring, he followed her lead. They stood facing opposite directions, shoulder's touching.

"After this, you want to spar?" she asked, lunging forward into the thicket of demons like an angry gust of wind. They watched each other's backs, diving and ducking behind and under one another.

"Hn. Let's see if you can handle this first."

They were halfway done with the group when the big one got back to his feet. Iruni spun, dropping into an ankle swiping kick. The demon jumped out of her reach, opening his mouth for a sarcastic remark. Hiei's fist left holes where his exposed front most teeth had been.

"It never occurred to me that he could move to effortlessly while fighting with a partner." She watched them move, as if it were a carefully choreographed dance. When one would lift the other would duck. When one went left the other went right. It was beautiful to the eyes, and mesmerizing.

"They have been able to do this since the beginning." The red head smiled coyly.

"Perhaps I need to rethink my opinions."

"Perhaps you do." Kurama saw the contemplation and intelligence in Mukuro's eyes as she studied the pair of small fighters. The contemplation that she had missed something before, and that it was now a piece of information vital to her understanding.

* * *

Yukina sat on the walkway of Genkai's temple, watching Kuwabara work through his exorcises when Keiko came out to sit next to her.

"How's he doing?" she asked the small Koorime.

"He's getting faster every day. Stronger by the hour." Red eyes glittered with unshielded pride. "Iruni teaches him so that it'll stick. She understands his strengths, and weaknesses and works them all. It makes him feel better, knowing she trusts him."

"He does seem to get better every time I see him." The brunette nodded. "She's a very good teacher."

Something in her voice caught Yukina's attention. It was the barest whimsy of desire.

"Do _you_ want to learn to fight, Keiko?" the red eyed demoness asked softly.

"I want to offer something. When we get attacked, I am always the most vulnerable. I hate it." Tears began to form in her eyes. "The worst is that I know it makes Yusuke weaker to worry! I'm human, and I have no spiritual energy. I want to show Yusuke he doesn't have to be distracted by worry for me. He shouldn't have to be strong for the two of us."

Yukina just nodded, looking at Kuwabara again.

"I know how you feel. Even healing must seem like a step up to you, but I feel the same as you do. Kuwabara has been injured fighting my battles once too often." She spoke with an edge of determination.

The two young women shared a moment of understand, and without speaking a word, made a plan between themselves. They'd make a point to attack Iruni as soon as she showed her dual-natured demonic head again and demand that she help them as she helped Kuwabara. Neither one could stand the thought a moment longer that they would be responsible for allowing harm to fall on their loves.

Fire flashed in their eyes as they smiled, suddenly very eager for their friend to make it back home.

* * *

"You have no one left to fight with." Iruni huffed, staring at the unconscious fighters scattered around her as Kurama, Hai, and Yusuke ran up to her and Hiei. The other two had wandered back and been informed what was going on. Mukuro stayed back to watch how the young diplomat warrior handled herself.

"Who are you?" the center demon demanded, anger lighting his eyes and face.

"My name is Lord Amon-Shinpi, and I told you before that you needed to let us go." She met his eyes with her powerful indigo orbs. "Your arrogance as cost your men their dignity, and you your own power over them. You have no interest in the welfare of your army. You have no idea how to finesse the lines of war or debate."

"You're Amon-Shinpi?" only the wind whisperer of the group didn't laugh at that. The small demoness growled and appeared in front of their faces.

"You will either address me as Lord Amon-Shinpi or Amon-Shinpidono. Do you understand?" she held the hilt of her sword with a snarl. Wind began to gather around her feet, circling slowly, and it made their wind demon step back.

He bowed deeply. "Lord Amon-Shinpi, I did not recognize you with your hair grown out so. Forgive us for our ignorance. We were not aware you were alive."

"You and your partners are not welcome in this territory, the King is finding your influence hostile now. Open attacks twice in one day are too often to merit any sort of lenience. I do not know, or care, where you have worn your welcome, but I warn you against entering my lands." She glared at them all. "You have until nightfall to be gone, or all grains of hospitality will be worn out."

"You are not a recognized King." The demon on the right stated.

They didn't even see her move, or Hiei lunge, ready to pull out his Katana. Her blade pressed into the demon's throat, nearly drawing blood as she stood beside him. No emotion registered on her face as she stared at him.

"I do not care if you think I'm a peasant on the street," she hissed. "I am your superior in battle and in our world, that is all that matters."

"No, it's not." He snapped back and felt the blade press more sharply into his skin. A bead of blood slid out.

"My intolerance for stupidity is only matched by my hatred for leaders with no regard. Take your masses and get out." She jerked away from him and sheathed her blade. "Unless you feel like your encampment needs some assistance or supervision."

"We will be gone." The wind demon bowed again. "I am sorry, Lord Amon-Shinpi."

"Don't be, you were the least aggravating out of everyone here." She glanced at the other two. "But they will abuse your power until you are useless to their mission."

"Your concern is most gracious, and appreciated."

"Just go."

* * *

The city glowed red at night, and Iruni felt increasingly confined in her room and in her skin. Something at her inside, that she didn't understand. A feeling of irrepressible anticipation was swallowing her from the inside out. Her head phones cranked to the maximum level still didn't drown out the thoughts, a bad sign.

_"__In sleep he sang to me - In dreams he came, That voice which calls to me - And speaks my name, And do I dream again - For now I find, The Phantom of the opera is here - Inside my mind__"._ It felt like a voice was whispering to her through the darkness, and as she stared out into the dulled night sky, her vision faded.

"_Amon-Shinpi." _

She blinked, and looked around the room with foggy eyes to see who had called her. Her hand gripped her sword more closely to her body, ready to fight. No one was in the room that she could see or smell. As her grip lessened on the sheath a spark from it jolted up her arm and neck.

_A wolf, large, fighting. Solid. Anger, sorrow. Relief and fear. Fire._

She gasped, and realized she was on the floor, backed into a corner and holding onto her weapon for dear life. She set it down beside her and ripped the headphones from her ears, shaking. Her hands were too unsteady to be helpful in her trying to stand and she realized her whole body trembled. Not from fear, but then again she didn't know what it was from.

Fragments of visions, of emotions, things that weren't hers. Like memories forced into her that couldn't find the rest of themselves so she was left with parts that didn't exactly sync up. But she knew that it was a Takani she was seeing in that rare wolf form. But the anger, the fear, the relief of it all confused her. She didn't know what to make of it. Much less the flames she'd seen.

"This place is messing with my mind," she breathed to herself, the slamming beat of her heart slowing. Wiping at her face with her hands she pushed the strangeness away. But something of it lingered, taking hold in a quiet place inside her where it could grow.

The anger waited, an egg incubating, for the right time. She felt the traces of it but shook it off as she got to her feet. "I just need some fresh air."

* * *

Hiei walked on top of the roof, aimed for the flow of black hair that twisted in the wind. He took a seat beside her, one knee up and one leg hanging over the edge. Both of Ichi's legs dangled over the lip of the roof. Her blue eyes were staring up into the sky where it gleamed clearer, free of the city's haze.

"How long have you been up here?" he asked, looked down below them over the city.

"I lost track." She shrugged.

"I hear you're moving on to Yomi's Territory tomorrow, then after that to Yusuke's." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"We're done here." She looked at him. "We did what Mukuro wanted of us, right?"

"She only asked to see you." He pointed out. "I think she was just interesting in finally meeting you. Seeing how you work. I mean, you died a legend and now her second in command leaves fairly often to go and see you. It intrigues her."

"Did I measure up?" she refused to look at him as she asked, and her voice sounded a slight bit bitter to him.

"There was never any doubt." He touched her closest leg and left his hand there, high on her thigh. They didn't look at each other but the warmth of his touch spread to her face. "She trusts my judgment."

"And if she had disapproved?" the question hung in the air.

"I suppose I'd have had to wonder why." He admitted. She moved her hand over his and squeezed. It was the opposite of the reaction he'd expected. "Is there something wrong?"

"I," she stopped and then looked at him and he saw a small fear in her eyes. He hated that, because anything that frightened her was worth his being scared of too, most of the time. "I heard someone call my name earlier and then had this vision…thing."

"Vision thing?" he smirked.

"Don't mock me, you pigmy." She snapped.

"Tell me about this vision." He stifled his smirk like an expert but it didn't fade from his mind.

She nodded, glaring. "I felt these emotions, strong emotions like anger and fear. And saw a wolf going wild, giant wolf. Then I saw flames."

The fire demon stared at her face calmly, eyes seemingly empty. Her nightmares normally only involved her own past transgressions, but now even she seemed very unsure about this one. It was like she was scared of something she didn't want to admit. Her eyes didn't seem as dark as they had been before, which made him think maybe she'd been getting at least a little more sleep.

"Was _he_ involved?" it was the only way he could think to ask if maybe this was another dream about her brother. Whenever she dreamt of fire, one of her biggest fears, it almost always had to with Kin Jiro. He knew that.

"No. That's what really tripped me out. No one was involved. It wasn't like a person fighting a wolf, or some sort of dreamt up allegory. It was like an angry spirit, or memory." She sighed, and her head was suddenly in her hands, shaking back and forth. He frowned. "I think I'm losing my mind, one lunar cycle at a time."

"What?" that caught him by surprise.

"The dreams get worse with every new cycle that turns." She explained to him, dropping her hands. "Every new moon something happens and it seems like I get less and less sleep because the dreams get worse and worse."

"Maybe it's a wolf thing." He offered. "Is this something that has happened before?"

"No, never. Not to me. I've never even found any mention of this in the family book." She shook her head. "The more I focus on home, the better I feel about it though."

"Is that why you are craving a visit so badly?" he titled his head and she looked at him, something clicking in her mind.

"You!" she pointed at him. "You suggested for Mukuro to consult me, didn't you? You spread the word for the demon King's to ask for my help!"

He shrugged and looked away.

"You wanted to come back to Makai, and you wouldn't do it on your own. You were getting dangerously unhealthy, Shinpi. Everyone noticed it. If you'd gone on much longer you'd have ended up dead at the hands of some undeserving low-level moron." He didn't sound in the least bit apologetic or guilty to her. "I simply made one suggestion, to one person, that perhaps the most unusual leader should be consulted on how to keep peace in a territory."

"You could've just invited me!" she snapped at him.

"But that wouldn't have taken nearly as much skill." He pointed out and she couldn't help but smile at him. He was glad that it wasn't the tight imitation one either, but the legitimate crooked grin.

"Kurama helped you too, didn't he?" she rolled her eyes as he nodded. "You two are a horrifyingly fantastic team."

"There are some things we do better apart." He pointed out, looking at her. "Like, helping people sleep. We have two different methods that don't mesh well."

"I always sleep a little better when you're close by." She admitted with a blush, one hand scratching the back of her head. He smirked. "I think I just feel safer knowing you're around. Nothing get's passed you, Hiei."

He shook his head, something less than an actual smirk on his face. "That's not true. Some things do go straight passed me."

_Like whatever is happening to you. Its going passed all of us._ _What's really happening inside that precarious mind of yours, Shinpi?_

"Are you running a fever, Hiei?" she laughed at the pun. "You just admitted you could be wrong about something. You need rest more than I do."

He just looked at her, his expression deadpanned. Then without warning he moved forward, tackling her on the edge of the building. When they landed, her head and one arm were dangling off the edge, her legs tapped between his as he hovered over her on all fours.

"You know, I really hate this place." She sighed, head taking in the city night upside down. "The way it smells, tastes. It's not like home. It's so artificial and metallic that it sticks to the back of my tongue. But at night, when it glows red like this, it's really something to see."

He looked out over her, and really looked like he knew she was. Shinpi had this way of seeing through things that amazed him at times. Finding beauty in the oddest of places. Like in him. He saw the way the red rose to meet the darkness, the lights of the city moving with their own rhythm. Then he looked down and saw her half-closed blue eyes, the easy smile on her lips.

She lifted her head to see why he'd gotten so quiet, and his mouth covered hers. One of his hands gripped her secured wrist, the other hand on the curve of her natural waist. Both of their heads are off the edge of the building, seemingly in freefall. When he pulled away, still as silent as he had been before, their eyes met. He realized no amount of sleep could wipe away the imprints he saw there.

"I'm coming with you." His voice was pressed against her ear. "I hope there isn't going to be a problem with that."

* * *

**Preview:**

** "Have you met my son?" Yomi asked in his serene voice.**

** "Afraid I haven't had the pleasure." Iruni shook her head, then realized he shouldn't see it anyways.**

** "He's just as I was." The voice was undeniably proud. A father's voice.**

** "Funny," she grinned crookedly, "My father used to say the same about me."**


	7. Pieces and Puzzles

I went through and reread most of The Reborn Forgotten and realized that my writing style has been slipping something awful. I feel like I've let some truly integral part of the personality of the characters slip through the cracks. Hopefully, starting this chapter, that'll be fixed.

Oh, so I posted a few pics on DeviantArt of Iruni, and Iruni and Hiei. Mostly just me practicing drawing. There's one of her college outfit, just a sketch of her bust-style, in training gear, and one of her and Hiei fighting for the first time at Genkai's. None of them are nearly half as good as the pictures you guys have drawn, but I'm trying . My DA account is: silverwolf-tamer. Also, I've nearly gotten the first page of the TRF drawn out Manga style. I suck at it, but its still a big deal to me. I'll try to post that as well, when I'm done with it.

This one is also longer! Hurrah! Twelve pages to the recent 6. I'm stoked about that. Some development takes place, and I'm looking forward to getting into the real knitty gritty of this story. I have a lot of plans, I just have to get them rolling. But I'm feeling much better about this now. Go check out Shiningheart of Thunderclan's stories. She's a really good writer.

Now, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Iruni blinked her eyes awake, one arm hanging off the bed and her face only half on her pillow. The blanket was nearly useless as it sat so low on her waist, but she wasn't cold. Smiling, she tried not to move or change her breathing too much. Hiei's face as on cuddled into the line of her back, one of his arms was strewn to the side, the other laid against her ribs as if he was keeping her from rolling too close to the edge.

She smiled and closed her eyes. Her dangling fingers brushed the sheath of her sword and she breathed in deeply without thinking about it. Makai sun warmed the room, and Hiei warmed her. It had to be later in the morning, but in her mind's eye she saw the city upside-down at night, and her fire demon's eyes were reflecting the whole thing. Something had passed between them, but she wasn't sure what it was yet.

"You're horrible at trying to pretend to be asleep, onna." The gruff voice sounded as warm breath spilled across the skin of her bare back.

"I wasn't pretending." She corrected him serenely. "I was just trying not to wake you."

"Go back to sleep." He demanded. She bet to herself that his eyes weren't even open. It wasn't like Hiei to be lazy, or even want to lounge unnecessarily.

"We need to get ready to go." She brought her arm up and pushed herself up onto her elbows. He rolled off her back and laid beside her, eyes only partially open. "Hiei, are you alright? You're never like this."

"We don't leave until tomorrow morning. It'll give everyone time to rest so that we're all at our best when we travel." He explained to her. "And Mukuro knows I'm leaving, and I've already done my duties for the day. So I'm free to spend my time how I will."

"When did all of this get done?" she demanded.

"When you first fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you. And you could use an extra day of rest." He reminded her. She frowned at him and he pulled her close before she could protest. "I could always use this time to catch up on the weeks I've missed."

She just stared at the wall as she lay on her stomach, still propped up on her elbows, his arm under her. He watched thoughts pass through her eyes and over her face. Her eyes closed and a smile took over her lips. "You're faking."

He sighed and closed his eyes, pulling his arm from under her body to fold it behind his head. "Sometimes, Shinpi, figuring everything out isn't good for you."

"Spoken like a thief." She looked at him.

"As if you have room to talk."

"I don't want to sleep, Hiei. I'd rather clean than sleep right now."

"Feeling that anxious?" he stared.

"I just can't stay still." She shrugged. He smirked and rolled her over so that he was laying on her body, nothing between them but a twist of sheet.

"Perhaps I should tie you down then. It would help to condition you." He breathed against her lips.

"I dare you to try." A glint flickered in her eye and he met it with his own devious glimmer.

* * *

"I'm telling ya, the runt is definitely head-in-the-clouds for her." Yusuke bit off a hunk of meat from something that had at one time been larger than four of him. He now ate a slab of it like a steak folded into a sandwich. Kurama watched him eat with some dismay and Hayato just stared.

"You're stating the obvious Yusuke. Please use your napkin." The kitsune sighed as the hanyou went to use his sleeve.

"That doesn't answer why he suddenly has decided to join us." Hai pointed out.

"Isn't it obvious?" the brown eyes boy grinned with food in his teeth. "He's gotta be near her!"

"I'm not so sure that's the reason," Kurama ran a hand through his thick red hair. Expert green eyes looked around them. "I think it's more that he feels if he's close that he'll be able to figure out what's happening to her. These sleepless nights and nightmares are affecting her, and he's concerned."

"Sleepless nights?" Gold eyes flicked between the two. "What do you mean?"

They explained to him what had been occurring to their short female friend over the last few months. Afterward the blacksmith just stared off into space, sifting through the information.

"She's acted like that before, except for the dreams." Was all he could add, but his tone was distracted. Yusuke and Kurama exchanged a look, but didn't say anything. Hai shook his head and turned back to them. "You know, the anniversary of Master Kin Jiro's death is about to approach. I didn't realize it before. Maybe she doesn't realize it yet either, but something inside her does. Deep down, she knows that soon will be the day she suffered her greatest loss."

* * *

Ichi was standing on the roof, looking out over the city. Hiei was talking to Mukuro about them leaving and when he would be due back. Her black hair was tied back in a braid down her back, her clothes were a simple uniform of white. Her top was white with dark blue buttons and embroidery around the neck, the sleeves tucked into her dark blue tekko which reach over the expanse of the back of her hand. The bottom were a slimmer version of hakama pants, also white, and tucked into matching blue kyahan that stopped just at her ankles. The single wrapped tie around her waist was also dark blue and fastened her sword to her side.

Her friends were gathered on the street below her, she could see them, but she was listening to the wind. There was something on it that called to her, but it wasn't bringing her home. It was an urgency, one she couldn't quite place. But somewhere, something was wrong.

She flipped off of the roof onto the building closest to her, then from that onto a shorter one, and finally onto the street where she landed crouched before her friends. Yusuke grinned at her, "You look nice, for a cross-dresser."

"It's such a shame that your quick tongue is going to have to be removed, I'm sure Keiko will mourn its loss." She shot back at him and watched color creep up his neck to his cheeks.

"Why did you change your clothes?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I thought I'd fit in more if I looked like a real traveler." She shrugged.

"And you chose men's clothes because?" Yusuke laughed at her hitched up expression.

"It's habit." She admitted begrudgingly. "Hey, for damn near five hundred years straight I dressed, spoke, negotiated, and presented as a man. That's not something that's going to disappear over night."

"I think you look just as you should, almost, milord." Hayato told her.

"Almost?" her brow furrowed.

"You're chest isn't wrapped." It was obvious to everyone once it was pointed out. But Yusuke blinked at the man, wondering how close he had been looked to notice. Hiei walked out of the building at that point, eyes closed. Mukuro was beside him.

The King took in the younger demon lord with no emotion, and she was received with a face nearly identical to her own. "Lord Amon-Shinpi, I'm pleased we got to meet. Finally. It was enjoyable to see that you weren't just a child playing king, but a leader."

"I'm delighted you approved." Ichi's tone lacked any form of emotion. Mukuro just nodded.

"Perhaps if we'd met earlier, we'd have been able to strike a deal." She locked eyes with the indigo orbed demoness, implying something further. Iruni kept her head high, back straight, and eyes cold.

"I do not allow war on my lands." She spoke very clearly and Hiei's eyes opened to study both the women speaking. "And I do not approve of desiring to ruin something just so one can keep it for themselves. My family blood fuels my home, and without it, it will again wither and die."

Mukuro's lips tightened. "I see."

"You are a welcomed guest, just as Yomi and Raizen were, should you choose to obey _our_ laws, King Mukuro. But a Takani is the only one who can truly rule that space." Ichi extended her hand to the woman and she accepted, shaking firmly, all the while they stared at each other. She wanted it perfectly clear that no one was taking her homeland from her again.

"Be vigilant." The King just nodded to the group and turned away. Hiei watched her go, then looked back to Iruni with a little bit of anger on the edge of his eyes.

"Be as angry as you'd like, Hiei." The small wolf demon looked at him before turning to start walking with the others as they moved out of the city. "But I will never be truly friendly with the person responsible for my family's death."

* * *

It was dark when they set up camp, a small fire lit in the circle the group made to sleep in. Iruni was staring up at the empty sky, into pure blackness, while everyone else slept. No wind swept across them, or made the fire sway. It was just a still, quiet night in Makai.

Something crunched outside the rim of light. Iruni sat up, her back rim rod straight as her hand instinctively clutched at her sword. She had wound her seldom used wire around her waist, where it sat invisible against the blue tie. Her throwing knives were under her right tekko, hidden from view as well, and allowing for her to handle a weapon if her dominant hand was injured. Rising to her feet fluidly, she slowly stalked into the close darkness, eyes adjusting quickly to the absence of light.

Another sound made her whirl, blade out, and stop abruptly. The shine of eyes from the firelight and she stood up straight and rolled her eyes. A smile played on her lips in the slightest fashion, barely detectable. A large, looming figure crept forward on all fours until it was cast in the light of the fire but still outside the circle of sleeping fighters. Lavender eyes gleamed orange-red from the flames.

"Akira." She reached up and stroked the dark fur of the demon wolf. "How did you find me?"

They exchanged a few silent moments imprinted with information. He's caught her scent on the wind, and had heard when Hayato had left to meet her. The other wolves guarded the castle, but all was well. The two meek demon girls worked to clean and arrange the lord's home.

"You smell like home." She whispered as they both went to lay nearer the fire. He curled around her body allowing her to be engulfed by the scent on his fur. "We'll be headed to Yomi's tomorrow."

She leaned against the wolf and felt warm. She didn't see red eyes watching her cuddle against one of her oldest companions. Hiei had slept sitting up, looking at attention. He didn't move as she went back to staring at the sky, her quiet voice aimed at her guardian and friend. The wolf's chest rose with a soft growl short of anything menacing.

"I know, I feel it too." She frowned. "The air is tainted, but I can't tell by what."

"Shinpi, it's late." The fire demon stayed where he was as he spoke. "You need rest."

"I got rest last night." She said back to him.

"Hn." He looked at her with a smirk. "I was there, and I can say that isn't true. You need to rest."

"You aren't my guardian, Hiei. Do not think I'll take vaguely disguised orders from you." Her temper flared, and he narrowed his eyes.

"I just don't want us to have to carry your weight because you're too stubborn to shut up, calm down, and get some sleep like the rest of us." He shot back at her.

"Hn." She looked away, glaring at the empty space above her. Akira looked at Hiei over his master's head, purple eyes wide. For once the beast wasn't glaring at him.

By the time the sun burned in the red sky she still hadn't slept, and it showed under her eyes. Hiei had watched her the rest of the night, not saying a word about it. Even Akira had slipped off into the world of z's for a few hours. Now the rest of the group was awake and stretching, getting ready to go. The girl was just looking around, scanning the horizon.

"Baka onna." The fire demon growled to himself, rising to walk beside Kurama. The red head walked with his hands in his pockets, quietly surveying their surroundings.

"Did she sleep at all?" he asked.

"No."

"So, I was thinking, do you think Kuwabara can handle things while we're gone? By himself?" Yusuke slid into the space beside Iruni as they started walking. Hayato was on her other side and Akira trailed behind the last two in their party, who were talking quietly to each other. She turned over her shoulder, looking at the red eyed demon, and then looked forward again.

"He'll be perfect." She assured him. "I left him a surprise that should boost his confidence, when he finds it. And he's fighting for something meaningful. I have no doubt that he'll handle everything just fine."

"What did you leave him?" the hanyou asked, blinking. The small demon beside him just smiled a bit, and held her hands behind her back.

* * *

Kazuma walked down the street with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the clouds, mentally going over his last practice at the shrine. Genkai had started to step in when he asked her to, to help him hone himself. He kept losing his balance, she said it was because he couldn't find his center. He thought maybe he just needed to focus.

"What would Ichi say?" He asked himself.

_You moron! You're not paying attention to your body. We've gone over this a hundred times if we've done it once. Your power comes from inside you, and when you use it, it shifts. You have to be able to compensate for that. Go meditate until you can tell me exactly where your power is coming from. That's your real center, that's where your body movements begin now._

He blanched, remembering his master's voice so clearly is sounded like she was about to really smack in the head with her sheath again. Stopping, spooked, he looked around. He could almost see her standing across the street, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. The wind blew and the image flew away with it, and instead the carrot top saw two apparitions following a school girl.

Kuwabara ran across the street slapping his hands on the hoods of the cars that nearly hit him as he flew towards them. Reaching out as he ran, his fingers closed around the arm of the girl, and the demons snarled, unseen by her. She didn't even seem to notice their presence.

"Hey, let me go!" she yelled.

"Shh. I'm trying to help you. You're being followed. You need to run somewhere that has a locking door and get there fast. Now." She took off like a bullet as soon as he let her go. Spinning he found the demons gone and ran after them. It lead him into the park, nearly deserted and oddly cool.

"Hey, I'm Kazuma Kuwabara and I'm not about to let you get away with hurting some innocent person!" he yelled, stalking through the trees. "Show your faces, you cowards!"

"Looks like we found a hero." One of the two spoke from behind him, and he spun, spirit sword ready to be called.

"They always taste better when they think they're helping someone." Looking over his shoulder, he saw the other one behind him. They were large, string bean creatures of pale grey skin, yellow eyes and a mess of blue hair. Long nails and teeth seemed to be their most defining features, besides the spiked tails swaying behind them.

A gust of wind passed through the trees and Kuwabara started to slide off his gloves. He could've fought with them on, Ichi had been showing him how to feel the presence of his sword without having complete physical contact with it, but they were distracting. Shoving them into his pocket his fingers grazed a folded paper, making him furrow his brow.

"Huh?" he looked down, body stretched in a fighting stance as he pulled the paper out. Then he beamed, reading the words, and began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at, human?" the demon behind him stepped closer. The red head threw a grin over his shoulder, complete confidence lighting his eyes.

"By decree of Lord Enma Junior, you are commanded to peaceably surrender to me and allow me to escort you to a holding facility in Spirit World, where you will await your sentencing." He kept himself from laughing again, but the grin wouldn't fade. His master had enough belief in him that she gave him her job, as temporarily as it was, a job she loved and took great care to do right.

"And if we chose not to go with you?" the demons spoke together.

Kuwabara brought his sword to life, and a light twinkled in his eyes. "Then I guess, I have to take you in by force."

They attacked at once and he dodged between them, slashing at the back of one and guarding himself against the other. Botan ran onto the scene, and then stopped herself from interfering.

Kuwabara was navigating through the fight like she'd never seen before, determination all through his body. His movements were fluid, but strong and precise as he slashed at his enemies. He was quicker than they were, for once, and used it to his advantage. And he had utter control over his body, and his weapon.

The demons laid on the ground, panting and cut up, stammering at the young human before she walked towards them nearly silently.

"Kazuma," she smiled sweetly. "That was quite a show! Koenma sent me to see these guys off, but you did that all on your own! He'll be so pleased."

"Yeah, well," he handed her the paper he'd pulled from his pocket as he wiped sweat from his brow and began to put his gloves back on.

"Oh, so Ichi left you in charge." She nodded. "She made the right choice. We were worried no one would be covering this side."

"I was about to go meditate, to recenter myself." He smiled sheepishly at her. "But I think fighting those demons helped more. I understand what Ichi is always saying now, about motivation in the form of situation. It was like when I realized that someone was endanger, my body instinctively corrected itself."

"Now you just have to work on getting that control whenever you want it." She beamed, and he nodded, his smile gone.

"Yeah," he took the paper back and shoved it into his pocket. "That's exactly what Master would say. She'd go 'Kazuma, if you can do it in battle, you should be able to do it in practice. What good is an ability if you can't use it when you want to?'"

She laughed. "Your Iruni impression is pretty good!"

"I get to hear her voice more than almost anyone," he laughed too. "How do you think they're doing, over there I mean."

"I'm sure they're fine." He noticed her smiled slipped at the corners.

"What's going on, Botan? Is there something you didn't tell them?" he asked, watching her bend down to put spirit cuffs on the two demons before preparing to transport them. She didn't look at him. "Botan?"

"Koenma thinks that we're overlooking something, and I've started to try to fill in that blank." She admitted. "With almost all of our fighters in Makai, I figured it was the least I could do to keep the peace."

"What did you find?" he asked, helping her to get the demons to her feet. She pulled out her oar.

"Just some missing persons after nearly every surge of demons," she sighed. And he saw the look on her face.

"What's special about this people? Are they psychics, or powerful, or something?" he asked. "Do we have another Sensui thing happening?"

"No," she locked eyes with him. "Kuwabara, its children. Whatever is sending these demons into Ningenkai, its making them take children back with them. All between five or six years old, with short hair."

He blanched, and then collected himself. Hesitation could be the difference between handling a situation and getting handled, after all, as he'd learned from his trainer and life since he started hanging with Urameshi.

"So, where are they going?" he asked.

"We don't know yet. Just keep an eye out, okay?" she looked haggard at the thought of the children going missing. "Five children so far. Which is strange, for all the groups of demons that Iruni has brought to Spirit World, half that many haven't been caught."

"So a third of the demons aren't even being noticed?" she nodded. "Hey, what if the one's getting caught are a distraction, Botan? What if their ringleader is intentionally telling them to seek out the Rekai Tentai so that the other ones don't get caught?"

She stopped and stared at him, mouth open. "I'll have to tell Koenma sir right away. That sounds like it could very well be what's happening."

He just nodded, and then looked at her. "And I wouldn't tell Ichi right now. She's so wound up lately, and she's so sensitive towards anything that reminds her of her brother."

They shared a look then the blue haired grim reaper nodded, jumping onto her oar. The two demons were tied to the end of it, and as she kicked off they dangled behind her, helpless and unconscious.

"If these demons are being controlled this way on purpose, it means that they aren't just being asked to take kids." He thought out loud. "The type is too specific. They aren't just looking for human children, they're being sent to find a particular kid."

* * *

Kurama looked down at Hiei, trying not to smile at the intensity of which his friend was staring at the wolf demon. It wasn't just an annoyed stare, but one of concern, and it made the fox shake his head. Even though it had been months since they'd been reunited, and it was understood and expressed that the two small youkai were together, they hadn't bothered emphasizing on that point. When Hiei was in Ningenkai, he stayed at Iruni's house. He trained with her, spent time with her, paid social visits with her, and even once, he went to dinner with her.

That memory had been hilarious, as Kurama had had to take the fire demon shopping for 'appropriate attire for that horrible conniving woman who had manipulated him into this'. It took several hours, to Hiei's dismay, to find some dress pants that fit him because he was so short. It also took time to find a fitted a shirt, and a tailored looking jacket. But in the end, he wore the clothes, even though he hated them, and went to the human restaurant on the human date with his demon girlfriend.

Hiei wouldn't admit it, but it the effort had made Iruni absolutely glow with happiness. Kurama knew, without the demon saying so, that making that girl happy was one of his new priorities. He even refrained from burning the clothes when they'd gotten home, in case 'she got that insane urge again'. More than once the red eyed demon had expressed his confusion at how such mundane actions could make someone so thrilled. Kurama had tried to explain that it was the actions, but the fact he was willing to commit them, is what made them special.

"Ever since that damned tournament, when she woke up screaming after her match with Hiro, she's been remembering her dreams." The sudden statement made Kurama blink out of his thoughts and focus down on his friend.

"What?" he asked.

"Shinpi never remembered her dreams before. After that fight she started to remember them. And then all of this non-sleeping nonsense began." He stated firmly.

"Why do you think that is?" the red head asked, green eyes now focused on their dark haired friend.

"I think that whatever nightmare she had then, is what she's running from." He looked up at his taller companion. "But she refuses to tell me about them, and I gave her my word I wouldn't search her mind."

"You want me to ask." The fox smiled.

"Don't be coy, Kurama. The girl talks to you. If she keeps this up, she'll be weakened, she'll get hurt or die." Those ruby eyes narrowed to slits. "And then the world will become a very dangerous place."

"I can ask her." The fox raised his hands to ward off the impending doom. He was increasingly entertained with his friend's antics.

"Hai," Iruni slowed letting the others pace her and her oldest friend so they could talk in peace. He just looked at her expectantly. "I know the others are concerned for my health, but do you think I'm really in trouble with my sleep?"

He blinked at the question. "It's not the sleep that bothers me, it's the dreaming."

"You don't even know what they're about." She huffed, arms crossed over her chest as they started walking several steps behind the group. She stopped and he did too, and the rest of the group kept going, no one noticing.

"I know you," he spoke quietly. "And I know that what scares you should be feared by all. I know you don't remember your dreams, because they aren't important enough, normally. I've seen you go without sleep for what seemed like years, just a few hours a night. Ever since you were a child. It always just made you focus harder to compensate, and when it got too much, you passed out and slept for a week."

"I don't feel like I used to." She sighed, hanging her head and closing her eyes. "I don't mean about ruling, because I want that. And I want to fight, and be my old self. I just don't feel like I'm accomplishing anything by it anymore. I keep hoping that if I manage to get back home, that I'll realize that I'm doing _something_."

"Versus?" he asked.

"Versus the nothing I've been doing, I guess. I mean, being the Spirit Detective or Bounty Hunter, or whatever you want to call me, it's actually invigorating. I get to go out and fight, and for a cause. But that's all. I don't have to search for anything. All I'm doing lately is fighting." She sighed and he watched the defeat coat her body from her bowed head and slumped shoulders to her slightly spread legs.

"What did you do when you were gone?" he asked, and she knew that he meant after Kin Jiro. She looked at him.

"I wandered. Sometimes I acted like a priestess to a village in need, sometimes a mercenary, and after that just a wanderer." A light flicked on in her mind. "That's what I feel like now. A wanderer."

"No purpose, no direction?" he asked and she nodded.

"Maybe you need to checklist your life, and find the thing that's either missing or invading, that is making you feel that way, milord." He suggested, and his mind instantly went to Hiei.

Her's went to a small child with dark hair and blue eyes. She shook her head, her eyes wider than before and nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"What's taking you so long?" Yusuke called to them from several yards away where the group had stopped. She just stared at him.

"I was having a private conversation." She snapped. "And perhaps I didn't want Yomi eavesdropping on my affairs."

It took a moment for Yusuke to get that comment, and then he grinned. Turning he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Hey, Yomi! We're coming again! And Iruni is real hungery, so be prepared. She can eat a whole horse and go back for seconds!"

"He has no etiquette." Hai frowned. Iruni grinned at him.

"I like his method better." She admitted. "There's a certain charm to acting without thought of consequence, sometimes."

Kurama lead them up to Yomi's castle after they walked through the city. Most of the demons just passed them by, unquestioning, but Akira seemed to draw quite a bit of attention. Kurama looked back to see the wolf being stared at, and staring back towards, a group a young demons. Iruni had stopped and was watching as well.

"So few demons ever see a wolf," Hayato explained without Kurama asking. "Sometimes they even go unrecognized now. Some of these children may not even know what they are looking at."

"Yes, I remember wolf demons are a rare breed nowadays. It would make sense that demon wolves would be as well." The fox nodded. "Iruni doesn't seem to worried, or bothered."

"She's been the outcast before." He reminded the red head, who silently nodded.

"We need to go." Hiei told the small girl sternly. She rolled her eyes and huffed at him, reaching up and grabbing Akira's ear. She had to stand on the very tips of her toes, and the wolf was actually leaning down a bit, for her to make the connection. Tugging on it a bit, she nodded towards the group, and the wolf started to walk again. Shoving her hands into her pockets, Iruni continued to study the demons and buildings around them.

She'd been to Yomi's territory so long ago, but it looked nearly the same. Sometimes it slipped her mind how much Makai shied from change. It startled her to remember she had been just like this place, like these demons. Unchanging. Lifting her hand up she stared at it, taking in the lines of her palms, color of her skin. Closing her fist, she felt the beat of her heart. Her human heart.

"Ichi!" she lifted her eyes to see Yusuke right in her face, making her close her eyes and hit him in the head.

"What do you want, Yusuke?" she demanded. "Don't you know not to invade my space like that?"

"I've been trying to tell you that we're here." He rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Damn, you hit hard, even when you're distracted."

"Need a tissue?" she blinked, and he frowned.

"I'd ask if you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but that would require going to sleep." He glared at her.

"I was thinking." She looked away, and he noticed the distance in her eyes, like she wasn't even completely there with them. The others noticed too, all exchanging looks. Her eyes snapped back to him. "Well? What are we standing here for? I thought you said we were there."

"Egh." He fell over, startled by her quick turn. "Man, you're going through some mood swings."

"It's so nice of all of you to come." Yomi greeted them right as they walked in, Hayato and Iruni frowning as the wolf tried to figure out if he was welcomed or not.

"Yomi." Kurama bowed to him.

"King Yomi." Hayato bowed deeply, and Hiei scoffed. Iruni bowed her head, but said nothing.

"Amon-Shinpi, I'm happy you made it." The blind demon spoke in his calm voice. "You're wolf friend is more than welcome to stay as well."

"That's much appreciated," she smiled, then realized he couldn't see it. "It's been too long, my old friend. How have you been treated?"

"Very well." He nodded, offering a small smile. "Though, I hear, my life recently hasn't been nearly as exciting as yours over the last few decades."

"Yes, well, the whole last century has been a wild ride." She laughed, a professional sound. Hayato recognized his leader shining through. Hiei saw an imposter. Kurama was just glad she was being insulting or brash. "You know, training one of the most loathed men in Makai, losing everything including my name, and then dying. Just an average lifetime in Makai."

"Death becomes you," he smiled for her that time. "You smell the exact same. How is your human confinement treating you?"

"It's been, well, trying." She admitted. "But at present I have no complaints actually. I may not be my old self, but I'm a far cry better than half of the demons out there."

"So I heard." He nodded.

"Did you listen to the Makai Dual?" she asked curiously, walking up to walk beside the king as he lead them through the castle.

"No, but I've heard fragments, and details. I was kept up to date, but I didn't bother actually tuning in." Iruni nodded. "Tell me, Lord Takani. What made you give up your beloved disguise?"

It was instinct, she looked at Hiei before she spoke. The fire demon caught it, and she looked away. "I guess I was just tired of living my life the way I'd died. You don't get many chances to be resurrected, I didn't want to continue down the same path."

"So, what path are you on now, then?" the blind demon king stopped outside a door and turned his body to her. It was a long minute before she answered.

"To be honest, King Yomi. I haven't the faintest idea." She admitted, unsmiling and lost in thought.

* * *

Akira was out hunting for his dinner, Hayato with him to ward off any extra trouble. Hiei and Kurama were off with Yusuke, discussing something she figured was important. That left Iruni alone with Yomi, and they ended up in a garden outside of the castle, talking about times that had passed and events that loomed in the future.

"Did you ever get the urge to compete?" Yomi asked her, as she described watching Team Urameshi fight for the first time at The Dark Tournament.

"No, I was never much of a team person." She shook her head, studying the flowers and plants around them. "Besides, I can only now think of four other people I'd even be willing to come close to trusting my life to. That and it was too early for me to expose myself."

"What about the tournament to decide the King?" he asked serenely and she stilled.

"Was that an actual question Yomi?" she asked seriously.

"Yes, it was."

"No. Even now, I have no want to take part in that tournament." She looked up at the sky. "Why would I want to rule Makai?"

"I forget that in your world, you do not desire the same control of fate as the rest of us." He shook his head. "I say, with ease, that your father would be proud of that. He was never a greedy man."

"No, he wasn't." She looked at her old ally. "Maybe if he had been, he'd still be alive."

"I've never met a group of demons as loyal, and good natured as your family." The demon acknowledged what she hadn't said aloud. "But I doubt that those traits are what killed him. You've always been protected in your oasis."

"No, not always." She looked away then, shame swelling up in her. "When Mukuro attacked, we were not protected. When I invited that monster into our home, we were not protected."

"I've never been able to tell what was myth, and what was fact since our last meeting." The leader spoke quietly. "I know that Hiro was your student, as was your brother. But all these tales of priestesses, and suicides, and self-ruin. I can't make heads or tails of them."

"I was the priestess." She smiled to herself at the memory. "I used to dress up as a priestess to leave the castle without being found out. I started the rumor that the Lord Amon-Shinpi had a secret love interest with the red haired woman. As for the rest, I did not kill myself, nor did I intentionally allow ruin to befall my home. Hiro attacked us because I wouldn't give him my secrets, and he slaughtered Kin Jiro in front of me, then leveled the rest. He thought I'd died. I hadn't. I didn't die until quite a while later."

"Why did you come back?" the question was just as serious. She knew he wanted more than circumstance and blackmail.

"I'm missing a large piece of myself," she sat down and enjoyed both the sun and the shade. "At first, I thought it was the sword. And then I thought it was my title, and my land, and then I thought if I killed Hiro, maybe that piece would be filled."

"But you still feel the whole?" he wondered and she told him yes. "What do you think is missing?"

She was glad the demon with her was blind, because her eyes misted up. _Family._ It was the only thing that she couldn't replace, and the one thing that could've fixed her. She hurt every night now. She didn't answer though, and the demon wisely moved on, changing the topic.

"Have you met my son?" Yomi asked in his serene voice.

"Afraid I haven't had the pleasure." Iruni shook her head, then realized he shouldn't see it anyways.

"He's just as I was." The voice was undeniably proud. A father's voice.

"Funny," she grinned crookedly, "My father used to say the same about me."

They shared a smile and that feeling of pride. She would have said she used to say the same of her brother, but suddenly she didn't feel like mentioning him again. Yomi called for Shura, who ran towards them a few minutes later. Iruni got to her feet to greet him.

"Young Lord Shura," she bowed, having a bit of fun with it. "I hear you'll be the next king of Makai."

"Who are you?" he asked, and Yomi scolded him as the girl laughed.

"My name is Lord Amon-Shinpi Takani." She smiled at the boy. "I'm an old ally of your father's, and a friend of Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei's."

"This is the one you were talking about?" the young boy frowned, looking at his father. "I thought for sure she'd be much taller and menacing looking. It looks like she's a twig."

"Looks can be deceiving, you've learned that. This young woman has much power, and many gifts you can't understand yet." Yomi explained to his boy.

"I bet I can beat her." The young one sniffed. "I've gotten stronger since the tournament, and I could've beaten Yusuke then."

"Shura," Yomi's voice was a warning, but Iruni shook her head.

"It's alright," Yomi lifted his face at the calm edge to her voice, as if she'd come to peace with something. It was instantaneous that he realized what whole was left gaping inside her. "If you don't mind, King Yomi, I'd like to teach your son how to properly speak to a superior."

"No deaths." Was the only restriction and then Iruni was gone, and Shura looked around.

"Wow, she's pretty fast." He disappeared as well. "But I'm faster!"

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Kurama stopped mid-sentence and stared out the window towards the garden, and Hiei jumped from the sill to his feet. "That's a tremendous amount of power."

"It's Shinpi's." Were the only words the fire demon spoke before flitting out of the room. Yusuke and Kurama shared a look.

"What can I say, the run likes to see his woman work it." Yusuke laughed, headed for the door as well. "Whatever she's up to ought to be good for at least some mild entertainment. Come on."

"I really wish I could go one place with this group and not be able to sense a fight, sometimes." Kurama sighed, following his two friends out.

When they got to the gardens Hiei was stopped beside Yomi, both staring into the brush and trees. Kurama stopped between his old friend, and his commander. It took no time for the new arrivals to see that Shura and Iruni were going at it like their lives depended on it.

"The brilliance of youth is believing that every battle is life or death," Yomi spoke to the red head beside him. "Shura will give this sparring match all of his strength."

"I wish I could say the same for Amon-Shinpi," Kurama admitted, smiling. "But she is very fickle sometimes."

"She seems to be enjoying herself." Yomi nodded just as Shura came skidding across the ground to stop in front of them. His eyes wide with shock.

"Father, I can't sense her energy." The boy looked to his trainer and dad, who just stood silently. Iruni ran forward, determination on her face. As soon as Shura was close enough she started a running barrage of punches. Yusuke let out a long whistle.

"Is she as graceful as I remember?" Yomi asked.

"She is today." The fox answered in total honesty.

There was a loud yell, a curse, and a bright light, then smoke. Iruni was kneeling on the ground with her shield up, glowing like a green bubble around her. Shura blinked, staring at it, then reached forward to touch it. She grinned then, and inside the bubble a wind started to turn slowly, then gain speed.

"If you're going to hide, I guess I'm going to have to come in after you." Shura began to center his energy, ready to strike. Just as he yelled again, sending an energy blast towards her the bubble filled with whirling dirt and broke, sending out the dusty air like smoke. The blast tore through the haze and found nothing to hit.

Hiei leaned forward, and then smirked. "It seems she's found a good release for all of her frustrations."

"Huh?" Yusuke stared and a blast of green energy tore through the smoke, hitting the boy square in the chest.

"Bang." As the wind blew the smoke away red hair flowed, blue eyes shining. Amon-Shinpi stood where Iruni Mikamoto had been, and Shura jumped to his feet. She blew the tip of her finger while her hand stayed in the shape of a gun.

"She must be putting out quite a bit of her energy to go back to her former self," Kurama began watching more intently. "It doesn't feel that way."

"She's masking her energy like when we first met her." Hiei pointed out. "She was able to do some obviously non-human acts without a hint of spirit energy. She's testing Shura's actual ability to fight over his ability to sense out his opponent."

"Interesting." Yusuke tapped his chin. "I didn't think she'd be able to mask so much energy, though."

"Must be a new trick." The fire demon smirked.

"I think she's right, I think her and myself need to have another sparring match." He flexed his bandaged fist. "I know she's been learning new techniques, and working with Jin and the others taught her more, but no one has really tested that yet."

Shura appeared behind the red head and slammed his fist into the back of her neck, sending her to the ground, dazed. She barely had time to blink her eyes back into her head when the kick came up, sending her skidding across the ground to be stopped in a bed of plants. She laid there for a second, staring up at the sky as bright pinpoints of light danced in her eyes.

"That sounded painful," Yomi stood, listening to the fight with a good deal of his intensity. "But she isn't moving. Did he seriously injure her?"

"No." Hiei glanced at the king of the territory, "Shinpi fights much like Kurama does, when it's a real fight. She doesn't make any serious moves until she understands her opponent."

Ichi got to her feet, wiping blood off her mouth with the back of her hand. The blue eyes that had been shining were calculating, observant. Shura came at her again but she dodged, watching him move and acting just a fraction before he reached her. They had ducked around trees and through bushes, some of which snapped at them. And then she came to a complete stop, sending the boy to a halt behind her.

"Hey!" he yelled, "If you're going to just give up, don't waste my time!"

"Yes, the luxury of youth is indeed that every moment is just as impedingly important as the next and the last, but that is the drawback as well." She looked up, staring away from the boy, her back to him. "It leaves us blind at times, doesn't it Shura, but we don't know it until later reflection."

"What?" he blinked and Yomi stepped forward. She grinned, wide and crooked, then closed her eyes. There was a glint of light off of metal and she sharply pulled her fist from her side up to the opposite shoulder.

Her cord was wound through certain trees, and about the time Shura noticed it, he also realized that it was tied to his ankle. His eyes widened as he was yanked up, dangling upside down and yelling his dismay with the whole situation. Yusuke nearly fell over laughing.

"Sheesh, I didn't even see her tie it to him." The hanyou choked out. "He looks pissed."

"He should be, he's far too well trained to fall for such a simple trick." Yomi frowned. "Of course, I'm surprised she even used it. Her power is far above that sort of act."

"It's not about power sometimes." Hiei closed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"Yomi turned to him.

"It's the simple tricks that can defeat those who think they're the best." He pointed out. "She merely pointed out to the boy that his eagerness to fight and test his power blinded him."

"A little lesson in humility never hurt anyone," Ichi walked up to the boy and untied him, letting flip to his feet before he landed. Then she just gave a small tug to the wire and it came back to her, completely unraveling from the web she'd weaved. "I get them all the time."

**Preview: **

** "So, you've noticed it too." Ichi rested her chin on her clasped hands, studying the calm leader before her. **

** "Yes." Yomi nodded.**

** "Mukuro had a group of up risers right on the outside of her city. They had been through yours and Yusuke's territories before." Kurama added, then looked at the small girl. Her eyes had focused on some thought in her head, and even Yomi seemed to sense it.**

** "What are you thinking?" Hiei asked her, she didn't move her gaze just opened her mouth.**

** "I just realized that since we've been here nothing has happened." She explained, "Even the up risers hadn't bothered to act until they saw us. I'm wondering if Kuwabara wasn't right, if the demons were looking for something. And maybe we were just getting in their way."**


	8. The Moments that Matter

Okay so getting back to the grit and the gritty. The songs for this chapter are Brick by Boring Brick (Paramore) before her and Hiei's fight scene. And I just feel like Edge of the Earth (30 Seconds to Mars) is a good song. I like the beat. I'm not sure it fits this chapter particularly but it'll eventually have a place.

Also, just for kicks, if any of you listen to Eminem, his new song Like the Way You Lie ft. Rihanna is pretty good. Later on this'll actually probably a song I'll use for Hiei and Ichi. You'll start to see why as the story goes on.

So we get a bit more plot line, and thanks to the ever amazing ShiningHeart of Thunderclan, I actually developed a new idea for this story. Which makes it easier to tie everything together. I'm also working on a one shot from Kin's POV. I had one written, and posted, and then realized it in no way followed anything I'd written about that time period, so I took it down for revision. Sleep deprivation is bad at times. But we're back on track with longer chapters and better overall writing.

So you know the drill guys, let's do this thing. Review please, with full criticism. It's the only way I learn and improve. Looking forward to it, and now, here we go:

* * *

The group was seated at a table, Akira laying behind Hai and Ichi, as the nighttime meeting took place. Her red hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, her clothes dirty from her previous time with Shura. Kurama and Yomi sat across from her, and Hiei leaned against the wall. Yusuke was on Amon-Shinpi's left side, opposite of Hai. They'd been discussing plans for Yomi to visit the Takani lands when it was more stable, and recovered. Time away from time, he'd called it. The topic had turned towards the strange happenings occurring in Makai, and the rumors of what was happening in Ningenkai.

"So, you've noticed it too." Ichi rested her chin on her clasped hands, studying the calm leader before her.

"Yes." Yomi nodded.

"Mukuro had a group of up risers right on the outside of her city. They had been through yours and Yusuke's territories before." Kurama added, then looked at the small girl. Her eyes had focused on some thought in her head,and even Yomi seemed to sense it.

"What are you thinking?" Hiei asked her, she didn't move her gaze just opened her mouth.

"I just realized that since we've been here nothing has happened." She explained, "Even the up risers hadn't bothered to act until they saw us. I'm wondering if Kuwabara wasn't right, if the demons were looking for something. And maybe we were just getting in their way."

"It was never anything much," the king admitted to the lord. "In fact, if the attacks and uprisings had been separated by more time, no one would've noticed."

"The attacks on the other side are much more noticeable. But they are centrally focused on small areas with large groups attacking." Her hand had extended to emphasize that point, and then she paused. "Wait."

"What is it?" Kurama looked at her.

"There's been a pattern." She realized, eyes widening. "Every attack has been within spitting distance of me, and one was even directly _at_ me, while I was shopping with the girls."

"And?" Yusuke raised her eyebrow.

"Kurama," she looked at the kitsune with all her attention and seriously. "Has there been anything in the news that has been reoccurring? Damage to public or private properties? Serious mysterious storms? Missing persons?"

Yusuke's head snapped to her as did Hiei's. The fire demon started to smirk, realizing that maybe his okami wasn't suffering as much as he thought she was. She seemed to be on her game pretty well.

"You think that these attacks are planned?" Yusuke questioned, rather loudly. She looked at him from the corner of her blue eye, through her red bangs.

"Not just that, Yusuke. These attacks are definitely planned, but I'm betting that they aren't the only ones. I've been a part of a ruse, if I'm right, and if I am, we may have a very serious issue."

"Yes, now that I think about it, there have been a string of disappearances." Kurama tapped his chin. "I kept an eye on them because it seemed unusual, but I thought it was a human criminal. It never occurred to me that such strategic planning, and quiet execution, could belong to the genius of a demon. Children have been going missing, all between the ages of five and six, all with key appearances."

She sat up rigid, like a rod had been slammed down her spine. Her aura crackled a bit dangerously simply at the thought, and Yomi straightened himself, a bit surprised. He realized that this must be one of her weaknesses.

"Perhaps," he chose his words carefully. "You should consider that all of these attacks may be aimed at you, Amon-Shinpi. Even I can feel your instant anger at the thought of children being involved, if any enemy already had this information, it could very well be used against you."

"My enemies are dead." She stated.

"No, Shikari is still alive." Hiei pointed out. "And you said she'd try to get revenge. Maybe this is her way."

"How? What's her plan? To make me angry and send me on a killing spree of a few dozen brainless rogues? I don't see the strings," she sat back in the chair and started to think. Hayato glanced at her.

"Perhaps, with the timing milord, she's trying to lure you back into Makai." He suggested. "It would be much easier to get a more powerful demon to attack you if you were on this side of the line. And we've known she could manipulate nearly anyone, since she fooled you."

"Maybe." Blue eyes scanned over to find green. "Do you see something I don't?"

"I'm afraid I'm covering just as many, and just as few, options as you are. There are still too many speculations and not enough evidence." Kurama sat with his back straight against the chair. "I wish we had more information on these children."

"Me too." She glanced at Yusuke, and then quickly looked away. Thoughts were running through her mind much too quickly to pass over her face. Without a word she stood up and turned over her shoulder to Hayato, who hadn't spoke or bothered to stand. "Take over."

"Yes milord." He responded automatically, not looking at her. His fingers had cupped into a fist on the surface of the table. She looked at him, paused, nodded and then left. No one spoke for a moment after she left.

"Forgive her," the blacksmith spoke very softly, looking at Yomi even though the demon couldn't look back. "She's not trying to disrespect you, King Yomi. She-"

"I would burn the world to the ground if it stole Shura from me." The king held up a hand. "Amon-Shinpi was always soft for children, anyone who knew her personally would know that. Just the same way we all know that the wrecking force that ruined her land stole her most valued possession."

The dark haired demon looked away, staring at the wall.

"You were robbed too, Hayato." The king sighed after the words, and the blacksmith glanced back at him.

"My punishment has been chosen," the man closed his eyes and when he opened them there were ghosts that faded slowly. "She's decided we both deserve with that pain, it's our penance for allowing it fall on us."

"I suppose you all know this story?" the king asked and everyone nodded quietly. Yusuke didn't even have a smart comeback to muster. "The news of her reappearance, her outing, it rallied quite a few of her old followers. Those who fled, or survived the terror. I've known that leader since she was younger than Shura, and I know that she's had many moments that have been dangerous."

"Lord Amon-Shinpi is perfectly in control of herself," Hayato glared then.

"You are blinded," the King shook his head. "There's a force inside her that she can't control, Hayato. Ignoring it is foolish. She doesn't mean harm, but that young demon is very capable of devastating things if she feels it's justified."

"That won't be a problem," Hiei scoffed at the whole group, pushing away from the wall. Kurama and Yusuke watched him head towards the door. "She's on probation, and she knows the penalty of any such actions."

"You don't have to forgive that one." Hayato waved his hand.

"You are her guardians for the Spirit World, are you not? There to keep her in check despite her freedom?" Yomi moved his head to Yusuke.

"Yeah, the shrimp is sorta our responsibility." He shrugged. "But I agree with Hiei, I don't think it's going to matter."

"Let me ask you, Yusuke." The demon King went on, "What do you think means more to her, freedom, or relief?"

* * *

"_She lives in a fairy tale, Somewhere too far for us to find, Forgotten the taste and smell, Of the world that she's left behind"_ the words screamed around her. She pressed her palms against her headphones, to press the sound deeper into her skull.

_Broken bodies littered the grounds that were soaked by rain and stained black with ash. Children, adults, the elderly, the pregnant, they all stared with horrified and blind eyes. Stared at her._

"Shinpi." Hiei watched, eyes narrowed in study, as she blocked him out completely. She either hadn't noticed him or was ignoring him. Her head tossed side to side, her hands gripping at her hair. He could hear the beat of the music, it was so loud.

_Why this? Why now?_ She let out a feral growl, anger filling up so quickly she couldn't stop it. _Why am I acting this way?_

"Shinpi!" It was instant, the fire demon ran forward and grabbed her by the headphone wires. The sounds she was making, the way she was behaving, it wasn't normal.

She spun on him and struck out, breath seething from her. Her teeth were bared in a snarl and her eyes, they made him lay on the ground in shock for a moment as she trembled, staring down at him with enough anger to burn. They weren't his okami's cool blue orbs. They were lost to something else.

They were purple as vibrant and bright as true amethyst.

"Hiei." She fell back immediately, staggering. It all cleared up instantly. Her eyes were icy blue and clear, afraid. Her expression spoke everything to him. She was terrified.

"Shinpi," he realized there was blood dripping down his face. Reaching up he felt three deep scratches and she stared at her own hand in horror, blood coloring her nails. She took another step back from him. No more dancing, he decided, and he growled "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." She fell to her knees, head bowed. She was shaking again as he watched. Wiping his hand on his black pants he kneeled beside her. Her arms were straight to carry her support, her hands splayed open on the ground. His red eyes blinked as he realized there were wet spots glittering on the skin on the back of her hands. Another fell, and he watched it roll down her cheek and off of her chin. It hit the ground.

"Hiei, I don't know what's happening to me anymore." She whispered hoarsely. "I was fine, at first. But recently so much has been wrong. It's not the sleep, I lived decades without it before. I don't even think the dreams are important anymore. It's me."

"I don't like you this way," he told her quietly, placing a warm hand on her back. He wasn't sure how to react. Watching her cry felt wrong, but there was nothing he knew to do. "You're behaving in ways that aren't like you."

"It's me." She whispered again and pinched her eyes closed. "I feel like something is wrong inside me, and I don't know what it is. But I've been so unbelieveably angry lately, Hiei, like the tournament never happened and I never made peace."

"Maybe you didn't." His words struck her.

"No," she opened her eyes and the unmoving air seemed to crawl along her body. "That's not it. I avenged Kin, I killed Hiro. I've faced the murderer of my parents. I've made allies and made peace."

He felt her power start to slip out, and under his palm it felt cool and fresh. Like a warm rain. He didn't speak.

"Something has changed," she lifted her face and he watched her red hair fall away from her face and cascade down her back, revealing her pale skin and upturned features. "I can feel it in the earth," her hands clenched into the ground, "I can feel it in the air," she took a deep breath, "I just don't know what it means yet."

"Hn." He looked at her without an expression. She glanced at him from the corners of her eyes. "And that makes you attack me at random?"

"No," she looked away, but not fast enough for the shame in her eyes to be hidden from him. "You startled me at a very bad time."

He got to his feet stiffly and she saw the anger in his shoulders. "If you're going to insist on lying to me, you might want to put some effort into, onna."

He started to walk away and she watched him for a few steps. And then composed blank face slipped into a smirk. If she was angry, then she needed an outlet.

Hiei hit the ground with the small wolf demon on to him from behind. Rolling over, she stayed on top, straddling his waist and pinning his arms down so that he couldn't reach his sword. Her hair fell down over her shoulders and brushed against his shirt. The red of her hair was still vibrant with the help of the Makai's red moonlight that fell on her features, making them glow in a way he hadn't seen before. The way she opened her eyes only halfway, her mouth partially opened still, it felt intimate to him.

The way she was tightening her grip on his wrists, and digging her knees into his sides was not.

"Onna." He let it be a warning.

"Oni." She narrowed her eyes back at him. He bucked his hips, making her loosen her grip on his wrists. They were both on their feet quickly. "Your face is healed."

His fist caught her on the cheek and sent her reeling a few steps before she recovered. He smirked at her. "Yours will be in a few minutes, as well."

"Prick." She slid her feet into a wide stance, her aura filling with her power.

"How did you hide your power during your fight earlier?" he demanded and followed her example. His hand slid to his sheath though, and she watched him carefully.

"Practice." She flitted out of sight and appeared behind him, one arm wrapped around his waist, and the other hand gripping his over the hilt of his drawn blade. Her breath seemed cool against the back of his neck. "Believe it or not, Hiei, you don't know all of my tricks."

"Hn." Spinning he caught her by the wrist and her blade was against his leg, pressing into his outer thigh. He didn't look down at it. "Are we drawing blood?"

"No holds tonight. I can't stand it." Her grinning mask slipped, the hardness of her fear showing through in her eyes. He just nodded, realizing what she meant. She needed him to distract her, to help you remember herself.

He kicked her in the stomach and continued to hold her wrist, twisting it as she fell. There was a cracking sound and she called out, slicing across his leg with her sword. It made him drop his hold and they separated. When they met up it was with the clashing sounds of metal biting into metal, their swords kissing. Stepping into a wider stance he pushed against her, and she did the same, leaning forward to balance herself out.

It'd been months since they'd had a proper sparring match, testing each other completely. They ran through drills together from time to time, and gave each other a beating, but they didn't _fight_. Hiei had wondered if she was still coping with her loss to him, but now he knew different.

His sword slipped as a coiling wind surrounded the Takani blade. Her energy flared and sent him skidding backwards. "After my match with Hiro, I had a dream that I trapped in this horribly abyss."

He kept his eye on the prize of beating her, but listened. Nodding let her know he had his attention. She slipped into a wide stance and drew her element around her. He felt the air grow drier as water swirled around her blade slowly. He watched, smirking, and knew he was one of the first to witness one of her new techniques.

"I was trapped in purgatory because I was lost. I felt like killing Hiro left me empty, and it took me those three days to realize that while most of my life had been based on him after he ruined me, that he wasn't the only thing that defined me. There was more to me than my hatred." She looked passed him and stilled, the water forming moving spirals around her sword.

Blue eyes moved to meet his and she ran forward and slashed at him with the weapon, and he jumped back as the water collided with where he'd been standing. She smirked. The water shot up from the ground and threw the fire demon a few feet away. He'd jumped where she'd initially been staring. Her true target.

He got to his feet with cuts on his arms and through his clothes.

"I call that my Slashing Water technique," she continued to smirk at him. "Toya helped me learn how to sharpen the water's edges, so to speak, so that it could cut like a blade."

"Fight." He launched forward and she met his sword with hers and when his hands came up to hit her she defended herself, their arms blurs. Her defense slipped and he landed a strong punch on the front of her right shoulder, forcing her to drop the sword. She stepped back too slowly and he managed to catch her on the arm with is weapon. Flipping backwards she landing in a crouch and glared at him.

Reaching out she snarled, her fingers splayed. "Eat cyclone."

Water and wind trapped the fire demon and he felt the pressure of the water squeezing him. He snarled, thought I came out bubbles, and her attack broke apart and turned to that the wind carried as his brought the Mortal Flame around himself. The steam was thick as fog, and both demons looked around themselves carefully, neither moving at first, sure it was a trick of the other.

Ichi slid her thin blades from under her tekko, holding them between her fingers in her injured hand. She threw them through the steam as it started to dissipate naturally. Her wind had died. Hiei felt the sharp sting of one of her knives slicing into his arm and the other missed his ear by an inch. Dropping to his knees, he watched as the air cleared.

She was standing in her white clothes, bathed in red, scanning the land for his shape. Her eyes closed and she brought two fingers up to hold between her eyes without touching, her other hand forming a fist in front of the first. It looked like a closed peace sign held to be shown to someone perpendicular to her. The fire demon watched as a circle of air grew around her, low to the ground, and tendrils grew from it, searching like snakes over the ground. Her fist held her other three knives.

When one of her searching snakes of wind nearly reached him, Hiei launched himself into the air, sword out. Her eyes flew open, and two more blades hit him, one in the wrist, forcing his sword to fall, and the other in his shoulder so that his whole arm was useless. He landed in a crouch and smirked at her.

He'd watched the moron human's bending sword trick enough times, and seen her force her own attacks to snake underground that he understood the concept. He pressed one palm to the earth and locked eyes with her. By the time she sensed his energy, and saw the glow of fire that suddenly grew up his arm she hit with his Mortal Flame. With hardly time to move she'd barely managed to twist so that her left arm took the brunt of the pain. She landed with wide eyes, her breathing sped up. Fire was an element she loathed and feared more than any other.

But she knew it was more than fear that made her heart speed up as she watched the fire demon stand tall with his arm wrapped in flames that didn't burn him. The sight of him strong, staring at her with those ruby eyes, it made a smile come to her lips. He was hers for now, no matter how temporary, and he was making her stronger with every punch and cut. Not because he wanted to prove anything, but because he knew that's what she needed to breath.

She got to her feet as well and called water to slide around her left arm, her right nearly useless at the moment. No matter the battle, the fear, the dream or the memory, when Hiei was there, there was a way to make it fade away. He knew her brand of medicine every time, and as unnerving as it was for her, she was glad. He called it in the air and like he saw it, and never let her slip or live down her potential.

They came at each other with their chosen elements and her fist collided with his and steam poured up to the moon from their union. His energy grew and the fire burned, boiling her water. She met his challenge and let her own energy coat her body and expand. Her water flowed over his knuckles, pushing back his flames as she panted with the effort. She looked ragged, and he smirked, flaring his last bit of energy he was willing to expend.

"You've wasted all your power on showing off," he scolded her deviously. She let the heat of the flames get close to her skin and watched them dance and glow. Her ink blue eyes moved through his hand to his eyes, and his widened.

"Not quite," she pushed out a burst of energy he hadn't even felt inside her and his flames were quenched as her water slide up his arm. Then the attack stopped and they both stood dripping wet and panting. "I always keep a reserve, just like you do."

"That wasn't your reserve," he accused.

"You're right, it wasn't." she admitted, and he grabbed her arm, pulling her close until his lips could bruise hers. Her hands gripped fistfuls of his shirt and she pressed against him more. Her hands glowed green. The healing energy spread over him like a borrowed aura, covering him head to toe as they kissed, and spreading to her.

That was their method. No matter how badly they hurt each other, it wasn't unfixable. They could heal, and learn from the experience. She pulled back from him as her energy faded away. "That was my reserve."

"Stupid onna," he breathed. "What if we're attacked?"

"Then I muster up strength from somewhere until our friends can help us." She swallowed. "We're just outside a friendly territory."

"That doesn't make us safe." He tugged at her shirt that had become wrinkled and loose during their fight. "It just makes us harder to find."

She smirked at him and used her hold on his shirt to yank it over his head. Her hands roamed over his stomach and the coolness of them from the water made him shiver, sighing. She stepped back, her fingers skimming down him until they dropped to her side. "We should go back. You're right, we're exposed."

"Not yet, we aren't." he grabbed her back and she grinned.

* * *

The two demons walked into the castle with mussed hair and horribly wrinkled clothes. Iruni glanced at Hiei and smiled while he was looking down the corridor, glad he'd agreed to stay out of her mind. She felt warm inside, just standing next to him. Her pain was gone. He held his shirt in his hand, not seeing a reason to wear it again at the time being.

"We should go to our room," he wore his regular stoic expression.

"Go ahead, I'm going to go out to the garden." She made to walk away and his hand clamped around her upper arm.

"Shinpi you just wasted a good deal of your energy," he pointed out. "You need rest."

"Hiei, let me go." She demanded.

"Don't be so stubborn."

"Don't be a dick."

"Mature, onna."

She jerked her arm away from him and glared. "I still have enough energy to waste your ass."

"Then you held back too much," he stepped up to her and growled, their noses touching. "Get. Up. Stairs."

She was about to respond when they heard someone snicker and they both glanced away from each other to see Yusuke watching them, Kurama covering his mouth.

"Yomi hopes you understand that he'd appreciate it if the two of you wouldn't go flashing your powers around. It scared the neighbors." Yusuke grinned at them.

"Shut up, detective." Hiei snapped.

"That's her title now." The hanyou reminded the fire demon, who growled.

"How did the rest of the meeting go?" she asked, choosing to focus on Kurama, which seemed to be a mistake.

"I'm sure it can wait until you get cleaned up," he suppressed a smile. "You look like you enjoyed your, sparring, match."

"She healed us." Hiei rolled his eyes at the two other members of their group.

"Oh, yeah," Yusuke nodded. "I'm sure she healed you just right, Hiei."

"Morons." The girl huffed.

"Indeed." Hiei agreed. "We aren't done onna."

They were side by side then and looked at each other. She went to hit him and ended up in a headlock, one of her blades pressed to her neck. Yusuke raised his eyebrows. She smirked and tapped his inner thigh with the blade she had pointed there.

"I can handle being stabbed in the throat," she told him with a smirk, "Can you handle this?"

"You wouldn't." he paled a bit as she pressed the blade against him. "Don't cause damage you can't heal, Shinpi."

"I can heal it. _Soft_ tissue just takes a special touch." She pressed her back against his chest and knew she had his attention. Her head went back and got him in the nose, and she had both blades in her hand in a twist, one pointed at his Jagan, the other to his lower stomach.

"Go ahead," he stepped forward and forced her stand her ground, when meant the blades pressed against him. She pulled back first, worried about damaging his third eye. She'd learned what it had cost him, and that wasn't something she would take away from him.

"Fine." She sheathed the weapons. "You know, it seems like ever since we started getting along, all you've ever told me was to get more rest."

The rest of the group watched her walk away, and Hiei grumbled, "That should tell you something about how you treat yourself."

* * *

"Where did it go?" Ichi was throwing her clothes around the room she'd been laying in. With a wild look in her eyes she scanned it again. Hayato watched her frenzied search with curiosity, not offering to help. She was in her pants and no shirt, just a bra. He'd seen her in less.

"What are you looking for?" he finally asked. He'd been watching her for nearly fifteen minutes.

"My music player!" she looked at him seriously. "I can't find it anywhere. This is driving me crazy. I hate losing things."

"Where did you have it last?" he asked casually. There was a knock at the door as her eyes widened.

"When we fought," she smacked herself in the face and grabbed the shirt she'd been wearing the day before. Hiei came in the second before she finished swinging the shirt on, and his eyes instantly narrowed.

"Hiei, did you see my mp3 player?" she asked hurriedly, offering no explanation for why she'd been half naked in a room with another man. He didn't answer, just glaring. She didn't even seem to notice his anger, and buttoned her shirt, grabbing her shoes as she walked out. She hopped one leg passed the fire demon, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking into the hall. She hopped again halfway down the walk, trying to look graceful as she put on her other shoe. Demons walking around them watched her.

"Sheesh, what's her deal?" Yusuke walked up behind the fire demon as he left the room angrily. Hayato hadn't bothered to say anything to him either. "She looks like she's on a mission."

"Maybe she's looking for a mirror," Kurama quipped, in regards to her wrinkled and tasseled appearance. Her shirt wasn't tucked in, pants a mess, and her hair was matted.

"She's looking for that thing she keeps shoving in her ears," Hayato finally explained. "Her music player. She woke up this morning and realized it was gone, I suppose. She's been tearing her room apart looking for it."

"Hn." Hiei gave a cold look of death to the taller demon.

"What?" the shaggy haired demon snapped at him.

"I suppose you were helping her." The fire demon sneered angrily.

"No, I came in to talk to her about the meeting last night, and she was like that. I was only in there for about fifteen minutes." Came the bristling response. Both demons glared daggers at one another. Yusuke and Kurama exchanged a look.

"So, where's she off to now?" Yusuke walked between the two men casually, and Kurama followed, staring at Hiei with a warning as he passed.

"She said something about a fight." The second in command waved his hand. "I suppose she's going to go look for it."

"We fought last night," the fire demon shrugged. "She's going to the edge of the territory then. She was listening to it before we got into it."

"So you two really did fight last night?" Yusuke turned around. Hiei just closed his eyes and kept walking, unconcerned.

"Yes, we did. She needed it, and it's the first time we've actually gone after one another since she came back from Jin's."

"How was it?" Kurama asked curiously. He'd been around her more than Hiei recently, but they hadn't done a lot of intense sparring either. "Most of the time she's been concerned with everything but sparring lately. Unless you count Kuwabara."

"Nobody does." The fire demon opened his eye to look at the kitsune. "She's grown, and learned some new attacks."

"Who won?" Yusuke grinned.

"She did."

"Interesting," Hayato smiled to himself, and the shortest youkai in the group growled.

"Don't think that means anything, Blacksmith. She's not going to break our arrangement over an impromptu sparring match." The response was coated with acid, and Hai just kept smiling. It was infuriating. "Something interesting did happen, though."

"Oh?" Kurama looked down at him as they walked. For a moment Hiei considered telling them about her strange behavior, the way the fight started. The voice and the remarks. Then he thought better of it.

"She wasn't scared of my fire," he shrugged. "She actually let it touch her more than once and didn't seem too horribly bothered by it."

* * *

When they got to the edge of the territory, the team stopped. The scene before them was not what they had expected. Yusuke, more than anyone else, seemed shocked. Amon-Shinpi was holding a demon up by the throat by her left hand, her right one was coated in blood. There were furrows of scratches down the man's torso. Akira was watching, crouched low and ready to pounce. A steady growl lifted his mouth in a snarl.

A breeze shifted her hair and they caught a glimpse of her face. Her sharp canines were exposed in a snarl, her eyes narrowed in rage. She was yelling at the demon and when he didn't give her the answer she wanted, she hit him with her hand, clawing down his face as he fell to the ground. There were bloody marks in his throat from her nails.

"Lord Amon-Shinpi!" Hayato was the first to run forward, he grabbed her and she threw him to the side without effort, turning back to focus on the fleeing demon. With a kick he went down and she stood over him so that he couldn't see her eyes. The other three ran forward.

"Ichi!" Yusuke called. But it was Hiei who got to her, who grabbed her wrist as she went to strike again. He recognized the look on her face, and the energy that had started to swirl around her hand faded slowly, her hand loosening.

"Shinpi," he kept his eyes on her face.

"Let me go." Her breathe was raspy. "He needs to answer my questions."

"He can't if he's dead." Came the sensible response. She looked over at Hiei's face finally and nodded, pulling her arm away. Kneeling down over the demon she grabbed his jaw with her bloody hand. Yusuke went to go forward and Hiei shook his head as Hayato lifted himself up.

"Where did you get this picture?" she demanded, shoving a piece of paper into the demons face with her left hand. "Who gave it to you?"

"I-I was hired by someone." He shook under her, in her grasp. Part of her knew the look in his eyes, having caused it before. Her grip tightened. "I'm telling you the truth! I was just hired to find the picture!"

"Why?" she growled low and dark.

"I don't know." He stammered. "It didn't pay nearly enough for this. Let me go! I didn't deliver it!"

"Where did you get it?" she locked on his eyes and for the first time in a while they heard the sense of authority ring in her voice, commanding attention and respect. He gaped up at her in fear, and she let all of the humanity leave her eyes. For this she could be a killer without protest. "I'm not going to ask again, and they aren't going to interfere next time. Speak."

"The committee of the Duals had it, I just retrieved it. It's outdated." He cringed as her grip tightened painfully. "They catalogue every member and I knew he had competed! I don't know what its being used for."

"Let him go, Shinpi." Hiei demanded and she didn't even look at him.

"No." he was surprised by her voice and she lifted the paper and showed him the picture. Then she stood as he studied it, and brought the demon with her. She let him go and stepped back. "You get to fight, but I'm going to kill you."

"I didn't do anything!" he cried out.

"Christ, Ichi, stop it." Yusuke reached forward and she threw up her shield, blocking everyone out but her and the demon. "Don't do this!"

Hiei had shown Kurama the paper, and Hayato, and Kurama showed Yusuke, who blinked down at the image and then back up. The murderous rage in the girl's body was still insane to him.

"He didn't do anything," he yelled at her.

"He's a liar and a peddler, and he knows more than he's saying." She cocked her head to the side and the expose of her face made her friends stare. She looked… demonic. "Fight."

The demon screamed in fear and some sort of energy blew at her. The bubble disappeared as smoke filled it, causing the tendrils to flutter upwards in the air thickly. When the wind spiraled the air and lifted the dirt and smoke away she was left standing, her outstretched hand burned on the bottom. He took off running, and she let him go, watching as he scurried away. Lowering her hand she looked at Yusuke and nothing in her eyes changed.

"If you ever," she spoke clearly to him, "interfere that way again Yusuke, it'll mean a fight between us."

She walked over and jerked the picture from his hands with a growl, looking down at the face of her brother. Her body shook angrily and he just fell into a stoic expression.

"If that's what'll take to keep you from becoming the demon who got yourself here in the first place, then that's what will happened." He told her. "We're teammates, and I'm not letting you throw everything away."

"One demon isn't going to change anything," she snapped.

"You never know," he tapped the picture and she looked up, "One did for you."

"What happened?" Kurama asked quietly, and she carefully folded the image up and placed it in her pocket.

"I came out to look for my mp3 player and found that scum feeder out here. He seemed more frightened than necessary when he saw me so I stopped him." She seemed to have gained more of her composure, "That's what I found."

"What do you think it means?"Hayato asked her quietly, standing at her side.

"I don't know." And then she gripped his collar and he knew what was coming. "But I'll kill you if you ever do that again, Hai. You know better."

"I know." He nodded and she let him go, a shaky breath left her and her shaky hand ran through her tangled hair. It left a darker streak of red in her locks, but she didn't seem to care. "But they are right, you've come to far for this."

"I can never go far enough for him," she breathed. "You of all people should know that."

"I do." He nodded. "But-"

"Stop talking." She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "I just, I need to know what's going on."

* * *

Kuwabara lifted his head out of the fridge at the sound of knocking on the door. Anyone who knew he was at Iruni's house would've just barged in, so he scooted out of the kitchen with a bowl of her leftovers in his hand. He opened it a crack and saw a boy on the other side. He looked to be about their age.

The man had shaggy cut brown hair that fell into his eyes and just passed his ears. His eyes were nervous, but calculating, and a chocolate brown that may have had golden flakes in them. He also felt human. Kazuma opened the door all the way.

"Can I help you with something?" the carrot top ate a bite of the food as he stared at the stranger, who suddenly looked confused.

"Uh, yeah, I was looking for Iruni Mikamoto. She and I had a class together last semester and were supposed to be in one this semester, but she hasn't been at school." The kid explained, obviously uncomfortable. "Did I get the wrong house?"

"No, this is her place." The carrot top took another bite without further explanation. After a minute or so of just staring at each other, the other boy grew visibly annoyed.

"Well, can I speak to her?" he demanded.

"Oh, no." Kazuma shook his head. "She's not here."

There was a loud sigh, "When will she be back?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just watching the place while she's gone." The taller man shrugged. This guy came up to his shoulders and seemed sort of scrawny to him. Like a less muscular version of Yusuke, he mused to himself.

"Oh." He blinked. "Well, can you just her know that Hishiruno Taro was looking for her? I just want to make sure she's okay. Nobody has heard from her since last Spring."

"She's just been busy dealing with some emotional stuff," he shrugged. "She'll be back next semester. She needed time off. Some of our friends are getting married and she's helping plan that out, and doing some errands for another friend."

"But you'll still let her know I came by?" he asked, and Kuwabara nodded. "Thanks, uh…"

"Kuwabara Kazuma." Came the response before the last bite of food was taken and chewed slowly.

"Right." Taro clapped his hands and gave a nervous smile. He turned to walk away, managed a few steps, and then turned back. "Hey, uh, well, nevermind. Just let her know I stopped by and to let me know she's alright."

"Does she know how to get a hold of you?" the temporary Spirit Detective asked lightly and Taro slapped himself in the forehead and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. He walked back to hand it to the towering man.

"That's my cell and email." The kid smiled again and backed up. "Thanks again, uh, Kuwabara."

He practically tripped over his own feet as he ran through the gate and away. Kazuma watched with a raised eyebrow and then looked at the paper in his hand. With a shrug he walked back inside and locked the door, using a magnet to place the paper on the fridge after he tossed the bowl and chopsticks in the sink.

"What a weird kid," he shook his head rereading the name. "Iruni sure can pick 'em."

**Preview:**

** "You don't know her as well as you think," Hokushin stared at Yusuke. "Raizen understood her mind. I'm not sure you have that grasp yet."**

** "Yeah, yeah we get it. She's volatile. Dangerous." The hanyou waved the comment off.**

** "Yusuke, I'm not talking about that." The demon looked out towards the wolf demon who was looking around the hall with great interest. "That's what most people make the mistake of choosing to remember about her, and that's why they end up dead. Anyone can be volatile when they need to be. Haven't you noticed that she doesn't react like the others, she doesn't think or see like most other demons."**

** "So?" the dark eyed boy turned to him, confused. "I don't understand why that's a problem. Her ability to think has saved our asses."**

** "Raizen thought she showed a lot of promise for change in a world that was steadfast in its ways." He explained. "But with her mind, its always been a fear that maybe that world would be the thing to change her." **


	9. Speculations

I've started to post The Reborn Forgotten on DeviantArt under my screen name silverwolf-tamer. I didn't realize they had a fan fiction section, but I'm glad they do. : ) I'm excited for it. I've already posted the first four chapters. I always like to have back up copies of things that I write, or pictures I take. You never know if a site will crash or your hard drive will fry.

Also, I made a small Iruni plushie and a Hiei one. All I have to say, no freaking wonder there aren't more Hiei plushies running around. His hair is a bastard to make out of felt. Seriously. His hair took me longer than both the bodies and clothes. *sigh*. But still, not bad for a first try, I guess. Working on making a wooden katana as well. I've been doing a lot of crafty stuff lately.

I think my favorite about this chapter is the time Hiei spends thinking about Kin Jiro. It's significant to me, because it marks a change in his understanding. Remember, review and let me know whatcha like, whatcha didn't and what needs work. Here it is:

* * *

"Baka onna."

"Troll."

Hiei and Ichi walked with their arms over their chests, both looking aggravated with the world in general. They'd been on the path to see Hokushin for days with the others. She'd sent Akira back with Hayato to watch over the lands and see if anyone had heard a reason to search for information on her brother. The blacksmith hadn't been fond of the demand, but bowed and left gracefully. On his way out he asked that Yusuke keep in touch, because he was worried about his leader.

After he had left and the group started on their way out of Yomi's lands Hiei once again questioned his initial presence. It lead to bitter argument between the two youkai's that had been going on for the last two days.

Kurama was on the other side of the female in their group, Yusuke in the front as they walked on. Hiei rolled his eyes and the girl's composure slipped, making Kurama step to the side more.

"That's it." She stopped and let out a growl, pointing at the fire demon. "You've been nothing but a piss ant since we started out this way! If you don't want to be out here, wasting your precious time, go back!"

Yusuke and Kurama stopped as Hiei did, watching the fire demon whirl around on her.

"If you'd stop acting like you're blind for five minutes and give me an honest answer I wouldn't be acting like a _piss ant_," he seethed at her.

"Nothing. Is. Happening. Between. Us." She growled each word with its own punctuation.

"Then why is he the one who got you to cross over?" he shot back, and the other two exchanged a look. Kurama walked up to join Yusuke, and they decided to pretend to talk about how much farther they had to travel, while eavesdropping.

"You're angry because he brought me to Makai?" she shouted, incredulous. "My gods. You're an emotionally little man aren't you? So what, I suppose the fact that I train with Kazuma means I'm sleeping with him too. While we're at it, let's point out that Kurama and I spend several days a week together in Ningenkai. Couldn't forget that."

"It's not the same with them!" His voice was raising as hers did.

"Explain it to me!" she growled.

"I don't trust him! He wants you in ways the others don't. You're need to have him around, to choose to be blind to him, it only makes it worse." He seethed at her and she narrowed her blue eyes into dangerous slits. "And you wouldn't have crossed over here for any of the rest of us."

"Don't you dare speak like you know what I would do." She walked over to him and invaded his space like he used to do to her. "If there had ever been a need, even an inkling, that I needed to be here for any of you, I'd have come. But there wasn't. He's the only one who asked me."

"I know you better than anyone else here." He warned her.

"He's my second in command," she told him sternly walking a few steps away before spinning back around to glare. "He came to me because there was a need for me to represent my land. He's my most trusted ally in that department because it's been his job since _before I was born._"

"You want to believe that because he was your father's most loyal friend that he can't deceive you in any way." The fire demon accused. She rolled her eyes. "You miss the most obvious things sometimes."

"I don't miss as much as you think," she sneered and took him off guard. She looked down at her hands and clenched them then opened them. "He's great at his job, Hiei, and he's an old friend. Beyond that I don't care."

"I do." He spoke harshly.

"Then it's not him you don't trust," she looked angry and tired suddenly. He stopped, surprised again.

"Onna." He went to grab her as she walked passed and she stepped away from him. Yusuke raised his eyebrows as she continued to walk. "Ichi."

"We should be arriving by the end of the night," was her only response.

"Shinpi!" Hiei called, not moving. Kurama watched the girl walk stiffly and then turned to his friend, who rolled his eyes and began walking until him and the kitsune were beside one another. "She's infuriating."

"She does have her moments." The red head nodded. "But you seem to be taking this more seriously than it's worth."

"She had to kill Hiro because he stole everything from her because she was blind to him." Suddenly the fire demon's reasoning made more sense. "I don't want to have to watch her make that mistake again."

"Why don't you tell her that?" the fox asked curiously. "You come across so abrasive that she can't stand to listen for more than a few sentences sometimes. But if you'd have said it that way all of this would've been shorter. She trusts your opinion and judgment, Hiei."

"Then I shouldn't have to explain."

There was an audible sigh and Yusuke turned around and walked backwards so he could face the other two. Amon-Shinpi was ahead of him several yards, stomping her way to his land.

"You don't know squat about women, do you?" the hanyou asked the shorter demon who glared. "You can't just tell a woman she can't do something, or that your opinion isn't to be questioned. All that does is make them do the exact opposite, even if they know it's the wrong thing to do. Ichi especially. She's a big girl, she can handle herself, and she's going to do what she wants to."

"Then why offer me an opinion at all?" came the snapped response.

"There's a difference between offering an opinion and demanding obedience," Yusuke turned back the right way and waved over his shoulder. "She values your opinions. It's your rules she acts out against."

"Hn."

"That was… more or less profound," Kurama seemed surprised. The dark haired boy turned and grinned at him.

"I know, my range of skills is forever expanding." He bumped into the back of the short red head who was in front of him, stumbling. She just looked at him with annoyance as he corrected himself.

"We're here." She nodded towards the castle that used to be home to Raizen. Yusuke looked at it, and a mischievous smile broke out on his face. She smiled to herself, appreciating that look. Like one is finally somewhere close to home.

"I'll race you to the front door," he ruffled her hair and then took off. She waited and watched him run.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Kurama asked and she nodded.

"Just evening out the field," she grinned then disappeared in a kick of dust. It wasn't very long and they heard the hanyou curse loudly about cheating as she passed him.

"She keeps getting stronger, I hadn't noticed." The fox demon watched the two of his friends playfully indulge in one of their usual competitions.

"Hn." Was the only response, but Hiei was watching too. His red eyes watched his okami fly over the ground with that deft quickness they shared. It made him smirk. Something as simple as a foot race had her grinning like an idiot, since she was winning. She was still a mystery to him in many ways, despite their months together, but that was something he enjoyed. No matter the aggravation it caused him. He wouldn't have her any other way but infuriating.

* * *

Hokushin gazed at the red haired demon lord with some unease. He's met her a handful of times before, in her glory days. He's met her father as well. He liked the former Takani leader much better than this hard headed child. She was wild and stubborn. His eyes scanned over to Yusuke. While it sounded familiar, it didn't make him approve. Many of Raizen's tactics were against his taste.

Hiei was standing down the hall, watching the girl study everything within her range of sight. Kurama was watching her, while talking to Yusuke before the boy turned and grinned at the demon.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, walking over casually. "She's something else, right? I mean, of all the girls I've met, Keiko aside, I think she's definitely takes the prize for most interesting."

"You don't know her as well as you think," Hokushin stared at Yusuke. "Raizen understood her mind. I'm not sure you have that grasp yet."

"Yeah, yeah we get it. She's volatile. Dangerous." The hanyou waved the comment off.

"Yusuke, I'm not talking about that." The demon looked out towards the wolf demon who was looking around the hall with great interest. "That's what most people make the mistake of choosing to remember about her, and that's why they end up dead. Anyone can be volatile when they need to be. Haven't you noticed that she doesn't react like the others, she doesn't think or see like most other demons."

"So?" the dark eyed boy turned to him, confused. "I don't understand why that's a problem. Her ability to think has saved our asses."

"Raizen thought she showed a lot of promise for change in a world that was steadfast in its ways." He explained. "But with her mind, it's always been a fear that maybe this world would be the thing to change her."

"Yeah, she's had a pretty rough time," the hanyou ran his fingers through his hair and then looked down the hall towards his friends. "Even lately she hasn't really been given a break, but she's okay with that. You may think you know her better than I do, but trust me Hokushin. For every piece of Makai she crosses that doesn't fit into her world, she grows stronger. She doesn't think like we and that means that the problems that hurt us aren't always seen the same way by her. She's different, but that works for her."

"You hold a lot of faith in someone you've known for such a short amount of time."

"I could know someone for all my life and not trust them." The dark eyed boy pointed out. "It's not how long you know someone, it's about how well, and for all her secrets, I think I know her pretty damn well."

"As much as I appreciate you sticking up for , Yusuke, Hokushin knows a different side of me than you do." She reminded without looking at him. Her eyes were fixated on a painting of Raizen that hung on the wall. "He remembers me as a different demon. I'm at ease with his distrust, it affects me in no way."

"You are way too calm." He pointed at her. She jutted her hip out, her hand on it, as she regarded him.

"What were you expecting, exactly? Me to come in tense and ready to brawl? I'd offer to spar with Raizen, if he were here. But I don't care to fight Hokushin, and really I'm just tired and hungry."

"Let's get some food then!" he laughed and ran at her. Hiei rolled his eyes as the half demon tackled the girl, arm around her neck in a headlock as he grinned and laughed. Kurama shook his head, muttering something about children.

Hokushin just stood and watched before slowly walking forward, eyes on the small red head. She turned and looked at him, the laughter drained from her eyes. He narrowed his in return. No, he didn't trust her stability for a given second.

* * *

"So you haven't had any problems?" Yusuke asked as they sat around a table stacked with food. The other man shook his head. "Well damn."

Hiei and Kurama flanked the small girl between them, the fire demon not eating and the fox only having had one plate. She seemed more than willing to eat for the three of them though.

"Don't be so disappointed, Yusuke. That's a good thing. It means that those rebels were targeting Mukuro and Yomi specifically." She pointed out quietly. "We know they were here, but it seems like they were just passing through. Even Yomi didn't complain about them. Something about Mukuro's territory must've drawn them."

"I was just hoping we'd get some clues." He scratched the back of his head, leaning back in the chair. "I mean, that's why we're here, right?"

"I'm here because Mukuro and Yomi requested to see me," she clarified, wiping her mouth with a napkin rather politely. Laying down her fork she pushed her plate away from her a few inches. "This is just another side trip before I go to my lands."

"You haven't been yet?" that sparked Hokushin's interest and she blinked at him, then nodded once. "Why?"

"It's in capable hands," she shrugged. "Besides, there haven't been significant problems recently, and the village is coming along rather smoothly from what I've been told by my second."

"So its true then, you are coming back to full power?" he questioned and she closed her eyes, wiping her mouth with the napkin again before looking up at him cautiously.

"At this moment I work for Spirit World, do to an arranged punishment of sorts," she explained. "While I am the ultimate power of those lands, I am not going to be physically present to run them at the moment."

"That's not something you should be telling everyone," the advisor stated. She gave him a wry smile.

"I'm not worried about you attacking me. We still have an agreement, Raizen or not." She pointed out, and he nodded. "Of course, since we are here, I wouldn't mind updating that."

"To what end?" he blinked.

"I'd like both you and Yusuke to sign, and we can revise some outdated clauses." She shrugged. "Basic adaptations for a new world."

"What are you two talking about?" Yusuke growled, annoyed. "Why are there always secrets?"

"It's not a secret. If you'd ever reviewed the agreements attached to your lands you'd have seen that your territory is at a truce with mine and that we are allied." She pointed out, a bit sharply.

"Well, what is this truce about?" Kurama looked over to his right at the red head who looked up at him without moving her head.

"It aligns this territory with mine in the event of future… misunderstandings with other lands." She explained. "After Mukuro had us attacked I made sure we'd be protected, but I didn't get a chance to call on Raizen for help when Hiro attacked. And then since all the Takanis were gone there was no reason for him to intervene. But the alliance means that my land is forever open to the rulers and people of this kingdom, so long as their entrance is peaceable."

"A typical treaty then," the two red heads nodded at one another. "Why not Yomi?"

"Yomi and I have our own understanding," she smirked. "But Raizen was the only one who _understood_."

"He was the most human," Hiei's deep voice finished for her. She just looked at him. "His ability to sympathize made you trust him more, because you could give him something neither of the other main leaders could."

"He was a good king," she nodded and then smiled to herself, and Yusuke saw respect and sadness pass through them. "I feel like I owe him something."

"Why? He died before he could actually help you." The fire demon scoffed, but Hokushin was watching the girl's reverent reaction.

"I brought Kin to meet him once," she smiled, her voice soft. "He was a good man, and he allowed us the feeling of security. He treated us like equals in a world that looked down on us."

"He always thought you showed promise," Hokushin found himself speaking. She looked up at him. "He knew you had something in you that the others didn't. He always hoped to find that in an heir for himself, like you found in Kin Jiro. Your family impressed him until the day you died."

"What a sentimental bastard," she chuckled, meeting Hokushin's eyes. "Everyone knows that for all my promise I'm just going to be a victim of the world."

His cheeks tinted pink and she outright laughed.

_ Amon-Shinpi spun, his sword swatting as Hokushin flew forward. She grabbed his stretched arm and stepped towards him holding it tightly, using it to propel his body through the air and back into the earth. He felt the sharp point of his opponent's blade as it pressed into his throat, drawing a thin line of blood. _

_ "Ah, Amon-Shinpi, it's good to see you again." Raizen beamed, walking towards the pair of fighters. "I see you and Hokushin are getting along as always."_

_ "I come with a message," the deep voice spoke through a curtain of metal. "My parents are dead. Mukuro attacked us and barely left our castle in one piece."_

_ "Kichirou was a good leader, a good man," the king nodded. "I'm sorry to hear of his death."_

_ Cold blue eyes stared into the fallen demon's for a second more before the warrior stepped back, letting him rise. "I've taken his place."_

_ "That's only natural." Raizen nodded, watching her with a keen intensity. Hokushin couldn't see it, the light, spark, that his king kept insisting existed in that small, frail looking body. Blue eyes made their way back to him as the wind shifted around them tightly. "My, my, we've been eating our vegetables."_

_ The fighter just turned and picked a bundle off the ground. A small body wrapped around with a blue blanket, embroidered along the edges with silver. Dark hair peaked around the opening in the front of the bundle, and when cuddled against Amon-Shinpi's chest while in his arms, large blue eyes studied everything around him._

_ "This is my younger bother, Kin Jiro." The voice held a warm emotion to it that they'd never heard before. "He nearly died because of this raid. I want to make sure this never happens again."_

_ "You want us to ally with a bandit like yourself?" Hokushin seemed appalled. A soft chuckle rose from the chest of the warrior carrying the baby demon. Those cold, wasteland blue eyes filled with a sparkle of something deeper and more meaningful._

_ "My life is about protecting them now. I'm a Lord, I don't have time for petty things like banditry." King Raizen laughed and smacked a heavy hand on the small fighter's shoulder. _

This didn't even seem to be the same demon who he'd met a dozen times. Something had changed. Her eyes held a new light in them, and all traces of that barren wasteland that used to be her heart seemed thawed. He had figured that after all her falls, all her tragedies, that she'd be even more of a husk than before. Even her exposure had assured him that he'd be meeting a soulless, heartless, vagabond of a demon lord. Someone who craved more power than they could handle, like who he had met before. He didn't understand.

And then those large blue eyes turned to meet red and he saw it, the spark that had lit her up all those decades before. A new purpose was fueling her now, something that meant more to her than she did to herself. Her old words circled his mind as he watched the way she glanced at her friends, observing them.

_My life is about protecting them now._

Maybe Raizen had been right, he mused to himself, to believe she would be different. Hiei's eyes roamed over the table to meet his and he stared back, unsure what the fire demon found so interesting so suddenly. Then he looked away and looked at the girl beside him, something softer in his eyes as he shook his head with a smirk, like there was a joke only he knew the punch line to.

* * *

Hiei was sitting on Kurama's window sill, looking out over the red bathed night. It had been a few hours since the group had separated to get rest. He found himself in the fox's room out of habit. Shinpi was still angry with him, despite all appearances, and he wanted to discuss some things with the fox.

"What is it, Hiei? You've been staring out of that window for an hour and haven't said a word." Kurama watched his friend turn around as he sat on his bed for the night.

"Hayato is interested in Shinpi." The words didn't come out like he'd hoped they would. But they held the sting that he felt.

"I know." The acknowledgement alleviated some of the tension on the smaller demon's chest. "She can see it to, you know. That's why she doesn't like to talk about it with you."

"That's moronic. She just needs to tell him to forget about it." He glared out the window again.

"He's her oldest friend, her most trusted guardian." Kurama sighed, "She trusts him with everything that makes up her life, Hiei. Understand why driving him away may scare her. She's already been forced to lose everything once, she doesn't want to lose him too."

"That's not the only reason," he looked over at the man on the bed. "There's never only one reason with that woman."

"Have you ever considered the consequences of making her admit out loud that her second has feelings for her?" the fox demon asked, and Hiei shook his head slightly. Confusion was clear in his ruby eyes. "She still worries about you in Makai."

"Hn." The angry dismissal made the red haired boy shake his head. "She should understand by now that I have no feelings for Mukuro."

"Why?" the question held an edge to it, "You've compared Ichi to Mukuro before. You know the anger she holds towards your leader. She's a female leader with a male second, one who would easily die for her, or grow old with her, if she asked for either."

"Mukuro is just different." Came the tense response.

"That's not very convincing, Hiei."

"It doesn't have to be, it's the truth." They stared at each other. "Mine and Mukuro's relationship is more professional. I would never go to her home to drag her across the border. I would handle the situation myself, or let her know of it and let her decide."

"That's what Hai did."

"No, he went to see her. To get her." Red eyes narrowed darkly. "He left her land unprotected instead of sending someone else to give her the message because he wanted to see her again."

"Is that what has you so angry?" Kurama mused, "Or is it the fact that she was happy to see him?"

There was a stifling silence as the fire demon thought about it. "You're right."

"She would fight an army beside you, or for you," Kurama gave his friend a serious look. "She misses you when you're not there, Hiei, don't doubt her in that. She cares about Hayato deeply because he's a symbol to her. He's proof that like a phoenix, or Yusuke, she can rise through the ashes and make something out of the destruction that has surrounded her. But Hayato isn't the one she wants to rebuild with."

Hiei slipped off the window sill and walked silently to the door. Giving a nod to his friend he admitted he was processing their conversation. He made sure to close the door behind him as he left.

* * *

Shinpi was strewn across the bed messily, half her clothes gone. The blankets were tangled around her legs like she'd been kicking through them. She wore no binding in her sleep tonight, just the shirt from her outfit which had ridden up in the back, showing the line of her smile and the cut of her hips. Her panties showed from the tangle of blankets, as well as half of her left thigh and both her calves as the blankets wound around her knees.

Her hair formed a red skirt around her shoulders and on her pillows, covering on arm that she had under her face for support. The other arm was hanging off the bed, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand. He didn't bother waking her, instead choosing to kneel down and remove the paper from her fist. Smoothing it out he found himself looking at the picture of her brother.

It was the first time he'd ever gotten to look at any image of the boy for more than a few seconds. He sat on the floor and leaned against the bed, studying the child in the photo.

He was a small thing, not surprising given his sister's size, and had rather large eyes for a male. Even in black and white it was easy to see them as a shining indigo blue, or lighter depending on his mood. Those eyes held a sort of earned innocence, like the knowledge was there without any way to justify it, and it added the barest sharpness. Intelligence also shone in those eyes, just like in Shinpi's. It was unmistakable. Kin Jiro's hair was dark, and even though it was relatively short, it held a messy texture.

_So this was her world_ he stared at the picture like it would offer him some truth. The boy on the page said nothing, however, just stared.

Hiei began to wonder what sort of demon the child would've grown up to be if he hadn't been murdered. He had been given enough time with his sister to develop a good foundation, so he'd probably have been a righteous fighter. Or a healer. Yeah, Hiei could imagine the boy being a healer first and a fighter second. Fiercely loyal, definitely. It's how he was raised. He would probably have that commanding voice his sister had, and be able to gather and soothe large groups until they saw things his way.

Or he could've been totally corrupted, and let the power get the best of him. A superpower to reckon with, with that special blood in his veins. He could've lost his mind and tore their territory apart and anything close enough to it, using that voice to lure people into his army and sending them to fight his battles. He could've become a coward. Worse, he could've been like Hiro.

Amon-Shinpi made a small sound behind him and he saw her face pinch in her sleep, like she was having a bad dream. Her legs kicked a bit and moved the blanket closer to her feet. Hiei shook his head, stuffing the photo in his pocket as he stood. Crawling over her sprawled out body he laid down next to the wolf demon. Looking at the back of her head, he ran his left hand up her back just to feel her skin. She was cool to the touch, but it wasn't alarming. Just Shinpi.

No, Kin would've grown to be an influential and caring leader, taking his people's needs first. Looking at Ichi's sleeping form Hiei couldn't believe anything else.

* * *

Botan stared at Koenma with worry tinting her lavender eyes. The Junior King of Spirit World seemed very frustrated with the papers he was reading and his expression was dire when he looked up at the Chief Ferry Girl.

"It's getting worse, Botan." He fell back into his tall chair, pinching the bridge of his nose in his frustration. "More and more children are disappearing."

"Kuwabara is trying his best," she breathed out, looking disheartened. "But even Ichi didn't see the pattern at first. They just seem to know where our people are, and how to avoid them."

"That worries me. I need Iruni back here as soon as possible. I should never have signed off on her going to Demon World." He huffed. "I don't know how she conned that out of me."

"It was necessary. It's not every day Mukuro and Yomi request to see someone," the blue haired woman comforted. "And she's capable of handling this."

"I don't want to tell her." He frowned, looking at the picture in the file he'd been reading. One of many, but the only one that stood out. A small child with dark hair and blue eyes. "I'm worried about how she'll react if she realizes what they're looking for."

"I'll have to warn Yusuke and the others," Botan nodded solemnly. She hated that thought, that for even an instant they would consider that Iruni may end up being a problem for the team to handle. She honestly didn't know if any of them could do it.

"Hiei wouldn't hear of it." He pointed out, looking frazzled.

"I think we may be underestimating her. Maybe she'll surprise us," she offered hopefully. "She's done it before. She's a survivor and a fighter. She won't be ruined by this."

"I sincerely hope not, Botan. Iruni's a great asset to us, and I would much rather have her on our side than against us. But she has a soft spot for children already," he reminded. His voice got gravely soft. "We just have to prepare ourselves for the chance that she may become uncontrollable."

* * *

"So, is the good and joyful Lord Amon-Shinpi still too good to come and pay us a visit?" Hayato turned around to see lavender eyes staring up into his. Blinking, he stepped back, having not realized the female demon was so close behind him. She was about a head smaller than him.

"Lord Amon-Shinpi is busy meeting with the three kings of the area," he spoke offhandedly.

"But she is coming?" the woman seemed surprised by that news.

"Of course. She misses and loves this land more than anyone else here. It's her home as well," he pointed out. "But she is coming back, if only for a short while."

"My name is Miki." She extended her hand and he shook it uncertainly. "My parents and grandparents lived here. I grew up here until Hiro destroyed this place. I've been fighting ever since."

"You're angry with milord." He stated.

"She let us down." The voice that spoke was strained but under control, and her hand tightened around his. He held back a smile. She looked a bit like a fighter, only a bit too soft on the edges. Unlike his leader, she was apparently quite proud of her femininity. They dropped hands and he turned to work on the building that would eventually serve as a shop of some sort. She leaned over at the waist beside him and frowned, which made him growl in annoyance.

"This isn't level," she pointed out. He closed his eyes, already tense.

"Then why don't you take over?" he snapped.

"I'm babysitting some kids, or I would. At least it'd be done right." She smirked, and he handed her a hammer and then smiled a bit sadistically.

"Who wants to see Lord Amon-Shinpi's personal garden?" he called to a small group of demon children who cheered happily and ran to him. "Have fun doing it right."

Miki just blinked at him in shock as he led the group to the castle.


	10. Honor to Us All

I am dying for some rolos now. I've polished off like 52 ounces of gummy worms in three days and need a change. Lol. Also, I got accepted and admitted into the Old Dominion Psychology program, so I'm rather stoked about that. I'm thinking of joining their anime club. Applied for a new job as well.

I actually like this chapter better than I have the last few lol. The second half of last chapter has been my favorite so far, until this one, though. So I think I'm improving. Hurrah! Also, read a good story today, The Lord of Roses and The Shackled Dragon by Nekoluver. I've never read a slave fic before, and I actually liked it. It's a bit OOC and AU, but still interesting and rather well written.

I learned two things this chapter: 1) I write faster, and better, in a notebook than on a computer. 2) I love Disney movies. Between the scene when the girls drag Ichi off and when she returns I sort of imagine the part of Mulan when they doll her up to go meet the matchmaker. Everyone forcing her to bath and put on perfume and get all prettied up. It's hilarious in my head.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Kurama walked up to Hiei who was staring at the horizon from the window in Yusuke's room.

"Signing papers."

"Oh, so they are renewing the treaty then?"

"Hn."

"Did you talk to Ichi?" the red head asked as he walked up, stopping to stare out over the landscape as well. Hiei didn't look up at him, just continued to stare.

"No, she was asleep. When she woke up she immediately went to find Yusuke." He explained gruffly.

"You seem like you were thinking about something," green eyes looked down at the dark haired youkai, who didn't acknowledge that he'd spoken. He looked at their reflection and saw something in Hiei's right hand that made him look down again. "What's that?"

The fire demon blinked, and then seemed to come crashing back into the reality he shared with everyone else. Bringing the paper up he looked at the picture again. Kurama just watched him, not speaking.

"She was clutching this when I came in." The simply statement didn't say much, but Kurama figured that his friend had a reason for keeping the picture. "Until last night I hadn't realized that I'd never actually seen a picture of him before, for too long."

"Did you see anything interesting about him?" the question seemed to make the smaller man think.

"The longer I looked at it the more I found myself questioning what he'd be like now." The confession was a bit soft around the edges. Ruby eyes looked up to emerald. "I don't understand why I'm suddenly so interested in a dead demon."

"Because he's still her world," the fox demon smiled sadly. "And you want to know that part of her."

"I suppose." He shrugged and then slid the photo into his pocket. Kurama didn't question the action out loud, just turned back to the horizon. Silence blossomed around the two demons and neither needed to break it.

It wasn't long and Yusuke, Amon-Shinpi and Hokushin were walking down the hall, passing them by. Ichi was the one who stopped and looked into the room, smiling warmly, and beckoning them to follow. Both demons complied and she left them to catch up as she rejoined the other two men. Yusuke ruffled her hair and laughed as she growled her annoyance.

"What are your next plans?" they arrived just as Hokushin posed the question to Amon-Shinpi who had given him her full attention. She grinned, lips pulling more to one side than the other, and looked at him.

"I haven't the faintest," she admitted. "But something is going to happen, it always does. I'm sort of just… flowing."

"So there is no definite date of when you'll return?" he pressed, causing her to shake her head.

"I have obligations that are widespread now. Until I pay my debts, I won't be coming back permanently." She explained.

"You shouldn't take too long, you may end up not wanting to be back at all." He watched her throw that idea away before it sunk in.

"I will always feel the need to be there," she stretched her arms above her head. "Sort of how trouble finds me, I will always find my way back home."

* * *

"I'm just saying, I feel rushed." Yusuke complained as they set out from the castle. Ichi was talking to Hokushin as they left the doors.

"If you want more time, Yusuke, we could always _run_ there." She turned to him and poked him in the chest. "I know that I can make it in no time, I'm not sure if you can keep up."

"Is that a challenge, runt?" he growled.

"Hn." She walked until she was even with Kurama and then tossed a look over her shoulder. "If you think it's going to be a challenge, we should just walk."

He grew red in the face and she chuckled. "Thank you for the hospitality, Hokushin."

He just nodded as the hanyou dove for the small girl, who danced away from him. With a laugh she took off running leaving all three of them in a cloud of dirt. Hiei raised an eyebrow towards the line of dirt rising in the air from the direction she'd taken off in. Kurama coughed into his hand and Yusuke bolted between them like a madman.

"Children." Hiei closed his eyes.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay," Kurama nodded to Hokushin then started off with Hiei, both walking. "Do you think we should catch up to them?"

"He won't be able to catch her." Hiei opened his eyes with a smirk up at the red head.

"Could you?" the question posed an interesting idea. The fire demon's expression turned devious.

"We'll catch up with them. You find Yusuke, I'll get the girl." He took off running as Kurama did. It wasn't long before a black blur passed Yusuke who cussed loudly as Kurama came up beside him. The kitsune laughed at him.

Amon-Shinpi felt him coming a few minutes before he caught up, and she smirked, slowing a bit until Hiei was beside her. They exchanged a look.

"We should stick together," he chastised her. "You especially should avoid looking for trouble."

"You found me, I wasn't looking for you."

"Shinpi."

"Hiei."

He lunged at her and she flipped out of the way, landing in a crouch. As he approached again she bolted in the opposite direction, running full bore back to Yusuke and Kurama. They stopped and blinked at the wind that blew passed them. Realizing she passed them, she skidded to a stop. A growl was the only warning she got as Hiei's body slammed into hers, sending them both rolling to a stop.

With a loud oomph the breath rushed out of both their lungs. Hiei blinked when he realized why his chest hurt. She was sitting on top of him, using her legs to pin his forearms down. About the time he looked up at her in realization, she seemed to understand she had the upper hand.

"That was a midget tornado," Yusuke laughed, walking back to them. "Geesh, can't you two save it for the bedroom."

"I assure you, we won't." Hiei growled, and Kurama had to chuckle then too. She pocked her fire demon in the chest.

"Hiei, we don't need to discuss everything," she warned darkly.

"Hn. I'm sure they realize that I'm not the submissive type, Shinpi."

"If you don't shut up I'm going to have to hurt you."

"The Detective has had se-" she shoved her hand over his mouth and glared at him. She felt his lips lift in a smirk under her.

"Enough." She spoke curtly.

"I always figured it'd be a fight between you two," Yusuke put a hand on his hip as he spoke. "I mean, in the bedroom. You're both so much alike sometimes."

"Keiko would love to know you think about what happens in my bedroom, Yusuke." The threat was as menacing as the look she cast him. "I don't like this conversation."

"Ah, come on. I thought you were one of the boys," the hanyou punched her shoulder lightly, missing the large vein that had started to show on her forehead. Her hand was still over Hiei's mouth, not that he'd have shouted a warning anyways. The second Yusuke opened his mouth to continue talking she launched off of Hiei and on to him. Kurama shouted, trying to intervene as she took the taller half demon to the ground. Two hits to the head later and they were all on their feet, Yusuke nursing two large bumps.

"So, I take it your sex life is off limits?" the dark eyed demon snapped and she stepped towards him, making him jump back. With a satisfied grunt she looked away.

"At least I have one." She smirked, making him go red in the face.

"She can't help but bait _someone_ into a fight, can she?" Kurama asked and Hiei just looked at him as he stood up. "I didn't think so."

It took a while for Yusuke to simmer back down to a manageable level as the group walked across the desert in the general direction of the Takani territory. Kurama had asked how she knew where she was going, and her response had been to tap the vein in the crook of her elbow. That action had taken some time to explain to Yusuke who hadn't gotten the reference that her blood knew the way back.

"Can't you smell it in the air?" the girl stopped walking to take a deep breath of the hot, dry air, and Yusuke stared at her blankly. Clouds were starting to gather on the horizon though, he could see that much.

"All I can smell is you three." He stated.

"Open yourself up a bit," she stepped forward a half step and smiled, closing her eyes. "And you'll be able to smell the scent of life."

They'd been running and walking back for a few days. Hiei looked at her, "We're almost there."

"We'll get to watch the sunset after our showers," she took off running without another word and the rest followed. It wasn't long and they were all jumping across the hot springs and running through the thicket of the forests. Once they started to hear voice they slowed as a group, and when they broke through the trees, they had all come to a walk, and it was raining.

There were small cottages speckled around them, and the occupants all turned to watch as they walked passed. Some kids ran to their parents, probably due to the intense stares Hiei was giving everyone within ten feet of them. Kurama's eyes had widened as he surveyed the fast progress of the restoration. Yusuke let a long whistle out. Each one ignored the downfall of water drenching them.

When they made it to the center of the village they saw that a few markets were open, selling foods and fabrics out of buildings. There was even a blacksmith's shop. She smiled at that and looked around at the group that had gathered around them. Voices whispered to one another and she let them for a few minutes, too busy studying her land to be bothered. The wind felt warmer against her skin, even with the water making her clothes cling to her.

"Milord," she turned at the sound of Hayato's voice and he offered a shallow bow, water making his shaggy brown hair fall into his eyes. "I see you've finally made it."

"Finally." She nodded, a small smile in place as the rain lessened to a drizzle and then stopped. People were staring more intently now, and she just offered the same smile to them all.

"So, you're the mysterious Lord Amon-Shinpi?" Hayato and the group all looked across the village center at the lavender eyed Miki. She was staring only at the leader of the lands. "You don't look like much."

"How da-" Ichi's raised hand cut off Hai's ensuing rant on etiquette.

"Yes, yes I am." She instead turned to the girl and stepped away from the group. "I am Lord Amon-Shinpi Takani, ruler and protector of these lands. And you are?"

"Unimpressed by your act," the bitter sting to the words had blue eyes widening slightly. "You let him kill us and ran off like it wasn't your responsibility to pick up the pieces."

Before she could retaliate Miki lunged at her, the knife that had been in her waistband in her hand. She swiped at Ichi's face and chest, and advanced in quick motions. The shorter woman just let her come, and ducked repeatedly out of the way. With clear eyes and a mask of total indifference Amon-Shinpi kicked Miki's wrist, sending the knife flying through the air until it pierced the ground at Kurama's feet. A second kick slammed behind the woman's neck and forced her to the ground. Looking no less disturbed than if a bug had flown too close to her.

Miki breathed raggedly from the ground, anger clear on her features. Her lavender eyes seethed emotions and Ichi just looked down at her.

"I failed you," the admission lightened the hatred and the group that had gathered all quieted to listen. "I know this. I've spent the past seventy odd years fighting with myself, and Hiro, and two other worlds, to fix that. I cannot replace what was destroyed, what was taken. I can't give you your families back. But I am back now, and I am not going to allow that to happen again.

"This is your home, as well as mine, again. For some of you, this is the first time you've lived within these borders. I offer you a sanctuary that is protected by treaties and by blood. We are living in a renewed, reborn, place. Some of you may not feel that, that qualifies me to resume rule. The truth is, it does. This land was built on the blood of my ancestors, and my presence is what keeps it breathing. And your presence, as well."

Miki picked herself up from the dirt, onto her knees, and glared at the small demon lord angrily. Yusuke and Hayato both moved to step forward and were stopped by the other two.

"Your anger is noted," Amon-Shinpi looked directly at Miki, "And I'll try to appease it how I can, but aside from time, I have no way to show you that what I say is true. You'll just have to trust me."

"And if we don't?"

"Then you either leave, or live surrounded by your own anger." She motioned for Hayato to approach, whispered something to him that made his face scrunch up, like he wanted to argue. She waited and he said something to her quietly, and they both looked at the girl, who sat on her knees, waiting for the worst. Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama all waited to see what was happening next. Ichi's blue eyes seemed clear of strong emotion.

"As you wish," Hayato bowed his head again and walked up to the castle. Ichi looked solidly at the girl before her and kneeled in front of her. No expression twisted her features. She slipped her fingertips under the woman's chin and looked her in the eye for a few seconds before smirking.

"Be at the castle first thing in the morning. I hate tardiness, its unbecoming of someone in my cabinet." The demon lord got to her feet and started walking back to the castle, leaving a stunned group behind her. "Hayato will explain the duties of third to you when you arrive tomorrow. I'm having a room prepared for you now, unless you want to stay in the village. We'll discuss it when you get briefed."

"What if I don't want a place in your pocket?" Miki got to her feet and shouted. The group of boys started walking up to the castle, catching up to the stilled Amon-Shinpi as the red head looked over her shoulder.

"Then you don't come, that's easy." She stated simply, before continuing to walk, leaving confused villagers in her wake.

* * *

"You won't be able to change her mind." Hai looked at Hiei who was staring at the girl, part of him refusing to believe that she'd actually offer asylum to someone who had just blatantly tried to kill her. "Once her mind is made up, its done. Trust me. I've spent half my life trying to change her mind about this, that, or the other."

Ichi turned to look at both of them, "He's right, Hiei. I've made up my mind. I want her as my third."

"I thought you wanted Kurama," came the deep response.

"Kurama won't be willing to join me for a while yet," she slipped out off the cover over her clothes, taking the tekkos off her arms and continuing to generally disrobe until she was left in the shirt and pants. Yusuke watched Hiei watch Hayato's reaction to the girl taking off her clothes. His eyes were glued to her face though. "Miki is strong minded, and passionate. She didn't attack me just because she felt like she needed to, she wanted something back after losing part of her life."

"So you're willing to risk your life on trusting someone who wants to kill you for everyone's good?" the argument didn't seem as valid to the wolf demon.

"You need to look deeper, Hiei. See beyond the surface, isn't that what you got that thing for?" she pointed at his jagan with a smile. There was something secretive about that particular grin, and he hadn't seen it before, which intrigued him. She already seemed more energetic and like herself, but something shone brighter around her than it had before.

"I've already had the water drawn for you," Hayato spoke suddenly breaking the staring contest between the short youkais. She slipped her eyes from her second to Hiei and nodded.

"Get everything together for her, would you Hayato? If you're too busy can you have one of the girls do it? I'll be making a show of this." She turned and started heading up the stairs with a backwards look at the group. "Your rooms are all prepared. I'm getting a bath, settle in guys. Relax."

"Did anyone else notice she was acting strange?" Yusuke scratched the back of his head, staring after the girl. Kurama chuckled.

"I believe she's being playful, Yusuke, in a way we haven't seen before. She's excited to be back, and relaxed here." The kitsune explained.

"She's in charge, that always relaxes her." Hayato rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath that made Hiei look up at him. "There's extra clothes for all of you in your rooms. Not much, but something to change into, if you want to get your current ones cleaned. And don't bother her about this Miki business, she knows what she's doing."

"Didn't she know what she was doing when she invited Hiro into her home?" the fire demon's scathing comment made the blacksmith glare.

"You know her very well, as a person, Hiei." The words were carefully toned, much to everyone's curiosity. Hayato's anger was showing through. "But I know her as a leader, something you have no experience in. I've served under her and her father since before his father died before him. This family _is_ my family and I won't be questioned about their well being."

"Her," the correction was made with a bit of a snarl. "Don't you mean, you won't be questioned about her well being? There is no else left."

"Vagabond." Was the only response as the second in command turned on heel and stalked out of the room, towards the open front door. Kurama's eyebrows were raised slightly.

"You seem to have struck a chord." He looked at Hiei who headed for the stairs. "You're going to go talk to her about it, aren't you?"

"Hn."

"Of course he is," Yusuke clapped a hand on Kurama's shoulder, "And I think we should be very busy settling in before that happens. I don't want to be in the crossfire if they get into it again."

* * *

Hiei found the bathing room easily, and when he arrived, the door was open. He leaned against the frame and let his eyes trace the lines of her back as she lifted the baggy shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. Her sash was already in the pile and she wiggled her hips as her thumbs hooked under the waist of her pants pulling them down until a throaty sound had her turning around.

"I was coming in here to yell at you," he made his eyes focus on her face, which was difficult when she was half naked in front of him, her pants revealing the black of her panties as the ran over her lower stomach and upper left thigh. "I can't remember why."

She just smiled at him with a look that was both humored and enticing. He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"I didn't invite you in," she crossed her arms over her chest, feigning an indignant attitude. He studied her again, and noticed she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were on the window on the far wall, something about her features told him she wasn't completely there. Her smile had slipped into the mask she wore when she wasn't even thinking.

"I was going to convince you to not be such an idiot." He stated and her eyes came back to him, the light still shining, though a bit dimmer.

"Not going to happen," she smiled calmly. "I've made up my mind."

"I thought you said one of the reasons Hiro was scared of me was that you'd _listen_," he pressed.

"She just needs some polishing and she'll be a perfect guard," the girl rolled her eyes and slipped her pants off, her underwear following before she climbed into the hot water. The effect was immediate, as he watched her shoulders relax. "She has the passion I need, the urge to fix and protect her home. She has a sense of right and wrong."

"She tried to kill you."

"And failed miserably."

"Are you going to start giving pointers, now?"

"It'll keep me busy."

He sighed, already frustrated with her. She just watched him get angry and smiled to herself. He looked up when he felt water hit his face, eyes blinking at her. She flicked more droplets at him from her fingers and rolled his eyes.

"Stop worrying so much, believe it or not, Hiei, I have run a kingdom before." She teased him.

"You died." He stated harshly.

"No I didn't." she tilted her head. But her hand grazed the scar above her heart. "If it makes you feel better you can check her out."

"Hn." He glared away from her, and she sighed, turning her back on him in the large tub in the floor. She lifted one of her legs and scrubbed at a dirt spot. He watched the movement without meaning to. "You're doing that on purpose."

"Doing what?" she didn't look at him, instead looking around the edge for shampoo and soap. "Can you hand me some those bottles?"

He almost made a remark about rather watching her get them herself, but instead just complied. He handed her a few bottles and she looked through them, setting the ones she didn't feel like using away from her. He watched her and she ignored him, which only made him annoyed and continue to watch her.

"How does this smell?" she wrinkled her nose and held a bottle of light pink thick liquid up to him, and he sniffed it.

"Floral," he stated simply.

"Yeah," she set it to the side and grabbed the next one. He watched this process a few times, nothing seeming to capture her interest.

"What's going on in the mind of yours?" he asked finally and she looked at him.

"I'm just trying to smell nice." She stated defensively.

"You already smell nice." He stared at her harder, trying to see what game she was playing. It made her stare back blankly, which infuriated him. "What?"

"What do you mean, what?" she growled at him. "You're the one staring at me."

"You're acting strange."

"No, you are. I'm just taking a bath."

He rolled his eyes, sitting down and looking at the bottles. She watched as he studied them closely and then handed her one. "There. It smells clean, like rain."

She took it without comment and started to pour it into her palm. He grabbed her wrist and she looked up at him, partially annoyed. "What now, Hiei?"

"I didn't say that was for you," he told her coolly and she raised her eyebrows. Letting go of her wrist he stood and stripped his shirt over his head, and untied his sword, making quick work of his clothes and joining her in the bath.

"Gods, was that, that hard?" she grumbled, rolling her eyes and he smirked at her, leaning against the other edge of the tub.

"You wanted me to take a bath with you?" he asked incredulously.

"Obviously," she offered him the shampoo he'd chosen and he took it. When she turned back to get a new shampoo for herself she felt a hit of water against her cheek. Hiei just smirked at her, appearing to be unmoved. "That wasn't very nice."

"Hn." He just stared at her.

"You need to wet your hair before you put that in," she pointed to the bottle and dunked herself underwater. When she resurfaced, hair clinging to her cheeks and shoulders, she saw that he was under. With a grin she noticed that his bandana was on the side of the tub. He came back up and looked around suspiciously, like she had done something.

"Hn." He tied the bandana back around his head and then started to put in the shampoo. She watched him, which went unnoticed until he'd washed his hair. The water came up to their collar bones, but it was still clear. And she enjoyed the view. When he finally caught her staring she looked away quickly, messing with the soaps.

"Onna," he breathed against her ear, his chest pressed against her back, his hands on either side of her arms against her edge of the tub. "If you're going to stare, at least be bold enough to say you like what you see."

* * *

Hiei and Kurama were downstairs when they heard voices the next morning. The sun had barely begun to peak from the horizon, showing the village and the trees with a cascade of golden light as the blue sky lifted from the darkness stationed before it. Ichi was standing in the main hall, staring at Miki who was staring ahead with her shoulders squared. Hiei actually stopped walking in his surprise.

"She was right," he muttered, catching the fox's attention.

"Who was?" he asked.

"Ichi, about the girl. She's not a total psychopath." He looked up at his companion. "She doesn't want to kill Shinpi anymore."

Amon-Shinpi either couldn't hear them or was ignoring the two men as she studied the female demon in front of her. She was dressed in simple white pants and a tucked in white shirt, which was partially unbutton, revealing bandaging on her chest. The red sash was around her waist, pinning her sword to her side.

"I see you decided maybe I wasn't so horrible to work for," the comment was a bit scathing, but the face with light with a half grin. Hayato was standing to the side, taking notes. He hid his smirk.

"No, ma'am." The stiff response had the red head's hand waving in the air.

"I prefer sir, actually, but you don't have to be so stiff. Hayato here only refers to me as milord because he's been in the family for so long it seems appropriate. None of my other friends do."

"They should," the quick response from her second made her look at him sharply. He ducked back to writing notes.

"So, Miki, what's your specialty?" the wolf demon walked around the other girl like she was performing an inspection. Her fingers trailed across the girls back in what looked like a seductive gesture, but she was feeling for muscle. The lavender eyed demoness looked suddenly very uncomfortable.

"I'm just a demon," she swallowed.

"Nonsense, everyone has a specialty." She shook her head. "You're a bit soft for an enforcer. Do you mind sparring with Hayato?"

"Uh, no."

"Good." She took the weapon straight from the girl's waist band and played with the knife, testing its balance. Her black triangle ears twitched with excitement as she looked at the edge of the blade, trying to see the sharpness. Hiei and Kurama focused on her ears, slowly realizing she'd reverted to her simplest form. "You'll need new knives, if that's your preference."

She handed it back to Miki who just took it and stared at her oddly. "It's just all I've ever used."

"We have weapons you can toy with, if you want to. And Hayato is the best blacksmith and forger on this side of Makai. He can make anything that helps you conduct your job, even some toys for your free time." She grinned. "Family?"

"I'm an only child and my parents were killed with Hiro attacked." She let those words fall bitterly on the other's wolf ears. Ichi nodded.

"You can stay in the village, if you want, but you have a room here that will always be a available. It's already been made up." She plucked at the girl's clothes with a smile. "I'd offer to set you up with a seamstress, but you seem to enjoy your clothes, so I won't bother."

"I could use some new ones," the quick response made the other girl chuckle.

"I'll set that up," she looked at Hai who scribbled down that note. "Anything else?"

"No, my lord." He shook his head.

"Excellent." She beamed. "You'll do just fine. I've never had a woman work for me before, but I'm sure you'll excel."

"Uh, Lord Takani," Miki blushed a bit, much to the other's amusement. "What exactly is my job?"

"Oh! You're my third, called my Guard. You memorize, teach, and enforce the laws." She shrugged and handed a small booklet to the woman. "That's what you have to learn. The actions necessary for when the laws are broken are all there. It's your duty to ensure that all the villagers are aware of those laws as well. Many of them already know, but you know, some kids are new."

"So if I'm the Guard, and Hayato is practically doing everything else, what do you do? Besides stand there and look pretty?" the other woman cocked a hip and Kurama smiled a bit.

"Ichi has found herself a challenge." He stated.

"She does love challenges." Hiei nodded.

"You just enforce the laws, I create them. I've held your position before. Hayato is helping rebuild because I'm not even supposed to be here now. Aside from that I am the first line of protection between you and the rest of Makai. My job is to keep everyone happy, at all times, so we don't get our asses kicked in a senseless war." She explained with a shrug. "It sounds easier than it is. Especially with my mouth."

"I can see that." The other nodded. They shared a look and then both smiled, and Ichi extended her hand, and the other woman shook it.

"When you get into better shape, and get some experience on the job, you'll be the perfect Guard." Ichi's compliment made the girl blush a bit. "I like that spunky passion. Reminds me of a girl I once knew."

"Th-thank you." She bowed her head a bit.

"Go memorize the book, I'll be introducing you tonight. And I do hate being made a fool of, so do not let me down, Miki." The warning was hardly concealed and the other demoness just stared and then clutched the booklet a bit more firmly. "I'll meet you at the seamstress later in the afternoon."

When she left, Ichi turned to Hayato who handed her the notes he'd been taking. She looked over them before sitting in a chair sideways, one leg on the ground, and one cast over the arm.

"She is a rather quality choice." She admitted to herself, with a small smile. "A diamond in the rough."

"You're welcome." He gloated a bit with a grin and she just lifted the notebook up to him.

"Don't be a pain in the ass about it." She sighed. "I would've chosen her without your guidance."

"You helped her?" Hiei asked, coming forward and sitting at the table next to the wolf demon.

"I mentioned the name." He shrugged, but his eyes were shining too brightly to feign innocence. Ichi just chuckled again and closed her eyes. "What weapons should I pull for her?"

"None." The response made him still, looking uncertain as she opened those blue eyes, looking over the back of the chair at him. "I'll do it. You've been overworked. Take a break, Hai. I'm here now, I can run my own area for a while."

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously and she looked at him pointedly. He just sighed and looked around. "I don't know what to do with myself."

"As long as it's not work, I don't care." She teased and he nodded, turning and heading out the front doors. "He's heading to his workshop. He wouldn't know relaxation if it bit him in the ass."

Hiei pointedly stared at the girl, as did Kurama, which she didn't seem to notice.

"What do you have to do today?" Kurama asked looking around the empty table.

"I'm going to help raise a few more buildings," she looked over at him, still lounging in the chair. "Visit the seamstress and over all connect with the villagers. I don't want to repeat my mistakes. I want them to know my face now, I want them to know I'd die to save this place."

"After all of that?"he pressed, and she smiled again.

"We're celebrating the resurrection of the Takani territory and the rebirth of its last true ruler," she looked over at Hiei who was looking dour at the idea. "A good old fashioned celebration, with music and dancing and food and sake."

"Sake?" Hiei asked skeptically, making her nod.

"I'll behave myself," she promised and Kurama chuckled, shaking his head.

* * *

"It's like she's a different person," Yusuke as him and the others worked on a wall to a home for a family of six demons. "Ever since we've been here she's been all peppy and stuff. It's weird."

"She's being rejuvenated, Yusuke." Kurama explained. "Being here must be healthy for her. I can understand that, I feel more relaxed here as well."

"Yeah, I'm just saying, it was like a switch flipped." He pointed out. "As soon as we got my land she started acting different. And now it's been a complete one-eighty."

"Maybe she just needed time away?" the fox guessed, and stepped back, wiping sweat from his forehead. He'd taken his shirt off so that he was left in a plain white tank top. Yusuke was shirtless and Hiei just dealt with the heat and kept his clothes on.

"What do you think, pip squeak?" Yusuke posed the question and Hiei just looked at him, then went back to hammering.

"I think what Hiei means is, 'Ichi hates the cold, and maybe the simple warmth is improving her move, along with the fact that she's been sleeping more'." Yusuke laughed nervously at Ichi looked at him. Two small kids hung on her back, their thin arms wrapped around her waist. She was in just an undershirt and her bandages above the waist.

"When is our house going to be done, Lord Ichi?" one of the children, a small girl, asked. Hiei looked up curiously to watch the scene unfold. Aside from Kurama's brother he'd never seen her interact with small children.

"By tonight, just in time for our celebration," she grinned behind her at the girl.

"Can we go running again?" the boy on her other side asked and she stood pretending to think about it. He peaked around her shoulder to see three of the men working on their home. His eyes met Hiei's, whose stayed blank.

"Hmm. I don't know. Do you think you can hold on?" she asked and they both squealed yeses. Hiei watched her adjust them and she looked happy. He felt himself consider that. She looked at the fire demon strangely when she noticed the look on his face. "Don't worry, Hiei, I'll be back to help."

"Hn." He shrugged and went back to work without another word. She looked down at Kurama and Yusuke who shrugged. With another strange look she put one hand on each the kids' wrists and took off like a gust of wind.

"Hey," Yusuke used his foot to stretch out and nudge the now aggravated fire demon. "What was that about?"

"What?" he snapped back.

"That look you just gave Ichi." He narrowed his eyes. "And then the cold shoulder."

Hiei just rolled his eyes and set back to work, earning him a harsh glare. He grew more and more tense until he lifted his head again and glared back at the Spirit Detective. "What?"  
"I'm still waiting."

"Please, feel free to hold your breath."

"Don't be a jerk. I'm just wondering if you guys are still fighting," he shrugged. Hiei finally gave in.

"I was just noticing how happy she looked with the children around." He spoke curtly, and immediately began to finish the section he'd been working on. Yusuke raised his eyebrows and looked over at Kurama who looked back casually.

"Were you noticing this because you liked it, or because it bothered you?" the kitsune asked cautiously, feeling this was probably a topic best treaded around gently.

"I just hadn't noticed before." That put an end to the conversation and they continued to work in the humid heat of the oasis. Every now and then either Kurama or Yusuke would look up and notice that Hiei was glancing around, and normally it would be directed at Ichi while she played with children or helped with the housing.

The sun was beginning to set over the set, lining the scattered clouds with red and gold, and burning the edges of the horizon black. A few bright specks could already be seen on the furthest edges of the oncoming night. The town had begun to gather in the center after the buildings they'd been working on all day had been raised. A fire was built, and lanterns strung up around them. Food was being prepared and drink made, and the kids were starting to get excited and change their clothes into festival apparel.

"I have to admit," Miki sauntered up to Ichi as she stood with her boys, all of them sweaty and dirty from their work. "You aren't the leader I remembered."

"Yes I am," the satisfied smile shone in her blue eyes. "You just let him taint your memory. I always came to help in the village. I played with the children, and brought Kin Jiro to play with them. I came to the festivals."

"When you were there," she countered. Ichi just shrugged. Two small girls ran up to the demon lord and grabbed her pants, tugging from both sides.

"Come on Lord Ichi!" they pulled. "We have a surprise for you!"

"That's really not necessary," she laughed, unmoved by their efforts to get her to walk.

"But our sister's spent all day on it!" they exclaimed. She bent down and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Alright, let me bathe first and I'll come and see," she promised and Miki tossed the boys a knowing look before she shook her head.

"I don't think you need to bathe." She walked towards the group of houses, leaving the demon lord behind with a curious look.

"Alright, you've gotten my attention," she cast a look to the boys that pleaded for help as she was dragged off. "I'll see you guys soon, I guess."

* * *

Kurama was talking to Hayato, who was dressed in a colorful set of fighting clothes. His brown hair was pulled back away from his face. His shirt and pants were a light green, and his tunic a dark blue with white embroidery creating the design of a falcon down his left side.

Hiei watched them for a minute before heading upstairs. He'd stayed in Shinpi's room, and his new spare clothes were in there as well. He hadn't looked them really. Now, as he walked to the table, he did. The deep golden light from the dying sun tinted the clothes, and he studied them.

The last time he'd been in anything resembling formal attire had been on the trip to the dark tournament.

These clothes were the same principle, looking like Hayato's and what Kurama normally wore to a predetermined battle. The pants and shirt were crisp and white, a color the girl had an affinity for. The tunic was black with a red border, and the embroidery was white.

A dragon wrapped around the front and back in the white, the eyes a fierce violet. A red obi was with the outfit, neatly folded and set on the table. A sign she'd placed them herself, he noted, because she made sure everything was in the perfect order.

He considered not bothering to change at all. His liked his clothes. The new ones were a stiffer fabric that he doubted would be comfortable. It would all be too heavy, too thick, too suffocating and too restrictive for him.

His crimson eyes moved over to a different set of clothes. Two piles of them. One white with a dark blue tunic without a pattern, most likely for Shinpi herself. They were her colors. The other pile had clothes much like what he already wore. A note sat on top of the last pile, in his okami's typical scrawl.

"_I figured you'd despise the formal clothing so I had these made for you."_

He smirked and set the paper down. She knew him, he had to admit that. He chose what he was going to wear and waited for the girl to come get her clothes.

* * *

Yusuke walked into the bedroom. Hiei was laying on the bed with his eyes closed, but the half demon didn't buy the act.

"Come on," he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "The party awaits."

One red eye peaked open. The sun had gone from the sky, only the stars and the moon shining.

"You look ridiculous." The dry, deep voice stated. Yusuke snorted as if to say 'Yeah, have you seen a mirror?'.

"You're one to talk," he replied with an eye roll. "Hayato said to come on. Him and Kurama split already. I guess that girl Ichi was checking out earlier said they were already in the village square."

Hiei looked over at the table. Her clothes were still neatly folded in their place. Yusuke followed the line of his friend's red eyes. He shrugged. "Yeah, I had noticed she hadn't come back."

Hiei got to his feet and walked with the hanyou. In the light of the castle it was easier to see his clothes. They were the same style as Kurama's, which was new for the half human. His pants and shirt were the same green of his old school uniform. He looked uncomfortable in the clothes, his tunic was light blue with yellow trim, his obi also yellow. Hiei recognized the colors as well and smirked, knowing that Shinpi had done the scheme intentionally.

"Man, why'd she have to get us such stupid clothes?" Yusuke complained, fussing with his obi.

"You could have worn your old ones," Kurama chuckled as they joined him and Hayato. The village center was lit with colorful paper lanterns, their soft golden orange glow drowning the intensity of the night sky above them. It muted the sky but warmed the gathering they were now a part of, making it seem close and friendly.

"Everyone else dressed up," a light blush crossed his cheeks and Hiei sighed. Maybe he should've have gone for the unexpected look.

"It's not like you to care," Kurama teased.

They continued to banter and talk about the food or decoration. Hiei half-listened. He was looking around at all the demons of the new village, and they all looked happy and complacent. It was too warm for all their clothes, at least to him, but most had on colorful kimonos. Or if not that, then something more than their usual day clothes. Some of the women even wore dresses, the men in pants and shirts.

"Looking for someone?" the soft voice tickled his left ear and he spun to see empty air. His right ear was breathed on, "You look dashing."

This time he caught her as he turned, and she laughed. Yusuke and Hayato had left to find food, leaving Kurama to study the two small youkais.

"Dashing?" Hiei questioned and Ichi tilted her head, her eyes shining brightly as she took him in. He wore the white pants and shirt and the tunic with the dragon. It all fit together perfectly. His bandages and headband looked like a part of the ensemble to her. It also brought out the intensity of his eyes. He'd decided to surprise her by wearing the special clothing she'd had made, instead of what she'd expected.

The curls piled on the top back of her head moved in their pinned places as she moved her head. She had on makeup, something rarer than a phoenix sighting. Her cheeks were dusted with light bulsh, her eyes lined with black and dusted with pink eye shadow. Her lips were red, something no male in the village failed to notice.

"Yes, dashing. You know. Handsome." She gestured down him with her hand. "I thought you'd take the simpler outfit for sure."

"I've been out done." The simple compliment had her cheeks darkening and her head bowed until she was left looked up through her lashes and bangs.

"Some of the women made it as a gift."

The yukata kimono was a compliment to her fixed up hair and makeup. It was a design of red and pink cherry blossoms on a black background. The obi was pink as well. His shock came in that she looked like a _woman_. There was nothing male about this outfit at all. Nothing for her to hide herself behind.

She was a very attractive woman.

"Cherry blossoms?" Kurama bowed into the conversation when Hiei failed to make any further comments.

"My favorite, coincidentally," she smiled a bit shyly. She seemed unsure how to behave in her new apparel, both demons could tell. "I haven't worn a kimono since before my human mother died."

"It looks amazing," the fox demon smiled at his friend and her black ears twitched a bit.

"Whoa," Yusuke handed Kurama a cup and Hayato handed one to the young woman. "Looking gorgeous there, Ichi. Watch out, someone may try to sweep you off your feet if you keep this up."

Hiei's reverie broke with those words as she glared at the Spirit Detective.

"You do look radiant, my lord," Hayato took a sip of his drink. Hiei glared at him next, for his suggestive tone and wry smile.

"You all look amazing," she widened her arms to include all four men. "If Kazuma were here, I'd have a full set of all my boys in one spot, all looking charming."

The wore on and they all mingled and laughed, celebrating the rebirth of the territory. Hiei watched, occasionally making an offhand comment. Eventually he found himself sitting on a log brought to the middle of the festivities to create places to sit. Children ran around, despite the late hour, laughing and playing games he was unfamiliar with. He wondered, absently, if Yukina had even been given the change to be like the children here: carefree.

"Thank you for coming." Amon-Shinpi sat beside the fire demon, breaking his thoughts. His eyes immediately studied her face. He'd never seen her so feminine. Even when he'd first seen her, in her skirt and blouse at the university it hadn't seemed quite womanly.

I figured you'd have fled to the forest or castle by now," she continued when he didn't speak. Her smile began to falter at his continued silence.

"I don't want to run into anymore of your territory's surprises," he smirked, remembering the wolves and giant roaming skeletons.

"You didn't have to wear that," she plucked at his sleeve. There was music now, drums and some stringed instrument keeping the beat. "You would've been fine in your regular clothes, Hiei."

"Hayato dressed up." She stared at him, confused.

"Hai is my second," she explained. "He dresses to match my style. A uniform front. Even Miki had to dress up a bit."

"He's not the one they should remember seeing you _match_," he looked at a group of demons dancing to the steady tune. He felt her hand cover his, but didn't look back.

"I've made it clear that he's not the one they'll remember seeing me with," she sighed and he heard the edge of her tiredness returning to her voice. "You're the talk of the town, Hiei. Its killing everyone, but I told them not to bother you."

He looked at her.

"You hate being bothered," she patted his hand and drew back, looking out over her village. He watched her carefully, and thought back over the relatively short time they'd known each other, and the much shorter time they'd been able to tolerate each other's company. They'd actually been somewhere close by, in the woods, when she'd first asked him to be her mate. He still hadn't given her an answer and she didn't press the issue, seemingly content with their arrangement.

"You try to make sure I don't have to be forced into anything." This had been a pattern for a while.

"Let me guess," she grinned, "It's against my nature?"

"No," he shook his head. "Well, it should be. But it's not. It's exactly your nature towards me."

"My whole life I've fought to control and conquer." She looked down at her hands and he noticed her nails had been painted red. Further study revealed she was also barefoot. _So she didn't let them change everything_. "I pushed people away with that. I've watched other demons, people, and it's always the same. But my mind doesn't operate like that. I don't _want_ to own you, Hiei. I just want to enjoy you."

Her words had him studying her face again. She was still smiling to herself.

"Aren't you going to go dance?" he changed subjects, and gestured to the village square. It was easy to find out that she loved music, and he'd seen her dance before.

"Hai asked me, but I declined." She sank down the log so that she was sitting on the ground, her head against her fire demon's leg. "I wanted to check on you. Make sure you hadn't gotten too angry about the clothes or being forced to socialize."

"Hn." His meaningless grunt earned no response. Instead she stared over at the villagers and her friends. Miki was talking to Hayato, brandishing the book of rules at him like something was his fault. He was just staring at her, taking slow sips of his drink. She's been officially introduced as Guard early in the night.

Hiei's hand smoothed over the woman's curled hair, taking out the pins as he found them, so it fell around her shoulders and back. She closed her eyes as he brushed over the red strands. Her ear twitched as his fingers brushed it.

"What?" she opened her eyes, hearing him let out a humored blow of air. It was almost a chuckle.

"They were right. Your ears are soft," he remarked making her smile. She sat up on her knees. "You're getting dirt all over your new kimono."

"I can clean it." She tipped her head up to look at his humored ruby eyes.

"I like it," he looked from her face and down her to emphasize the whole change in appearance.

"Thank you," she blushed again, and he found it worth a smirk. One of the strongest women he, hell the world, had ever known could be embarrassed by such simple words. He enjoyed knowing his opinion mattered to her.

He kissed her upturned mouth, his hand still holding her head. Yusuke looked at them from across the square and elbowed Kurama who fussed at him for spying. Though they both had the same though about the two demons, both dressed up.

"Did you see his face when he saw her?" the brunette laughed. "He was at a loss for words."

"Of course." The red head looked back over at his friends who were back in conversation. She laughed at something that left a smirk on his face as she lightly punched his arm.

"You know," the brown eyed man looked at the kitsune, "I'm glad we found her. They're good for each other. Besides, who else could stand them besides one another? She's a cross-dressing tomboy with man issues and a fast temper, and he's a pigmy fire demon with an antisocial personality and a little man's complex."

"You such a grand way of saying things," Kurama shook his head.

"So?" he narrowed his eyes. "I'm right."

"I agree, completely," Kurama smiled. "Why didn't you comment on Ichi's height?"

"The cross dressing thing bothers her more." He grinned.

"Your insight is endless."

"It's a skill." They both laughed. "Yusuke, the man who sees what's right in front of him."

"And states it, bluntly," the fox added.

"Yeah, I just make it look easy though. The real skill is surviving making the comments."

**Preview: **

** His crimson eyes bore into the light demon, who was staring back over the table. Hiei felt he had no business being in the okami's room, with or without her there. Hayato felt the same way about the pesky fire demon he couldn't shake away from his leader.**

** "You aren't prepared for what's coming," the voice was bitter, a warning no doubt. Hiei's eyes narrowed.**

** "And what's that?" he demanded.**

** "I've seen that look in her eyes before, you little intruder. I've seen her gaze into someone's face with that awe." He stood and walked around the table until he was staring straight down into Hiei's normally unnerving gaze. "Are you prepared to be her everything, Hiei?"**


	11. Hurt

SO! Shameless plugging first, go check out one of my new favorite authors: FavoriteCharacter, whose new Kurama story Sleeping Terrors and Pretty Dreams is great. She's very creative and manages to work through the personalities of the YYH characters as well as her OCs with lovely talent. Also, naturally, Shiningheart of Thunder Clan, who is win. Keysintertwinedinabondofflame, thank you for your amazing review. I greatly appreciated it.

Sorry about the long time between updates. I'm having considerable issues finishing the chapters I start. But I have like seven half finished ones right now :/. Also, they are a lot longer now (this one is 18 pages in word) and I actually am trying to edit lol. Hopefully no more ridiculously obvious typos. Oh, and I noticed that the end of Chapter 5 had actually been cut off, so I fixed that. The beginning of Chapter 6 makes a lot more sense now.

Songs that I like for this chapter: It Doesn't Matter, Alison Krauss and Hurt, Christina Aguilera. Also, Umbrella, by Punk Goes Crunk.

* * *

It was dawn, the pink and orange sky softly whispering the arrival of a new day. Ichi was in the garden, working through slow motions of quick movements. It was meditation for her, to dissect stances and forms of martial arts until each one could be broken down to flow gently, like Tai Chi.

She needed the meditation as well. Lack of sleep had woken her during another nightmare. This time it had been one where she'd been with Hiei and he had turned into Hiro and killed her. With a long exhale she pushed it from her mind, stepping forward and pressing one of her hands out straight from her body. A fluid grace radiated through her body with the movements.

"You make that look elegant." Miki's voice fell on the human ears of Iruni.

The change had happened while she had sat in full lotus to find her center, just as she'd shown Kazuma a hundred times to do. Even she needed help sometimes. Even she had thoughts that wouldn't stop whirling in her head long enough to give her clear inner sight, or even balance. Her power had been carefully retracted during her initial meditation, leaving her human-counterpart visible to the world. She ignored the intrusive demoness, however.

She hadn't worked all morning so far to have her serenity blundered by some out-spoken little girl.

"I'm looking for Lord Takani," the interruption made Iruni stop mid-movement, stuck in a lunge with half extended arms in a scissor block. She looked at the other girl with annoyance clear in her open blue eyes.

"What do you need, Miki?" she resumed her slow movements, this time half-listening for the voice of her new Guard.

"Do I know you?" the sharp response made the dark haired woman turn her face to her.

"I'm Lord Takani." She signed, her voice clearly drained of patience. "This is my human form, Miki."

She received a blank look.

"What do you need?" she repeated into the silence. She was in her training clothes, black pants and white shirt. Her black hair was tied high on her head in a bun to keep it out of her face as the wind passed in the early morning glow.

"I was looking for a map of the territory. Hayato said you'd be the one to speak to about it, My Lord." She bowed at the waist, albeit shallowly.

"Ah, yes. Follow me." She wiped sweat off her forehead using her forearm. Even the middle of the Makai winter barely daunted this special place. The temperature was already quite warm and the sun hadn't even truly risen. "Did you memorize it?"

"All of it?" she paled a bit. Iruni didn't waste the energy turning around to look at her. Her entire demeanor seemed stiffer and less joyful than mere hours before. Miki was beginning to remember more about the few contacts she'd had with the demon lord back in her first reign.

"That is what I said."

"Well, I have most of it done."

"This isn't a game." The demon lord stopped, looking over her shoulder finally. Her eyes were narrowed slightly and shadowed menacingly by her dark bangs. "This is my land and your _job_ now. I expect my orders to be carried out promptly. Or I can find someone new who can manage to do that."

"Yes sir." Miki nodded, making blue eyes narrow further.

"I will not repeat myself on this matter." She warned a bit darkly and the demon girl's mind flashed back. A memory of hiding behind the demon's leg when children were picking on her a lifetime ago. The smiling face of a younger heir.

"I remember, once, you stopped me from being bullied by some of the village children." The sentimental words echoed through the silent corridor. To Iruni they had a painful ring to them which caused and ache in her head, but she lead the girl to a quiet room down the hall. The thick wooden door was propped open to reveal a room overflowing with books. Shelves lined all the walls, ceiling to floor. The only clear space free of literature was the window that sat behind a large regal desk. Thousands of tomes had to burden the sturdy wood shelves at the very least.

"I remember." Iruni acknowledged absently. She pulled open a desk drawer and pulled out several folded papers. After reading the border of a few she set one to the side, scooping the rest back into the drawer. "You and Kin were about the same age. He had told me about the older kids."

Her voice was dry as if she'd been asked how to get long hair. Nothing important or nostalgic about it. She walked over and handed the folded map to Miki.

"Don't lose this, or let it out of your sight. I don't want _anyone_ knowing the borders or weaknesses of this land unless it becomes an absolute necessity." She continued to walk passed the other woman without explaining why it was so important.

"Lord Takani," the green skinned demoness followed her out.

"Yes?"

"Lord Kin Jiro was a very kind boy." Her words were soft and she saw her new boss's shoulders sag under the weight they dropped on her small frame. _Today of all days…_Then her spine straightened, her head high and chin slightly elevated.

"He would've been the best leader this territory had seen." Iruni took a deep breath. "But you'll have to deal with me again, I guess."

"Could be worse," the young demon shrugged, earning a bit of chagrin from the much older woman, and a glare. "What? It could be. I'd pick you over Hiro any day of the week."

Iruni shook her head fighting a smile. "Go home and study, Miki."

* * *

"Yo, where is your better, prettier half?" Yusuke teased Hiei as the group met up in the dining room. Hayato was eating, ignoring them. A book lay open in front of him, and he read it intently.

"She wasn't here when I woke up." Was the stoic response.

"She started her training early," the voice of Hai was disinterested as he read during his meal.

"Oh," Yusuke shrugged. "We'll go find her then."

"I didn't say she was still training. She went into the forest." Hayato turned in his eat to look at them, his voice frosty. "She wants to be left alone."

"What's new? That girl has more angst than a crappy soap opera sometimes." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Indeed." Kurama nodded, half amused with the quote.

"She took flowers." Hai turned back to his food and book, pointedly. His shoulders seemed stiffer than usual, even in Hiei's presence.

"Flowers?" Yusuke blinked at Kurama who shrugged. "She got a date or something?"

* * *

She was lying between her parents' graves, new flowers on the overgrown mounds that represented her family. Her eyes were closed but she was more than aware of her teammates before they came upon her. From their footsteps on the earth to the wind blowing their mingled scents towards her, she recognized them.

"What the hell?" Yusuke looked at the girl on the ground and Kurama shook his head quietly to silence his next outburst. He bowed his respect to the graves, but she didn't look at them, or acknowledge their presence in any way. Her world was aware of their presence, but discarded it as unimportant as her mind wandered to darker, less friendly places. Hiei came forward a few small steps more than the other two had.

"It's her family's resting place." Kurama whispered, taking care to not offend the okami.

"You can say graves, Kurama. Trust me, they know they're dead. No surprises there." Her eyes half opened as she spoke softly. She looked at the branches of the trees above them, backlit by the blue sky.

"Sorry." Yusuke rubbed his neck. "I didn't know this was what Hayato was trying to say."

"Meet my parents and brother," still laying down she gestured to each grave accordingly, her voice soft and lofty. No one questioned her lying between the mounds. "My mother, Chione, father, Kichirou, and brother Kin."

No one spoke. She recounted the countless memories that had lead to this burial ground.

"Chione, that's beautiful. But it isn't familiar." Kurama's softly caring voice called across the space.

"It's Egyptian," she smiled a bit to herself. "I told you she was from the East, from before the barrier had been even an idea. It means 'the mythical daughter of the Nile'."

He nodded and Yusuke raised his eyebrows to the kitsune, who shot him a knowing look that dared him to speak out of turn. The hanyou sighed and accepted the implied and quiet threat to his well-being with begrudged grace.

"This used to be my mother's garden. Kuya tended it after her death in battle. Her death that was my fault. Kin loved these gardens, so I placed him here as well. Another person I failed to protect."

"If anything were to happen-" Kurama broached the subject but was cut off by two rather harsh and promising glares from both Yusuke and Hiei.

"I want to be cremated." The words were empty, and they could see the sudden hollowness of her eyes. A shadow moved behind the surface of those deep blue orbs, darkening them further. Hiei looked from the red headed fox to the girl on the ground, feeling his eyes narrow as her eyes grew clouded with the darkness of memory.

"You'll be buried with your family," He spoke sternly, surprising the other two. "Your guilt makes you blind."

She didn't respond to his words, or strong tone. A smile glowed on her face, blossoming rather slowly, a testament that her unfocused eyes and mind were in a different time and a better place. Hiei's glare softened into a partially worried scowl. Yusuke was carefully paying attention to the fire demon's expression, as the unaware man watched the woman.

There was a growing patient understanding he had never seen before on that face. The face he'd seen contorted in rage and hatred. Blank with indifference and boredom, and smug while he got to lash out and kill someone.

"Kin Jiro would be about Miki's age," her deceptively light voice punctuated her rising to a sitting position so she could look at her brother's mound.

The truth was, there hadn't been much left of him to bury. The grave was more scraps of cloth and ash than anything else. Some hair. Hiro had burned her brother's body sometime after killing him and before she regained consciousness. She had seen him die. She remembered screaming in rage and breaking Hiro's net, but she couldn't for her life say what happened next.

"Bet he'd be a little heart throb," Yusuke teased, trying to lighten the air that had settled over them. "Ichi?"

She went back to not acknowledging them. Her eyes were fixed on the grave as if a trance had befallen her. Hiei looked up to Kurama, almost as if to ask for help with her. He didn't say it, or show it, but her behavior was bothering him. A tear slipped down her cheek and to the ground, creating a wet spot that remained the only sign she was crying. Her shoulders were still, and her head was held at the same height.

"He'd be celebrating his birthday today," her voice was raw, uneven. The emotion in those words alone nearly knocked the team over. "If I hadn't cost him his life. Mother and Father would be watching him proudly, if I hadn't left them to fend for themselves."

Her hand turned into a fist as she looked down, feeling like a disgrace in the presence of her family's remains. Blue eyes were squeezed shut to stop the tears from falling, from feeding and showing the weakness eating away at her. The three boys seemed trapped, unsure what to do. Suddenly her strange behavior made more sense. The random party, the lack of sleep, the strange attitude changes.

Yusuke moved forward first and sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders protectively while she collected her pain.

"Hiro killed him," his voice was soothing and quiet. "Not you."

"I-"

"You fell for a crappy guy. That's not your fault." He hugged her closer, until her head rested under his chin. Hiei felt his body tense with the need to come between them, to intervene in the contact. But he chided himself. "Hiro made a bad decision out of greed. You did _everything_ you could. Sometimes we just have to accept that bad things happen to us. That evil seeks us out and we can't always beat it back. You can't control the outcome every time."

"My parents died because I chose to save him and my sister over them. I'll never forget the betrayal I cast onto them. The accusations I met afterword." She wasn't crying but her hands hadn't relaxed. Her arms shook with the tightening of her fists. Hiei moved closer to her, touching her shoulder tentatively. Kurama took her other side, taking one of her fists into his hands and just holding it. The hand he held relaxed and gripped both of his with need. "And Kin died because I focused more on Hiro than on him. It's a cycle I trapped them all in."

"You had faith in him." Kurama tried to pacify her, sending a spasm of rage through her small frame.

"I killed Hiro." Her voice was still raw. "I've somehow managed to let everyone I cared about die so I can protect the next one. How many people have had to die for the family I've killed?"

No one spoke. All three touched her and she let them, her nature glad for the comfort of a pack. But she couldn't really feel their hands, or warmth. Her body felt cold and numb. Pain. Betrayal. The truth hurt.

It was time to deal with it. It hurt like hell, a festering wound she refused to let heal, but she couldn't carry this infection forever. Maybe Mukuro had been right, maybe she did wear her burdens. She had to accept her choices and their consequences, as painful as they were. It was easier for her parents than Kin.

She rose without another word and their hands dropped in unison. Her back was straight, shoulders squared. A soldier's stature, Hiei noted to himself. Her eyes cleared and resumed their calm, calculating depth they usually maintained. She brought her hand to her mouth and kissed her fingers, pressing them to the child's grave.

"Happy Birthday, brother."

* * *

"He still hasn't given you an answer." Hayato looked at the demoness as she straightened up her room. She'd hung up the spare clothes and left out, neatly folded what she had come into Makai wearing. The bed was made to military regulation. He knew because he had watched her bounce a coin on the tightly tucked sheets. The only thing out of place was the pen and half-filled notebook on the table beside the family book.

She tossed him a look. "He has time."

"Why?" he demanded. "How long will you wait for him? Who would need this much time, anyways?"

"He does." She was exasperated with her second. Her hands were spread flat on the table as she leaned forward over it, legs strewn in a partial lunge. "I knew he would. Besides, you assume too much, Hai."

"Why don't you court others as well?" he pressed. "So you can make an informed decision. He's merely the first man you've been impressed by since you returned. Who says he'll be the last?"

"I'm plenty informed." She shook her head.

"I promised your father-"

"So did I!" she cut him off angrily, her tone scathing now. Her patience had been thin to start with, and it was worn to the quick now. "Enough! We've both failed him, Hai. I'm sorry I disappoint you, but my decision has been made!"

"Why _him_?" he barked back at her, uncharacteristically out of form. "I've researched him. He's no good! A Forbidden Child with a penchant for mayhem and death."

It took every ounce of resolve and respect for the man before her to keep her from punching him through the glass he stood in front of. Instead she turned her voice to a hiss. "He's no more tainted than I am, _forbidden_ or not. And you had no right in the first-"

"You are my only priority! I just got you back. I have every right to make sure you're safe and in capable hands!" he growled. "That you chose a capable _mate_."

"This isn't up for discussion," she stalked towards the door. "It's him or no one, Hayato. That's just how it turned out. Deal with it. And if that makes me such a damn disgrace, go pray to my father for his guidance. Jackass."

"My Lord." He called and she snarled over her shoulder.

"I _forbid_ this conversation, Hayato." She warned him, using a word she had never thrown at him before, and left him alone, angry and seething in her room. He tried to calm himself down, taking deep breathes. This day was bad for them both; he knew it had to be. It was just the first time they had suffered through it together.

He sat down at the heavy table, his hands covering his face, elbows up on the wood. He needed to visit his old friend, and pay his respects, especially to Kin. He hadn't been to the graves for a single visit since he'd been back.

Hiei came up the stairs after the girl had left, passing her in the hall. She looked stiff and angry again, giving him a passive nod as she walked. Few words were exchanged, which was fine with him, especially if she was pissed for any reason.

"I'll be in the archives," her tone was clipped.

He gave no response, instead heading into the room they shared on this visit. It smelled of their mingled scents, something he'd come to expect. But there was something added to the mixture. He scanned the room, finding it spotless. This proved what he already knew from her curt behavior. She was angry.

His crimson eyes bore into the light demon, who was staring back over the table. Hiei felt he had no business being in the okami's room, with or without her there. Hayato felt the same way about the pesky fire demon he couldn't shake away from his leader.

"You aren't prepared for what's coming," the voice was bitter, a warning no doubt. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"And what's that?" he demanded.

"I've seen that look in her eyes before, you little intruder. I've seen her gaze into someone's face with that awe." He stood and walked around the table until he was staring straight down into Hiei's normally unnerving gaze. "Are you prepared to be her everything, Hiei?"

The question caught the fire demon off guard. Had everyone lost their minds completely? This man and his okami were both acting like they had been possessed. His wide eyed expression faded quickly, turning into a glare.

"I don't think I have much of a choice." He spoke with coldness. "I didn't ask for her to pick me, but her mind is made up. What I'm ready for isn't in question anymore."

Hayato roared at the answer. Not screamed or bellowed, but roared in anger as he spun away from the smaller youkai lest his control snap. His hands were balled in tight fists, another commonality of the territory today, apparently. His body shook with his trapped anger.

"You're a petulant, fowl, fool of a demon." The admission was pushed from behind clenched teeth as he turned to look at Hiei a few feet away. "You can't even pretend to love her, can you? You brush it aside and pretend that it won't matter. She would _die_ for you, and all you can say is 'I don't have a choice'. Men would gladly take your position, if they could, relieve you of this _trap_, but they can't. You would think that you might-"

Hayato stopped himself and took a long, deep, cleansing breath, as Hiei spoke emotionlessly. "I have nothing to explain to you."

Hayato looked out the wide window-it nearly took up the entire space of the wall-because he couldn't look at the red eyed demon without losing his temper. He just didn't have the energy in him to try to test his patience. He personally didn't think the youkai was worth the effort in the first place. The town he studied to calm himself was growing, the forest was thick once more, and the air was cleansed of the scent of blood. But he saw a different village as he closed his eyes.

A village running off the power of fire alone, filled with the same families for generations. He could see his friend at his side, in full armor. Waiting for Mukuro's men as the village slept under a moonless sky. As he opened his eyes he found his reflection older and worn.

"She looks at you the way she looked at him," he couldn't compare Kin aloud, by name, to this man. This… disgrace. "Like maybe, if she tries hard enough, she can use you to fix what's broken inside her."

Hiei listened quietly.

"She was never like Kuya, or her mother, for that matter. She never was soft, or gentle the way daughters are meant to be. She couldn't hold still to save her life, much less offer respect without waiting. From the day she was born she rarely cried. Kuya would sleep and Amon-Shinpi would watch the world like she was memorizing it." Hayato's shoulders fell, "Her first word was 'mine' and she was grabbing at her father's sword when she spoke it."

The fire youkai had to smirk at that. The mental image of a less than knee high Shinpi grabbing at a weapon with fierce determination. She probably couldn't even have held it without falling over.

"The day she walked Kuya to the match maker, acting as a body guard, was the day I heard her father's heart break. You couldn't have found more opposite twins," this seemed supremely ironic to Hiei. "Kichirou had expected to see both his daughter's married, but that day was the day her cut hair and new clothes sunk in, I think. No one even asked where Kuya's sister went. And Amon-Shinpi didn't seem to care."

"Does your rambling have a point?" the question was dry.

"She could be with _anyone_." An infuriated sigh followed. "You'd think she'd at least choose a man who knew something about being a leader. I'd take that wind demon over you at this point. At least he has the passion needed to protect this land."

"What?" Hiei blinked, suddenly shocked and then very angry.

"Being with Amon-Shinpi would mean her mate is also a ruling authority here." Hayato raised an eyebrow to regard the smaller youkai. "Have you really not considered that?"

"No, I haven't. Because when I agreed to think about this, she was just another rogue looking for revenge." Hiei looked around Hayato as he walked to the window.

A thought struck him. More a vision, really, of him looking through this glass with his hands at his sides in some undetermined future. Shinpi was beside him in her boyish clothes and her arms behind her back. They looked over their kingdom together, a bustling village below surrounded by the shelter of the dense forest.

"I'm already heir to one kingdom. I don't need hers, if that's what your worried about." He forced himself out of his thoughts. He heard a disgruntled sigh.

"I don't have the time to explain this to such a monstrously stubborn child." Hai spoke bitterly as he started to leave, his temples throbbing and his pulse warning his control was nearing its last stretch. "Can you at least keep her alive while she's not here? You don't have to reciprocate to do that."

"I've done a better job than you have so far." Hiei growled dangerously. The older man left, muttering none to friendly things under his breath. Hiei turned back to the window, his brow pinched as he fell back into his thoughts.

"Baka."

* * *

Hayato came down the stairs to see Iruni trying to get a large chest through a door in the wall alone. There were three large paintings in their frames, all covered by individual tarps, leaning against the wall, a tapestry rolled up and covered in dust, and two smaller chests already stacked out of the way of the struggling young woman. Without a word he walked over and helped her maneuver the massive wood box through the opening and against the wall.

She just looked at him with cool blue eyes, lighter than they had been. They reflected the color of the sky above their castle, a sign of her slightly improved mood. She pointed down the stairs that lead to the archives, "I've got three more down there."

"So you do." He walked down into the darkness with her, and helped her carry the closest chest up the stairs. They worked quietly as a team until Iruni seemed satisfied with the collection she'd exposed to the light of day for the first time in probably more than a century. Some of it had been down below the castle for much longer than that, he knew, because two of the pictures had been placed down there by her father.

He had never questioned why some of her possessions had ended up down in the darkness holding her family's memories. The castle had nearly been destroyed by Hiro, initially, before he came back to take over the land once he realized that Amon-Shinpi had disappeared. Hayato faithfully never asked her why she'd saved the paintings of her siblings, or their weapons, or why she'd carried all the books down into the storage room alone. He didn't ask her why she'd saved some of his belongings as well. It didn't seem like a story he wanted to hear very much, he admitted to himself, allowing that cowardice. He did wonder, only to himself in his head, how long it had taken her to sift through the rubble and ash after burying her brother to store the possessions.

She pointed to a particular chest and looked at the light demon expectantly. All four sat upright, all nearly taller than she was, and two thirds down them they turned into drawers. A closet like cabinet took up the upper portion, handles on each door.

"It's fathers." She walked away and picked up one of the smaller boxes, ready to carry it up the stairs. "I thought you'd like to have it."

He watched her walk up the stairs silently, a smile on his face. Once she was out of sight he heard her yell at him to stop grinning and accept the gift like a proper gentleman. Naturally, he only could chuckle and bow to the stairs. Another comment about him being a smartass made him shake his head.

Opening the doors he found his lungs a bit thick with the layer of dust that came out at him. Blinking and waving his hand to dispel the dirty air he peered inside. A set of armor sat on the bust of a wooden mannequin. The plates were a deep blue and the metal around them dulled silver. He knew every nook and chink already, having memorized the battles they occurred in, the practices. He'd hand forged the protective wear himself, for his best friend.

He looked at the three other nearly identical cabinets and could name their owners simply by looking at them. The oldest belonged to Hotaru, and flaked gold etched flames were gracefully carved into the wood, all centered around a flower that nearly took up both doors.

The next was Kichirou's fathers and had what looked like waves, which was meant to be wind he was sure, forming the legs and top border piece. The last was just deduction because there was nothing notable or remarkable about the empty faced chest. A simple wooden box that held armor. He walked over and pulled the doors open gently to look at his best work before the fall of their empire, at least as far as the armor went.

This set was a lighter blue than Kichirou's, and the adjoining metal was a darker color closer to deep grey, reminiscent of the blue skies and rampant storms of their section of the world. The ties were all the same grey as the metal, a perfect mesh. He knew that white under clothes were folded in the drawers, immaculate despite the ravages the land had suffered. This gear still shined faintly, looking as close to new as it could. A katana, blue with white ribbon wound over the hilt, crossed from bottom right to upper left corners behind the bust.

_"It's amazing, Hai." Ichi traced over the plates with a sincere smile. Her face still had lines in the skin from her freshly removed mask. Short red hair looked tousled, probably from her quick runs around the perimeter of her father's land. _

_ "You shouldn't have." Kichirou looked at the blacksmith with an expression that was partially unfriendly. Hayato just went back to watching the young girl. She pulled the katana from her side and compared the colors to that of the armor. _

_ "They match." That seemed to amuse her._

_ "It should protect you from anything, nearly, that you could come across." He smiled at her proudly. He'd taken care to make sure this set was the most durable of any in the whole Makai._

_ "Don't underestimate her," Kichi laughed. "Amon-Shinpi could find trouble enough in her own shadow, if she looked hard enough. I'm sure."_

_ "Don't be ridiculous," the girl snorted, crossing her arms over her bound chest. "The longer I look at my shadow the smaller it gets, it's so scared of me."_

_ Both men laughed as the girl grinned at her own, rather poor, joke._

She'd worn the armor only twice that he could remember. Once, on her rounds with her father to visit the other kings in their lands and homes. The second had been during the fight with Mukuro's army. He closed the door to the cabinet and stepped back. He moved on to visit his late friend and his wife and child.

* * *

Kurama finally found who he was looking for after what felt like hours of wandering through corridors and passage ways. The Takani castle was deceptively large on the inside, he found out. The few rooms his friends and himself had pilfered through on their initial stay had merely been the main quarters. There were at least three other halls he found out, all of them several stories high like the main one, and all of them accessible through small openings or random sharp corners. It was like a maze.

But he had found her, sitting in a chair with her feet up on a regal desk and a book in her hand. Sunlight filtered through the window behind her, highlighting her hair and clothes with a golden halo that glowed throughout the whole room.

"Kurama," she acknowledged without lifting her eyes.

"What is this room?" he forgot his purpose for seeking her out in favor of studying the titles he was surrounded by, ceiling to floor. His heart did an excited jump at the thought of tearing through the knowledge contained here.

"My office," she shrugged, blue orbs searching his face with a surprised smile. "These are some of my favorite books. As well as the history to my family and land, and some informational texts on various subjects that were necessary to the leader of this place."

His fingers itched with the need to slide against the spines facing him. She let a wry smile warm her face as she watched him fight with himself.

"I have a whole library," she kept her voice lofty and reeled in her expression a bit. She didn't want him to know how intently she was watching his reaction. "It takes up a whole hall. Full to the brim with books of all sorts, one of my passions passed down from my great-grandfather. We have stories of bandits and heroes, of kings and derelicts. Some of the tomes are even dated before Mukuro and Yomi's reigns. I do remember one particular collection in which I read the harrowing tales of a silver fox."

He turned to study her finally, cool green eyes probing professionally. "That is rather enticing."

"Unfortunately," she leaned back in the chair and lifted her book to her face again, "The library is off limits to those who aren't family or a member of the house. Were you say, my second or third, you'd have full reign of all of the history in these walls. In this entire area, actually. But as it stands, you are currently more than welcome to anything in my _personal_ collection in here."

"Bribery?" he questioned, eye brows raised as he regarded her with a bit of humor.

"I'm just putting that information out there." She shrugged nonchalantly. He began to move around the room, reading the titles that hadn't faded with age. He came to a shelf thinner than the rest and it seemed the books on it were carefully labeled on the spine with a start and end year. An anthology, he guessed.

"My family history." She eyed him carefully, voice aloof. "It starts at the top. The book you originally found was the compact version of significant events from my family's history. That shelf holds the whole story, from my great-grandfather's journals down to my fathers."

"Where are yours?" he asked curiously.

"My finished journals are the closest to the ground." She pointed out, and he nodded, picking one out at random. "I'm still working on them. Eventually I'll have to add to the book again."

"What was the last thing you wrote?" he seemed mostly distracted by the old diary in his grasp. It seemed that she wrote in fine detail about her happenings. But this was from when she was very young, he could tell, because it mentioned both her parents and her superiors. Even some children in the village were mentioned by name.

"I wrote about Mukuro's war." She stated. He didn't press on that particular subject.

"Do you have journals from your times… traveling?" he asked delicately. The kitsune was dangerously curious about his friend's somewhat mysterious past. The seventy years between her brother's death and her own were blank to everyone in the world, except maybe Yukina. And Hiei, if he'd pried hard enough.

"I wrote every day." She nodded. "And no, you can't read those."

"Not even if I were to accept your offer?" he posed the question and they regarded each other with speculation and humor. "I'm just putting it out there."

"Clever." She smirked and then closed her book, leaning forward until her arms rested on the desk, her hands clasped. "I'll tell you what, _fox_, should you resign to serving under my rule, I would allow you the rare privilege of access to those years which I loathe the most."

He considered that for a second, eying her. He hadn't expected her to accept his idea for a minute. Now he was stuck wondering if he was worth that much to her as a companion or a show piece. It seemed likely, knowing her like he did, that it was both. She adored their friendship, in fact for all her brotherhood with Yusuke and her pupil-teacher bond with Kuwabara it was often Kurama she spent the most time with. But having the great Youko on her side, in a land so fertile and vegetated, would offer quite the warning to outsiders as well.

"Just consider it." She smiled, rising and walking towards him with a smile of hidden intent. He did not like it when he couldn't tell her motives. "We'll be leaving Makai soon anyways, so you have plenty of time to give your answer."

"You have a penchant for reminding everyone around you that you are in no hurry." He began walking with her.

"What do I need to rush for?" she questioned lightly. "My land is safe. My main enemy is dead. I still have some cleansing of my soul I have to work on."

"Hiei hasn't answered you yet." He reminded and she nodded, though she was beginning to wonder why everyone was so hung up on that notion. She had never asked for a timeframe, never suggested there was one. He remembered quite suddenly that this conversation was what he had sought her for. "Oh, right. Hayato had a conversation with Hiei about his intents."

There was a short growl from the girl that clearly stated, without words, her displeasure at this fact. But she elaborated her anger. "_Of course_ he did."

"Hiei came to me to talk about it." The red head stated, and it caused the woman beside him to stop and stare up at him. He stared back down at her.

"I don't like where this is going." She stated simply, the coldness settling back into her eyes. They were the same disconnected dark blue as when she'd first sat beside him during lunch.

"He was just curious about what duties he would have, as your mate. What would he be sacrificing and taking on." He waved his hands. "He didn't seem upset about it, just curious. And rather angry, actually."

She quietly stared at him until he continued. "Hayato seemed horribly displeased that Hiei told him that he didn't have much of a choice about your affections-"

"Hmph."

"I made him clarify, because I thought it was a callous thing to say as well. What he had meant was that you had told him that his answer didn't matter, you would act the same. Your mind was made up." The fox waited to be interrupted, but instead ending up following as the girl walked down a new passage to an old hall. "This was in response to whether or not Hiei was prepared to be your everything. An argument ensued-"

"Naturally."

"-Which lead to Hayato enlightening Hiei to both your naturally born demeanor of attaining your goals, your difference from other females, and the fact that as your mate he wouldn't be your second, but your equal. He'd be a ruler of your kingdom."

"And what did the fire demon have to say about that?"

"He said he didn't mind the image of standing beside you, looking over the village, but he wasn't sure he wanted to give up being the heir he already was." Kurama glanced at the woman who was lost in calculated thought. Her face was the well practiced mask of impassiveness that let no one into what was happening in her mind. "Iruni?"

"He's absolutely infuriatingly exactly what I knew he'd be." She smiled, which was not the reaction the fox demon had been anticipating. Then her eyes narrowed and he realized it was the calm before the inevitable storm. "And he's a total jackass. How hard is it to say, 'I'm not certain, but I'll entertain the idea?' Why is it so damn hard for him to just admit that this relationship was just as much his idea as mine? He had no choice! Pft."

Her outburst made the kitsune's eyebrows rise slightly on his forehead. She'd come a long way from the quiet young girl he'd first met in his junior high chemistry class. Her fall back was always that emotionless demeanor that came so quick to cover her reactions, and her favorite mask was still the impassive expression that hid everything she thought. But now, he had begun to notice more and more, she was more open to showing her other sides. It was easier to show when she was angry than anything else, but she seemed happier and more open now. At least with the group.

He never saw her interact with anyone outside their small selection of friends, aside from his own family. It was like she existed entirely on a plane that she alone controlled the access to.

Kurama watched as her small shoulders lifted with her exhale, stress obvious in the air around her. Looking over her shoulder she stared at him. "I guess I should consider myself lucky, eh?"

"About?" he questioned walking until he was at her side. Her eyes never left him.

"For everything that's happened in the last few months, you know, all the things that I've gotten back." She shrugged. "I shouldn't be focusing on this stupid conversation."

"It's a good distraction." He smiled softly, and she nodded.

"I miss him." The words were quiet and he understood, or thought he did.

"He was your brother, your blood."

"No, Hiei," she shook her head and stopped the fox with her words. "I miss him when he's not around. I know it's ridiculous, but I can actually feel when he's away from me, like a physical pull telling me that I'm not whole. I hate that feeling."

"Sounds like love." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself and she widened her eyes in shock as he did. They shared a startled look before her blue eyes began to burn with anger.

"I. Do. Not. Love." She sneered. "I don't have the energy to expend on something so… unnecessary. I am attracted to him. I am connected to him. There is nothing beyond that."

Something red whisked out of their line of vision, bringing both demons to study the small annex of the castle. It was built like a barn, with a wide open door, and a red tail disappeared inside it. Her argument forgotten, Iruni burst into a wide lop-sided grin just as Hiei walked up beside them. She took off toward the barn like a small child toward candy, tripping over herself as she went.

"Baka onna." Hiei muttered, following with a silently amused Kurama.

"Look who I found!" the small demoness chirped happily, playing with the ears of a small wolf pup as a giant red wolf stared at the newcomers with intelligent and wild eyes. The pup in Ichi's hands bit at her fingers playfully, but she didn't even seem fazed, her cheeks pink with excitement and happiness.

"More dogs?" Hiei raised his eyebrows and received a glare.

"Wolves." She snapped, then immediately went back to her happy, lopsided grin. "This is Nama, Akira's mate. These are some of their pups."

The two youkais realized that there was more than just the pup in the demon lord's hands. About five more small wolves were around them, all shyly cowering behind their mother. Hiei watched the way the red furred demon wolf stared at him with dark eyes. Her hackles were raised, no where near as quelled by Shinpi's apparent ease as Akira normally was.

Speaking of the devil, the black wolf padded his way into the small barn and met his mate, their cheeks nuzzling against each other until it looked like an awkward, but intimate, hug was shared between them. The pups wandered out then, to playfully romp around their father as he laid down, violet eyes on the girl and two men.

"They are cute." Kurama admitted, slowly lowering himself beside the woman. The black pup in her hands had a small patch of white on the tip of each ear and the tip of his tail. Another one wandered up, red with black fox like markings, and sniffed at the kitsune tentatively.

"Why don't they seem as startled by you?" he asked and Iruni shrugged.

"I raised Nama and Akira. I was there for their first litter. Maybe the pups just feel calm because their parents are."

"Hn." Hiei walked over and sat on her other side, closest to the two full grown wolves. "The female doesn't seem calm at all."

"She doesn't like people." Iruni didn't look up, just continued to stroke and play with the puppy, lost in her own world. Hiei turned to watch her as more of the small demon wolves began to crowd close to them. She seemed honestly happy, her grin burning true and her eyes shining. He imagined that if her ears were out they'd be up straight and her tail would probably be wagging slightly.

A slight tug on his pant made him turn to look down, a small female wolf pulling at his pant leg. This one was mostly red with simple patches of white on its feel, like small socks, and black tips to its tail. Its eyes were dark like its mother's, the same wild sense of intelligence already apparent. Iruni leaned over his lap, her hands gently pulling on the ears of the young male in her hold, as she studied the tugging female.

"Hm." She sounded content about whatever she had seen, and went back to her idle teasing. Kurama was scratching two wolves on the head at once.

"What?" Hiei's deep voice cut through her happy reverie.

"You have an admirer." She smiled to herself, calm and enjoying the atmosphere. "I should've known it would be one of the girls."

"What are you rambling about?" he sighed, not moving to touch the beast biting at his pants. A weight on his leg made him glance down again to see the wolf adamantly pressing its front paws onto his thigh, staring at his face. Something about the way the animal was looking at him made him feel judged, which in turn made him feel ridiculous.

"I think you'll understand better when she recognizes you," she closed her eyes, and Kurama turned to her as Hiei did, both interested in her next words. "I remember the first time Akira looked at me that way. You've made an ally somehow today."

"I don't need this runt beast on my side." He grunted and Kurama raised his eyebrows. It was true, the small wolf pup was the runt, but she seemed to radiate personality.

"Akira used to be a runt." The comeback was easy flowing and calm.

"What use is a demon wolf to me?" he asked instead.

"It's not about usefulness." She shrugged and looked passed him to Akira. Nama had curled up against the black wolf's side, significantly calmer now. Her eyes still watched them all alertly, but she wasn't as uncomfortable. "You never know when you might need a worthy companion."

"Hn." But he was looking at her differently now, knowing the new tint to her smile had to do with hiding something more from him.

"Like I said, you'll understand later." She looked over and smiled at him, moving the pup off her lap. "I guess it's the best demonstration of the wolf way."

She got to her feet, stretching her arms with that lazy lopsided grin still plastered comfortably on her face. It lightened her blue eyes until they were shades different than the cold, dark, hue they usually held. Hiei realized he had very rarely seen her truly happy, less than a handful of times since meeting her several months before.

Kurama realized that the girl was without her sword for the first time since Hiro's attack on Genkai's temple just before the summer break started.

"I guess I should get ready for the trip back." She announced and left them alone with the wolves. Hiei didn't rise to follow her immediately, instead choosing to study the small red wolf looking up at him. She sniffed at his clothes and nipped at his shirt, but he didn't move.

"Kurama." The kitsune turned emerald eyes to the fire demon.

"Yes, Hiei?" he asked calmly.

"When you look at her," the tone was calm, almost lost in deep thought, as crimson eyes studied the smallest of the litter, "what do you see?"

The question made the other think, his hands caressing the same two pups' heads. For a few minutes they were engulfed in silence as he truly thought on the answer, something Hiei had expected and appreciated.

"It changes so often," the soft voice of the fox demon finally answered, "that sometimes I have to ask myself to make sure what I've seen was there. But I know when I look passed the front of what she's showing, passed the expressions she pulls out to make the people around her comfortable, that there is something far more turbulent. I'm not sure, but I think that maybe the reason she's so stoic isn't that she's without true emotion, but a fear of what those emotions cause inside her."

Hiei remained silent, turning the words over in his mind until he knew he had them memorized. It was hard to get a true glimpse of what was underneath her masks, he knew that. Most of the times when they were alone she was easier to see, but recently on his visits he'd noticed the strangeness that was blocking that small view.

"What did she say when you told her about my discussion with Hayato?" he asked, his voice very low. Not soft, just quieter as if he were afraid they might be overheard and the information was very important to him.

"She said that you were an idiot, and complained that it shouldn't be that hard for you to admit you wanted your relationship as much as she did."

"Hn."

"And then she said she missed you." Kurama was very quiet with that part, making the fire demon's eyes widen a bit. "I don't think she realized just how attached she was going to get to you. I know that you two agreed to give yourselves time. I know she said that your opinion wouldn't matter to her, that she'd feel the same, but I don't think she's sure now."

"Baka onna." The fire demon snorted. "Her mind is encased in concrete. It's just as hard to penetrate sometimes, and just as thick."

"She cares about you."

"I know."

"You care about her."

"Hn."

They fell back into silence as each gathered their own thoughts down their respective paths. Kurama's mind wandered to the girl's behavior, her personality, and her actions since they'd all met. He wanted to understand her completely, one because he needed to solve the riddle, and two because they were friends and teammates. It was his nature to have to know everything about the people he depended on, and from experience, he knew she felt the same way.

The difference was, for some reason, she always seemed able to see straight through people. Every button she pushed seemed the right one. Of course, he smiled slightly to himself, it made since. She was in school for psychology, and she had top marks, so knowing people was something he ought to remember that she did well. If she hadn't been found out, it could have very well ended up being her job.

Hiei's mind went to the time from his last visit to Ningenkai to right when the okami walked away to prepare for the trip back to her human home. Every reaction she had, every word she spoke, the expressions of her face and eyes, down to the fights: he reviewed them all. The night outside Yomi's territory, when her eyes turned violet struck him, he slowed down to spend extra time thinking about that.

There was no surprise in him that Kurama saw the ever changing spirit that was Amon-Shinpi. The woman was in a constant state of evolution, so to speak, twisting herself around without pause to control herself or act in the exact way necessary. Everyone could feel it, more or less, even Kuwabara. Under the surface there was sometimes the sensation that something was lurking that they couldn't see. A reaction she refused to reveal, or a thought that never quite shone in her eyes.

She wanted to quell her uneasy spirit so badly, he was well aware, and she projected that calmness outward even if she hadn't managed to obtain it. But everyone had noticed, even him, that she was actually calmer here. Something about this land made her a bit more stable, he realized. Even though he knew she was still reeling inside from what the day meant to her, she was handling it better than he had thought. Just being home made it easier for her.

He let out a breath, eyes opening slightly but downcast. Kurama didn't seem to notice, lost in his own world of mysteries and thoughts. Hiei got to his feet, the red wolf pup sliding off his lap as he did so, and he left without a word or backwards look. He had something he felt like he needed to do.

* * *

The sun was setting in the lukewarm sky. Iruni was wearing her original clothes; Yusuke and Kurama were equally ready to get back to their lives outside of Makai. Hiei was no where to be seen as the villagers gathered to bid their leader farewell.

"You'll come back soon?" Hayato bowed to the small woman who had her chin lifted slightly in mock arrogance. A solid smirk was on her face.

"Yeah, I guess. I can't leave all of this up to you. God knows what'll happen." She snorted, and then peeked a shining eye at him. "I'll come back as soon as I can. But I don't know when that'll be. It's hard for me to get the okay, what with being on the watch list."

"I find it mind reeling that you choose to obey those Spirit World cretins." He shook his head, Miki at his side.

"Yeah, I have to admit, that is weird." The young woman nodded, earning her a look from blue eyes. "What?"

"Did you memorize them?" the words were bland.

"Of course!" she looked up and away, arms across her chest. "You told me to, didn't you?"

"Keep an eye on her," Ichi pulled Hai close by the sleeve, cupping a hand to whisper in his ear. "She's great raw material, but that attitude could be trouble."

He nodded, a smile on his face as she let him go so he could straighten himself. "Of course."

"Come _on_," Yusuke whined, looking at her. "You've been saying good bye _forever_."

"Shut up." She snapped at him, making Kurama roll his eyes. It was going to be a long trip back. "It's my damn trip, my damn land, and I'll take as long as I damn well please."

"I liked you better when you were stoic and quiet," he mumbled, and she lashed out, striking his head. He cried out and she smirked. "Brat."

"Infant." She called back, and he twitched. "Anyways, we should be going."

"Wait," one of the young boys from the village tugged at her sleeve. He held up a flower to her and she smiled, accepting it. It was a wild lily, looking very much like a tiger lily with gold accenting the center and bright red spots running down the petals. The small boy blushed. "You're the strongest woman I've ever seen! I hope you come back soon. I'll be nine in a few weeks."

She smiled kindly at him, and rubbed his hair. "I'll keep the flower safe, and thank you very much."

The boy just blushed and nodded, looking passed her suddenly. Her left side was warm with Hiei's telling body heat, making her smile a bit more solid.

"Flirting again?" he asked a bit dryly, though there was a smirk on his face. She didn't have to see it to know.

"Well, a girl has to keep her skills at their best." She turned to him with the flower in her hands. "And I was only being polite. He's been such a gentleman, what with giving me a parting gift."

Hiei eyed the flower then looked back into her blue eyes. "Hn."

"We should be going." Kurama glanced at Yusuke, slightly tilting his head away. The hanyou nodded, taking the hint, and began walking away with the red head.

"Where have you been all day?" she asked quietly, starting to walk. A few of the villagers bowed to her, and she nodded to them, but her eyes were all for the dark haired man beside her. They kept perfect pace with each other.

"I wanted to pay my respects." Was all he said and she stared at him with an odd expression, which he fought to ignore. He suddenly grabbed her by the arm and something strong passed between them. It wasn't the sharp awakening of his Jagan like half a year before. It was something else that he felt, and he knew she felt it even though she didn't react.

He pulled her to him and kissed her roughly, her hands pressings into his chest before bunching in the fabric. They both pulled away, staring into the other's eyes.

"I'm never too far away to hear you," he breathed against her lips. Part of her lurched at the silent promise in those words. Her hand cupped his cheek, a small smile on her lips. He noticed her dropped hands were in fists by her sides, her muscles a bit tense, as if she were holding back. With a light touch he skimmed his fingertips down the skin that showed there, and the fist loosened.

She looked down at her own hand and looked towards the direction the dark haired detective and the red headed kitsune had walked off. Hiei watched so many things flit over her face, all nearly invisible to the eye. Finally she fell back into the calm smile that could be the most infuriating, but it felt sincere as he watched her eyes.

"I think I've corrupted you," she chuckled quietly. "You're acting like you're going to miss me."

"Hn. You think highly of yourself," he pointed out, "If you think you can corrupt me."

She snorted. "That's more like _my _Hiei. Arrogant and condescending."

He went to snap something back at her but found soft lips against his in a short kiss. With a wink she stepped away, proud smirk making her eyes glow.

"I'll miss you to." She turned on heel and took off at full speed to catch up to the long distant figures of her teammates.

He watched her go and felt his own smirk grow. She had called him hers, even if it had been in a sarcastic statement, he knew it was intentional. Some of the demons that had been around them were studying him closely now, and he closed his eyes. Then in a blur of black he was gone too, headed back to his home at Mukuro's castle.

* * *

"Yukina, my sweet! Here, allow me." Kazuma took the tray of food from her hands as she blushed, but sat. Keiko smiled as she watched the big goof fawn over his beloved, and Genkai puffed out a line of smoke a bit more forcefully than necessary.

"Baby brother, she's not useless. You can let her do some work too." Shizuru lulled out, sighing. Yukina nodded to that.

"Well, I'm not useless either and she's spent all day cooking!" he snapped at his sister. "I can help."

"I'm not saying it's bad that you're chivalrous, just that it can be a little extreme sometimes." She allowed and he began to argue with her. The ice maiden and human girl both hung their heads and sighed, knowing that this could take a while. And Kuwabara still had their dinner captive.

The tray suddenly was being set on the table by small hands as the siblings continued to bicker, indifferent blue eyes meeting the two girls'. Yukina smiled a thanks and Keiko beamed happily, tackling Yusuke in a hug as soon as she saw him beside her. Kurama glanced over to the Kuwabaras as they continued to fight, him and Iruni taking seats and beginning to dine with Genkai.

"Kazuma," Iruni's cool voice cut through their argument and made both of them turn to the small girl. "If you don't know when to stop talking, how are you supposed to learn your limits in a fight?"

"Right," he nodded slowly and settled down beside her, mimicking her perfect posture. Shizuru blinked, waiting for the reaction she knew was coming. Suddenly the carrot top fell to his side, scrambling from his teacher in shock. "You're back!"

"You're a quick one." Yusuke teased, chewing on a ball of rice.

"Sit up straight," she snapped, though Kurama saw the slight up tilt of her lips. She genuinely cared about Kazuma, and had faith in him. "A real fighter holds themselves with dignity!"

"Urameshi has awful posture!" he yelled back in defense and she flattened her expression. "Like I said." She stated blandly, and Yusuke growled at her, yelling something. Keiko laughed at them, and it felt warm in the large temple. Even Genkai seemed relaxed and at ease as the group picked on each other over dinner. They all ended up laughing, rubbing their stomachs with happy grins.

* * *

It was after midnight when Iruni sank to her knees in front of the grave, head bowed to the ground to show her respect. Anyone who knew her wouldn't have recognized the position, having never seen her bow to anyone. The date on the marker read the night that had ended forty-five minutes before.

Pain constricted in her chest as she felt with renewed guilt that this woman should still be alive. She owed her so much: respect, blood, and honor. Things she had never shown but had always felt. Long hair spilled into the well tended grass as she held the position.

_Mikamoto, Ayame_

The name and date were all the words that were left of the woman who had been her mother for twelve years. The woman who had visited the principal in defense of the unruly girl, the one who had taught manners and discipline to a child who knew everything about everything, who had died because her daughter had been ungrateful and unrelenting.

Iruni felt hot tears at the back of her eyes and refused to let them slip, rising to sit up on her knees and face the grave. It was just a stroke of fate that had killed this wonderful, empowering, woman on the birthday of Kin. The demon girl's chest felt tight but unusually empty at the thought. She reached out with her right hand and carefully left the lily she'd been given on the base of the tombstone.

"I feel like I owe you an apology," she spoke to the night around her and the human woman who'd long ago been in the ground for over nearly eight years. "I wish," she paused the pain growing, "that I had been able to explain. You were a wonderful mother, and you were just the dose of humanity I needed to glue myself together. You allowed me the unusual freedom to be myself. I never thanked you for that."

She lowered her head again, only this time to gently press her lips to the ground where her mother's head had been lain six feet under the surface. Rising to her feet she took a deep breath, calming her pain.

"Thank you, mother." She spoke quietly before turning to go back to her house. The bite of the air was growing harder as winter was running full paced around them. She shivered against it, realizing how much work the home needed to be ready against the cold. It was all she could do to focus on the task of rebuilding the house instead of on the person she used to share it with. She owed Ayame that much, she could take care of and repair the house they had lived in, and she could protect it.

Yes. She owed her human mother at least that courtesy.

* * *

Kurama raised his hand to knock on Iruni's door, only to pause. Loud music was pouring out through the thin walls and along with it he heard a familiar voice singing the words. He had never heard her sing so fully before, and listened instead of intruding.

_"__I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away, Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes, There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again, Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there,"_ she sang with emotion rarely witnessed and he felt the pain to his core. Looking through her kitchen window from her stoop he saw her in there, the kitchen light all that was on. He barely peeked her through the closed curtains, though. She was focused down, and he knew she hadn't even felt him approach.

_"Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you, For everything I just couldn't do, And I've hurt myself by hurting you."_ He lowered his hand from knocking and just opened the door quietly, slipping inside. It was nearly two in the morning, but he'd known she'd be awake. He couldn't sleep either. _  
__ "Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit, Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss, And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh."_

Something broke in her voice and he entered the kitchen just as her shoulders began to shake. One hand gripped a knife she'd been using to chop vegetables, the other was balled in a shaky fist on the counter. He saw the tears flowing down her face and stopped short. Even at her brother's grave he had never seen her cry so hard.

"Ichi," he breathed and she barely looked at him. He saw her fight for control over herself and lose. Saw the raw pain that tainted her dark blue eyes and felt a pang of it again in his chest. "Oh, Iruni."

The fox demon placed a hand on her back after walking to her side. She looked away, her face betraying her clear embarrassment.

"Wh-what d-did you n-need?" she stammered around the sobs, still trying to be tough and brave.

"I couldn't sleep." He admitted and she nodded like it made perfect sense. Truthfully, he found himself wandering the city to her home once every few weeks, if he couldn't sleep. She was always up, and they usually talked until the sun rose, then went on with their exhausted days. "What's happened?"

"N-nothing." She shook her head and moved away from him to the sink, deliberately washing her hands with cold water. She picked up the knife and began to wash it as well. After a few moments she stopped the water and seemed to have regained herself.

The music was still playing, a new song, from the living room stereo. She gripped the edge of the sink desperately, staring down into the stainless steel basin. It was always something of a show, watching her force that less than innate calmness over herself. Kurama noticed this time that it took longer, and seemed to be more of a complete chilling emptiness than an actual calm. Her eyes were a weary blue-grey that he had never seen.

"You have a very entrancing voice." He told her, and she nodded as if she were just being polite enough to recognize he had spoken. Worry filled him. "Iruni-"

"It's nothing. Just a moment of weakness," she shrugged and finally met his emerald eyes. "Don't worry so much, Kurama. I'm a big, strong, scary girl."

"I know." He told her, completely unfazed by her words. "Is it about Kin?"

"No." she shook her head, making long black strands shiver. "I think I just need sleep."

"I should go," he glanced at the door.

"No, you're fine." She reached for him before she realized it, something of fear in her eyes. Not fear in the sense she was scared, but more that she was alone. He noticed her hand had stopped short of touching him and he looked at it before deliberately reaching his own out and grasping hers.

"Alright." He nodded, and after giving her small palm a comforting squeeze dropped her hand. They ended up in the living room, him on the couch and her in the chair away from him, the thin green striped blanket from the back of the sofa cuddled around her. It was just after the first golden rays of dawn lit up the outside of the curtains that they had both finally succumbed to exhaustion and feel asleep where they sat, mid-conversation. He knew she wouldn't tell him, but she seemed glad to have him there when he showed up.

He dreamt of usual things, memories and strange ideas that were entirely fantasy. She fell into a dream about a hospital and her dying human mother, in which Kin had reminded her that everyone she protected ended up dead until a cool blackness replaced dreaming altogether.

**Preview:**

** Iruni stood on a tree branch above Kuwabara, staring coldly at the loner demon they had found and trapped. Her pupil was fighting under her as she watched carefully. She had noticed he loved to say the magically powerful words 'By decree of Lord Enma Junior'. **

** The wind passed around them, chilling her through her coat, and she turned to face it. Something was wrong, she could smell it.**

** "Kazuma." She said his name calmly, and then her eyes widened and she jumped from the branch and killed the demon with no effort. He stared at her a bit annoyed. Her eyes made him stop though, and he just followed as she took off running.**

** Blood. **

** There was blood on the cold wind, and it was fresh. So fresh. And young, she could smell the youth on the breeze. Her legs moved slowly, allowing Kuwabara to keep up as they ran. Her breath left her in a startled and disgusted gasp as they stopped. Kazuma had to look away, but her eyes couldn't leave the scene. A coldness that had nothing to do with the weather washed over her as her eyes turned to ice.**


	12. Trapped

Kurama woke up and realized that the sun was beating on his face through the uncovered window above Iruni's couch. Blinking, rubbing his eyes, he looked over to the chair he last remembered seeing his friend curled up in. She was still there. In a tight ball with the thin blanket covering nearly every inch of her, and with her hair fanning around her like a black curtain, she slept. A glance at the clock told him it was early afternoon.

There was a knock on the door and the kitsune rose to answer it before it could wake up the girl, who barely flinched at the sound. It appeared she was in desperate need of real sleep, and he wanted to let her have it. Opening the door the bed headed kitsune was met with a startled Kuwabara.

"Oh, Kurama. Hey." The carrot top blinked. "Nice hair, man."

"Sorry," the fox tried to fiddle with the thick strands but found his fingers more than useless in this particular fight.

"Whatcha doing here?" the question was pressed.

"I came over late last night to talk to Ichi, and it seems we both fell asleep before I could go home. Try to keep it down, please, she's still asleep and she needs it desperately." He stepped to the side to let the other man enter. Iruni's pupil walked in quietly, peeking into the living room from the kitchen to check up on his teacher. "What are you doing here, if I may ask?"

"We had a lesson." He shrugged his jacket off and hung it carefully on the peg by the door. Kurama smiled a bit at that. She had been working hard to force the boys to be a bit more respectful of her sometimes obsessive habits. He wandered to the counter and began to study the vegetables left out.

"You've been making amazing progress." The fox opted for quiet conversation before he wandered to the laundry/bathroom across the hall from the kitchen. Using the mirror he managed to calm the mass of red down to something less like a disaster and more like an unfortunate mishap.

"Yeah, I guess." The young man shrugged as his friend reentered the kitchen. They put on tea and sat at the small table. "But I feel like I could be doing better somehow. I don't know. I guess that I'm just always going to be the guy left back to guard the girls, and never the guy on the front lines again."

"She's proud of you so far," Kurama soothed casually, earning a curious look from the other. "She's said so. You're going to be her pride and joy, actually is what I believe she said. There is a lot of faith in that woman for your abilities. I'm sure you'll prove her right."

"How was the trip?" he asked, toying with the edge of the table idly. "You guys didn't say much at dinner last night."

"It was relatively uneventful." The kitsune shrugged slightly. "We went to Mukuro's first, caught one band of renegade's, met up with Hiei, and then him and Ichi took out the bigger group. Then we went to Yomi's land and she fought with Shura, his son. Then we spent a few days at Yusuke's castle."

"Did you guys get to go back to her place?"

"Oh, yes. That was the last stop. It's coming along quite beautifully, and peacefully. She picked out a third while we were there. A young female demon with a bit of an attitude, but Ichi seems to believe that she'll be perfect for the job. There was a party. Hayato and Hiei argued with each other, as usual. But yesterday was the hardest of the whole trip."

"Why?" he leaned forward over the table, his elbows resting on top. He wore a basic black long sleeve sweater and jeans, easy things for him to ruin during his training.

"It was Kin Jiro's birthday," Kurama lowered his voice carefully. "She was very upset about it. She cried."

Kuwabara didn't seem to have a response or question for that. He just looked back to the living room with worry clearly written on his face. That was something special about this man, Kurama noted, unlike the rest of them he was incredibly open. It was nice sometimes. But he couldn't utter the next words he wanted to say about the girl crying so hard the night before for reasons still unknown.

The shuffling sound of Iruni slipping off the couch and trudging into the kitchen stopped them both, and they looked at her. The bags under her eyes were much lighter than they had been since Kuwabara had last seen her. _Spending time away must've been good to her._ She turned those blue eyes to Kurama as if to say something that went over the humans head, a serious look, then the slightest nod, and she was off making coffee.

After a few quiet moments she turned back around and sipped from her mug. Her eyes were on Kuwabara now, steely and reading. He fought the urge to squirm a bit under her gaze. When she looked at him like that it was like she could read his every thought and intention, she could look straight through him to his soul. It made him a bit uncomfortable, always wondering what she'd see this time that she hadn't before.

"Go start. I'll be down after I shower and change." She walked passed him and headed for the stairs.

"Start?" Kurama asked for the human.

"Meditation." She stated simply. "He has to work longer to find his center than I do, so it's his new warm up for our sessions."

"May I stay to watch?" the fox asked her gently, turning to look at Kuwabara to also get his answer. The carrot top shrugged carelessly, and the girl nodded before disappearing.

* * *

Kuwabara sat in full lotus, wrists on his knees so that his hands hung limply off them. His eyes were closed and his breathing even as he called to the center of his power, focusing on where it was. He was getting faster at finding it, and he was excited. Hopefully that meant it wouldn't be too long before he could just jump into it like his teacher.

When Iruni walked out through her back door, they were sitting in her small backyard, she had two wooden practice swords in her hands. Even though she made no sound as she walked he opened his eyes to look directly at her, and she smiled.

"I felt you coming." He grinned, proud of himself. She just nodded. "What's with the sticks?"

"Your swordsmanship is awful." She stated and his expression fell as he grunted.

"It's worked fine so far."

"You think you could take Hiei, Shishi, or myself on with your style?" she demanded and watched as his shoulders fell a bit as he thought about it. "You'd die. Anyone with actual experience could easily defeat you in a fight. You've gotten lucky that your spirit sword is able to change lengths. But you need to learn the true basics, the true art of using a sword."

"I'll never be as good as you or Hiei." That was a fact to him.

"Maybe," she locked her eyes on him. "But you're not going to get any worse for trying. Now, stop arguing with me, and stand up before I jerk you to your feet."

He did as he was told and she threw one of the swords to him.

"Follow my body." Her order was direct, and hard. Kurama backed up to the house, sitting on an upside down plant pot so he could watch and not be in the way. Going through each stance slowly she still looked fluid. Kuwabara was much tighter, awkward with the simple movements. The fox wondered if she actually expected him to get up to anywhere close to their level.

He liked Kuwabara, and trusted him. He knew that a great deal of power lie in that body. But he had also seen the boy kidnapped, beaten up, and nearly killed on numerous occasions. It seemed unlikely that a few months of rigorous training would change that all together. After all, he was still human, and that gave him limits that the rest of them did not have.

After nearly three hours Iruni and Kazuma were both red in the face from the cold and wind, as well as the effort of the exorcising. Kurama had gone back into the house and was making them lunch, something to warm them up.

"I know I need to learn this stuff." Kuwabara paused in a stance and she studied him ready to correct his form, but found he had perfected it. She didn't let it show that she was pleased. "But, I really want to go back to learning to use my energy more effectively."

"This is more important right now." She gave her usual answer, used to this question whenever her teachings deviated from what he wanted to learn. "Next stance."

He moved into it, but his eyes held a determination unique to him. "What if before you decide to start again something happens?"

"Then I will be here." She assured him and motioned for him to straighten his arms, which he did. With a nod from her he moved into the next stance she'd shown him. "Back straight."

He stood taller, and met her eyes.

"You won't be here forever, Ichi."

They stared at each other and Kurama came into the frame of the back door just to see her eyes darken a bit. Quietly he watched.

"I'll be here long enough." She stated. "You came to me for this, Kazuma."

"And you said you'd help me learn to be defensive!" he told her. "You've said I've improved, I'm stronger. You even think my sword fighting has gotten better, just today, I can see it! Why don't you trust me to be able to use what I was born with?"

She didn't let her anger show, but the coldness of her eyes warned him he was out of line with her. The fox thought he might need to intervene, but she just turned her back on her pupil and grabbed the wooden sword. The wind rose around them then settled as she breathed and calmness filled her.

Memories of her lost ones surrounded her, but she didn't hide from them, didn't feel hurt in that minute. She felt strong. She could learn from her passed. She hadn't been as hard on Kin as her father had been on her because she'd wanted to maintain his innocence. It had killed him. He'd learned everything, but that sharp edge she'd had wasn't in him. He practiced, he had the drive, and she had tried to keep him a child longer than she'd been one.

Kuwabara wasn't a child. He didn't need for her to protect the innocence he held.

"If you can win, you can learn." She turned and her eyes shone with emptiness. "But until you prove you can handle yourself, I won't teach you how to heal, or how to conjure up a true shield. Too be honest, I'm not sure how much of that I can teach you at this age, but I can try. You have to earn it though."

He nodded and gripped the wooden hilt tightly. "Alright."

She turned and the bowed toward each other formally, then fell back into their stances. Hers was easier, more relaxed than his. She attacked first, and he deflected her, sending her to the side. They met up again and the same maneuver sent her sliding to the other side.

This time he leapt forward and the wood of their blades connected, and he pushed her back. A surprised look came over her face and made him grin. Suddenly it was less of a training match and something more realistic and she attacked him as much as she could. Sometimes she landed hits, mostly he defended himself. His attacks always failed.

He slashed down with the false blade and Kurama's eyes widened. Iruni lifted her own sword to defend herself and at the last second he switched his move, slamming the blade under her raised arms to smack into her side. Blue eyes widened in shock.

"That would've been a killing blow." Kurama's voice spoke from the entrance to the house making both fighters stop. With a blink she regarded her pupil and seemed to see something new, again. With a slow smile she nodded, turning to her friend.

"He does learn fast, doesn't he?" she acknowledged.

"Surprisingly so." He nodded.

"So did I win?" the orange haired man asked, almost afraid of another dismissal. She just stared for a second.

"Fine." She tossed the blade to him. "We'll work on your shield after lunch and on harnessing your energy more completely. But don't think this is over, Kazuma. I have much to teach you other than just what you want to learn."

He nodded and followed her lead into the house passed Kurama. They all shared lunch and chatted happily about Makai, and progress, and how Kuwabara had handled the girls and still managed to take down a small group of demons on his own. He was so happy she'd trusted him with her job.

"You should run my rounds with me tomorrow." She suggested as they headed back outside. One gust of too cold air had her pausing, a grimace on her face. "You know, we don't have to be outside to learn to use energy. We can just stay in the den."

He nodded eagerly, also tired of the icy chill of the outdoors. Kuwabara sniffed deeply, and realized his nose had a raw sore feeling that came from windburn. He figured his cheeks also had it. Iruni's face was flushed with the winter burn as well, though against her pale skin the start of red didn't look too bad. Her eyes were considerably cooler looking than before though, a lighter shade of blue that seemed to match the grey weather more.

They sat across from each other in the living room, having pushed all the furniture out of the way. With deep breathes they entered meditation and after he fell deeply into it, she began to speak softly as she coached him in his quest to manage his abilities.

"We'll start with a shield." She had her eyes open but his were closed to keep his concentration tight. He had a problem with a wandering mind, sometimes, and this required strict attention. "Do you remember how we start?"

He nodded. "I found my center. I'm feeling it now, and its warm. It tingles a bit."

"That's because your energy is a warm thing, good and pure." She smiled a bit. Kurama watched curiously as they worked, absorbing what he could from the lessons without practicing during them. "Cup it in your hands, get to know it, play with it. It's a part of you, and you should know every length and corner of it."

He nodded and inside himself he felt phantom hands playing with the strange goo that was his spirit energy. It was bright in his mind's eye, golden like the sun and just as warm in the palms of his metaphysical hands. He stretched it and found that it could stretch farther than he could reach to force it. He squashed it and found that it rebounded without damage. After poking holes in it, and watching it reform, he smiled.

"Form a sphere with it." She kept her voice soothing, "Use your control and make a bubble that you can hold."

He did, but it was still trapped inside him, that cue ball sized bubble. He frowned a bit, "I can't get it out."

"Open your eyes," it was a demand that he followed without pause. "Now, hold your hands like this," she held her hands half a foot apart, palms facing each other with fingers slightly cupped inwards. "And imagine the bubble forming between your palms. Remember the feel of your energy and call it out. You do it with your Spirit Sword all the time. Just remember to make it a sphere."

He took a deep breath and let it out as he focused hard and seeing with his mind's eye the formation of his sphere. Kuwabara felt the warmth of his energy in his palm and enjoyed it, calling it out. After about thirty minutes of patiently calling and baiting he felt something between the outside world and his energy break, like a thin film being ripped. His energy spilled out through his palms and the sphere that was formed was bowling ball sized and shining gold.

Kurama blinked and leaned forward in interest, surprised into deeper silence than he had been in. His green eyes turned to glance at Iruni and found her studying Kuwabara's face and not the ball, as if his concentrated eyes held some secret. Then her eyes went down and her expression gave nothing away. He couldn't tell what she was thinking in that moment.

"It is solid?" she asked and he focused and felt the outer aura of the sphere tighten and close until he knew that the air inside would be protected unlike the air outside. He hadn't been able to do that before.

Every time they'd practiced this he'd always been stuck at the part where his energy had to be called outside of him. No matter how long he meditated, focused, concentrated or envisioned it, the power never broke the surface of true reality. It always stayed sheltered inside him.

Now he was looking at the physical manifestation of his toils and felt overwhelmed with pride and happiness. He could do it. Some of them may have doubted, but now he knew, he could do it. He had the ability to conjure shields.

"Impressive," the girl leaned forward over the space separating him and prodded the bubble with her finger. It was slightly elastic to the touch, moving inward with the pressure of her finger, but the rebound was complete. It did not pop. "Very impressive."

"I'm awesome," he sniffed, looking proud. "What can I say?"

She smirked knowingly and his eyes grew heavy as he felt the drain of his energy.

"Concentrate." She stated as the bubble wavered. He snapped back up and reinforced the skin of the sphere. "Now, hold it for an hour."

"What?" he exclaimed loudly. "But I'm already getting tired! We were practicing forever."

She shrugged and called up a sphere of equal size and stared at him. "I can do it."

"You've had four hundred something years of practice!" he pointed out. "I've never even been able to manifest it before."

"Fine." She sighed and suddenly a ball encompassed all three of them, including the couch Kurama was sitting on. She settled into full lotus and closed her eyes. "Then I'll hold this one. I've never done one so big for so long, but hey, we all have to meet our own personal challenges, neh?"

"Right." He nodded and settled in as well.

"Do I have to be here for this?" Kurama asked a bit dully, already feeling boredom strike him. He'd been watching them off and on for hours so far and this seemed like it would feel much longer that it was going to take. "I could go home."

"Shut up, fox boy. You're the one who got curious, now you pay the price." The girl looked at him from one opened eye as she held the meditating position. He sighed.

"I suppose so."

* * *

About thirty minutes into their practice with the shield Kuwabara had started to strain, but even though it flickered a bit, he held on through the full hour. She'd been very pleased with him and had taken him out to dinner, just the two of them as his reward. He'd eaten like a horse and she'd paid, and they both felt warmed and accomplished from the day's events.

They had met at her house the next morning and now they were on her rounds, scouring the frozen trees and cold blown city for signs of demons. Koenma had supposedly fixed the tear in the barrier, and traffic had been down, but something was unsettled in the okami's gut. So there they were.

Iruni stood on a tree branch above Kuwabara, staring coldly at the loner demon they had found and trapped. Her pupil was fighting under her as she watched carefully. She had noticed he loved to say the magically powerful words 'By decree of Lord Enma Junior'.

The wind passed around them, chilling her through her coat, and she turned to face it. Something was wrong, she could smell it.

"Kazuma." She said his name calmly, and then her eyes widened and she jumped from the branch and killed the demon with no effort. He stared at her a bit annoyed. Her eyes made him stop though, and he just followed as she took off running.

Blood.

There was blood on the cold wind, and it was fresh. So fresh. And young, she could smell the youth on the breeze. Her legs moved slowly, allowing Kuwabara to keep up as they ran. Her breath left her in a startled and disgusted gasp as they stopped. Kazuma had to look away, but her eyes couldn't leave the scene. A coldness that had nothing to do with the weather washed over her as her eyes turned to ice.

He doubled over, a wracking heave bringing up everything he'd eaten during the day and the night prior. Coughing, he fell to his knees in shock, wiping at his mouth. The wind grew so cold it cut like ice against his exposed skin, and even to his newly fevered cheeks, it felt bitter. Wiping some of the sick from his mouth he looked back at the Iruni.

Her eyes were such a clear color of blue that they seemed to have no color at all for a moment. The color of the world's most pure ices. She was staring at the mangled body with no emotion on her face, and her body held no tension unlike him. He was a wreck of tension and pain already, and once he looked at the body again the sickness came back and his breakfast left him until all he was doing was making pained, dry sounds.

The body was small, fragile looking. She studied it with a detached awareness that it was indeed one of the missing children. Kuwabara had shown her the file. The dark haired boy was maybe five years old, at best, and was a bloody heap on the earth by the playground. It was a deserted school park near an elementary school. The same school he'd been taken from, she remembered distantly, but that seemed to be less significant than his presence in general. There was no denying the child was dead, and had been for at least a few days if the dry gloss of his opened eyes were a clue. His mouth was twisted open in a startled scream.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone, and Kuwabara watched as she dialed a number then waited very patiently for someone to answer. He only heard her side of the conversation, but it was enough.

"My name is Mikamoto Iruni and I am at Hishokuri Elementary School." Her voice was empty and cold, like the air around them, he noticed. A solid thing formed in his stomach that felt almost like fear, but the metallic taste in his mouth said it was more than that as he watched something move dangerously just behind her glass blue eyes. "I have found the body of a child, a small boy. I believe he is one of the missing children."

And like that chaos erupted. She turned just in time to pull her sword from the sheath strapped to her back, and block the attack of the long-clawed demon flying at her. The phone was cut off and she didn't grunt or growl as she usually did when faced with some annoyance. Kuwabara watched, huddled around himself on the ground, as she simply looked at the demon in question.

"He was delicious. The insides are the best part." The voice was raspy and weak, and she knew his energy would match it.

"You killed him?" she asked, and he nodded eagerly. Her sword went back into its sheath, a movement that startled both the human and the demon. But they couldn't hear voice in her mind, the old voice of Amon-Shinpi calling for blood. They didn't feel the hot sting of her veins as that demonic energy threatened to spill out in this uncalled for place.

"Oh, yes. When he didn't match, we played with him until he was used up. Then I ate him from the outside in." His long head bobbed. This demon looked like a cross between a spindly lizard and a rhinoceros. He had a long grey body that looked thick with skin, though it was built thin and lanky. Limbs that were too long, ending in sharp clawed hands, spilled from his body in six places. He stood on four of the apparent legs, the top two acting as arms.

"I see." There were sirens in the distance, and she knew she didn't have time to handle the demon there. But he had to be hidden. There were quick blurs and then her and the demon were gone, leaving Kuwabara alone with the body of the child that he couldn't look at.

He'd seen too much of the gaping hole that was all that remained of the child's chest and stomach already, he couldn't bare another peek. There were some noises and pulls of energy and then Iruni was back, standing with her back to him to watch the over the child's corpse as the police pulled into the parking lot.

"Follow my lead, please." She spoke without inflection and he knew it was a direct order. He didn't think he could do anything else, anyways, so he agreed with a silent nod. The wind burst passed them as the detectives and paramedics started to swarm, and it felt like the cold blade of a knife to the human man.

But Ichi just stood in the cold without feeling it, her hands out of her pockets. Her body was already rigid and frozen on the inside, the outside didn't matter anymore. The sight of that dark hair plastered with the frozen red blood to the boy's forehead had effectively killed any measure of warmth inside her. Unlike Kuwabara she wouldn't get sick, not physically. She'd seen and caused enough carnage to handle it. But there was some form of sickness about her, and she knew her pupil, her friend, could feel it over the chilling wind.

Something had broken inside her that she'd so carefully built up after so many years of leading, dying, and fighting. That warmth of trial and experience was dead, leaving her the cold and angry beast she was when she was younger. Unfulfilled by mere thoughts and strategies, knowing she could win. She wanted blood, and she'd get it.

But first she answered the questions of the police and detectives and let them fingerprint her. She made Kuwabara do it too, and he pretty much just agreed with whatever she said. They checked him for shock and she promised to take him home. Someone spoke about the boy's mother and the cloud's that had rolled in turned a deep purple above them as the air temperature grew colder.

"I'll take you home." Her voice was still empty.

"You know, I used to think that maybe, when you were expressionless it was a mask to hide what you were really feeling. Looking at you now, I know that I was right. You were never emotionless. You were hiding. Now, looking at you, I can feel that emptiness inside you that you always try to show." His blue eyes were sincere. "Seeing that kid hurt you so bad that you don't even feel it. Like cutting through a nerve. You don't even realize it's happened, its so deep."

"You mistake me for a weaker being." She didn't look at him. "You think that this is pain, when it's not. I simply can't force myself to feel anything about this."

"It's not like you're a sociopath or something." He sniffled against the cold. "You're our Ichi."

"Not tonight." And with that she was gone, leaving him alone in front of his apartment. He ran inside and called the only person he could think to, Yusuke, and told him everything that had happened.

"Where is she?" the hanyou's voice demanded from the other side of the line.

"I don't know, she disappeared."

"Damn it. I'll be right there, let me call Kurama. This could get bad, fast." And the line went dead, leaving a dial tone to fill up the cool silence of the empty room. Kazuma realized that he suddenly felt numb and moved to the kitchen and put on hot water for tea. It was the only thing he could think to do to ease the cold inside his stomach, that chilling knot he couldn't untie.

He was scared, and he finally realized what had him petrified. When he'd looked up at his teacher he hadn't looked at the fighter he'd learned to admire, or the woman who had started to teach him. He had seen what she had never shown, even in her first form. She'd looked like a demon, cold, heartless and empty. He's seen that in other demons, Hiei a few times, and the ones that they fought, but never her. With a shiver he sat down and waited for someone to come and tell him he was wrong, and that he hadn't lost his newest friend.

* * *

"You can't do this! You are bound to Spirit World!" the demon screamed in pain as the third of its fingers was carefully broken then pulled away from its body, tossed into the shallow pile forming by a tree a few feet away. He was chained down by the same theory of shackles that had bound Amon-Shinpi's powers during the Makai Duals, only this time it was in the form of her ever present cord of wire.

"I protect people." Her response was punctuated with another snapping sound and a fourth finger being removed. "You have six hands by the way, four fingers on each. That's twenty four. Not the full thirty I wanted, but I can make up for that with teeth or your eyes."

"What do you want to know?" he begged and she seemed confused, the cold wasteland of her eyes darkening with only a hint of reason as the purple-black clouds finally began to spill out their burden. High above them the first thick flakes of snow began to fall, and her icy eyes and mind reflected the precipitation. She started on his next hand down. "Please!"

"Who hired you?" she broke the first finger, but stopped short of ripping it off. Small specks of blood splattered her face, but her jacket was clean and safely hanging away in a tree branch. He blanched.

"I don't know! A friend of mine offered me the job, he didn't give me details, just said I'd get to feed!" he cried out and the finger was severed. She broke number six, the second on this hand.

"I've got all the time in the world for you to tell me the truth," she warned him with a voice that held nothing in it. He tried to squirm and it made the cord tighter, cutting into his skin like piano wire. "I can make this is slow as I need it to be."

"I don't know!" he cried out and she continued on.

* * *

"You can't locate her?" Koenma looked at the boys from behind his desk, his large brown eyes full of worry and other things. They all shook their heads solemnly. "That is not good."

The three men had gone to Spirit World only because Kurama had thought it best. He wanted to be sure that the right avenues were taken, because a slip up could land their friend in Spirit World prison or even dead, if something went wrong.

"She was pretty messed up," Kuwabara looked pale to the Spirit Prince, but Koenma had the grace to not bring it up. "She was so different. So cold and empty. I'm worried about her."

"You should be." The Junior King stated. "If she goes off into a fit of rage or sorrow, she could very well kill off half of the city, even without meaning too. She is very powerful, as you've seen, and it's been known that in the past her control over herself has been less than steel tight."

"I assure you, I'm well in control," they all stopped to look up at the hollow eyed woman who stood in the doorway. Dark hair was down and around her shoulders and face, making for an unusual mixture with the bright red splashes across her skin. The blood was still wet in many places on her face and clothes, and they knew it wasn't hers. But her jacket was clean.

No one spoke and she didn't seem to care. "Kuwabara was right. They're traveling here in groups to search for someone."

"Who?" the Spirit Prince was quiet, looking torn between fear and shock. She stared at him and he saw that shadow in her darkened eyes. She was more her old self than she had been even moments before, and that made her realize how cold she felt. She wanted a hot shower and to sleep for days.

"I'm not sure." She continued to stare. "But I found out that they aren't directly contacted by the leader of these expeditions. It's a third party deal. They're scouting for someone with dark hair, who is young, male and in Ningenkai. They've been told to look for a particular trace of energy. If they find it they take the child to Makai and put them through some sort of test. When they fail, they get eaten."

"They?" Yusuke sounded angry, which was good. If he was angry that meant she could be too, and she wanted to be so desperately. It would be better a hundred fold over the emptiness that made her blood feel too hot in her veins.

"A large host of children have gone missing." She told him. "There'll be more bodies found soon."

"What happened to the demon?" Kurama asked, though he knew the answer the moment she'd stepped into the room.

"I wish I felt guilty, but I don't." her voice was true, honest, and sounded more like her. "If I could've made his death slower, I would have. I wanted to. But he simply couldn't handle the pain, I suppose. Some demons are just born too weak."

The words were callous and everyone knew that she meant them to her core.

"You tortured him?" Kuwabara asked quietly, to which she nodded.

"At least I didn't eat him and leave him in the open for his mother to find." She said, and the coldness in those words alone warned him to be quiet and deal with his moral quandaries with her elsewhere. She had no time, no remorse, to offer on this matter. No one spoke again.

Yusuke was the one who stepped forward to break the silence, and something about the look she gave him told them all she knew it would be him. There was cool indifferent calculation in that gaze, like a perfected and soulless killer watching something harmless flit passed it. But there was the edge of warmth too as she regarded him, like she wanted to feel more but simply couldn't.

"Why don't you stay at the temple?" he asked with a slight grin, and she just looked away. "You should be near people. I know your tough, and a big bad demon, and all, but come on. Look at Kuwabara, and he's one of the toughest guys I know. It couldn't have been easy for you."

"I'm not going to go homicidal." She stated plainly for them. "I'm not out of control."

"I think you should listen to him." Koenma pointedly looked into her eyes and then had to try not to flinch. "It's no secret that you favor children, and seeing another dead couldn't have helped you. Maybe being in the warmth of the temple will help you remember that you don't have to be that cold person again."

"No." It was resolute.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I do not owe you an explanation." She sneered at him, her natural stubbornness kicking in.

"You work for me!"

"This is not a matter of work!"

"Why won't you accept this help?" he yelled.

"Because Yukina had dealt with enough monsters for one lifetime!" she growled back, and he blinked. Her breathing was coming in ragged gasps now, pain and fear in her eyes. But she looked and sounded more like herself. "Do not make me be another thing she fears, I cannot handle it."

The honesty in those words stung a bit in all of them. Kuwabara was the one who threw his arms around the small girl, smothering her in a warm hug. "You aren't a monster, Ichi. You just get lost sometimes. It doesn't make you a bad person it just makes you a fighter, because you always end up back on the right track, no matter how hard it is to get there."

"Kazuma," she made her voice quiet but it wasn't soft like usual when she addressed him. "I do not need comfort. You know nothing of how much of a monster I can be, and I pray that you never find out. But I know where I've been, what I've done. I'm perfectly at ease with that."

"You saw a little boy, who looked like your brother, with his torso eaten through." Yusuke turned to his usual bland brash statements to make her see sense. "Shut up and accept that you didn't handle it well, and realize that when you go home tonight you'll be alone to deal with it."

Kurama's eyes met hers as that thought seemed to hit home. The light in the back of her eyes was back, but it was dim. He guessed she was staring at him for what he'd witnessed the night before.

"You could stay with me, if you'd like." He offered her another avenue, something she may be willing to take. "But please, Ichi, do not force yourself to suffer over something you couldn't control."

"Stop treating me like a fragile child." Her voice was harsh as she demanded it of them. "I'll go to the damned temple if it will make you all shut up. But listen when I say I do not need to be babysat. Yes, it wasn't pleasant, but I'm a _demon_. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Whatever you say," Yusuke huffed, arms crossed over his chest. She glared at him.

"I want you to check in with me tomorrow," Koenma shuffled some papers. She turned her glare to him. "I'm not scared of you, Iruni. You've been acting strangely, and you suffered a trauma. You'll check in or I'll send someone to pick you up and put in holding until I'm sure you're okay."

"Fine. I'll use the communicator," she shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Try not to kill anyone." He uttered seriously, and she sighed, then nodded, the first hints of a smile lighting her face.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"So, remember the plan?" Keiko was leaned into the circle of women conspiratorially. Shizuru, Botan and Yukina were all joined with her, and they all nodded with determined looks. Genkai was out of the way, watching with mild interest. Iruni walked in with her beat up backpack over one shoulder, her coat buttoned up to her chin. She had on gloves, a scarf, and a beanie style hat all the same shade of medium grey. It offset her dark blue jacket and blue eyes nicely, her black hair poured down her back.

"What's going on?" she blinked at the girls, and yelped as they all four suddenly jumped on her. Yukina and Keiko held her arms as she lay suddenly on the floor. Shizuru and Botan sat on her legs to hold them down as well, so their hands actually held down her thighs so they could more easily see her face. Genkai lifted her eyebrows and shook her head, waiting.

"Bwah! What are you doing?" the demon girl yelled.

"We want you to teach us like you do Kuwabara!" Keiko demanded while Botan and Yukina nodded fervently.

"Yeah, kid," Shizuru's voice was still low and even. "If baby brother can do it, we can too. I'm a strong psychic too. Yukina is a demon. Botan is… a reaper. And Keiko has the hardest slap in the world."

"You guys don't seem to need my help," the trapped blue eyed woman spoke curtly. "Obviously, if you can take me down, you can handle yourselves."

"You don't believe that." Botan gave her best, you-can't-fool-me look. "You're more protective than most of the guys."

"True," she agreed.

"So you'll teach us?" Yukina asked in her soft voice. That seemed underhanded, to Iruni, since she couldn't tell the koorime no without feeling guilty.

"It's dangerous."

"We're tired of having to wait for the boys to be able to save us." Keiko frowned. "We want to stand a chance, instead of just hoping the bad guys don't hurt us."

"Mhm." The others all nodded in unison.

"I'm not sure how the guys will feel about that." Iruni hedged. "Besides, why me? You're all over here all the time. Why not ask Genkai?"

"Because I said no." the old woman spoke up.

"Snob." Iruni lifted just her head and glared at the grey haired betty. "You knew this was planned."

"They've been plotting since the day after you left for Makai." She shrugged. "It's none of my business and I don't really care either way it works out. Just make sure, whatever happens, my temple isn't destroyed. Again."

Iruni sighed heavily, already feeling defeated. "Thanks for the support."

"You going to complain like the idiot now?" she asked with a grunt.

"Grant me at least some measure of dignity," blue eyes slid back to the girls around her. "Fine. We'll try this out. But I'm not comfortable doing this, and if you can't keep up, then quit. I'm not slowing down for you guys just because you're the girls of the group."

"Thank you so much!" Yukina dropped her hold on the girl's arm and threw her thin arms around her neck even as she continued to lie on the ground.

"Haha, I knew shrimp was a cover up!" Yusuke's voice made Iruni's blue eyes shoot open, as he fired off another shot with his camera. Kuwabara had a small video recorder in his hands, a sly grin on his face.

"Yeah, you see that look on her face? She likes being held down by girls." He tacked on.

"Always thought she was a little too protective." Yusuke snorted, lifting his chin so he could look down at the girl over his nose. "Now we have proof. All that 'I hate women' and 'women are vile beings' crap was a total cover."

"You're right." She held no inflection in her voice as Yukina and the others let her slide up to a sitting position. A look passed over her face neither boy liked. "I've been hiding my true feelings for far too long."

And with that she grabbed Keiko and planted a kiss on the other girl's lips, earning a startled yell from Yusuke as Kuwabara nearly fell over with his laughter. But the camera had stayed on, and caught the whole thing. Keiko's shocked stiff body softened after a second though, as Iruni pulled back from her.

"What the hell!" Yusuke jumped on the wolf demon and she did nothing to fend him off, a smirk on her face that said she'd gotten the reaction she wanted.

"What?" she blinked innocently, turning to wink at Keiko. "Think of that on your wedding night."

"I'm going to kick your ass!" he went to throw a punch, his face red, and she grabbed his arm twisting it as she forced them both to roll. He ended up on his stomach, his arm painfully angled behind him, while she kneeled with a passive but humored look on her face.

The camera got this part too.

"Women are too soft for me," she stated simply. "Besides being vain, arrogant, needy creatures, they simply can't handle what I need in other areas."

"Oh yeah, like what?" his voice was a bit mushed from his face being pressed into the floor. Her knee was on his neck. She stared at him dully for a second and then raised her eyebrows slightly, watching as a deep blush started to creep up to his cheeks.

"I did not need to know you liked it rough." He stated with embarrassment.

"I'm a dominant, it's pretty obvious." She pointed out, letting him go when she was sure he would behave himself as much as Yusuke could.

"I thought your sex life was off limits." He glared at her, rubbing his arm.

"It is."

"But-"

"Shut up, Yusuke." Keiko finally sighed, and the others nodded in agreement.

"So, you're okay with this?" Ichi changed subjects, throwing her head in the direction of the girls.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Keiko should know how to defend herself. I don't want some creep getting handsy or anything."

"Speaking of," Iruni turned back to Keiko with a bit of a consternated look. "You do realize you have no spiritual energy about you, right? So you'll be training differently than the others. I'll have to teach you more actual defense and fighting, and them more energy manipulation. Because unlike Kuwabara, I'm only going to teach you guys to defend yourselves. Nothing more."

"That's not fair!" Botan stomped her foot.

"You're right, it's a double standard." Iruni got to her feet and glared at her. "Deal with it. We'll start tomorrow, you can come on the run with Kuwabara and myself, and then we'll start working with energy for you three by meditating, and I'll start teaching Keiko some hand-to-hand defense."

"Thank you!" Yukina and Keiko bowed shallowly, both with shining eyes.

"I don't have spiritual energy either." Shizuru finally lulled out, lighting a cigarette and offering one to Genkai.

"You're s strong psychic and a Kuwabara. If Kazuma has the power to call up energy, you should too. We'll figure it out." She waved her hand carelessly, and picked her back up. "I'm going to go get a room."

"Oh! We all wanted to go out to dinner. Kurama is meeting us there, would you like to come?" Botan called down the hall as the raven haired woman walked away.

"Yeah, food sounds good."

* * *

It had to be late in the night, technically early morning, but Iruni couldn't sleep. She was listening to every minute sound from the temple and the surrounding area that she could hear, just in case. Did she really think they'd be outright attacked? Not really. But it kept her mind busy.

Every time she closed her eyes the little boy's face fluttered behind her lids, then his body, then the scene. She could hear Kuwabara's ragged breaths, and tasted his fear and revulsion. It was like when a scent gets trapped in clothe, except it was an event and it was stuck to her mind.

Some small change in the settling of the house warned her seconds before her door opened. She could smell Yukina from her room down the hall, it was easy, because it was a scent that she had memorized.

"Iruni?" the soft voice called.

"What is it, Yukina? Are you alright?" she sat up in her bed and let the sheet fall to her waist. She wore a long t-shirt that hit her mid thigh, just in case, but that was about it. Her sword lie next to her on the sheets, a comforting weight pulling the edge of the thin fabric down.

"Kazuma told me what happened." The small green haired woman looked at her friend with wide red eyes. But she had her chin pointed down so he looked through her tuft of bangs. The look seemed submissive, or unsure. Either way it was uncomfortable to see.

"Hn. He shouldn't have had to see that." She held the other woman's eyes as quiet fell around them. Yukina lifted her head and had a stubborn look to her as she squared her shoulders that made a small smile lift Ichi's lips.

"You're right," she agreed. "But you shouldn't have had to either."

"Someone had to." The statement was tired, and Iruni shook her head, the smile still in place. "Honestly, I've seen much worse. I'm angry about it, upset it was a child, an innocent little boy whose mother will never recover from this, but it's not going to end me. I was raised in the world your people shunned for a reason, I witnessed a lot of awful things before I died. And since."

"That doesn't mean you have to pretend it's easy." She frowned, still standing in the doorway.

"What has given you that impression?" Iruni sounded absolutely perplexed, her brow pinched in confusion so the smile left her face.

"The boys." She sighed, moving to sit on the foot of the bed. "They said you were horribly scary after you came back. That you were covered in blood," this made Iruni's eyes widen fractionally, "and that you sounded hollow. Kazuma has never sounded so worried about you, and I've seen him at your side when you wouldn't wake."

"Being hollow isn't the same as pretending its easy." The blue eyed woman sighed, letting the weight of her thoughts settle on her shoulders. "It's never easy. But it's nothing I can't handle."

"I remember when we first met, and you were explaining yourself to the elders," Yukina's voice brought on a shared memory, something vivid and strong that had created a strangely unshakeable bond between them.

_Amon-Shinpi was kneeling with one knee pointed against the ground, and the other parallel to it. Her left arm's elbow rested on the raised knee, her right hand's fingers splayed against the ground, her head low but not bowed. Her dull clothing allowed her natural form to be seen, though her chest was still bound. Her face was uncovered, her hair wet from the snow._

_ There was red-purple bruises that had begun turning black under her dark, dark blue eyes. _

_ "Why have you brought her here, young Yukina?" one of the woman asked, her voice telling that she was older than she looked. A sharp touch of wisdom cut the edges of her words._

_ "She needs help. She's lost." The young koorime seemed saddened by this fact._

_ "That is not our concern. She is an outsider, we cannot help her."_

_ "I didn't expect you to." The voice that spoke was hoarse again, and it held an edge all its own. This wasn't wisdom, though that was there, it was all raw pain and anger. Suffering against the infliction of the self. "How could you help me, when you cast away willingly the one thing I suffer from losing?"_

_ That created an angry silence around her, and they all saw her hand on the floor clench to a fist. Then her eyes closed and her hand loosened as she slumped forward a bit, her head down to hide her face, but they still knew it wasn't out of respect. _

_ "Who have you lost?" the woman asked coldly._

_ "My brother, my son." She breathed the words like it physically pained her now. Yukina blinked red eyes up at her, hearing the new tone. _

_ "You don't sound lost anymore." Yukina touched the wolf demon's hand with her own small two. "You just sound hurt now, Ichi."_

_ "It hurts more than you can know." She offered a strained smile to the girl, despite her words. "But I am strong enough to survive it. Pain is pain, and though unpleasant, it eventually fades, just like everything else."_

_ "Does being lost fade?" the young girl sounded serious._

_ "I've never bothered trying to find out." She admitted to the young demon, smiling a bit more truly. "You're a beautiful soul, Yukina. Thank you."_

_ The little demon shook her head and then looked up with begging eyes to the Elders. She had told Amon-Shinpi the few tidbits she'd heard of her brother's expulsion, of her mother's death. The wolf demon hadn't seemed to enjoy the information, but she'd followed the girl into the village anyways. She had nowhere else to go. _

_ "We have to help her," she pleaded. "Look how hurt she is!"_

_ They all looked at the red head who had gone back to staring blankly at the ground, her face revealing that she probably wasn't with them mentally. The controlled mask she'd developed had long ago disappeared. She simply couldn't be herself with him. It hurt too much. _

_ "No we don't have to." One of the others spoke up and looked at the matriarch of the group, who was staring at that pale face with judgment in her eyes. Black ears twitched a second before the surreal touch of reality came back into that mind._

_ "But we won't. We don't allow strangers in these lands, and we certainly don't help them." The leader nodded and looked at some other, making requests and orders. "Yukina, you shouldn't have brought her here."_

_ Amon-Shinpi lost a chunk of time between them being in the meeting hall, and suddenly being somewhere else. A new cabin with a vat of hot drink in front of her. Blinking she stared at the slightly lavender liquid, watching steam rise off its surface. _

_ "I was supposed to expel you from our land, but your pain, it reminded me of a friend of mine. She lost a son as well, and it killed her. Please, forgive them, and drink," a younger woman, but still a woman, pressed a cup of the liquid towards the once-demon lord. "It'll help you."_

_ Without a comment the red head pulled the warm cup into her hands. It felt too hot against her worn palms but she held it despite the reddening of her skin. She lifted it to her lips and swallowed passed the heat until the cup was empty and her mouth of left with the slight burned feeling that happens from too-hot foods and drinks.

* * *

_

Hiei lay asleep in his room in Mukuro's castle, his hand holding the picture of Kin Jiro he had rediscovered in his pocket earlier that night. He had drifted off while studying the picture, and wondering why someone would be running the image across Makai. It wasn't his problem, but he knew his okami, and if she thought something involved her family, she'd become obsessed about it.

He grunted as his dream, something unimportant, changed into something that made his face scrunch in his slumber.

_Amon-Shinpi was standing in a forest that was thick enough to feel claustrophobic. Her fiery red hair washed out by the darkness of the night. He felt as if he were watching from far off, unnoticed. She turned to look at him, her blue eyes dangerously cold, but her eyes were to the slight side of him. _

_ There was a man beside him, tall with dark hair and crimson eyes that danced with flames watching her. Hiei felt his confusion grow as the man stepped toward her, a twisted smile on his face._

_ "I feel your pain." He stated simply. "Let me help you."_

_ She stared silently at him, indigo eyes seemingly blackened by the darkness around them. Hiei felt power brush his skin as the two demons continued to look at each other, the woman with anger, the man like he was waiting. Hiei didn't like that. _

_ "I can help you get your revenge on them, for what they've taken from you." He offered his hand and she looked at his face, then to his palm. It was glowing red slightly, and then seemed to be covered with miniscule flames. "I can make you strong enough to make them pay. Just like I made them pay before. You can follow me into the book of legends."_

_ "I'm already a legend." Her voice was smooth, dark and dangerous. Hiei had never heard the tone before. "You can't offer me anything I can't get for myself."_

_ "I can offer you power, enough power to make it easy." And she seemed to consider this. "You weren't ready before, but tonight, tonight you are open to what I can offer. I can feel your anger and pain. I can show you how I healed those wounds."_

_ For a second she didn't move, and then she walked closer to him, nostrils flaring as she took in his scent. Her sword was in her hand, sheath and all. The male demon watched it and then smiled as she nodded, a twisted grin on her face. The sword was tossed to his waiting hand. Hiei felt his neck hairs rise as she stepped closer and took his hand as he offered the empty one to her. _

_ He saw multiple things occur after that. The sheath dropped and the man held the hilt of the blade. The full moon began to bleed red above them. Shinpi's eyes turned violet as her skin met the other demons and he shoved the blade downward through their joined hands, making her scream, eyes pinched closed. Hiei's dream body couldn't move to stop it from happening, so he watched in confusion. _

_ The man seemed to dissolve into flames that crept over the skin of Amon-Shinpi as she screamed, and when they died, and he was gone, her eyes opened bright red and full of fire. She pulled the sword out and looked up at the sky. The moon was nearly fully red now, and she through her head back and howled before collapsing to the ground as some dramatic change broke her body._

Hiei jerked awake with the memory of his okami becoming a massive beast full of wind and fire still fresh and haunting in his mind. His fist had clutched around the picture of her younger brother, and he let it go, watching it fall to his bed. Swallowing, he forced his mind to clear. Something nagged at his mind, but he didn't know exactly what it was. He laid back down, and closed his eyes.

His third eye opened as he appeased his paranoia. His mind searched and found his onna sleeping restlessly in Genkai's temple, Yukina on the other bed in the room. He shut off the connection, some part of him satisfied that she was still human looking and not filled with flames. He didn't know what the dream was about, really, but he knew it was foreboding. Instead of dwelling on it, he let sleep reclaim him, and decided to focus more on it in the morning.

**Preview:**

** Yukina, Botan, and Kuwabara focused on calling their energy out to their palms in the forms of spheres. The girls worked to create small bubbles the size of pool balls, and Kuwabara worked to stabilize his that was the size of a soccer ball this time. It was his new challenge and he eagerly rose to meet it, determined to hold this for an hour as well.**

** Shizuru was meditating, trying to see if she even had power in her center like her brother, and was off the side so she couldn't be distracted.**

** "Alright," Iruni rolled her shoulders and then tossed her head one side to the other to pop her neck as she looked at Keiko. "I'm going to try to hit you, and you try to stop me."**

** "Now this, I gotta see." Yusuke chuckled and Genkai just sort of stared up at him with a look that clearly called him unpleasant names.**


	13. Invisible Threads

I start school on Monday… and I just got promoted into a full time position. YAY. But this means that despite making more money, I'll only have two days off a week, and those days have me in class from one in the afternoon to seven at night. I'm hoping that I can write between them, or even during them since that's when I'm most likely to get inspired, but I'm not sure.

So, this could end up being like last semester where my updates were very, very slow and far between. But hopefully the quality will be top notch. We're finally getting to the meat of this story, which excites me, and means it could start moving faster. Also, I wrote the last chapter today and think that it is necessary to make a third part. Which I also wrote the first chapter to.

I know, that's a lot of writing for a story that may not happen, right? Well, it had to happen haha. Anyways, thanks to favoritecharacter, shiningheart of thunderclan, aheil, plasticapplex3 , and keysintertwinedinabondofflame for their very kind reviews. This story is almost up to 50!

So here it is, chapter 13 : )

* * *

"You seem more quiet than usual, even for you." Mukuro glanced at Hiei as they overlooked the city.

"Hn." He shrugged, and she studied him. He didn't seem worried, just bothered in some way. This was the second day in a row she'd noticed he was distracted by his own mind.

"Is there something I should know?" she pressed and he finally looked over at her with large crimson eyes.

"No." he stated easily, and then turned back to the wide window. They were looking out towards Raizen's old territory, the land Yusuke left Hokushin in charge of. She didn't question him again but something made his eyes twitch slightly.

He turned and walked away without another word, which wasn't out of character. What she saw in his eyes as she turned, however, seemed unlike the small demon. It was almost as if he _was_ worried about something, something she didn't have a relation to. There was concern in his ruby eyes but he wouldn't voice it out loud, so she left it alone. If he needed help, he'd come to her.

* * *

"Come on! Keep up!" Ichi yelled behind her as she and Kuwabara ran in front of the four girls. They were doing laps around the swampland behind the temple, where years before Yusuke had won his right to train with Genkai.

All four girls were red faced already, though they all kept running. So far they'd done a mile and a half worth of laps. Yusuke was watching from the sidelines of the makeshift track, carefully keeping himself out of the way.

"My lungs!" Botan wailed finally, finishing another lap. Iruni nodded her head to the side to let Kuwabara know he had to keep going as she started to jog in place. The girls managed another lap around before they had to pass her.

"That's enough." They all stopped immediately, gasping for air. "I can't push you as hard as Kuwabara right now, none of you are in the shape for it. I guess two miles will have to do."

"How long does he have to run?" Shizuru panted out with gasps. All four girls were in exercising clothes, even Yukina. They had on sweatshirts and pants, though they were plain cotton. Iruni and Kuwabara had on very simple training clothes, a new addition to their training. Hers looked the same as ever, a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a red tie around the waist. His were nearly the same except light blue.

"He has to run five," she explained.

"Hey! What gives, you had him running ten!" Yusuke complained from the side.

"Well, he's wearing weighted clothes," she blinked at him. "I think you remember how that felt. He's back up to ten miles in two days. Right now, he's at five."

"Ten?" Yukina blanched visibly at the number. "Will we be running ten miles, Ichi?"

"Master," Kuwabara corrected her with ragged words as he ran another lap.

"Master Ichi works," the dark haired girl shrugged, still jogging, so it was a very awkward movement. "Not the point. The point is that I have to get you up to par before I can even think of what you'll future training will hold. Right now if I ran you as hard as I do Kazuma, you'd all probably end up in the hospital."

"I thought you weren't going to go easy on us?" Botan had her arms behind her head, while she gasped for breath.

"I'm not." The blue eyed woman raised an eyebrow slightly, as if this were a ridiculous thought to have. "I'm working you as hard as I can, respectively. Now, if you can talk, you can breathe. Start with your pushups."

"What?" the blue haired woman gaped.

"I want you all to start with two sets of twenty," she kept talking while jogging as if she hadn't been interrupted. "We'll see how you handle that, and then we'll move on. If you manage to finish before I do, I want you to do two sets of twenty sit ups."

The girls dropped to the ground with groans and Yusuke had to fight the urge to laugh outright. Iruni was going to ride their asses harder than Genkai had ever ridden his, he figured, since she truly felt like they shouldn't be trained. Watching the girls start with pushups on their knees, he smirked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Iruni lifted her eyebrow skeptically, looking down at them as they did the first few pushups with the modified position.

"Push-ups."Keiko stated.

"No," Iruni dropped to the ground and landed in a perfect pushup position, her arms shoulder width apart, her back straight, head up and feet together. "This is a pushup," she went down and came back up with her face still lifted towards them. "What you're doing is a cop out."

"But-"

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought," the trainer sighed, rising to her feet. She walked around the girls and corrected each of them until she thought they were perfect. "Now, do your forty."

Then she was running away, and they were left forcing muscles to work that most of them didn't even know they had. Every now and then she would yell at them for slacking off, but for them it felt too soon when she was standing in front of them again. Kuwabara was being forced to go through his sword stances and motions until they were precise. Shizuru and Yusuke looked at him like they had just realized he had true potential.

"Alright, so here's how this will go." Iruni looked at the already sweaty girls. "I say jump, you ask how high and do it, got it?"

"But-" Shizuru raised a finger to question her when Iruni slanted her eyes.

"No buts. No questions. No arguments. You just do as I say and have faith that it's what you need." She stated firmly. "I don't really care about your opinions, your reasons, your pain or your complaints."

"She really doesn't." Kuwabara acknowledged.

"If you have the time to eavesdrop then you have the time to be working harder!" she turned and snapped at him. "I want you to work on finding your center and contacting your energy while you go through those motions, Kazuma!"

He just nodded silently and went on with his training.

"I'm getting a headache." She griped quietly then looked at the girls. "Shizuru, go over there and meditate. I want to know if you even have enough spiritual energy to work with. I need you to find your center, and assess it."

"How will I know?" she asked, moving to go sit and start her part of training.

"You'll know." Was the cryptic response. "Yukina, Botan, you two already have powers and energy. I need you to work on getting to know it and contacting it quickly. Since you can heal on command, it shouldn't be too hard. After you locate it, I want you to work on calling it out into your hands, like pneumotherapy, but I want you to form spheres with it."

"What about me?" Keiko swallowed. "What should I do?"

"I want you to follow my movements and learn some basic punches and kicks before we go any further," Iruni walked over to the girl. And that set the pace for the next hour or so of their training outside. Eventually they all moved closer to the temple, took a break for water and light snacks, and then went back onto the back lawn.

Yukina, Botan, and Kuwabara focused on calling their energy out to their palms in the forms of spheres. The girls worked to create small bubbles the size of pool balls, and Kuwabara worked to stabilize his that was the size of a soccer ball this time. It was his new challenge and he eagerly rose to meet it, determined to hold this for an hour as well.

Shizuru was meditating, trying to see if she even had power in her center like her brother, and was off to the side so she couldn't be distracted.

"Alright," Iruni rolled her shoulders and then tossed her head one side to the other to pop her neck as she looked at Keiko. "I'm going to try to hit you, and you try to stop me."

"Now this, I gotta see." Yusuke chuckled and Genkai just sort of stared up at him with a look that clearly called him unpleasant names. She had randomly decided to come out to witness the training, because she hadn't believed that Iruni would have the patience to deal with so many untrained pupils at once.

The two women had been going over specific moves for the last hour, and yet Keiko didn't feel like she stood a breath of a chance against the okami. She didn't, but Iruni didn't bother telling her that. This wasn't about proving that this was an exercise in futility, if the girls wanted to feel less powerless, the youkai had come to terms with helping them.

Iruni threw a punch and Keiko blinked, making the wolf demon sigh. "If you keep flinching and closing your eyes, you'll only end up getting hurt. You have to watch where I'm coming from."

"But I always close my eyes when I hit Yusuke." She argued, making everyone pause.

"Well, actually, that's true." Botan admitted, thinking back on it. "I've never seen her slap anyone with her eyes open."

"Yeah," Yusuke rubbed his neck.

"Alright," Iruni reached down and untied the sash holding her pants close to her body. She walked forward and tied it around Keiko's eyes as the other girl stood stock still, unsure of what was happening. "We'll do this the way you're used to."

"You think that's a good idea? I don't want you knocking her brain dead. I'm not really prepared to deal with that for the rest of my life." Yusuke warned from the sidelines still.

"She'll be fine." Iruni stepped back and Keiko tentatively touched the fabric over her face. "Just do whatever you usually do, Keiko."

And it began. Iruni moved very slowly, throwing pointed punches on after the other at a rate the human woman could defend herself against. It was a slow start, Keiko seemed to feel whenever the smaller girl was close and would instinctively flinch or duck out of the way instead of responding.

"Pavlovian theory strikes again," the demon girl rolled her eyes, crouched down low. "You've spent so much time ducking and running from the bad guys it's your innate system."

"Sorry," the brunette blushed.

"Don't apologize, just act."

She swept out a leg and Keiko stepped back out of range, her mouth turned down. Grinning slightly, Iruni crept forward in the low stance, and she spun herself so that her leg would've hit Keiko in the stomach if the woman hadn't batted it away. Spinning on her knees, the dark haired woman lifted up and struck out with her arm, to have it knocked to the side. Yusuke was watching closely then, even though they were going painfully slow compared to the rate he was used to.

"You're doing great babe!" he grinned proudly. Yukina's sphere popped and she looked over at the loud hanyou. Botan glared at him while trying to keep her wavering bubble alive.

"Will you shut up, we're trying to concentrate!" she admonished.

"Hey, my wife is kicking some ass, I'm going to cheer her on!" he yelled back at the ferry girl. Keiko stopped short, making Iruni force herself to pull her punch back at the last second or risk actually hitting the young woman in the face.

"Yusuke," she lifted the makeshift blindfold so she could see him with one glistening eye. "You just called me your wife."

He blinked large brown eyes and then blushed a deep red. "Yeah, I guess I did. Freudian slip."

"Maybe we should call it for the day." Iruni stretched her arms over her chest. "You two obviously need some couple time, and Botan, I'm sure you're needed elsewhere."

"Koenma did want me to do something for him," she nodded. "I'll be back before dinner time though!"

She jumped to her feet and grinned. "I'll practice forming the shield every chance I get today!"

"We'll work on it more tomorrow as well." The dark haired woman nodded calmly. "Kazuma, you can stop for now."

"No, I want to hold it for an hour." His voice was determined and she just nodded at him lightly. He only had about twenty minutes left.

"Hey, I'm going to my house for a little while. I'll be back before dinner as well. Did you want me to pick anything up?" the wolf girl asked the master of the temple, who shrugged her small shoulders with indifference.

* * *

Iruni had on her blue jacket, a white shirt and jeans. It looked deceptively normal. However, it was one of three outfits she'd fashioned for herself that was made of completely weighted clothes. She had even added weights to her boots. Kuwabara was going to have to wear very similar pieces himself now, as part of her training plan for him. This way they wouldn't just be improving during their training sessions, but at all times.

Stepping into her house she paused, just inside the front door. Something felt off about her home, different. Taking a deep breath she let her senses pinpoint the problem. And a problem it was.

"Oi!" she stepped completely to the side as Jin tried to fly into her, which meant that he went flailing out of the front door with a startled snort. Suzuka walked out of the kitchen with an apologetic look.

"What are you idiots doing in my house?" she asked, shrugging her jacket off and hanging it on the peg. The wooden coat hanger groaned against the heaviness, but held.

"Well," Jin appeared behind her with a wide grin. "Ya see, me and the boys were just missin' ya. It all started when I said, 'Oi, wonder how Ichi is doing?' and then Chu got all excited-"

"Sheila!" the drunk threw a large arm around her shoulders. "My beautiful Sheila."

"I hate you."

"-and I said, "Eh! Why dunt we go see her?' and here we are! So I say." The red head beamed at her with wiggling ears. "I like your house. It smells nice."

"Like burning wood and rain?" she guessed and he nodded. Without much of an expression she explained, "That's because when Hiei's in town, he stays here."

"Ah, yeah, how is the runt?" Chu still had his arm around her and she felt her eye twitch slightly. Stepping away from him easily she turned to face all three.

"He's great." She glared at them. "You're telling me that this is just a social call? You aren't here because of the recent revolts, the large flocks of demon displacements, or the fact that a gaping hole in the barrier is leading to the deaths of human children?"

"What?" they all asked at once.

"They just wanted to come see you. It's been a while since you've stayed with us," Suzuka blinked at her.

"So why are you here?" she asked plainly.

"Well, did you want them coming alone?" he deadpanned and she suddenly felt a bit more warm towards the arrogant blonde.

"Good point." She nodded. "So, let me guess, you leeches want a place to stay?"

"Yup." Jin chirped.

"Well, it'll have to be the temple. That's where I'm staying." She walked into the living room and then up the stairs.

"Why?" Suzuka called. "What's wrong with your house? Besides the many obvious things."

"Nothing. There was a murder of a small child, and I'm supposed to be watched." The response made them exchange a look. She was in her room, scanning a bookshelf. Being a psychology major as a demon had its benefits. She reached up and pulled out a deviant behavior book, and then a plain leather bound journal.

"Do they think you killed 'em?" Chu hesitated as he asked, earning him a cold look from the demon girl when she descended down the stairs.

"No. I found the body. Reikai is just touchy on the whole 'torturing the bad guy to get information' deal. Come on, let's get back to the temple. I don't want your scents stuck in my house. And, by the way, stay out of my room from now on Jin." She walked to the door and the red head went to open it when she grabbed him. "Put on a hat. You can't be walking around with a horn out here. This is Ningenkai, Jin."

Opening the closet closest to them she pulled out a spare beanie and handed it to him. Hers was shoved into a pocket of her coat with her gloves on the opposite side. Chu opened the door for him and Suzuka as the red head slipped the hat on over his large mass of hair and his horn. They all stopped as they were faced with a teen boy, with dark hair and eyes, hand lifted mid air to knock on the door.

"Uh," he blinked with dark eyes up at the purple haired giant. "Is this the Mikamoto home?"

"Yes," Iruni growled at the three boys and they forced themselves outside as she shoved them from behind. Stepping out, she locked the door then turned to the boy with a bland look. "How may I help you?"

"Oh, Mikamoto." He let out a breath of relief. "Last time I came some red haired guy answered the door, and then that biker. I thought for sure you had leased the place out."

"Are you going to tell me who you are, or am I going to have to walk away curious?" she asked with a polite tone despite the words. That jerked his fallen gaze up. He looked worried, or maybe nervous. He smelled strongly human.

"Oh, I'm Hishiruno Taro." He reminded gently, the other demons watched her expression flicker to something of annoyance before she reigned it all in to study him with her perfect mask.

"We had a psychology class together," she nodded in acknowledgement of his existence. "I remember, vaguely."

"We were supposed to have another class this semester," he referred to the fall session that had just recently ended for the university. "Your friend said you would be coming back in the spring. I just came to see if you were still alive, I mean, no one seems to have heard from you."

"No one would, I'm not friendly with my classmates." She pointed out blandly, and shoved her hands in her pockets to retrieve her hat and gloves. She slid the beanie on and then the gloves while looking over the front yard of her house. It was small, but she still studied it. Just in case.

"Well, maybe you should be." He shrugged, walking beside her as she walked down the path that lead to the sidewalk.

"I don't think so."  
"Anyways, I was just wondering if you would like to meet up sometime. I want to review for this next course we're taking, but no one understands the material like you." He gave a shy smile. Jin and Chu nearly burst out with laughter when they realized what was happening.

"I'm sorry," she stopped at the gate entrance of her yard and looked at the gangly boy. "I can try to help you, maybe through email if you can ask me direct questions, but I really don't even know if I'm going back to school this coming spring. Maybe someone a bit more stable would be a better study partner."

"Alright, well," he reached into his pocket and handed her a fresh sheet of paper with his number and email on it. "You have my contact information if you change your mind about helping me."

He walked off quickly, his cheeks a bright red at her dismissal, and as soon as he turned a corner the boys burst into laughter.

"He was coming on to ya harder than Yusuke hits." Chu chortled. "Poor kid. Doesn't even know when he's being shot down."

She looked at the number in her hand and shoved it into her pocket. "I guess not."

And they went off towards Genkai's, all the while Jin and Chu made fun of the poor human boy for his mistaken interest. Suzuka even made a few comments about it. With extremely tense shoulders the girl stomped through the front door of the temple, throwing her jacket off with a loud grunt. Yukina and Keiko both popped their heads from the kitchen to see what had caused the obviously foul mood. When they saw the tagalongs they immediately got out of the way and went back to cooking.

"Come on," Jin tugged at the girl's hair with a wide grin. "Let's go spar! We came all this way to see ya, ya could at least be nice."

"I didn't ask you to come." She deadpanned.

"Come on," he drew the last syllable into a whine.

"Son of a bitch," she growled. "Fine! Outside, both of you!"

"This oughta be rich." Yusuke chuckled, following them outside. He sat on the sideline with a freshly awoken Kuwabara and Suzuka.

"What's she so upset about?" Kazuma asked dully. "She looks pissed."

"Some human boy came to her house and asked her to study with him. It was plainly obvious what he was really interested in," Suzuka lulled out with complete disinterest. "Also, she didn't really seem too pleased with Chu and Jin being in her house."

"You were in her house?" Yusuke laughed out right. "Come on, tell me you went into her room."

"Jin did." He glanced at the hanyou with a bit of annoyance. "Why is that so funny?"

"Because she's such a freaking control freak about that place! I bet you didn't wipe your feet, you entered her 'sacred space' and you left your jacket off the hook." He kept laughing. "You guys are lucky she didn't just cripple you upon discovery."

"Who was this guy?" Kuwabara turned to the subject Urameshi had skipped over. "Ichi doesn't exactly have friends outside of the group."

"It's true." Yusuke nodded. "She's got less friends that Hiei."

"I think his name was Taro or something." The blonde fighter just sighed and looked out to the field where Iruni stood between Jin and Chu. The drunken fighter took a long gulp from a flask and then threw it to Suzuka, who caught it with practiced ease. "She seemed annoyed by him."

"Good." Yusuke huffed. "She's got Hiei, she shouldn't be flirting with other guys."

"Will all of you just shut up!" she growled, fists clenching. The sudden leap in energy made everyone grow quiet and turn their eyes to her. Even Genkai stepped outside to watch the show.

"Someone wants to get serious," Chu wiped at his mouth and stepped into a sloppy stance that was deceivingly lackluster. "Alright then, Sheila."  
"Ya can fight us at once," Jin grinned brightly, ears long and wiggling.

"Fine with me," she took the gloved and hat off, reaching back to tie her hair up in a knot. Looking left, and then right, she glanced at her opponents. "I've needed a new punching bag for a while."

And like that the fight started. Chu flew forward and she flipped over him out of the way, dodging Jin's in-air attack. Landing in a crouch she launched herself into a kick that took Chu in the chin. He grabbed her foot and spun her away from him. Jin landed a strong hit on her stomach as she flew, sending her into the ground with a loud sound.

"I feel as if I've missed something." Kurama's calm voice alerted the others to his presence. Yusuke barely glanced back at him. "What are they doing here?"

"Pissing off the wrong runt, apparently." The hanyou turned back to the fight.

Chu flew towards them only to bounce on the ground twice before laying in a heap at their feet, half under the walkway. He slurred something but the swelling of his face made the words nearly indistinguishable. Iruni lowered her foot in a controlled motion, letting them know she had clearly kicked the consciousness out of the tall Aussie.

"Wow," Jin blinked at the man. "Ya took Biggie out like it was nottin' for ya."

"Let's explore the reasons why," she offered to the flaming red head with a devious smile. He winced in the air, glad for once that she had been too scared of heights to learn to fly.

"Alright," he wound up his arm with a sudden ear to ear grin.

She tensed her body, ready to dodge out of the way as he whirled down on her. In a flitting motion she ducked under his body just as he nearly connected with her, so she could jump and land a heavy elbow between his shoulder blades. Jin hit the ground with a loud oomph.

He rolled to his feet and dodged her quick barrage of strikes, a look on his face saying he was not enjoying the limited fighting. With a sharp motion she jumped into the air, her foot hitting him in the chest, and Chu who had come to sneak up behind her. They both struck back, causing her to deflect with both arms and left her unable to perform an attack. Swooping under Chu's longer arm she ducked out of the way, making his fist collide with Jin's jaw.

With a grin she rolled backwards as the lumbering Aussie when to hit her with a downward kick. Flipping to her feet in a graceful movement she lashed out, catching him in the solar plexus with her hand.

"She's amazing," Kuwabara sighed, his shoulders sagging. "The more I watch her the more I realize how outclassed I am."

"You may not be as graceful," Iruni landed in a crouch just below their feet dangling off the edge of the walkway. "But you can do the same things, with enough practice."

"You've been training him then?" Jin wiped at his chin, where a small line of blood had fallen from his lip. She nodded in a sharp movement. "Let him join, then."

"Kazuma, time to show the group what you've learned." She glanced to the side as he slid from the walkway and landed beside her, a grin on his face. "Don't let me down."

"No problem, Master Ichi." He nodded and flew into the fight with her.

"Take Chu." Her order was received and met with him launching a combination of kicks at the taller man. Yusuke raised his eyebrows slightly as the carrot top ducked and weaved cleanly, stepping out of the way even when Chu came up behind him.

"Impressive," the kitsune sat down beside the hanyou as the girls wandered outside to announce dinner being ready.

"Oh, my." Yukina stared at Kuwabara with shining eyes. "He's gotten much better."  
"Shadow mantis!" Ichi yelled out, using a cross block to keep Jin's fist from landing on her chest. Kuwabara's smoothed out into a sideways lunge, one hand poised high, the other low, as he stared at Chu.

"Shadow what now?" the drunken man blinked, rising to his knees after a strong strike. He got to his feet. The movement the human made was so quick and sharp the stronger demon didn't have a chance to move out of the way. There was a sudden feel of strong energy as Kuwabara gathered it into his hand, and then he forced it out in a single blast that knocked the taller man out.

Ichi was on the ground, while Jin hovered in the air just out of reach of her jumping distance. He grinned at her.

"You've been teachin' em some pretty hard moves." He held one finger in the air and winked. "He's taken to it like a bird to the air."

"More like a wolf's song to the wind," she leapt into the air in a move too fast for him to see. Her foot hit between his shoulder blades as she spun upside down to add force to the kick that drove him down to earth. A small crater formed upon his impact. His blue eyes were all for the wolf demon though, as she slowly came to land in a crouch in front of him, a defiant grin on her face.

"And to think, I thought ya were afraid of heights," he rubbed his neck and winced at a pain in his back.

"I hate it." She nodded. "But it comes in handy."

"Did she just fly?" Yusuke deadpanned, face a flat mask to match his voice. Kurama just sort of stared at the female fighter with a look of mixed shock and respect. Genkai had her impassive look on, but Keiko and Yukina were bright eyed with adoration.

"That was amazing!" the human brunette cried out. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"I can't very well," she admitted with a light pink dusting on her cheeks. "Really all I can do is a hold myself in the air for a few seconds at a time. I don't practice very often because Jin is right, I'm not really fond of heights."

"Eh, you've been teaching this one pretty well." Chu's eyes rolled down from the top of his skull as his lids fluttered open, allowing him to come back to his senses.

"Kuwabara is my pride," she nodded. "He's a dedicated student, and he absorbs everything with a vigorous passion. It's a pleasure to work with him."

"I haven't seen that technique in an age," Jin looked at the dark haired girl as loose strands of her air fluttered in the wintry wind. "He learned it from you?"

"You didn't think I grew up as a backyard brawler, did you?" she laughed. "I know I may not reveal much when it comes to actual technique, but I was trained by the best. My father and Hayato taught me everything they knew. My mother as well."

"I'm surprised he could do it." The wind master shrugged.

"Not me," she looked over at her pupil with wide blue eyes that had grown soft and shone with happiness. "Kazuma is pure of heart. I'll never be surprised by the limits he doesn't have."

"What else have you taught him?" Suzuka leaned over the rail of the walkway.

"Go ahead, show them." She lifted a hand to her friend and student. He took it and she led him a bit away from the others, and dropped his hand. Taking a few steps she turned and bowed, sure to keep her eyes on his face as he bowed back.

She struck out to hit him and he grabbed her arm, slinging her to the side so that she had to twist in his grip to get away from the kick he sent her way. With a crescent moon kick to the inside, she nearly clipped his head. It made him spin to the side. He feigned a kick and landed a punch on her abdomen, making her wince. When she came at him again, he was able to dodge most of her hits. A spinning kick later and he found her gone from the space she had occupied, rolling over his back like an expert, and landing in a crouch. Her energy blast left her palms easily, sending a sharp spiral of wind at him, and his shield rose like a flat wall to protect him.

"Very good." She rose to her feet and bowed to him, and he bowed back. Turning to the nearly arrived demons she grinned. "This morning he could barely hold a soccer ball sized sphere for an hour."

"Walls are a lot easier than spheres," the human admitted with a sigh. "It was all I could think to do, because I knew I couldn't move fast enough to get away."

"It was the right choice," she nodded to him.

"You wouldn't have had to use it." He looked at her.

"You'd be surprised by the number of times I've had to pull a shield to cover my ass." She smiled warmly at him. "Even the best fighters eventually have to defend themselves. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Kazuma."

He huffed and walked back up to the walkway, pulling himself up by the railing. "You coming, or not?"

Her stomach growled loudly, making the men around her look at her oddly as she patted her stomach tentatively. With a laugh she nodded, running and jumping over the railing to land behind Yusuke with a soft sound.

"I'm famished!" she declared, throwing an arm around Keiko's shoulders. "I hope you girls cooked something delicious in bulk!"

"Uh," they both exchanged a look, suddenly wondering if they had made enough food to sate the extra guests and the demon woman. "We hope so too."

* * *

Iruni was spilled over the small desk in the room she'd chosen, her eyes scanning pages of the psychology book quickly, picking up phrases and words she was looking for. The wall behind the desk was tacked with pictures of the missing children in the chronological order they were taken. Their ages, names, heights, and places of disappearance were written on Post-Its under the photographs. A map of the local area was to the side of the pictures, with red pins marking the places of the disappearances, blue pins marking the sites where she or Kuwabara had found groups of demons, and the single black pin showing the first body to be found.

Rubbing at her eyes with the heel of her hands she lifted the blue orbs from the book to the wall, studying the faces of the children depending on her to be faster, smarter, stronger than whoever had them.

_What am I missing?_ She questioned in her mind, looking for the link that would let everything fall into place perfectly. She felt it hovering in her mind, the missing piece of truth that she should be seeing, but was blind to.

She hadn't changed yet, despite it being in the early hours of the morning. She didn't feel much like sleeping. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the little boy, and then her stomach would knot, so she was avoiding that misery as long as she could. Looking at each child, she leaned back in her chair, taking a mind settling breath. They all looked pretty similar; they were all with about two years of the same age group. Small, dark haired and mostly dark eyed. Another trend made her still; they were all male.

Everyone single kidnapped child was a boy.

Her mind considered a new idea, one that gave her hope and filled her with dread in the same motion. Then she shook her head, understanding it was an impossible reality. He'd been gone for so long, there was no way. Far too long. Right?

_Are you sure?_ The voice of doubt grumbled in the back of her consciousness.

Licking her lips, she plucked a picture from the wall. The demon in the woods had told her that they were tracking a certain type of energy. They were testing the children to see _something_. Was it so farfetched to believe they could be looking…

"No." she shook her head again, angered by her own thoughts. She would've known if Kin hadn't moved on, she was sure. She felt his spirit go way back then.

Mid-thought her communicator buzzed, and she pulled it from her jacket pocket. The blue coat had been hung over the back of her chair. Koenma's face appeared on the screen as she opened the compact device.

"Oh, you're awake." He sounded surprised.

"I'm always awake." She deadpanned, "What is it?"

"There's been another kidnapping." He barely had time to finish before she got to her feet and swung the coat on.

"I'll be right there." She said firmly, about to the close the communicator when he protested loudly. "What?"

"I said, no." he sighed. "This kidnapping just happened a few hours ago! I want you to go to the home of the child, where he went missing from, and see if you can find anything there. Then you can report to me."

"Alright," she nodded, writing the address he gave her on a piece of paper. "I'll call you when I have some information."

"I'll have a file and picture ready for you, when you arrive." He offered and they both closed the communication line. She walked out of the room silently, moving through the dark instead of bothering anyone else by turning on a light.

"Duty calls?" Genkai guessed as the girl walked into the darkened living room. The TV was on, casting a faint blue glow over the old woman.

"Another kidnapping. I'm going to investigate it now," she nodded. "I'm going to Spirit World after. Mind telling Kuwabara to handle his own training if I'm not back in time?"

The aged fighter just turned back to the TV. Iruni nodded, taking the reaction as something less than protest. She slipped out the front door like a shadow, moving steadily through the cold and empty night. The tension in her shoulders eased a bit, just being in the darkness outside. It felt good to be under the open sky while the moon was out, even if it was freezing outside.

* * *

"Smells like," she took a deep breath in the backyard of the small house she'd been given the address of, "deceit. And rat, and something familiar."

The mingle of scents was strange to her, making her angry. If she could pinpoint whose scent it was, maybe she could save the rest of the kids before any of them had to die. But she couldn't discern exactly what was so familiar about the smells, only that she recognized one of them. Moving further into the yard under the cover of the darkness she knelt, touching the ground. Closing her eyes she tried to call for the energy that she knew would be there.

A small hint of spirit energy made her eyes open to small slivers as she considered what this meant. It didn't feel like Yusuke's mix of energy, or Kazuma's psychic pull. It was something pure, but it was undeveloped. She licked her chapped lips as a bone chilling gust of air swept around her.

The lights in the house were off, so she jumped up to the top of the adjoining shed. It was just below the second floor window of one of the bedrooms. Sensing outwards, she felt the emptiness of the home, and pushed against the glass gently. It was unlocked. Climbing inside she looked at the room. It did not belong to such a little boy. There were posters on the walls of motorcycles and bands, and a new computer stationed at a small desk.

The bed was unmade and sloppy, the comforter a dark blue. Her wolf eyes picked up the subtleties of the room, even in the shadows of the night. Taking a deep breath she felt herself recognize this scent. A quick glance at a few pictures on the wall confirmed her suspicion. This room belonged to the human who had just come to her home, Hishiruno Taro.

Had it been his brother who had been taken? She rolled that thought around her mind as she crept out of his room and down the darkened hall. Figuring the room at the end of the hall would be the master bedroom, she opened the next door she came to. It was the bathroom. Opening the one across the hall she found a room with two sets of bunk beds. First names were painted on the foot of each bed: Ren, Shou, Youta, and Izumi.

Three boys and a little girl, her bed being the only one with pink sheets and a flower covered comforter. The boys had green, red, and grey in order. She guess Ren was the oldest, because his bed was neatly made and on the top, closest to the stereo on the bookshelf between the two sets of beds. That might mean that Shou was the second oldest, also being on the top bunk, leaving Izumi and Youta as the youngest. She walked into the room and nearly choked on the sweet scent of innocence.

Touching the grey comforter on the bottom bunk of the set shared with Ren, she could feel the presence of the energy in the yard. It had been in the bedroom down the hall as well. Maybe Youta was the favorite of the young man who lived in their house as well. There was a small stuffed dog tucked half under the pillows, making her smile as she picked it up, sitting on the bed. It was well abused, the limps flattened by too much childhood love, and the fabric fur dulled from being left in the sun and being washed.

She lifted the toy to her face and sniffed it, and found it rich with the scent she guessed was the boy's. Stuffing the sleep aide into her pocket, she continued her search. The other scents from outside were missing.

"So they didn't come in," she frowned. "They must've lured him out, somehow."

There was a sharp sound as the front door opened, and the wolf demon whirled around to face the open door into the hallway.

"Taro, I'm scared." A small voice whimpered, the little girl.

"Shut up, Izumi." The voice was older, clearly, but far from adult. One of the older boys. She slipped into the hall and fled to her entrance point into the house. Standing on the window sill she could still hear them talking.

"Ren, behave." A calm voice made her pause, recognizing it as Taro's. "I'll go look upstairs to make sure it's safe, okay?"

"But what if the monsters attack again!" she cried out pitifully.

"Then I'll scare them away."

Iruni jumped from the window without listening further, turning only to pull the glass back closed. Landing on the ground she managed to get out of the line of sight just as the light in the bedroom turned on. Swallowing, she glanced up from the tree was hiding in, and saw that Taro was looking around his room with a confused frown. His eyes turned to the window and she knew he couldn't see her, but she wanted to shrink back into the foliage. She crawled backwards on the branch with ethereal grace, earned through centuries of practice, and then dropped to the floor of the woods to run.

Taro opened the window as the other kids came into his room slowly, each of them looking scared despite Ren's malicious silencing of his little sister.

"No one is up here." The oldest told them, still looking out the window. With a smile he turned around to calm the children. "Don't worry, we'll find Youta."

"But the monsters took him," Izumi was a girl small for her age, with dark hair and dark eyes like her brothers. Taro looked at his younger cousins and offered them comfort through his gaze. "He can't fight them, Taro."

"It'll be alright," he soothed, gently running a hand down her head, smoothing her hair. Ren looked at him stiffly, trying to be strong as Shou tried to stand tall as well. "We've still got each other, and I'm not going to let anything happen to him."

"You promise?" she blinked large, fear filled eyes up at the young man.

"I'm going to find someone who can save him." He pledged. "We're going to get him back."

* * *

"I have to admit, I thought you'd be taking this much worse." Koenma sighed, looking at the demon girl, who was looking over the file in her hands. Youta was Taro's cousin, not his brother. Taro had moved in with his aunt when he was sixteen to help her raise the children after her husband left them.

"I want the file on Kin," her demand only seemed absent minded, but it made the Spirit Prince pale. Her blue eyes lifted to meet his. "I want to see where he went after he died."

"I'll look into it," he nodded, worried now. She judged the look on his face, and sighed.

"I'm not an idiot." The words were calm as ever. "I can see the pattern, you know. Looking for a small, young boy with dark hair, who has some sort of pure, undeveloped power. I know you think that I think they're looking for my brother. But my brother has been dead for over seventy years. I know that, Koenma."

"You have to admit, the evidence is unusual," he wasn't smiling. Neither was she.

"The evidence is too convincing." She looked back down at the file as she kept talking. "Someone who knows me is doing this. I smelled someone familiar at the house, but I couldn't place it. Whoever is doing this wants me to think it's about Kin, but it's not."

"As long as you know that," he nodded. "I've been worried about how you would handle thinking it could be him."

"It can't be." Her voice was final. He didn't mention it again. "I have a favor to ask, Koenma."

"Besides demanding the sealed files of your brother's death?" he flattened his expression.

"Can you send this to Hayato with this note?" she set the stuffed dog on his desk with a handwritten note tucked under its fake leather collar.

"What is it?" he poked at it curiously.

"The little boy's stuffed animal." She looked at it, "It's covered in his scent. I figure, if you send it to Hai, and he follows my instructions, then the wolves may be able to hunt these demons down."

"That's a great idea!" he beamed. "I'm glad you came up with it."

"I just want these kids back home as soon as possible. God knows what's happening to them," she looked to the file, distracted from reading the words. "When they're found, I'd like permission to go to Makai to personally deal with these mongrels."

"I'll see what I can do." He allowed minimally. "I'm not making promises, Iruni."

When she looked up at him, he was reminded that her asking permission was simply a friendly courtesy. His answer was not something that would actually keep her from doing what she wanted. She wanted to kill the demons responsible, even if she had to rearrange hell to do it. A part of him knew he couldn't stop her, even if he wanted to. Not without involving some outside help.

"I'm not asking for your promise," she lulled out, closing the file. "I'm just asking for you to do what's right."

* * *

"She's still in Reikai?" Kuwabara complained, sitting on the floor of Genkai's living room. The psychic looked down at him, or more over at him since even the couch didn't allow her to sit higher than him.

"She asked that I tell you to handle your own training today." She looked back over to the TV, where the news was running another feature on the body of the child found at an elementary school. He perked up. "I'd get to it, she'll be pissed if she finds out her faith has been misplaced."

The carrot top nodded and leapt to his feet, taking off through the back of the room to change into his training clothes. He had weighted bands on his wrists already, and on his ankles, but he was supposed to run in the full outfit.

Jin, Suzuka, and Chu walked out of the back hall as Kazuma ran passed them, all moving into the living room.

"Where's he off to?" Jin rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Getting ready to train until Iruni gets back." The grey haired woman glanced at the demons. "You should go with him, it might help him to have some worthy competition."

* * *

"I don't understand," Koenma was thoroughly confused as he looked at the file in his hands. Iruni was leaning over his shoulder to read it as well, and her face was also a mask of confusion. "This isn't possible."

"No, it's not." Iruni agreed. She stood up straight and walked back around the desk, mulling over the information she'd just received. "It can't be."

Koenma looked up at the girl nervously, wondering if her mind were taking her back to a scenario that was impossible. "It has to be a mistake. I'll ask for the books to be double checked, we'll figure it out."

"Do that," she nodded, lost in thought.

"Iruni, you know it's not possible. This doesn't change anything." He implored her to understand.

"I understand." Her voice was distracted.

The file on her brother held information about his life, from his birth to the fight that killed him. It wasn't very thick, since he hadn't done very much besides train and live in their small territory. She rubbed her chin in thought. After the fight with Hiro, though, it had been so curiously blank.

Spirit World had no record of her brother's death or the aftermath.

**Preview:**

** The scent of the wind changed, becoming a bit more putrid and a little less human. The wolf demon lifted her head, her eyes narrowed dangerously in the direction of the gust. She could also smell blood. **

** "What is it?" the human asked curiously, but she was too busy growling to hear him. Taking off into a full run, she turned into a streak on the horizon. He stared with awe after her.**

** She had the communicator open as she ran, shouting to Koenma without bothering to see if he could hear her. "I've caught the scent of our kidnappers! I'm following them through a tear in the barrier, I'm going into Makai."**

** "Iruni, you have not been cleared-" she closed the device and didn't look back as she tore through the barrier and landed in Makai.**


	14. The End of the Trail

We're in this together now, NIN. Hey! I'm trying to do two things: get DrPepperGurl back to writing her kickass story about her OC (Karen) and Hiei; and get Shining HeartofThunderClan stories more recognized, because I find them hilarious and well written… so what I'm saying is… GO. Email both of them your love and comment the hell out of their stories. You won't regret it. I have a plan! I just want to say that now, because I feel I'm going to be hit with a lot of questions after this chapter…

Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I had to get it just right. Maybe one day I'll post the original version of how this whole second story was supposed to take place, or start. I've been gently piecing together the useful tatters of other half-written parts of this story. Anyways, as always, hit me up with advice, critiques, and questions! You know it. Also, I'm back in school and studying like mad for my first round of tests this week and last. Working full time too, which is freaking awesome for money and bad for my temper.

Oh! I'm working on a one shot for the end of summer/beginning of fall. Anyone have suggestions or ideas? I have one written up, but I'm not entirely sure I like it at all. ANDDD I'm going to do something very horribly and beg for someone with talent to do me an awesome favor and draw a sweet picture of Suuichi (Kurama's lil bro) and Kin Jiro (his young 11 year old looking self) catching a nap together. Shiningheart gave me the idea and its so adorable I want it tangible! Sweeet. So, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter: Casscadia, XXX, Shiningheart, keysintertwinedinabondofflame, (whose Pancakes story is neato), , dragonwingedangel, chocolateluvr13 and kitoku Flow. Yeah, that's right. I'm using names now (unless you email me and tell me you really don't want me too... then I'll stop and apologize).

* * *

"I swear to the gods, Jin!" Iruni yelled angrily, her foot grinding between the shoulder blades of the trapped fighter. He was pinned to the ground. Yukina was offering a small complacent smile, waving her hands slightly. "We want to watch the damn show!"

"Really, it's alright Ichi!" she tried to quell the fight. Kuwabara sat down on the couch beside her, and picked up the remote. Yukina's red eyes widened. "Kazuma wai-"

"Oh no, you don't!" the wolf demon grabbed the human's collar, pulling him backwards over the couch to meet the same fate at the wind master. After kicking him down as well, she placed on hand on the back of couch, jumping over it to land beside Yukina. "This morning, Yukina and I are watching some shows. You boys can just stop being so rude!"

"Rude?" Jin asked, awed. "I just wanted to know what the hell you were watching!"

"Hn." She clicked a few buttons and a title screen came up, even as her eyebrows twitched. "I was clearly setting up the DVDs."

"Clannad?" Kuwabara peeked over the back of the couch, "What is this?"

"Anime." She huffed. "One of my favorites."

"But it doesn't look graphic, or like a fighting anime," he blinked at her, making a vein appear on her forehead.

"Believe it or not, Kazuma, I do like things that aren't drenched in blood!" she snapped at him. Yukina laughed softly, trying to dispel the tension that was forming around the okami. She'd been high strung ever since the previous evening, when she'd just came into the temple and went straight to her room.

"Geesh," he complained, "I was just saying!"

"Well, don't." she looked back at the television as the first episode began to play. "I thought Yukina would enjoy it, anyways."

Her voice had grown soft. After a few episodes, Yukina became so engrossed that Iruni didn't feel like shutting it off. Instead she rose and walked away, leaving the demoness and the freshly arrived Keiko to watch the cute anime together.

"So, what happened?" Kuwabara was in his training clothes, standing on the ground as she walked to the edge of the walkway. He looked up at her with that concerned seriousness he developed when his friends were in need.

"Business." She looked down at him and he could tell, just by her indifference, that it was something important.

"That bad?" he guessed.

"Worse," she admitted quietly, leaning against the rail with her crossed arms. Her face was staring up at the cloudless sky. "A little boy was stolen away by some demons. I know I recognize one of them. I just…I just can't figure it out."

He looked up too, trying to see if there was something important above them.

"I'm so close to understanding," she breathed, "I can almost feel those children in my hands, safe again. I can almost smell them."

"That's good though," he looked up at her.

"No," she shook her head, sending dark strands shivering against one another down her back. The wind was still. "Almost is never good, Kazuma. It's never close enough, because it means you're still failing on some level."

He watched her after that. The way she stood, elbows against the railing as she stared up at the heavens. You couldn't tell from staring, but she wasn't calm as she appeared. She was never truly calm. If anything were to happen she'd be ready, because her body was always wound just tight enough to spring into action. There was never a question of almost being good enough with her, she just was.

"Yukina and Botan made shields yesterday," he looked up at her.

"Oh?" she looked down and he nodded. "And you've already started your training this morning?"

"Yes, I had too, or the day would get away from me." He nodded again. "I've done my running. I even started to go through sword stances."

"I have a new idea," she stretched lazily and smiled down at him. Kurama happened to walk back at that time, coming to her side. Her raised arm's hand brushed through his thick red hair, earning a strange look. A small thing was between her thumb and forefinger. She looked at it.

"Seeds are a precious thing," she kept looking at the small rose seed. "They are so small, and compacted full of life, but they require great care to grow. Energy and nutrients, warmth. These things are basic needs for all of life to grow."

She closed her eyes and threw the seed to Kazuma, who caught it curiously. Kurama looked on silently, though a bit annoyed she had clearly ruffled through his store of weapons.

"When you can make it grow, I'll teach you how to heal." She turned away from the carrot top, hands in her pockets as she walked down the walkway and away from the temple's main room. "Until then, continue on with your basics."

He looked down at his hand and gripped the seed in his palm.

"Right."

* * *

_"Isn't he marvelous?" _

_ Hiei looked around the tropical forest in search of the voice. He turned to see Amon-Shinpi sitting against the base of a tree, cool in its shadow. He suddenly felt the heavy laden warmth pressing against his skin. Looking at her, he could see the pride in her eyes as she looked up at him._

_ "Isn't he marvelous, Hiei?" she tilted her head slightly, beaming up at him. The sheer softness of her expression had him looking around again. He walked to her and sat on the ground at her side. He realized they were in a small clearing in the thick of the trees. _

_ A small dark haired boy was diligently working through some complicated stances, a look of determination in his blue eyes. Hiei didn't say anything, instead choosing to watch the small boy go through the elaborate movements._

_ "He's been practicing all day, just to get a chance with the sword," she explained in that oh-so-happy voice. Hiei finally recognized one of the sets of movements as the technique Shinpi had learned from her father. _

_ "Kin?" he asked and she just looked at him with a bright smile. But the little boy stopped his movements, and Shinpi looked up at him confused. _

The fire demon lifted his head groggily. It was early morning, he could tell from the barest glimmer of light outside his window.

"What the hell was that?" he muttered to himself, sitting up in his bed. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he decided to start his day. Mukuro had some errands for him to tend to, and he might as well start now that he was awake. He'd get to train afterwards.

The dream faded from his mind, though a bit of an itch began on his brain. As if he had forgotten something important. He didn't bother trying to remember what that may be. Pulling his cloak around his shoulders he began to mentally list his priorities.

* * *

"The world is one scared woman in the rain, Across the cups of silver fields she runs, To find a house, any house where her laugh, Will build a fire, where in some tiny place, The Sun's old fiddle plays a song." Kurama walked up on Iruni, who was watching a young man recite poetry in the winter's sunlight. Her hair was down, her left hand in the pocket of her trench coat. There was a mixed group watching the man-boy speak. His eyes were happy, even though the air was bitter cold and the air was like a frozen thing hanging around them.

"I read that poem in a book called _Timeless Voices_," she told the kitsune, still watching the boy. "He's been drawing a steady crowd."

"How did you know I'd be here?" he asked politely.

"Registration ends this week," she looked over her shoulder at the red head. "Where else would you be, besides double checking your schedule?"

That made him smile. "Are you going to be registering as well?"

"I already did." She turned back to the front. "Turns out I don't have much schooling left, if I push myself. Next year, this semester and a summer stacked full of classes."

"It seems like nothing, when you say it that way," he watched her shrug. "Are you alright?"

"Just a bit restless, I suppose. I really only registered for something to do. I don't even feel like being in school right now," she admitted. "I'm so aggravated with myself for not cracking this case."

"Why don't I come over tonight?" he offered. "I can help you look through the files again, and we can try to come up with new theories."

"Thank you," she nodded. "That'd be nice."

"So, I heard there was a problem with the dresses," he changed subjects, and the small woman growled fiercely, interrupting the recitation of a sonnet by Shakespeare.

"Oh yes," she agreed. "There _was_."

As they walked off she alerted him to the fact that falling back on promises to her friends was simply not health conscious of most people. It was amusing, watching her grow so defensive over the happiness of her friend. It was as if they'd grown much closer than what showed on the surface. The fox imagined, if she were pressed hard enough, the girl might do some real damage for their strange family.

When he mentioned this, she didn't deny it.

* * *

"Can I hear it again?" Dark eyes looked up, large and almond shaped. Izumi was curled in her bed, her stuffed tiger clutched to her chest. Taro was sitting on her bed, looking over at the empty bunk across from them. Ren and Shou were lying in their beds above them, both seemingly disinterested in the fairy tale.

"You have it memorized now, Izumi," Taro brushed some hair from the girl's face. "You don't need me to tell it."

"But," she whimpered. "It makes me feel better."

"Stop being a baby," Ren snorted indignantly. He'd been much more angry ever since Youta had gone missing.

"Be nice to your sister," Taro scolded the oldest boy, "You only have one."

"Psh. One too many," the boy rolled to his side to glare at the wall. The dark haired young man frowned a bit and tried to remain patient with the preteen. He turned back to the scared little girl, and smiled softly.

"Maybe just one more time," he held up his forefinger and smiled at her. She grinned broadly, snuggling deeper into her bed.

"A long time ago, in a faraway place," he started, "there were born two of the most beautiful princesses in the world…"

* * *

"So, you're suggesting that perhaps a being from your past is attempting to sabotage you into thinking your dead brother is still living?" Kurama surmised as Ichi examined some mochi in a family run candy store. She nodded idly, distracted. "What would be the point?"

"Maybe they hope I'll draw attention to myself by trying to find him," she suggested. "I'm not entirely sure, but there is no doubt that this is nothing coincidental."

"I admit, the picture of Kin turning up, the boys going missing, some unidentified form of energy, it is all a compelling argument towards someone who wants to prod at your most serious weakness." He nodded, watching her buy enough candy that he could only start measuring it in pounds. "Do you really plan to eat all of that?"

"Kurama," she popped two gummy worms into her mouth and chewed as she spoke, "I need to keep my energy up if I'm going to solve this."

"You know that sugar is a false high, and that you'll just crash later." He chided.

"Will I?" she lifted her eyebrows. "Have you seen me crash off of a sugar high yet?"

He paused, considering this. "No, actually."

"I'm not going to eat it all at once," she sighed. "But it'll probably be gone in no time."

* * *

The two were in Iruni's borrowed bedroom, her sitting at her desk staring at the timeline and pictures, and him on the borrowed bed.

"So, in all honesty, do you think one of these boys is Kin?" Kurama cautioned his tone, trying to avoid upsetting the okami as he pried. He was naturally curious about this.

"No," she shook her head, sucking on a sour flavored lollipop. "First, it took me twelve and you ten years to restore our powers. Kin was strong, but not more so than either of us. Second, I feel as if I'd _know_ if he were so close."

"Would you be able to tell, though, if he had no energy?" he wondered aloud.

"I suppose not," she admitted, then sighed. "I just don't want to believe he could be alive without me knowing it. But part of me…"

"You hope he is, just for the sake of him being alive." The red head smiled gently. "It's understandable."

"You know, if Koenma hadn't been trying so hard to keep me from the information, it would never have seemed so likely that something was amiss." She complained, leaning back in the chair to stair up at the ceiling. "I was set and ready to believe this was all an elaborate ruse. That _is_ what I believe, but still."

"Who would know you so well, though? Who would be powerful enough to control so many demons to find young boys with this pure energy? Why look for energy at all? Why that age range at all? The fox questioned seriously, and she looked at him with hard eyes.

"I've been running those questions and more through my head since I received this case." She told him. "Why? How? Where did they find the information? Who found the tear in the barrier? Where are they taking the boys so that no one notices of bunch of human children? How do they know where I'm _not_ when they come to take more kids?"

"A true conundrum." Now he was just as frustrated as she was, after spending the whole day talking things over with her. "An enigma."

"There's an answer, and I know it." She looked away, over the length of the bare room. "I feel it. I just can't force myself to figure it out yet, I guess."

"Who did you smell? He put the thought in her head. "You said it was familiar."

"I don't know. I don't remember, and it's killing me." She growled. "Damn it."

Iruni looked over at Kurama from the corner of her suddenly partially narrowed eyes. It was a look he'd grown familiar with over the months, and he partially feared it. It always looked devious, because it normally was, and her eyes sparkled with the smile that pulled at her lips, but she wouldn't let show.

"Yes?" he asked preemptively.

"Obviously I'll go crazy if I keep focusing on my short comings regarding this case." She continued to look at him.

"Obviously," he was wondering if she really had that much farther to go. His face betrayed his thoughts.

"In order to preserve what fragilely clutched tendrils of sanity I have left," she began, "perhaps you should distract me.  
"I don't know what you're suggest-" he started to protest and watched her eyes promptly darken.

"If he would be more open, I wouldn't have to be underhanded," she complained, brushing her hair from her face. "All the time it's 'Shinpi, explain this' or 'Onna, explain that' or some other demands for my history to give _him_ insight. I ask him _anything_ and he becomes a freaking mute."

"Hiei isn't fond of his past." The kitsune explained finally understanding, though it was something she already knew. "Even we don't much about him."

She glared at him. "You know more than most."

"Maybe," he shrugged without meaning. "But not very much more. I can't think of anyone he talks willingly to about his life."

"Tell me anything." She pressed. She'd only recently realized the deficit of her knowledge towards Hiei. And the fire demon was not exactly forthcoming.

Kurama thought back. The last time she'd asked, he'd told her how him and the youkai had met he was young. The story of Goki and their teamwork to rob Spirit World, and their eventual encounter with Yusuke. She still meant to ask Keiko and Yusuke about it.

"I'll tell you about our first mission with Yusuke and Kuwabara," he decided. "Maze Castle. It was their first time dealing with Hiei's honor, pride and respect."

She listened raptly as he spoke, memorizing every word, forming a host of mental images like a storyboard. Yusuke trusting Hiei, the fastest of them, with all their lives at the Gates of Betrayal. Hiei proving to them he could be trusted. Vows of vengeance and fights. The Blue Dragon battle and Hiei's somewhat slanted moral code.

She asked a lot of questions for him to elaborate on, but even he could tell she was still holding back. Why would Yusuke be such an idiot? Had Kuwabara _really_ not been able to defeat a lowly cat demon? Had Hiei already begun to respect the Spirit Detective at this point?

He smiled at her as she berated him like a curious child. He'd try to convince Hiei to be more open with the wolf demon, because she seemed to take any information about him and hold it close and tight.

Eventually he cut her off. He had to get home at some point, after all. She moped then walked him to his house for something to do that would keep her mind occupied.

"Get some sleep, maybe it'll help." He suggested, making her frown but nod.

"Yeah, sure." She started to walk back to the temple as he walked into his house. Shiori watched from the den window, smiling as she watched her oldest son watch the reclusive raven haired girl walk the way she'd come.

Her head was brimming with questions still, even when she got back to the quiet temple and her borrowed bedroom. Hiei was more of an enigma than she could ever hope to be. That was a depressing truth.

Prepared for bed, she sat at her desk and pulled her latest journal towards her. Since they'd met she'd had a running list of questions for the miniature fire demon. The first ones weren't so pleasant, since she'd been pretty sure she wanted to beat the sense out of him at the time, but they got more personal and serious as the list grew on.

Naturally, she never thought she'd actually ask him any of them.

New unanswered, unproven, ideas and wonderments were added to the steadily growing list. Maybe one day she'd tie Hiei down and force him to answer to her curiosity.

She didn't think that'd go over too well either. Closing the diary she pushed it back behind a stack of books on the desk and walked over the bed. Kurama was right, answers would come with a refreshed mind.

Hoping that was true, she forced herself to sleep.

* * *

Iruni sat in the park, mentally listing all the information she'd been given recently, and everything left missing. She was reviewing Youta's file, trying to figure out who she had recognized when a shadow and a familiar scent fell over her.

Blue eyes looked up as the lanky human boy walked up to her. Her eyes were unfriendly, but her face was otherwise neutral as she closed the file she'd been reviewing.

"Hey," he greeted, sitting down beside her on the park bench. The weather had broken a bit, and it was a windless sixty something. The boy had on a navy sweater. Iruni wore her trench coat, still feeling the cool weather as freezing.

"Hello," she smoothed her hand over the top of the manila folder. "Hishiruno, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Hishiruno Taro."

"Did you need something, or is it a habit of yours to sit next to near strangers?" she raised her eyebrows pointedly. He was either immensely thick skulled, or plain ignoring her negative signals.

"My young cousin was kidnapped." He told her bluntly. She didn't seem shocked. "His name is Youta, and he's five. He's a small kid, and very soft and kind hearted. He's special to me."

"I'm sorry for your loss." She bowed her head slightly, "it must be hard."

"He has two brothers, a sister, and me." He went on.

"No mother?" she knew he had one, it was in the dossier.

"She's very sick," he sighed. "She's in the hospital, but she's getting better. I haven't told her yet, because I'm afraid she'll relapse on all her progress. I know it's wrong, but if keeping this from her means the other kids get their mom back, then I'm willing to pay for it."

Silence followed that. Iruni made a mental note to add the details she'd just learned to the file.

"His older brother was watching him and his little sister when it happened. Ren won't forgive himself for not being strong enough to save Youta." His tone changed and it become familiar, worried.

"I'm sorry, but why are you telling me something so personal?" she asked carefully.

"Because I think, maybe, you can help us." He admitted heavily. "You're practically graduated, even with your time off. Psychology is your forte."

"I'm not qualified to analyze a child, that's not even my specialty." She blinked at him.

"How qualified do you have to be to say 'Hey, don't worry, it wasn't your fault'?" he frowned. "Ren is important to me, and even though he tries to be cold and hard, he loves his siblings dearly. He wants to be responsible for them. In a lot of ways he reminds me of someone I used to know. I just want him to know it's not his fault."

"He was there?" she clarified, considering this. If the boy witnessed the attack, she could get a statement from him and maybe solve this faster.

"Yeah, him and Izumi." He nodded.

"I'll talk to him," she agreed. "I'll tell him it's not his fault. Maybe I'll get through to him, maybe not."

"I hope so." He smiled a relieved grin. "Are you busy right now?"

"No," tucking the file under her arm, she stood. "I can come now."

* * *

They walked in through the front door of the house she'd broken into days before. On the way over she'd ducked into a shop to use the restroom to let Koenma know what she was up to.

"You have a nice home." She told him politely, doing the human thing to make small conversation that ultimately meant nothing.

"My aunt's house. I'm just living here for the kids." He offered to take her jacket, but she declined.

A little girl with dark hair and eyes ran up to the lanky boy, throwing her thin arms around his legs.

"Taro!" she cried, "They're picking on me!"

"Boys!" he called, a bit authoritarian sounding. "Get in here!"

Both older boys shirked their way into the entrance way. Ren, the oldest, was thin and tall for his age. He had a scowl on his face that could easily be seen as permanent. He glared at Iruni who looked back with indifference. Shou was smaller, carrying a little more pudge around the frame of his body the way young kids can despite exercise.

"This is Mikamoto Iruni, she's a friend from the university." He explained. "Let's try to be polite to her, okay guys?"

Ren huffed.

"You have pretty eyes!" Izumi blinked up at the demon in disguise with awe. "They're so blue!"

"She loves blue eyes," he explained apologetically. "It's from her favorite fairytale."

Iruni remained quiet, instead of talking to him, and knelt to look at the small girl hiding behind his long legs.

"I used to get picked on too." She told her quietly. "Your brothers are just trying to make you stronger. They really care about you."

"They're being mean to me." The little girl complained. "They just bully me because I'm small and a girl."

"I'm small and a girl," Iruni tilted her head. "Trust me. It seems cruel now, but they just don't have a better way to care about you yet. But if someone else hurt you, they'd probably defend you to the ends of the world."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"It's just how big brothers are." She shrugged. "Or any big sibling for that matter."

"Do you have a little sister?" Izumi asked.

"No," there was a slight edge of sadness in her voice. "Not really. But I have some friends that are as close as I'll ever get."

"Who is this girl?" Ren asked coldly. "Youta is missing and you go get a girlfriend! You said you were going to find him!"

"We will." Taro soothed.

"What happened?" Iruni asked in a controlled voice. "I mean, how did he go missing?"

"None of your business." The preteen snapped.

"Ren!" Taro's eyes were wide, but Iruni held up a hand that silenced him.

"Look, I know you have to be strong, kid. I get it. Mom is sick, your older cousin had to step up as man of the house. You think you should be able to do it, take care of your brothers and sister and the house alone. You shouldn't need help because you're the oldest." She glared back as he glared at her. Her dark look was a mile more frightening than his though, and held much more conviction than he could muster. "But you do need help. Everyone does sooner or later. Don't take your inner anger at your situation out on other people. It's immature and disrespectful."

The boy was quieted in his shock. Taro was always lenient, understanding, calm. This woman was calm but it was very different. She looked straight through his attitude and tore it to shreds without even raising her voice or hands. Taro seemed shocked as well, but didn't say anything.

"Now," she continued, "I understand how upset and you _all_ must be. I'd lose my mind if my baby brother disappeared," she closed he eyes. "I can't imagine how this must feel, truly."

Taro glanced at her while her eyes were closed. The total change of her tone made him sure she knew _exactly_ how it felt to lose a sibling.

"Tell her what happened," he verbally nudged the kids. "It's okay."

"The monsters took him." Izumi, who was still clutching to her cousin, spoke up. "We were playing and the monsters came to get him. When Ren went to stop them, he got hurt. Then Taro came and fought them, but they took Youta away."

"You fought them?" she looked over at the young man with a toned down glare. He shrugged. "Some 'monster' comes, takes a kid, and you _fight_ them? What did you think you'd accomplish?"

"I wanted Youta back," he explained with the first scowl she'd ever seen him wear.

"And getting yourself killed in the process? Where does that fit in?" she growled back. "Some people have no self-preservation skills."

"Are you telling me, given the chance, you wouldn't die to save someone you loved?" the question hit home just like he knew it would. She turned away and looked at Ren.

"You did what you could." She told him. "You tried to get him back."

"He's still gone." The twelve-year old nearly yelled. "Because I wasn't strong enough!"

"No, he's gone because someone was determined to take him." Her mind was already adding the new information into the puzzle.

"Ren and I had to go to the ER. He has a mild concussion, I got these." Taro lifted his shirt to reveal semi-healed scratch marks raking down and across his torso. Neither one seemed ashamed of his action, neither one having modesty enough to really care. The kids seemed more than bothered, though.

"I want to talk to you alone," she walked back out the front door with a frown, her voice hard. He followed leaving the kids inside.

"Ren is just worried," he sounded tired.

"He should be." She glared at him again. "His little brother is missing."

"I know," he stated. "I was just hoping you could calm him down."

She stared at him, and he felt the penetration of her blue-eyed gaze to his bones. It made him look away to avoid the intensity. Like a small boy fidgeting under the scrutiny of someone in authority after he'd been caught misbehaving.

"Why have you been trying to talk to me?" she demanded coldly, the wind rising just a bit around them. He winced. "The real reason."

"Because Youta is special," he whispered, eyes stricken. "I know it's dumb, but he's special. I can feel it, his energy. It scares him because it's so new."

That stopped Iruni.

"What?"

"Youta is sweet, gentle, and kind. But his energy scares him because he doesn't know how to control it yet." The dark eyed boy explained, as she began to watch him closely. "It just started recently. He was being picked on and went to shove the kid away, but the energy _threw_ him several feet. They started calling him a freak, and it all got worse."

"I don't understand-" she began.

"I saw you once, you were sitting on a bench alone, but there was this… aura around you. I remembered how tense you always were, how afraid of people you seemed. I thought maybe, you were special like Youta."

"I'm not special in any way." She denied.

"The biker guy, and the guy with the beanie on at your house were demons." Her eyes widened fractionally. "I'm not stupid Mikamoto."

"I don't know what you're playing at, kid." She glared. "But sounds like _you_ need some counseling."

"Mikamoto, I know demons took my cousin. I _was there_. I fought them. I've been able to see them since I was little. And I know Youta is special, that's why they took him. I also know that you know it too." He reasoned with her.

"What do you want?" she asked, unconvinced of his innocent intentions. Experience warned her away from believing his stories, not matter how honest they felt. Someone was out to get her, using children. All of the sudden this man shows up with a missing kid claiming he knows she's _special_. It was too convenient.

"I want Youta back," he breathed, eyes tired again. He looked older suddenly, which she hated. She wanted to help. _Damn it. He could the one after me for all I know._

She didn't believe it.

"He's just a little boy." He continued.

"You think I can help him?" she questioned.

"I don't know, but I want you too." He admitted. She paused, some sense pulling on her attention.

"I know you know how Ren feels, how I feel. Please, don't make the rest of Ren's life like yours has been." He spoke to deaf ears. Part of her heard him and maybe understood in a vague corner of her mind, but it didn't settle in her distracted mind. "Ichi, please, just help him if you can."

There was something happening that she could feel. The demon hidden inside her shivered, and her body reacted. The scent of the wind changed, becoming a bit more putrid and a little less human. The wolf demon lifted her head, her eyes narrowed dangerously in the direction of the gust. She could also smell blood.

"What is it?" the human asked curiously, but she was too busy growling to hear him. Taking off into a full run, she turned into a streak on the horizon. He stared with awe after her.

She had the communicator open as she ran, shouting to Koenma without bothering to see if he could hear her. "I've caught the scent of our kidnappers! I'm following them through a tear in the barrier, I'm going into Makai."

"Iruni, you have not been cleared-" she closed the device and didn't look back as she tore through the barrier and landed in Makai.

* * *

It was dusk and the sky was a flaming orange-red. Taro stood in front of Mikamoto's empty home, watching the windows light up with the reflected fire of the sky. Swallowing his fear, he walked around to the back and pulled a ladder out of the unlocked shed. He thought it was careless of her, but then again, what exactly did she have to fear?

She had run off without a reaction to his words, but he knew why. He could smell the stench of Makai too, like a long distant but unforgettable memory. But he had to make sure. He had too.

Climbing up the ladder he tested the bedroom window and found it unlocked as well. Again, he noted, it was a bit careless of her. He'd done the same thing though, and he'd just been attacked. Stones and glass houses, he figured.

It only took a few minutes for him to rustle through her belongings to find what he was looking for once he was inside. It was all too easy to tell if he was right or not then. He sat on the empty, cool, bed, and began to study the fruits of his conquest. A small collection of hand written leather bound journals that told the human story of Amon-Shinpi and Iruni Mikamoto.

* * *

"Damn."

It had been an almost instantaneous change as Iruni had melted into Amon-Shinpi. Red hair was braided away from her face and down her back as she walked through the dense forest. As she'd put more of herself into sensing the kidnappers, her human guise had fallen by the wayside for her true self to shine through.

But now she was in an unfamiliar forest, alone, unable to feel or sense the demons she knew couldn't have outrun her. She took a step forward only to pull back and look down, realizing she was on a high plain. The sheer drop she'd nearly walked off of lead down to more trees. With a sigh she sat down and let her legs hang off the edge. It had to be a nearly forty foot fall.

"I lost them," she hung her head a bit and a blow of air lifted her hair from below. "I'm going to need help covering ground."

Her communicator buzzed in her pocket, a forgotten device she wanted badly to ignore. Instead she reached in and grabbed it, flipping it open. Koenma's enraged face greeted her.

"You are _so_ violating your parole!" were the first words he screamed at her.

"I'm hunting a demon on your behalf," she reminded him. "I'm your number one bounty hunter, Koenma. Have a little faith. This isn't a social call."

"Have you found them?" he demanded.

"No, Koenma."

"Are you on their trial?"

"Yes, Koenma."

"Will you be back soon?"

"Yes, Koenma."

"Be careful." He sighed, "I don't guess I could convince you to wait for proper approval or back up?"

"Don't need it," she flicked her bangs from her face. She desperately needed a haircut. "Anyways, I'm sort of facing a problem, so I'm going to go now. I'll check in when I have something to tell you worthwhile."

"Make sure you do." He cut off the line first and she closed the device, shoving it back into her jacket pocket. Taking a deep breath she worked on finding her center and contacting the wind, the way Jin had shown her to. She was so going to be pissed if she got to the bottom and found stairs.

With that last thought she scrunched her eyes and pushed herself off the edge of the cliff to slowly fall down in a controlled act that left her kneeling on the forest floor far below. Her first goal was to get to her land, if she didn't sense out the perpetrators first. Hayato should have received Youta's toy, and she could use Akira to hunt these bastards down.

* * *

"Can we track her energy?" Koenma asked as George talked to other ogres who specialized more in surveillance.

"Not without her setting us a baseline first," one of the ogres explained. "But we can follow the signal of the communicator you gave her. It'll allow us to keep track of her."

"Good," the Spirit Prince nodded. "I hate that she's so far out of sight alone."

"I understand, she has proven herself to be quite the danger." One of them agreed, but that wasn't what Koenma had meant. He blinked, and realized that as a leader, he should've first been worried about her actions.

As her friend he could only worry that was in Makai alone. She was hunting down some very smart demons who wanted something from her very badly. Logically, he knew she should be able to handle it, but he still wanted to call Yusuke and the others. Then the thought of Hiei finding out popped into his mind, and he decided to wait it out. If she needed help, she'd call. He'd give her the benefit of the doubt like she'd demanded.

He was Prince of Spirit World, how hard could it be for him to keep some faith, after all?

* * *

"She's coming," a tall man looked down at the blonde woman who was glaring at him with wild eyes. Her chipped nails were digging into her palms as she clenched her fists. "She came through the barrier just after us. We only managed to get away because she lost our scents."

"All dogs do have their short comings." The blonde woman sounded angry, her voice hoarse. "Just make sure you get her. This will never work unless she's here."

"Is her blood that powerful?" he asked, looking down with a dark eye through his blue hair. He was shirtless, but she didn't seem at all aware.

"More so," she seethed. "A great man died just for a taste that he never received."

"Sounds like he was weak," two more men came from the shadows of the cavernous cave. "To fall victim to such a tiny girl."

"He was powerful!" she roared. "But she was stronger, in the end. I don't know how, but I know," an image of a short man with tall dark hair interrupted her thoughts. "I know _he_ made her stronger."

"You're sure she'll find us?" the first man asked as his two flunkies flanked him.

She turned and looked at the huddle of human children clinging to one another and crying. Their energies were weak, soft, useless. She knew though, that if there was one weakness the demon lord had, it was children. They led to her demise before, they'd do it again. Her irresistible urge to save that which she could not have for herself, it would always haunt her.

"Oh, she'll find us." She smiled a very warped grin at the children that caused them to cry out. "Even if we have to leave a trail of bodies like breadcrumbs to the front door."

* * *

Akira walked beside the demon lord as she trudged through the unfamiliar trees. She was working on day six of her Makai hunt. She'd taken two days to find her home, then to get back this far. She figured if the demons had dropped here, they must have left some sort of trail. They had to be close… how did she lose them?

"_Just do me a favor," she requested as she stood on the edge of her territory, where the grass faded into rock. They were on the opposite side she normally came and went from. Here mountains raised out of the ground, hidden by trees and colored emerald enough to blend into the horizon unless you knew where to look. Her castle sat in a plain, something few people other than the ancient kings knew. _

_ "I'll make sure it the highest quality," Hayato assured her. Her hand tightened on the arm of the stuffed dog in her grip, Youta's toy. "Be safe milord."_

_ "I will be." She assured him. "Thank you, Hai."_

_ "My job is to make you happy," he smiled and she smiled back. _

Akira looked over to her like it was her fault they'd had to climb two mountains so far. Now they were staring up at the cliff face she'd jumped off of six days before. His violet eyes narrowed.

"Well, if you can think of a better way to track them, I'm all ears." She glared back at him. He tossed his massive from side to side. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

The wind rose in a natural breeze, lifting long strands of red hair around Amon-Shinpi's face. Blue eyes widened as she and the wolf turned to face the current of air. Without needing to check with each other they took off in a run. The smell on the air was _them_ she would recognize it anywhere after she'd been slapped in the face with it days before. That notorious stench. She would hunt it to the ends of Demon World.

A vague, mostly quiet voice in the back of her mind warned that this was convenient, it was probably trap. Another voice agreed, pointing out the children were probably long dead. But a calm, overwhelming presence in her mind took over everything else. It drowned the doubt, the fear. Her resolution grew and even though she felt their arrival, she didn't seem able to care about more than the fact that she had finally done it.

She had found the kidnappers and solved the case. The children were going to be okay.

A fist came flying out of what seemed like static space. She was only partially aware of Akira jumping over a tall body, as she leapt gracefully into the air, her hand closing around the fist that had been aimed at her face. Throwing with her shoulder she sent the attacker skidding across sand, making her realize for the first time they'd crossed the boundary from forest to desert again. She bent herself backwards in a balanced, well practiced arch to dodge the kick that came at her from behind.

"She was right, you are a challenge," the voice wasn't familiar and she didn't care to pause if it had been.

"Akira, gather the children," her voice was steel.

There were three men around her, in a loose triangle. All of them probably had fifty pounds and several inches on her small frame. None of them felt like a challenge though, and she felt no need to even tell them as much. Her eyes swept around as the wind picked up in a small circle around her feet.

"You're the ones responsible for the kidnappings and the death," she stated.

"Death?" the shortest of them, maybe a man of five-five with shoulders as wide as he was tall, asked. He was holding a large headed axe and a long staff. Orange skin and bald of hair. "You mean you only found the one body?"

"Must've been the first kid to go," the one nearly behind her, so close to the edge of her peripheral vision it was hard to see him, spoke. He was closer to six feet and bulked in the legs more than the arms. He had long white hair to compliment his grey skin. "Did you miss the last present we just left over in Human World?"

"My cohorts will be able to handle whatever you've done that I haven't found," she assured them all.

"And what about you? What will you handle?" the last one to speak asked. He had cropped blue hair, dark eyes and skin the color of young goose down. It was him her attention pulled on, him who tripped her self-preservation sense.

"I'll be handling you." She held nothing in her voice, no malevolence, no fear, no regret. It was empty.

"My name is Ri." He bowed slightly at the waist, "I'm a bit of a fan of yours, Lord Takani. I admit, my presence here has little to do with plots about children, and more to do with a fascination with you."

"I met a demon named Ri, once." She tilted her head to feign interest. "I was still quite young, as was he. I recall he lost to me, but I didn't kill him."

"Perhaps you should have." He straightened.

"Perhaps." She nodded slightly. "Let the children go."

"As you wish, milord." He made a gesture with his hand and she looked behind her. There was a cave in the distance and a wave of small people ran out of it. Akira was already there, guiding them. They screamed loudly.

"Ri," the short one snapped. "That was our dinner!"

"You can't just let them go!" the other protested.

"We are about to receive a bounty worth more than a handful of young lives." He assured his comrades.

"Quaint." She moved just as the axe bit into the ground where she'd been standing, phasing nearly out of their ability to see. Her closed fist caught the white haired man in the back of the head, sending him reeling forward and into the ground. The other lunged at her as Ri watched, infatuated with the artful dance of her evasions and attacks. She kept merely kicking his companions to the ground as her wolf made off with their previous bounty. Ri didn't care.

Akira came down on top of the stouter of the two opponents like a bus of fur, mowing him into the ground. Strong jaws tore into flesh without hesitation and the axe swung up to hit a wall of clear green. Everything stopped as Ichi glared at the offending fighter, the taller of two unconscious on the ground.

"It's a killable offense to harm one of my wolves," she glared darkly. Akira walked backwards, glancing at his master wearily. "Take the children home, Akira. I'll meet you along the way."

The kids had gathered close by, a small puddle of tear streaked faces and haunted eyes. One face struck her more than the rest and she turned with a confused look to figure out why. It was Youta, the little cousin of her once classmate staring at her with large dark eyes.

_I thought you were special like him_.

She could feel the soft hum of his energy through the distance between them, fed by his fear. But he stood tall, and she was reminded of other children she used to know. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Youta, Akira will take you somewhere safe, then we'll get you home."

He nodded, and believed her. She reached into her pocket, hand wrapping around her communicator, and breathed out. With a sharp motion she tossed it over to the boy, who caught it. She just nodded and he shoved it into his pocket.

"You have this powerful way of speaking, even when you aren't saying much at all." Ri stepped forward with a modest smile. "Even when your tone means nothing, there is such a strength in believing what you say."

"A trick of the voice, or of the mind?" she knew the question, she'd been asked it before.

"I think its just a play of your innate, beautiful, power." He stepped forward and she held her ground. The children were too close to move out of the way in time if he ran. She was the only thing blocking him from harming them again.

"How did you know to use children?" she asked curiously. It made him pause. A sharp headache began to form between her eyes and shot through to the back of her skull in a hot line. Pin points began to play in her vision, but she kept the blank mask alive.

"Everyone has a weakness, Lord Takani," he answered. "Yours has always been your unrelenting hold on the past you never could cope with, or so I've been told. I didn't devise this plan, I just carried it out. I admit, it has worked charmingly well."

"How did you find me?" she asked. "The children? How did you find any of them?"

"All in good time. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to see if time has lent me strength, as it has you." The taller man bowed again and came at her. This time, as she dodged with her vision spotting and blurring and the pain in her skull growing worse, Youta watched.

"Come on!" One of the boys slightly older than Youta pulled his arm. "We need to run! The others might wake up!"

"I know her," the younger boy watched with awe as the red headed, blue eyed woman continued to thwart the bad guys. "She's a princess in the fairy tale my older cousin tells me."

"What are you talking about?" the kid screamed.

"A long time ago, two of the most beautiful princesses were born. Both had flaming red hair, but one had eyes as blue as the wind, and one had gold as pure as her spirit." The little boy remembered. It was a story that he'd had memorized most of his life at this point, something he'd heard over a million times. "I never thought she was real."

"Come on!" the other boy pulled on his arm.

Ri's fist made a solid connection with Amon-Shinpi's jaw, sending her staggering and twisting around. She realized the children were still there, still in danger, and her anger ripped open in a scalding lash of wind that cyclone around her with the sand.

"Go!" she yelled at the group of children. Youta finally shook himself settled and grabbed two smaller boys by the arm, two who had been crying and whimpering, and began to pull them away. The rest of the group was running as fast as their thin legs could carry them. The other two attackers were pulling themselves conscious and bruised to their feet.

The two reawaken men attacked at once and the red head managed to dodge them, though it was becoming tiresome. Her body was starting to feel off, strange and stiff. She landed in a crouch off to the side, glancing to see Youta starting at her as the other boys continued to run.

"Youta, go!" she yelled. One of the demons ran for the boy, noting her distraction, but she was faster even with the foreign searing pain in her skull. She pulled him back by his shirt, keeping him from attacking the small child. It caused a closed-fist skirmish between them. Youta watched as he punched her in the stomach with a lucky shot, but her reaction to the hit was slow. She pulled away, in an exaggerated, confused stagger.

With a growl, she looked down and her eyes made Youta's travel as well. They saw the needle sticking from her stomach together.

"Youta. Go. Now." She growled, falling to her knees. Her dark blue eyes moved from the little boy to the man who had just attacked her. The white haired bastard she should've killed when he was down.

"It's the Sloth Plant Poison." He grinned down at her with arrogance as his companions closed the space around her with shadows and blurs. Her head was a pounding drum on full blast, her body stuffed with poly-fil. There was a malicious hint to his eyes as he watched the effects cascade over the demon lord. "It paralyzes your motor skills, but leaves all your other mental facilities intact."

"In other words," Ri sauntered up. "You'll be awake, and able to feel the _whole_ time we get the honor of your company, milord."

"You just won't be able to scream," she heard them and tried to fight the lead in her veins. She tried to snarl, then just to do anything but sit there. She fell over, her eyes half open. She saw the back of a dark haired head as Youta ran from the scene, but it went black as the white haired demon slammed is foot into her temple.

**Preview:**

** "Don't you mention him!" the demoness slashed at the red haired woman's face, creating a shallow cut that bled down her cheek. Her breath was ragged and her eyes frenzied. "Don't you dare."**

** "Why?" she snapped, fighting against her chains. "He took everything from me!"**

** "You were everything to him!" the woman cried out, anger filling the small cave like scalding air. Her energy wasn't impressive, but it stained. Ichi stopped, and stared.**

** "What did you say?" she demanded.**

** "For the last century I've had to deal with your shadow. Every day, every action, every advancement we made was about **_**you!**_** His whole life revolved around getting back at you, proving that he was stronger. Even when he thought you were dead, he worked to be better than you." Her eyes narrowed on the wolf demon. "I thought for sure he'd kill you. I knew we'd be able to move on once his pride was sated."**


	15. The Race is On

Woot. I got a new phone so I can get online anytime anyplace now! Sure, I have to pay for it, but eh, that's what jobs are for. Anyways. I want to warn that the next cIs hapter and this one are both going to be a bit more gorey than the last story was. I'm trying to keep it sort of vague and undetailed, because unlike some of my other stories, this isn't really a horror fic. I know for some people its sort of hard to read through pieces like that so I suggest just skimming for the main point and not dealing with the details.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I greatly appreciate it and I'm loving all the great advice I'm getting from everyone. There was a request for a more detailed telling of the intimate relations between Hiei and Ichi (i.e. Sex). Just wondering what the general consensus on this was, because I can very much so do it, I was just trying to keep the fic a little... PG-13? I don't know, actually. We're heading towards a great adventure guys! We've got mayhem, murder, and mysterious circumstances. As always, let me know what you think. Critiques, reviews, overall advice or opinions are all welcome. Hell, you can even flame if you're feeling better than me.

OH. Everyone should go review 's story 'Haunted by Love' and also 'The Theory' by MB Otaku, which I found hilarious.

Onward with the story!

* * *

The sun was warm, shining and bright as Hiei moved around to the back of the house. One of the first spring-like days of winter. Whenever Shinpi wasn't home, she locked the front door. Many times even if she was, she'd lock it. Just in case. It was one of her compulsive ideas that a locked door would stop someone truly determined. But she left the window unlocked always.

Just for him.

So he jumped to the window ledge, pulled on the glass and frame, and climbed inside. Red eyes narrowed on the mixture of scents that lingered in the sun-warmed room. His okami's scent was there, but fainter than it should have been. Jin's familiar stench was also floating around. There was another smell he didn't recognize though.

Quietly, he moved around, then through, the room until he stood in the quiet upstairs hallway. He realized that the quiet was true. Normally at least something made noise in the ramshackle home: a TV, radio, the weight of the house shifting on a precarious foundation, or the raven haired woman herself.

All Hiei could hear was himself breathing.

"Shinpi," he muttered, knowing she'd already become aware of him if she was here. "What did you do now?"

He roamed through the house and found that only the refrigerator was alive and running. It hummed in the lonely kitchen, mostly empty. The milk in the fridge had been expired for days so he threw it out. The smell was already becoming rancid.

The only warmth in the house was the sunlight filtering in from the windows, making it quite chilly in most rooms. It was strangely disturbing, like he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. A thin film of dust smoothed over the surface of the TV screen and the kitchen table. It made him frown. She'd have cleaned the house top-to-bottom if she'd seen it the way it was.

There wasn't a note, so he figured she had left believing either to be back, or somewhere close by. Which meant he'd find her at the temple. Why she was there, he could only start to guess, but he bet it had something to do with the baka's training.

* * *

Her head felt like it was filled with cotton balls, but she found she could open her eyes again. How long had it been? She coughed and found her throat sore and dry. Amon-Shinpi tried to move her arms and found that she could tense the muscles, but was chained. She managed to lift her head an inch and saw a collection of demons. Two of the three who had kidnapped her, and a familiar tangle of blonde hair.

"Shikari?" she knew even with the added rasp, that her voice betrayed her shock. "You're behind all of this?"

The woman in question turned with wild eyes, bringing everyone's attention to the chained down okami. Amon-Shinpi noticed that the dark eyed attacker held a secret she hadn't seen before, now that he was shirtless, a third eye was plain as day on his chest. He smiled at her.

"You're awake again." Shikari's smile was more of a grimace.

"Again?" she inquired dully.

"You've been coming and going out of consciousness." Ri announced. "It's made torturing you-"

"Shut up!"

Ichi watched the wild haired blonde pace, the small knife in her hand. "You don't have it in you to kill me, Shikari. You always relied on the actual strength of Hiro."

"Don't you mention him!" the demoness slashed at the red haired woman's face, creating a shallow cut that bled down her cheek. Her breath was ragged and her eyes frenzied. "Don't you dare."

"Why?" she snapped, fighting against her chains. "He took everything from me!"

"You were everything to him!" the woman cried out, anger filling the small cave like scalding air. Her energy wasn't impressive, but it stained. Ichi stopped, and stared.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

"For the last century I've had to deal with your shadow. Every day, every action, every advancement we made was about _you!_ His whole life revolved around getting back at you, proving that he was stronger. Even when he thought you were dead, he worked to be better than you." Her eyes narrowed on the wolf demon. "I thought for sure he'd kill you. I knew we'd be able to move on once his pride was sated."

"He deserved to die." That earned a deeper cut on the other cheek.

"But when he held you in the ring, when he was going to mark you." Shikari looked at a memory Ichi didn't want to see, her eyes anguished and full of rage at the same time. Those two emotions were volatile, fire and oil, and from firsthand knowledge Amon-Shinpi knew the effect it could have. "I knew it wasn't just a show. He wasn't going to do it just to torture you. He _wanted_ to. He wanted to make you his."

The red haired woman couldn't speak, that awful truth making her blood cold. She couldn't fathom a world that would allow for Hiro to still want her in any legitimate way. It didn't redeem him, or make him less of a monster, even if it were true. It just meant that instead of taking the world from one woman, he died taking it from two. Shikari's eyes narrowed and she stared at the blue eyed captive from their wild corners.

"I'm going to send you to see your brother, Amon-Shinpi," the demoness hissed. "And I'm going to make sure to take as long as possible to get you there."

A wind suddenly roared up around the trapped demoness, and Shikari was thrown back into a wall of the cave. Red hair lifted in the surge, causing Ri to stare in awe as he stood his ground. The wind died and Amon-Shinpi glared at the blonde.

"Even chained down, I'm stronger than you'll ever be." She warned the wild eyed woman who was getting to her feet. "You don't want to get yourself into this, Shikari. Let me go."

"Ri," the single command had the demon turning to the blue-eyed wind demon. The Jagan in the middle of his chest flared to life, and a smile spread across his face.

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to meet you. You're even better than I imagined." He spoke as a whiteness overtook the okami's mind, drawing all the movement from her body. She fell back to the stone limply, eyes still open. The other demon moved forward with a new syringe and dosed her again, so even when the Jagan's power ebbed away she was cut off from her power and lay paralyzed.

"I hope you can hear me," Shikari's voice cut through the blanket of white turned darkness that was Shinpi's mind. "Ri is a Jagan wielder like your fire demon. He helped us find you, and it was oh so easy for him. He has been looking forward to getting to meet you for some time. He had hoped to fight you in the ring one day, but this idea was just as well. He was so useful too, not just in finding you, but in hunting down that teensy little power in those human children. It's a shame he lost control of the other members of the group, though, or we might've had a few more bodies to send you."

The wolf demon decided then, that every being in that cave was going to have to die, a slow and painful death.

* * *

Hiei earned a few stares as he appeared at the temple. Yukina and Kuwabara had been practicing forming their shields together, but both bubbles of energies popped the minute the short youkai showed up.

"Yo! Shorty, what are you doing here?" the towering carrot top shouted. Hiei stood across the back lawn surveying everyone, and finding his onna missing.

"Where's Shinpi?" was the answering question.

Kuwabara grinned and Yukina suddenly smiled, both having the same thought. He wasn't even hiding that he had come looking for the fiery woman.

"Master Ichi isn't here," Yukina continued to smile warmly. "To be honest, I thought she went back home. She's working very hard on this case."

"Case?" he questioned.

"The missing boys," Kazuma had lost some of his humor. "We haven't seen her in a while. Some kid was taken and she went to investigate right when she got the call."

"You haven't seen her since?" Hiei frowned.

"Well, a few times. But nothing serious." He shrugged. "I figured she was out, beating the crap out of some demons. I mean, after what she did last time to one of the kidnappers."

"She hasn't been to her house in a while." The fire demon fell into thought. "Weeks, maybe."

"No, we've seen her, haven't we?" Yukina suddenly seemed concerned. "Kazuma, when was the last time Master Ichi checked on our progress?"

"Now that I think about it, it's been a while." He rubbed his chin.

"Master Ichi?" Hiei's eyebrows rose as he regarded the ice maiden. "I hadn't realized she'd grown that arrogant in my absence."

"Oh, no!" she waved her hands. "She just asked that during training we refer to her as Master."

"Yukina, Botan and Keiko have been training with Ichi!" Kazuma beamed, clapping a hand on his beloved's shoulder. "Botan and Yukina have learned to form their own shields."

"She's been training you." Hiei deadpanned.

"Oh, yes." She bobbed her head happily. "It's been so nice, not feeling quite as weak. I think, if we were attacked, I'd be able to form a shield strong enough to keep myself safe."

Hiei did not, at all, agree. Suddenly teasing the okami about something he'd discussed with Mukuro weeks before was less important than arguing with her over whether or not this was idiotic. If it came down to it, he might even have to actual beat sense into her. Yukina had no business in a fight, even if she was defending herself. Shinpi could do what she wanted with the ningen baka and the ferry onna. Yukina was too delicate for this.

Eventually they all went back into the temple to rest and catch up on other happenings as Yusuke, Keiko and Kurama arrived.

"Yeah. Jin, Chu and Suzuka were here. They came to see Ichi." Yusuke grinned at the growl emanating from Hiei's chest. "Jin said he'd been in her room. Personally, I'm surprised she didn't slaughter him. Jealous, Hiei?"

"No." The fire demon replied dryly.

"Well, they left two weeks ago." The hanyou shrugged.

"Did Shinpi go with them?" He asked, turning to Kurama.

"No, no." he smiled. "She wasn't even there to send them off."

"Where was she? On the case?" the short youkai was suddenly unsettled. So far, between everyone, no one had any idea where Shinpi had gone.

"I'm not sure, but it seems reasonable. The last time I saw her, it was her major concern. In fact, it was nearly all we discussed."

"Haven't you ran into her at school?" Kazuma asked. "I mean, you said she registered for classes again, but I haven't ran into her on campus."

"Neither have I." Keiko admitted.

"I've been so busy with coursework, I haven't had time to see anyone." He frowned. "But she hasn't been around during lunch, or over for dinner."

"When was the last time any of you did see Shinpi?" Hiei growled.

"Classes started three weeks ago." Kurama paled. "About a week after she registered and the last time I saw her."

"So," the fire demon leveled the fox with a glare. "You're telling me that in over three _weeks_ no one has seen her."

"That can't be good." Yusuke frowned too. "The squirt usually checks in, at least. I don't see why this case would be any different."

"Where could she have gone?" Kuwabara asked. All minds present dwelled on the question with their own, private, worst case scenarios.

* * *

Pain. Blinding, searing, never ending pain. So much pain that her pale pink lips, slowly losing their color, only wanted to scream. But they couldn't, there was no sound to make. She was caged by her pain, unable to move or cry out.

Amon-Shinpi lay on some surface, maybe a table now, maybe the floor. It was hard and smooth, cool under her back. Her eyes had been closed, and she couldn't open them, so she couldn't see. She could hear, and every so often Shikari would speak to her or Ri would say something between bouts of pain.

Some far off idea wondered if she looked like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White in her death like paralysis. A large part of her doubted it, given the amount of blood she assumed was staining her clothes. Something pierced through her forearm and she wanted to react but couldn't.

This was Hell.

The wind and water in her blood was quiet and as much out of reach as whoever was torturing her now. The poison they continued to dose her with was crippling her. The blood loss wasn't helping.

* * *

Her Hell was being helpless.

"Still no news, ogre?" Koenma was sitting at his desk, papers stacked high. His hands were balled into white knuckled fists.

"No sir." George shook his head. "Not a word."

"I'm hoping," the junior king closed his eyes. "that she's just gotten carried away. That she's enjoying punishing whoever is responsible."

"Do you really believe that, sir?" the blue skinned ogre asked.

"I have to, ogre." He frowned. "Because the alternative is unthinkable. A month is too long to go without a single update. I'd much rather believe she's become a ruthless torturer again than anything else. I'd rather jail her than attend her wake."

Botan came running into the room, flinging the door open with such a flurry that the stacks of papers on his desk toppled over. She ran over the mess of sheets on the floor and pushed her hand roughly on the screen lowering button.

Blue hair was messy and half out of its ponytail in her hurry. Her pink kimono was disheveled.

"Botan, what _are_ you doing?" Koenma demanded, angry. "That was two days of work!"

"Koenma sir, please respectfully shut up." She fell to her knees as Hayato's face came on the screen. Koenma quieted, falling back in his chair. Tears were already forming in amethyst eyes as Botan choked a bit on her words.

"Go ahead, Hayato. Tell him." She began trying to fix herself up after her run through the castle.

"I have some human children here." The shaggy haired man spoke, his eyes hard. "The missing boys. Akira showed up last week with them. According to one of them, they'd been traveling for about two weeks. Lord Amon-Shinpi had given us strict orders on how to care for them."

"Why didn't you contact us before?" The Spirit Prince demanded. "We've been worrying ourselves stupid up here!"

"I was waiting for my lord to arrive as well, but it seems-" he cut himself off at the shell shocked look on Koenma's face. "We've fed and rested the boys, to give them some peace. They'd like to go home."

"Hayato, how are you communicating with us?" Koenma's face was down turned as he asked it.

"One of the boys, Youta, gave me my lord's communicator." He replied quietly. "We'll keep them safe until your people arrive."

"Hayato." Koenma called before he could end the transmission. "Keep this quiet, please. She's-"

"Amon-Shinpi is strong." Her second in command spoke. "I wouldn't be surprised if she walked in right now. But she isn't, so I'm doing my duty and following my orders."

The screen went dark.

No one spoke in the quiet office for a moment. Botan had forced herself together, but her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Botan, take a group of Ferry Girls to Makai, to Ichi's territory to pick up the boys. Once they get here, we'll take their statements and send them home." His voice was tired.

"Yes sir." She got to her feet and nodded. "We'll have them safe in no time."

She ran back out of the room, ready to make a team and lead the brigade.

"Do you still believe, sir?" George the ogre asked quietly. The prince slipped in his chair a bit.

"I'm afraid not." He replied balefully. "We may have to prepare ourselves for the idea that Amon-Shinpi could be dead."

* * *

Shikari was adjusting the chain in her hand, the weight heavier than she was used too. The seemingly asleep wolf demon lay on a raised platform, blood dried on her clothes and the stone. Two large hooks ran through the small female's forearms, attached to the chains. The wild haired blonde was pulling them, trying to raise the body off the stone.

Ri watched without much care. The other demon was busy chattering about wanting blood and flesh, and the Jagan wielder was feeling the area out for danger. He knew the okami was a member of a team that included not just a Spirit Detective, but also another Jagan Wielder. There was a loud clattering sound and both men turned to see the red head was lifted in the air by her thin arms, frail looking from a month of blood loss and starvation.

She hung limp on the hooks, suspended like a piece of meat in a butcher's freezer.

"Has she served her purpose yet?" the other demon glared.

"Yes."

The less adept of the pair stood and walked to Shikari as she tied off the chains. There were buckets below the cut up okami, already partially filled with her blood. Her sword lay off to the side, useless to the demons for now. Shikari planned to fill herself with enough of the Takani blood to handle the blade, so that she could kill the other woman with her own pet weapon.

Ri had just been waiting for the moment the wolf demon's friends noticed her absence. He had his own plans, that did not include the 'mastermind' of the operation.

"You know, Shikari, I've spent most of my life admiring a legend I thought I'd never get to meet." He turned as his partner slashed claws across the woman's chest and throat. She fell in a heap. "I'm not prepared to let this opportunity slip out of my grasp."

He got to his feet and walked over to the woman, struggling to breath under the demoness she'd just been about to kill. He knelt beside her without a smile.

"You know, I watched the Duals. Seeing her in action was like watching my life come to fruition. Watching her with that fire demon, I knew that I could do so much better with her." Amon-Shinpi wanted to scream as she listened to him speak. "So, thank you for affording me this opportunity. I wouldn't have known how to get her here so easily, but you've served your purpose."

She was dead before he finished talking and he just stood, turning to the woman behind him. He touched her cheek, unaware of how much she wanted to crawl away from him.

"Now we just wait until your friends arrive," he muttered. "Once we kill them, you and I can discuss a future befitting of royalty."

* * *

"Yo, Koenma, what the hell is going on?" Yusuke walked into Koenma's office, glancing behind and around the group. Ogres and ferry girls were whirling around more chaotically than usual. Hiei's stomach felt tighter, like his unease was becoming something solid in his gut.

"Oh!" George jumped in surprise at the intrusion of the four men. "Lord Koenma just stepped out."

"Why is everyone rushing so urgently?" Kurama asked, glancing around the Spirit Prince's office. George was picking them up and diving them into two piles, ones with stamps and ones without.

"Uh," the blonde blue skinned man floundered. "It's always urgent here in Spirit World. The only place busier is the stock trade market."

"Don't play dumb," Yusuke warned. "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I told him not to talk to anyone about it." Koenma entered the office in his teenage form. It was much easier to assume authority when he could look his employees in the eyes and not the shins. The junior king's brown eyes were exhausted.

"We just came in to see if you knew where Ichi was. Hiei showed up and said no one has seen her, and he's right." Yusuke got a bad feeling looking at the organizer of their small group.

"I was hoping she had been home and just hadn't reported back." Koenma fell into his chair, keeping his eyes down and his body slumped. Hiei's fists tightened, but otherwise he didn't move. Yusuke and Kurama sat in the two chairs in front of the prince's desk. Kuwabara was standing behind Yusuke.

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke demanded for the group. "You don't know where she is?"

"Not specifically." Koenma admitted wearily.

"_What_?" he hissed.

The screen behind them came to life. All four boys turned to see Ichi's face bouncing in fame as she explained that she felt the kidnappers and was pursuing them through the barrier. The message ended in black and the next, and last, message from Amon-Shinpi began to play.

"You are _so_ violating your parole!" Koenma's voice roared, but his face remained off screen.

"I'm hunting a demon on your behalf. I'm your number one bounty hunter, Koenma. Have a little faith. This isn't a social call."

"Have you found them?"

"No, Koenma."

"Are you on their trial?"

"Yes, Koenma."

"Will you be back soon?"

"Yes, Koenma."

"Be careful. I don't guess I could convince you to wait for proper approval or back up?"

"Don't need it," Hiei watched as she swatted at the long red bangs falling into her face."Anyways, I'm sort of facing a problem, so I'm going to go now. I'll check in when I have something to tell you worthwhile."

"Make sure you do."

The screen went black, but the team kept staring like there would be a last word or clue from their friend. Kuwabara tightened his fists, angry. Hiei kept himself blank. Kurama and Yusuke shared a look, moving back to the leader of Reikai.

"That's the last contact we've had with her. As you can see, she was very adamant to disregard any ounce of sense left in her head." The Spirit Leader sighed tiredly. "That was about a month ago. Not too long after I saw her to give her the case file for the newest missing boy. We know that she met with the family before she took off into Makai."

No one spoke, but in a group movement everyone glanced at Hiei. He was staring at the now black screen like he was confused. Slowly, he turned to Koenma with such a scalding-hot seething glare the others began to prepare to intervene.

"You let her to go to Makai. Alone." He stated darkly.

"No, I told her she hadn't been cleared. She's still on probation." Koenma reminded sharply. "She _chose_ to go to Makai alone."

"If she really knew the kidnappers were there, she had to." Kurama pointed out calmly. "This was her first lead. She just wanted to get the boys home."

"Well, she managed that." Koenma nodded. "Hayato used her communicator, which had been given to the most recent victim, Hishiruno Youta, to tell us that the boys had been brought to him. Apparently, Iruni called Akira to go with her and explained to Hayato what she was doing."

"What happened then?" Kuwabara asked quietly.

"Well, according to our timeline, she found the kidnappers and fought them to rescue the boys. Akira led them to the Takani territory. That was about three week ago. They spent two weeks in the wilderness with Akira before making it to the village. Hai housed, bathed, fed and comforted them for a week before calling us."

"So it's been three weeks since anyone has seen her?" Kurama surmised, his tone cold.

"Yes. Hishiruno was the last one with her. According to his statement," the Junior King lent forward and handed the red head a piece of a paper, "she was winning the fight until the near end. He said one of the two men, originally three but she killed one, stabbed her with _something_. She became sluggish, and fell."

"She _fell_?" Kuwabara was shell shocked.

"He also mentioned something about sloths," the prince rubbed his eyes impatiently. Worry and tension were creating a hell of a headache for him.

"Sloths?" Kurama looked to the side as his mind began searching for why that was important.

"These bastards have had her for three weeks?" Hiei's voice was deep and surprisingly calm.

"Yes." Koenma nodded. "I've been hoping she was just causing trouble. I thought she was acting as a rogue, or maybe in her land. I was optimistic."

"Should we be?" Yusuke's voice was reserved as he leant forward, elbows on his knees. "Optimistic, I mean."

"I don't know." Koenma admitted. "Three weeks with men who obviously really wanted to get their hands on her-"

"We're going to Makai." Hiei spoke. Everyone looked at him. "We're going to go get her."

"I'm with Shrimp!" Kuwabara nodded. "I want to rescue Ichi. We owe her, and she's part of the family."

"Right," Yusuke nodded. "She's like our sister. I'm not about to let anyone get away with hurting her. I'll tear them apart."

Kurama nodded, but stayed silent as he tried to think of why the word sloth had struck him so hard. Hiei looked at his friend knowing that something was working in the fox's quick mind.

"I'll get you all permission to go. It'll just take time to get everything set up." Koenma glanced at Kuwabara. "Are you sure you want to go? This won't be like watching a tournament."

"I've gotten a lot stronger since the last real mission we went on." The carrot top flexed his arms. "Master Ichi's regimented work out has done wonders for my power!"

"Sounds like an infomercial," Yusuke deadpanned with a snort. "For two low-low payments you too can get buff using Master Ichi's regimented workout system."

"Can't you be serious?" Kuwabara and Koenma yelled together.

"Yeah," a dark spark lighted the hanyou's eyes, "So let's get down to the details of this rescue mission so I can show these assholes just how serious I really get."

* * *

The boys had split up back in Ningenkai, with the promise that in less than five days they'd be on their way to save their friend. Each had to get ready to cross the barrier, when the time came for Koenma to have it opened. They agreed to meet back up at Genkai's temple before setting out when they got the call.

Kurama was making excuses to his family for having to disappear for an undetermined amount of time. He also had begun some research on a hunch he had regarding why Ichi had fallen in the first place. Someone with her healing capacity and strength would have to be taken down by slight of hand, and kept down afterwards. Koenma had set someone to get the information the kitsune requested.

Kuwabara was explaining things to Shizuru and Yukina while packing. He promised to find Ichi and bring her back. Shizuru smiled at him, proud, while Yukina had begun to cry. The big man pulled the Koorime into a tight hug and comforted her with promises of safety.

Yusuke was with Keiko, making promises to come back quickly and alive. Preferably in one piece. He got slapped once for suggesting Ichi could be dead at all. Then Keiko had fallen to her knees, crying for her fiancé and her close friend. Yusuke brushed his fingers through her hair and whispered soothing things in her ear as he pulled her into his lap on the floor.

Hiei sat alone.

He was in the baka onna's crumbling shack of a house, staring at a picture he'd pulled from her wall. The picture of the team at the Duals, when they stood back to back and glaring at each other. He'd tried to go up into her room again, but couldn't find a good enough reason to take the first step.

Everyone else was saying goodbye to someone, he knew that. His mind wandered to a different situation, a different world. Would he ever have to say goodbye to Shinpi to go do something dangerous alone? Would he have to kiss her with a promise to be smart and stay alive? Would she cry in fear, or worry?

He shook his head. He didn't think he'd be able to stand her that way. The whole point of Amon-Shinpi was that she could handle the dangerous things. She wouldn't cry when he left, even if he left her behind with no guarantees. She'd be more likely to hit him, call him an idiot and force her way into the same trouble.

He put the picture down and looked at the clock. He had more time than he wanted, so he forced his feet to climb the stairs and opened her bedroom door. In minutes he was asleep in her bed, surrounded by the scent of rain and the earth.

The team was suffering with days to wait and nothing but anxiousness. It was hard to believe that a month could pass and no one would notice. Kurama berated himself for it, distraught he'd let the small woman disappear. He'd seen her once a week or more for months straight, and yet he hadn't thought it was odd she'd never come over for dinner, or that he hadn't seen her in the early weeks of classes. Kuwabara kept slinking around because his Master hadn't been missed. He'd been training under her, he'd been her friend, and yet he hadn't noticed. Yusuke kept getting angry that he hadn't noticed, since she was handling much of the finer details of _his_ wedding.

Hiei was trying not to react at all.

So when he spent the first night alone in her house, Kurama didn't say anything. When the small fire demon snapped at Botan, while she checked up on their preparations, for being too stupid to notice one of her 'apparent best friends' had gone missing, Kuwabara kept quiet. When Yusuke walked into the okami's house to the sound of classical music playing and found Hiei listening to it in the living room, trying to sleep, he didn't say a word.

Hiei didn't want them to know he was worrying about her, so they pretended not to notice the anxiousness in his eyes, or the way he kept bullying Koenma into giving them clearance to go to Makai and do what they needed to do.

Three days passed between Hiei making them realize that Ichi was gone and Koenma granting them all permission to do whatever it took to bring her back.

"Hiei," Kurama sat next to his friend a few hours before they were set to take off.

"Hn."

"I was wondering, do you ever warn Iruni when you're coming into town?" the scarlet haired man asked as he flipped his hair from his face idly. Hiei didn't answer, just looked at the kitsune from the corner of his eye. "I just had the thought, that if you had warned her, that maybe you were the last one of us to speak to her."

"No." And that ended the conversation.

Hiei was in _her_ room, sitting on _her_ bed. He'd already looked at the pictures in the hall of the team gathered at the Makai Elite Duals, and some snapshots taken by their… friends. He didn't like using that word for the eclectic group of people he was often surrounded by. He'd had to leave the house and decided he'd be a bit more comfortable in the temple, and then he'd found out she had stayed there. So he was in the room offered to the okami, rummaging through her things instead of her house.

The timeline on the wall with the faces of the missing children seemed unsettling to him, even though he really couldn't care less about why someone would want a host of human children. Butshe cared, and so he guessed he should too. It might make it easier to find her. So he read the details and the files, and in roaming over the desk he found a leather bound journal filled with sharp scrawl. A particular piece, a page that had been extended onto other pieces of papers that were shoved inside the same fold.

A list of questions for him from his onna.

Hiei sat down on the bed and read through the rather expansive list, eyes roving the words like it meant something more important than ink on paper. The beginning had been the sort of questions he'd probably have asked her, mostly about being thick skulled. As he neared the end of the newest page added, they were much more serious. He read through them and wondered why she had never asked any of them. He very rarely held back when it came to asking her to share details like these.

Closing the journal, he looked out the window and saw the team gathering on the lawn to the background of a red sunset over the shadow of the woods behind them. The portal would be opening for them. He placed the journal back on the desk and went to meet with the others.

* * *

"Take care of each other," Shizuru blew out a long breath of smoke to hide her nervousness. "There's no point in doing this if we still lose someone."

"Yeah," Keiko nodded, red eyed. "Watch out for yourselves too."

"You too." Yusuke held up a hand with his palm facing her. "Give me a taste of the heat before I go, to settle my mind."  
She pulled her arm back as she'd been shown and punched the center of his palm as if she could put her hand through his like she'd been told to. He grinned and shook his hand, making her blush.

"That's my girl!" he laughed, then lifted her chin and kissed her gently. "Be sure to kick some ass for me while I'm gone."

"Right," She laughed softly.

"Be safe, Kazuma." Yukina smiled at Kuwabara gently. "I'm not so worried about you this time, since you've grown so strong. I just want you to come back safely."

"I will. I promise!" he pledged, then his eyes grew soft. "Be sure to keep practicing, my beautiful Yukina."

Everyone sort of stood in shock as she lifted herself on tip-toe to kiss his cheek. Both their cheeks burned so bright it was blinding. Hiei fought a growl, looking at the way Yukina looked up at the lumbering human.

"Well, you all better go!" Botan was suddenly there, making them jump. Koenma walked up beside her in human clothes and teenage form. He handed a small book to Kurama.

"This should help." He explained and the red head nodded knowingly.

"Came to see us off? I didn't know you cared," Yusuke looked at the teen prince.

"I was actually taking the rest of the boys to their homes, which I'll be finishing right after this." He huffed. "Just remember you're all going as agents of Reikai. Don't do anything too stupid."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be fine." The dark haired boy shrugged. A small dark head peeked from behind Botan.

"Are you the ones going to save Ms. Ichi?" the little boys asked with his wide dark eyes.

"Yup," Kuwabara knelt. Hiei just watched the child. This was one of the boys she had saved. One of the lives she'd fought for. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hishiruno Youta. Ms. Ichi saved me and I wanted to make sure she was going to be okay before I go home." He puffed his chest up. "I can help you save her!"

"That's so sweet!" the girls cooed, making Youta deflate a bit. His young, dark eyes looked tired. It was Hiei who walked up to him and looked down with a scowl.

"Amon-Shinpi is one of the strongest people in the world. She risked her life to save you and the others. Don't squander what you've been given." He told the child. "She made sure you were free and alive. Never forget that you owe her a life."

"What?" the boy blinked as everyone else protested a bit.

"Don't waste your life, or it'll be an insult to the one who saved it." Hiei looked over his shoulder at the portal. "Let's go. I owe the baka onna a beating."

"Bye," Yusuke waved with Kuwabara and Kurama as they walked toward the whole that would let them slide between worlds. "We'll be back in no time! Just wait!"

"I hope he's right." Keiko's demeanor crumbled as soon as the boys were out of sight and the portal closed. Yukina's did as well. Koenma watched the girls try to hold themselves together.

"He'll have to be." She assured her friend. "He promised, didn't he?"

* * *

"Is this the same desert?" Yusuke complained, looking around the barren landscape where they'd landed.

"You mean the one outside Ichi's land?" Kuwabara asked. "I don't think so."

"Half of Makai is desert." The hanyou griped. "It all looks the same."

"Not that ice desert mentioned in the Duals." The human countered.

"So, where are we?" Kurama questioned, looking around them.

"We're outside of Mukuro's land," Hiei closed his eyes and began walking. "Close to what technically belongs to the Detective."

"Technically?" Yusuke called, walking to catch up to the short dark haired man. "It does belong to me!"

"Where are you going?" Kurama ignored the testy half-demon.

"We're here to find the idiot who got herself caught, not for social visits." He reminded coldly. "Right now someone has Amon-Shinpi detained or dead."

"She's an S-class. I don't think she's dead." Yusuke breathed.

"Anyone can die." Hiei glared.

"Come on, you've spent how much time with Ichi? Sure, she's capable of dying, but she's too damn stubborn for it. Hell, she has no talent for it." He walked too, with Kuwabara in step beside him. Kurama was trailing behind them. "She couldn't' do it, even if it was best for her."

* * *

"Your blood is really delicious."

She didn't think so, and she was fairly certain she was tasting as much as these two torturers. It kept welling up in her mouth only to be forced back down her throat.

She'd been moved again, at some point, on and off of the stone bed. Ichi knew she was suspended in the air again. Not just because her legs were hanging limply or because they liked to remind her of her predicament. She felt the metal hooks that pierced through her upper and lower arms. She could feel the cold metal shackles lifting her arms above her head.

The cuts on her arms had healed, but been reopened. The blood had stopped flowing down, though. Even when they cut her nothing happened now. The circulation had been stopped. Bleeding was just too hard for her body now.

So they'd moved to cutting her legs, stomach and sides. Her clothes were practically nonexistent shreds of fabric, hardly covering what they were meant to. The blood still ran fast and hot from these new wounds. Sometimes they'd gather it into buckets, sometimes she could feel their mouths on her skin. But always she was immobilized. Just when she'd start to feel the call of the wind again, they'd dose her.

"_Amon-Shinpi."_ A voice in her mind called, it was familiar and unsettling. A knife dug into her thigh and she fell into her mind to avoid the pain again. "_Amon-Shinpi."_

_"What?"_ she thought angrily.

_"Come with me."_

She fell backwards through an empty darkness as something cold touched the skin of her throat. She didn't feel the pain of the cuts, or heat of Ri's skin anymore. _She blinked open her eyes against bright light in a lush green oasis. The grass prickled against her skin as she lay down on it. A shadow in her peripheral made her turn her head and blink against the harsh light._

_ "Amon-Shinpi." The dark haired man was a shock to her system, and she rolled to her side to sit up and stare at the face she'd only seen in paintings and her dreams._

_ "Grandfather?" she asked in surprise. He smiled and nodded, red eyes lit up. Dark hair moved in a breeze that lifted her own red tresses. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "You need my help." He looked passed her to the foliage around them. He sat cross-legged near her. She moved to look around too._

_ "No offense, sir, but one, we never actually met."She pointed out with a frown, "Two, you're very dead, and three, where are we?"_

_ "You're dying." He spoke bluntly. She frowned deeply._

_ "Yeah, I sort of thought that when I ended up in some mental oasis." She accepted easily enough. He nodded. "That doesn't answer my question though."_

_ "Let's get started."

* * *

_

The team had been in the desert for two days and had set up camp for the night. Yusuke and Kuwabara joked around about tales of old times, and Kurama would jump in every so often. They were all still pretending to not worry about Ichi.

"So, I was remembering that story, you know, the one Ichi told us during guys' night last summer?" Yusuke started, and Hiei glared at him darkly. "What?"

The fire demon didn't respond, instead choosing to glare at the darkness around them.

"Hey, Shrimp." Kuwabara called, and red eyes once again turned to them with a glare. "I was just wondering," Hiei was ready to make a sharp comeback regarding the human's intelligence, "why don't you ever tell Iruni you missed her?"

"What?" the fire demon guffawed.

"You know, when you come into town, or when you leave. I've never once heard you tell the girl you miss her." The carrot top blinked. "I always tell Yukina I miss her."

"Why should I care what you tell someone whose above you in every way?"

"I tell Keiko I miss her." Yusuke fidgeted, sensing a fight brewing in the desert's crisp night air.

"Hn." Hiei rolled his eyes then added as if it explained everything. "You're both human, or were raised that way."

"I guess that makes sense. I mean, you're Hiei, we shouldn't hold you to any standards that include emotions." Kuwabara huffed, a bit angry. "Forget it. I'm sure that she knows you miss her."

Hiei's shoulders tensed, and Kurama prepared himself to intervene.

"Kuwabara, maybe now isn't the time." The fox suggested pointedly.

"Probably not," he agreed. "Hiei probably has a lot of non-sulking to do about the girl he doesn't miss."

"Kuwabara," Yusuke warned.

"This really isn't-"

"You're the ones who let her do this alone," Hiei's voice lashed out hot. The other three turned to look at him as one unit. "I was in Makai. I trusted not only her dumbass to stay out of trouble, but you idiots to keep her safe. If I had been here-"

"What? What would have been different if you'd have been here? Because you didn't know she was gone either!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I would have gone with her! I don't give a damn about human children and kidnappers, but I would've made sure to fight through this by her side, even if she hated me while I did it!" the fire demon got to his feet, his fists clenched. "And that is why I don't have to tell her I miss her. I can prove it."

They all looked at him. When Kuwabara went to say something, Yusuke put his hand on the other man's arm and shook his head a silently.

"I have to prove it." Hiei turned back to staring out into the darkness, once again trying to contact the moron with Jagan. There was something keeping her from him. His fist tightened.

He would find his okami, and whoever had her was going to pay. He was going to make very sure that these men received exactly what they deserved. And if they had killed her, oh, if they had killed her...

Enma himself wouldn't be powerful enough to stop the reign of hell that would fall upon everyone involved.

**Preview** :

** "You see? Isn't she beautiful when dyed red?" Ri laughed at the team as they gaped in horror at the image of Amon-Shinpi strung up by the hooks in her forearms. There were holes all in her stomach and shoulders, blood lying in a thick pool under her raised feet. It had stained her tattered jeans in rivulets, drying in some places and dying her black boots rust. **

** "I'm going to kill you," Hiei stepped forward and assessed the demon out of the corner of his eyes. His body faced the demon girl hovering in the air with her eyes closed as if asleep. Lank hair fell over that face and in front of her shoulders as her head bowed forward. The calm look to her features was deceptive. He could**_** taste**_** her pain.**


	16. A Lovers Silent Lament

Songs for this chapter: Pavane for a Dead Princess, by Ravel. Nightmare- Avenge Sevenfold. Resistance- Muse. A Good Run of Bad Luck- Clint Black (because I like it).

It took me a long time to finish this, I know, and even now I'm not entirely pleased with it. I feel like the part where Hiei gets his vengeance is too weak. Bah. I'd really appreciate some opinions on that part specifically. Even brutal criticism will work, because if I have to rewrite it, I will.

But the rest of the chapter actually makes me proud, haha. The end of the semester is nigh. I'm finally getting to sleep again after five months of pretty much uninterrupted insomnia. And it's snowing today, here on the coast of Virginia, and it's beautiful. I'm happy, and that makes writing easier.

So, after much tribulation and waiting, here it is:

* * *

_"Come on," Ichi was rolling her eyes, a grin splattered over her face as she tugged the blanket from under Hiei, who had sat on it to annoy her. "You're going to ruin the movie."_

_ "Your obsession with this human garbage is disturbing," he snorted, finally shifting his weight to let her win. She stuck her tongue out and he rolled his eyes. She hit play and the movie began._

_ "Don't be such a bitch," she cuddled down into the blanket. "I know you're starting to like watching them."_

_ "I like watching you watch them." He turned back to her, and she offered him the lopsided smile he liked best. _

_ She unwrapped herself from the blanket and held it open. Hiei smirked and leaned back, so that he rested his head on her chest and her arms were wrapped over his, and the blanket covered them both. _

Hiei woke before the darkness had lifted around their camp. The warm dream was chilled by the cold desert air that sat stagnant, unmoving, against his skin. Blinking, he tried to push the memory back. He remembered that weekend. A brief stay he'd squeezed in before some routine tasks he had to do for Mukuro. It had just started to get cold.

"Hiei," the fire demon turned to see Kuwabara awake already. "I'm sorry for starting that fight, Shorty. Just because I'm angry with myself doesn't mean I should be angry with you."

"Hn." Hiei studied the sleep deprived human. Kazuma's shoulders slumped down a bit more.

"None of us even stopped to wonder where she was." There was a thick emotion in the towering man's voice as he hugged his knees. "We just let her be taken away, and no one questioned it. I feel like maybe, we kept her at arm's length or something. If one of the rest of us went missing, I think we'd notice."

There was a sullen moment between the two men as they sat in the pre-dawn desert.

"Baka."

Kuwabara lifted his head with an incredulous look. "What?"

"You," Hiei kept a bland look on his face. "You're a baka."

"For what?" the carrot top frowned deeply.

" We're here to get her back. You've done your repenting, now move on, or you'll be no use." Hiei looked up at the sky. Light was just beginning to eat at the furthest edges of the darkness. "Besides, how would your Master feel knowing you were sulking like a child? You would disappoint her."

Kuwabara lifted his head and determination lighted his eyes with a fire. Hiei was right, even he was acting like a jerk. Ichi would probably hurt him if she saw him like he was, especially over her. If Hiei could muster up the strength to avoid the pain for now, so could he. He could be strong enough to find her, and save her.

"So, can you feel her?" the carrot top inquired, making the fire demon turn to him.

"What?" he asked.

"You have that eye for a reason right? Haven't you tried to find her?"

The truth was, since discovering her missing, Hiei had become exhausted with his efforts at locating his woman with his jagan. It was discouraging, that he couldn't so much as catch a stray thought. She never shut up of her own free will. The problem that boiled his blood was what that could mean. He didn't want to tell the others that she could be dead, because he didn't want to believe it.

"I don't have anything to hone on," he decided to evade the idea altogether. He didn't have the energy to fail at finding her again. "Without knowing where she is, and without having something specific to focus on, I would spend hours meditating. We don't have that time when we could be moving."

So it was a lie, it made the baka shut up.

* * *

_"Why don't you play music here?" Hiei was strewn across Shinpi's bed as she sat at her desk, reviewing invitations chosen by Keiko. She looked over at him with a puzzled look. _

_ "We're listening to Ravel," she blinked as a song swelled from the living room below. _

_ "You listen to music, but you don't play." He insisted and she realized his meaning. "You don't have instruments here like you did there."_

_ "I used to." She looked away to the invitations, though he could tell her eyes weren't taking in the details. "Before."_

Hiei started and saw a thick of red hair near his face and he sat up too quickly, smacking his head into Kurama's in his haste. There was a loud sound as both demons fell backwards.

"Bastard!" Hiei hissed angrily rubbing his sore spot. Kurama glared with green eyes.

"You're the one who hit me!" he protested. "You shot up so quickly, I would've thought you'd been bitten."

"I was dreaming." Hiei growled back, much to Yusuke and Kuwabara's amusement. The two demons regarded each other for a second, and then Kurama sighed.

"Yusuke should've woken you." He conceded without further argument.

"You knew Shinpi in school," Hiei suddenly stated, turning to his oldest ally. The fox nodded. "Did she play music?"

This caused a quiet moment of memory and consideration. Iruni had been quiet in school, withdrawn nearly the entire time Kurama had been aware of her. She had been a vague form on the side of his vision at those times, ranking as third in their entire class behind Kaito by barely a margin to consider. She had done just enough to prove she was better than anyone else, and just enough to stay out of the spot light. But he remembered, as if it had been buried, that the first time he'd seen her she had a violin on her lap and was sitting alone in the gym.

"I don't remember if I ever actually heard her play," Kurama admitted. "But I think, perhaps, she used to."

Hiei just nodded and got to his feet. Another day passed, lost, in the hunt of Amon-Shinpi. How the others had gotten up before him, he didn't know. The concern in Kurama's eyes said the kitsune was now worried about him too, and that was something they couldn't afford.

"Stop looking at me like that. Put your focus on finding Shinpi." And they were off again.

The desert felt like a never ending sea to the men as they walked through it. The sun burnt their skin, the sand bit at their feet inside their shoes, and the heat ate at their already diminished energy and patience. Hiei stopped trudging with the rest in the late afternoon. There was something on the breeze, a scent that itched his nose. Kurama and Yusuke stopped shortly after and turned to each other.

"Do you smell that?" Yusuke asked, stepping forward one half step. Kurama nodded solemnly. Kuwabara glanced at his friends and judged from their faces that this was a time when lacking superior senses was a blessing.

"Rotted flesh." Hiei breathed and a gust of wind lifted around them, bringing the sand into a blinding torrent. Each man covered his eyes and face to protect themselves from the flying grains that cut like glass.

"What the hell is this?" Yusuke yelled through the sleeve of his shirt.

"Sandstorm!" Kurama called back, moving to try to find his friend. He bumped into something solid. Hiei had been too far away. "Yusuke, Kuwabara?"

The wind died down and the red head looked over the arm cast over his face. He was struck still in a moment of shock. He heard a gasp from his left and a swear from his right, marking Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Help me." The pitiful voice fell from chapped lips as blue eyes glistened with pain. Limp red hair fell over her small shoulders and back. Hiei wasn't moving, where he stood off to the side of them all. Shinpi reached out to him in particular and cried out again, "Help me, please, Hiei."

He took a few steps towards her small, emaciated frame. She stood hunched over herself, pleading with him. No one moved except the fire demon, and it felt as if the desert itself had drawn a breath.

"Hiei," she reached out to him and he reached out to her. Their fingertips brushed when he was an arms length away and the image of Amon-Shinpi fell apart in a cascade of sand. Something paled under Hiei's skin as he watched the mirage, or whatever it had been, return to the sand. He swallowed and started, before his eyes narrowed angrily.

"We're dealing with a Jagan wielder." He stated very surely. The team turned to him in one motion. "He's inside someone's head. Whoever has her, knows we're looking. He's taunting us."

"It looks real," Kuwabara licked his lips. "It sounded like her."

"I know." Hiei walked over the spot the false-Shinpi had fallen into and looked at the human. "But it wasn't. It was a false image created to convince of something untrue."

"And what was that?" Yusuke asked.

"Whoever has her, wants us to believe that she's begging for mercy." The fire demon started to walk again, rage boiling up in his being. "My Shinpi doesn't know how to beg."

* * *

"They're coming." Ri touched a gentle line down Ichi's cheek. She hung suspended by the hooks and chains, her shaggy bangs hiding her closed eyes with a shadow. If she could move, she'd have bitten his fingers off. The animal inside her raged, trapped, and she was writhing in the agony of her helplessness. "After what I just showed them, I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"May I eat them?" the other demon asked. He didn't have a name as far as the wolf demoness knew, and she was rarely conscious enough now to hear it spoken even if it did exist. Even her inner reaction to the touch of her captor was mostly subconscious, taking place in a mental reality foretelling of her own demise.

"I really don't care what you do after their dead. I just want to be the one to kill the fire demon."

* * *

_ "So," Ichi walked through the thick forest with her arms behind her head and her face pointed towards the sky. Her dark haired, red eyed grandfather walked with her, watching her. "What do you get out of this proposal?"_

_ "Growth." He admitted. "A chance to keep my spirit strong."_

_ "Was that supposed to be funny," she turned to him with a flat expression. _

_ "You are so strong," he admired as they stopped near a large tangle of ivies and large green leaves. A single flower bloomed in the center, large and vibrant with a red center. _

_ "Grandmother Aina, she really lives on through the flower, doesn't she?" she asked, dropping her arms. Hataro said nothing, instead staring at the flower. Shinpi kneeled and bowed her head respectfully. "I heard that she was buried here, but I don't think I've ever paid my respects."_

_ "The flower hasn't bloomed in some time," he looked at her finally. "She buried in what is now your sister's garden. It's her body and spirit that allows the land to continue to grow and spread. Every Takani born and raised there, at the epicenter of our history, lends strength. Our blood is life to our home, and our home is part of our blood."_

_ "If things happen how we think," she looked up at her grandfather with determined blue eyes, "then I will accept your offer."

* * *

_

The girls stood in the entryway of Iruni's house, each wearing clothes ready for serious cleaning. Keiko had on a small pink apron and a bandana over her hair, Yukina wore borrowed jeans and a baggy shirt, Shizuru dressed the same as she did every other with the exception of a missing cigarette, and Botan had her hair pulled back and an apron on as well.

"Ichi likes a clean house, and since the boys are the ones getting her, we'll be stuck with this job." Keiko told the others, who nodded in determined unison.

"When she gets back, she'll be happy," Yukina smiled sweetly. "She'll be glad to know we thought of this."

"Yeah," Botan's accented voice agreed. "Ichi will be absolutely beside herself to be back in a clean house among good company!"

"Should we buy groceries as well?" Yukina asked.

"We'll buy some the day she gets back," Shizuru decided, "That way nothing spoils."

"Let's get to it." Keiko smiled. "We have a lot to do."

And they set out in different areas cleaning with all the vigor of warriors in the fields. Keiko tackled the dusting and bathrooms. Yukina carefully scrubbed the windows and floors. Botan vacuumed and cleaned the kitchen and Shizuru took care of the lawn and the laundry. They all spent the night in the familiar house when they didn't finish the first day.

* * *

The team was staring at the line of trees just ahead of them.

"I don't remember trees." Yusuke groaned.

"Where there's trees, there's water." Kuwabara sighed dreamily.

"Bakas." Hiei glared intensely.

"The video Koenma showed up had trees in the background." Kurama pointed out. "It could very well have been in this area. Didn't he say they tracked her through the desert once?"

"You think she left the forest and wandered into that hellhole?" Yusuke asked.

"I think she went to her land and came back with renewed sight." The kitsune explained. "And perhaps that lead her from the trees to the desert at the right time."

"Or she was lead intentionally." Kuwabara suggested, making everyone pause. "I mean, they ducked from under her once, and she comes back, and suddenly finds them? Sounds like a trap."

"He's right," Hiei admitted grudgingly. "For once."

"Should we split up?" Kurama asked, causing the hanyou to shift.

"I think, given some of our mentalities, that if some of us found these bastards, they'd be eaten by a dragon before the rest of us could question them." Yusuke glanced at Hiei, who glared back, the obvious stab at his self-control not going over his head.

"Then we move together." They all agreed and began to trace the line where forest faded into sand.

* * *

"Sir, what did he say?" George asked curiously as he met Koenma coming out of the doorway to his father's office. The baby kept his teeth clenched around the pacifier in his mouth. His body was a ball of tense muscle, anger keeping his mouth from working out words.

_"Father," Koenma pleaded, "She has proven to be a great asset. I really don't believe this is-"_

_ "She violated her conditions. Forget your personal feelings and remember you are supposed to be impartial. She must be controlled." Enma declared as his son felt pity and anger for his friend bloom in his chest. "If you cannot handle this, the SDF can."_

_ "That won't be necessary."_

"He wants her controlled." Koenma spoke stiffly as they entered his office. Botan was waiting inside to hear the news. Enma had ordered his son up to see him in light of the newest Spirit Detective being just as much trouble as the last.

"Controlled?" Botan muttered, then brazenly demanded, "Controlled how, sir? Does he want her imprisoned?"

"Initially, yes," the Junior King of Reikai took his seat in his chair and frowned deeply.

"Initially?" Botan took a seat across from him, where Yusuke had sat before. George stood beside the desk and waited for his leader to continue.

"I convinced him imprisonment would hardly be necessary. Amon-Shinpi is not a reckless monster. She has her methods of control." He glared at some empty air in front of him. "However, he was adamant that _some_ form of action had become necessary. It was all I could do to simply keep her in Ningenkai."

"Oh, Koenma sir, out with it please!" the ferry girl wailed, anxious for her friend. "What have you promised to do?"

"Upon return from Makai, Amon-Shinpi or Iruni, whichever she is then, will be bound with spiritual seals to keep her from accessing her power for five years. She will be forbidden from crossing the barrier again until a time that it is deemed safe for all three worlds. Any divergence from these rules will result in an immediate call to the SDF for the capture and imprisonment of the demon lord."

The room grew quiet with that information. Botan fell heavily against the back of the chair with a startled expression, and George looked defensive on behalf of the demon in question.

"But Ichi isn't bad! She did what she had to protect innocent lives! The boys she saved-" she tried to explain.

"He wouldn't hear it." The prince waved off her comments with the air of someone who was exhausted trying to win a losing battle. "When she returns I'm going to try to talk to him again. If it's even necessary."

"Sir!" Botan's protest made the brown eyed child-king stare at her. She was horror stricken at the thought of what he'd been hinting at. She was on her feet with determined anger.

"Botan, for someone to keep a fighter as strong as Amon-Shinpi quiet and contained for over a month is unlikely." His tone was harsher than he'd meant it to be. "You should prepare yourself, and the others, for the likelihood that we will all be attending her funeral in her lands."

"Koenma!" she yelled.

"Botan! It has been too long!" he shot back and she glared at him.

"She was hidden for over seventy years before you even knew she was actually alive! She hid her identity for nearly four full centuries before that!" she cupped her fists at her sides. "Amon-Shinpi Takani is a fighter and one of my friends, and you need to remember that no matter what has happened to her, she has refused to be carried to you on an oar!"

The exclamation left the blue haired woman breathing heavily, and the stunned prince gaped at her from his chair. Large brown eyes blinked once, then again, as if to clear the scene, but she remained standing strong.

"You're right." He stood in the chair and smiled suddenly. "I am Koenma, and I have faith in her! Get me a communicator, we need to plan!"

* * *

"Baka, what _is_ that incessant beeping?" Hiei glared at the lummox with red hair who dug into his jean's pocket to find the source of the noise. The others were scattered close by, searching woods and desert for a hair or a stray hint of their friend.

"It's my communicator. I always keep it with me, even though none of you jerks ever use it." He huffed indignantly, flipping open the small compact. "Koenma?"

The baby form greeted him with a smile that was taut and forced. Botan's face was also in the frame and the blonde hair and blue skin of George could just be made out behind them.

"Kuwabara! Are the others close?" the prince of Reikai asked quickly. He nodded in return. "Good, I have some news. When Amon-Shinpi is found, she must first be attended to in Makai."

"What do you mean?" Kurama walked up to them to ask.

"I mean, she will most likely be injured, almost probably seriously, and she needs to seek medical attention in Makai before crossing back through the barrier."

"Lord Enma has decided to control Ichi, and before he seals her power, she needs to be healed." Botan added. Hiei jerked the device from Kuwabara's hands with a fiery haste.

"Seal?" he demanded.

"Father is going to put a seal on Ichi's powers as part of her punishment. And since her ability to heal stems nearly directly from that power, I want to be sure she is going to be alright before that happens." The fire demon looked over to Kurama whose green eyes had grown cold and faintly golden around the edge of his irises.

"This can't be helped?" Kurama asked in an empty voice.

"This is the helped version," Koenma sighed. "The alternative was to be imprisoned in Reikai _and_ sealed."

"What if we chose to not bring her back at all?" Hiei asked seriously. The other team members looked at the small man and then at each other. He sounded final about that decision and they knew he could happily go through with never seeing Ningenkai again.

"Then the SDF will come after her." Koenma breathed heavily, unhappiness in his entire expression. "This is truly the best I can do, Hiei. I don't like it either. Ichi is a strong asset to this world, the team, and all three worlds. I hate the thought of this. It tastes like bile when I speak of it."

"And what if we handle the SDF?" the fire demon inquired stoically.

"Then Father will most likely get involved, which will make it very hard for you to run or hide." He admitted quietly.

"We'll decide once we find her." The red eyed demon handed the communicator back to the human of the group and glanced to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who nodded silently. They would both fight to protect her with him. Kuwabara said a goodbye and also agreed to help save her.

"I really hate that guy," Yusuke kicked a stone angrily and it flew several dozen yards through the air to impale a tree. "Why does it seem like Enma is always trying to be in the way?"

"He sees Ichi as a threat, and it is his job and purpose to deal with threats quickly and efficiently." Kurama pointed out. "I don't agree with his tactics, or even his ideas of 'threats' but it is all we can do now to find her, heal her, and protect her."

"I knew she was going to trouble," Hiei muttered with a sigh. "Damn onna, she's not even around and people are trying to kill her."

"She does bring it out in people." Yusuke laughed, making Hiei smirk.

"A quality you two share." The fire demon told the detective who laughed and nodded. Kuwabara started to walk again and blinked, ducking just in time to avoid a thick fist aimed for his chest.

"You'll keep me fed for days." The demon in front of him spoke, eyes feral and blazing. Yusuke shouted and Kuwabara thrust a shield out as the attacker struck out like a snake to bite him. The white haired demon turned to the other four, before his eyes settled on Hiei. A smile curled up his lips.

"You stink of the dead." Hiei glared darkly at the scent that had come to them in the desert.

"He won't let me eat them alive. But he says that for three of you, he'll make an exception. He only wants to kill one of you himself." The demon straightened, staring straight into red eyes. "He truly adores that woman you refuse to claim. And I must admit, between the scent of her skin and her blood, she is hard to resist."

"Where is she?" Yusuke demanded as Kurama latched on to Hiei to keep him from killing their only map to their lost friend.

"What's the matter, Jagan-wielder? Does your Evil Eye fail you in your quest?" the demon taunted with a cackle of laughter. "Do you think she's dead because you can't hear her screaming for you?"

"Where. Is. She?" Yusuke repeated, taking a step forward. The white haired demon turned to him the same expression.

"Did he tell you that when he looks for her, he hears only silence?" the man inquired, and a few puzzled looks met him as Hiei's rage grew. "It wasn't until the mirage Ri made that he figured out why. All this time he believe you were all looking for a corpse."

"Hiei didn't think she was dead." Kuwabara struck out from behind, knocking the demon to the ground with a hit to the jaw. "Now you can either take us to her, or we can follow your scent without you!"

The demons of the group blinked in mild surprise at the man's actions and statement. The white haired demon got to his feet and popped his jaw. "If you follow me, you'll find her."

* * *

Kurama had to keep his hand on Hiei's shirt to keep the smaller youkai from tearing off after the white haired demon who'd come to lead them. The fire demon's heat burnt at his knuckled where their skin met, but he ignored the biting pain. It was temporary. They only had to get to Ichi and then his friend could do as much damage as his heart called for.

The fox demon wasn't planning to reign him in.

They left the edge of the green forest, with its mountain peaking in the not-so-far distance, and treaded across the sand once more. They're lives seemed to be filled with sand lately, a running line of grains across time. No one spoke, except the white haired demon that Yusuke had by the back of the neck, who only made offhand comments about their pending demise.

The demon stopped and stared ahead, where they could see a cave opening. A gather of rocks that lead beneath the sand.

"This is where she fell." The demon turned to look over his shoulder at his captors. "This is where the Great Amon-Shinpi fell to her knees before us, never to rise again."

There was no force in the world powerful enough to keep Hiei contained this time. His shirt ripped where Kurama had been holding him, and the demon screamed as the smaller man fell on him, sword against his throat. A line of blood was already trickling over the blade.

"She's not dead." The voice made red eyes turn. Ri stood with his dark eyes watching the scene. "You can still kill him if you want, but really, he was only the mechanism, not the designer."

Kurama glanced at Yusuke at the analogy. Kuwabara shared the look and they turned to watch Hiei drop the white haired man.

"She's inside." Ri explained, gesturing towards the cave.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara demanded, earning him a look that barely lingered.

"I am Ri." He looked back to Hiei. "Would you like to see the princess, Hiei?"

"I would like to see you slaughtered." The fire demon growled in a low voice.

"We'll see." And the man turned. The demon they'd been following scurried to his feet over the sand and ran after his companion, and the others followed quickly.

"I've always admired Lord Takani. Ever since we first crossed paths when we were young. I knew, in my heart, that we were destined for something together. I knew when she let me live that there was a reason." Ri's voice carried out to them as they entered the mouth of the cave. It smelled of blood and other rotting things.

Kuwabara stopped first, having to turn away, his breathing labored. The image of the child he'd found with Ichi swelled up in brain and he had to fight back against getting sick. He had never dreamt to see his Master so defenseless. Yusuke howled in rage and Kurama made a low feral sound in his throat, while holding the hanyou back.

"His death is for Hiei." The kitsune shook in his own anger.

Hiei stared, quietly. A surprising calm settled over him, one that called for great concentration and control. He wanted control. He would need it to make this demon's death last.

"You see? Isn't she beautiful when dyed red?" Ri laughed at the team as they gaped in horror at the image of Amon-Shinpi strung up by the hooks in her forearms. There were holes all in her stomach and shoulders, blood lying in a thick pool under her raised feet. It had stained her tattered jeans in rivulets, drying in some places and dying her black boots rust.

"I'm going to kill you," Hiei stepped forward and assessed the demon out of the corner of his eyes. His body faced the demon girl hovering in the air with her eyes closed as if asleep. Lank hair fell over that face and in front of her shoulders as her head bowed forward. The calm look to her features was deceptive. He could_ taste_ her pain.

"I was hoping you'd say that." The others were thrown back by the force sent out of Ri's Jagan, but Hiei remained unmoved except for his hair, which barely rustled by the burst of energy. It wasn't that he couldn't be affected by the other demon, it's that Ri was specifically splitting them up. An axe bit into the ground next to Kurama's head as he rolled to avoid Ri's ally's attack. A short lock of red hair was left severed on the dirt floor as the fox rolled to the side. The team focused on this demon to alleviate their rage as Hiei turned to Ri fully.

Hiei ripped his bandana off to reveal his Jagan as his opponent ripped down the front of his own shirt to show his.

"I hear you consumed the dragon of the darkness." Ri and Hiei walked in a small, tight circle, they had created. The air around them rippled with energy that rolled to create the circle they traced with their footsteps. "What did it cost you to control something made of a darkness too deep for even Makai?"

Hiei stayed quiet, no smirk or arrogance on his face.

"I heard promising things about your temper. I suppose, being with her, you've had to learn to curb it a bit, neh?" Ri smirked. Something whirled passed him and he turned to see Yusuke hitting the far wall heavily, cursing the whole time. A fist bit into the blue haired man's ear, causing him to fall. Hiei's knee lifted into his chin with a cracking sound.

Ri's third eye opened wide. Hiei felt a numbness in his limbs and was promptly hit in the chest and sent backwards. When the fire demon got up, he pulled his sword from its sheath at his side. He met Ri, who dodged every strike and slash deftly.

A cut appeared on the cheek of the man with dark eyes. As Hiei sliced a second time, the other Jagan-wielder caught the sword in his hand without flinching. It was a move that reminded the fire demon of the blue eyed woman he'd come to retrieve and his anger shoved the mortal flame over the blade. Ri's fist bled and he yelled as the fire lapped at his wound and skin. Hiei thrust out psychic energy and Ri hit the ground in a writhing mass.

The blue haired demon roared in anger and spun to his knees as Hiei stabbed down with his trusted blade. The movement saved Ri's life.

Two things happened around them. A shield formed around Hiei as Ri ripped the sword from his hands and thrust it forward, and a body went flying through the air. Hiei looked down to see Kuwabara kneeling beside him, bruised and breathing heavily. Ri frowned at the pair and then his eyes widened as he looked behind them. Hiei turned and saw what horrified his opponent.

The white haired demon had a hand gripping one of the hooks supporting Amon-Shinpi's weight. He jerked his hand and ripped it through her collarbone with a loud, wet sound. Yusuke sprang forward with a loud snarl and began to dodge as the offending demon swiped at him with the hook. Kurama reached into his hair and threw a small collection of seeds at the feet of the demon. A large plant wound up around the hook-wielding arm of the demon and there was a scream of pain as it severed the connection between arm and body.

Hiei turned and looked down at Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, get her out of here, and get the others to go." The fire demon's anger lapped around the human with a fierce heat. "Now."

"Hiei, are you going to-"

"Now."

The shield fell and Hiei raced forward, throwing kicks and punches as fast as he could at the man responsible for the pain he could feel coming off his okami. His warrior was a limp heap because of these men. Her blood pooled on the ground, wasted, because of them. Ri fell and Hiei followed him down, repeatedly slamming his fists into the taller demon, who managed to block only a few of the strikes now.

Someone yelled nonsensically and Hiei twisted to the side as the axe of Ri's accomplice sliced through the air that had been home to his head. The man attacked with his one arm, the other bleeding stump useless to be anything more than a handicap. Yusuke stood in the mouth of the cave, scratched and bloodied, ready to race in again to help his friend, while trying to watch over the care of Ichi. Kurama and Kuwabara were attempting to close her wounds with bits of cloth and plants.

Ri's Jagan grew wide and Hiei was thrown into the wall of the cave. Sliding down the rock he felt pain in his skin and head. He got to his feet only to be smashed into the wall again.

"Do you even know how to treat a princess?" Ri demanded as the smaller youkai fell to the floor again. Something glinted in edge of Hiei's vision, and he saw the red sheath that was synonymous with Shinpi. It was in the coagulated pool of blood that had been under her feet. He didn't know how it got there, but he was thankful.

"I know how to treat _her_," Hiei's hand wrapped around the hilt of the blade, pulling it from the sheath easily. It didn't fight him, or burn against his skin. Yusuke had tried to touch it once and ended up with welts on his palm. Fire swelled up over the blade and up his arm, much the way it always seemed to when Shinpi brought it to life.

The fire turned black as Hiei's Jagan stared wide at Ri and he smirked dangerously as the bandages on his arm came uncoiled. The black tattoo running up his right forearm came to life and there was a fierce roar as the dragon flew up over the demons' heads in the small space. He didn't fear the dragon because they were one, but he felt the energy of it brushing against his skin like a palpable shadow.

The one-armed demon ran for the door and the dragon swooped down. The cave was filled with heat and the sounds of screams as he was devoured. Ri's Jagan tried vainly to push against the hot aura surrounding the fire demon now. There was something more to it with the sword in his hand, a stronger resistance. Fighting was futile.

"You were going to die slowly, but I don't have time for that now." Hiei's voice was low and dangerous.

Hiei phased forward and the sword tore through Ri's chest, making his eyes go wide as the Jagan in his chest was severed. He screamed as the blade was pulled out and the dragon rushed down on him as well, forcing his screams to come louder and more fearful. There was a moment of heat and thunder of despair in the small cave and then the dragon receded, leaving Hiei exhausted in a ringing silence. Weakness immediately swelled into the fire youkai's limbs, as was usual after calling the dragon from the pits of the Underworld.

He staggered, finding the sheath for the blade and attaching it to his hip. His companions were outside, waiting for him. As he came out into the dimming sunlight he saw Kuwabara tying strips of fabric around the wounds on Shinpi's mostly exposed body.

"Take us to Mukuro's lands." He hit his knees in exhaustion and crawled forward on all fours until he could see the rise and fall of his okami's stomach. "She'll be able to heal her."

He fell into his hibernation beside his sleeping princess with his last thought being the others better not manage to screw this up.

* * *

"Will she be okay?"

Hiei sat up in a cot at the sound of Kurama's voice. Blinking, he rubbed his head. He was in the healing tank room of Mukuro's castle, a place he'd been in a time or two before.

"Most of her injuries have already healed. But she's still unconscious. And the injury to her arm was too severe." Mukuro explained to the red headed fox demon. Hiei swung his legs off the cot and stood. Shinpi was in a tank in front of them, hovering in the green water, covered in wires and a face mask for oxygen.

"What do you mean, too severe?" Hiei demanded of his superior. She glanced at him, glad to see him moving. They'd been in her castle for two days now and the fire demon hadn't seemed to do more than sit up in the cot to stare at the tank.

"They ripped her tendons, Hiei, as well as veins, muscle and bone." She explained. "Right now, we can't even test to see if she can feel the limb because of she's been in a coma."

"Can we test her reflexes?" he questioned, looking back to the body suspended in the fluid.

"If she shows brain function other than dream cycles." The mechanical woman frowned with half her lips. "I haven't seen anything quite like it. You don't know what they dosed her with?"

"I believe it was the Sloth Poison Plant," Kurama interjected. "One of the kidnapped boys mentioned sloths and her paralysis is consistent with the effects. Hiei said he could feel her pain."  
"You mean she could feel everything they did to her?" Mukuro's normal eye widened slightly as she turned to study the comatose okami.

"She just couldn't react." Kurama's voice betrayed his anger.

"That poison can quickly become irreversible." The frown grew deeper.

Hiei's fist tightened involuntarily. There was a spike on one of the machines and the attendant to controls glanced over it before looking over to the three demons.

"She's dreaming again." The attendant announced. Hiei frowned. The Jagan opened as he once again tried to penetrate the fortress that was Shinpi's mind. There was nothing there to see or contact.

"Is she healthy enough to move?" Hiei asked. Mukuro's expression didn't make him like the chances.

"The rest of her seems to be okay, but her arm needs attention, Hiei." She looked at her second. "They did a real number on. I'm surprised she was alive when you found her."

Hiei stayed quiet, thinking about the next move. They had to get back to Ningenkai within the week or the SDF would come for them all. He didn't doubt he could take the specialty fighters, he just wasn't sure what would come after that.

He was in no better shape now than he had been when he realized the baka onna was gone. When they'd arrived at Mukuro's door, they'd immediately rushed the woman to be healed. Mukuro had her weighed, measured, bandaged, assessed and done everything she could to make sure the okami was taken care of. He knew that when she woke up she'd be angry that she owed her life to the other king, but he didn't care. At least she'd be awake.

She was dangerously emaciated, so thin he could count her ribs easily. Her red hair was lank and dull, matted with blood and dirt. Someone had suggested they cut it off, since that would be easier. Hiei had nearly put them through a wall. Instead, he requested it be washed. It had taken hours, but eventually the red mass was clean and intact, the healthiest part of her. They'd tested her reaction to light, forcing her eyelids open, believing at the time she was awake under the weight of a drug. There was no reaction. That's how they discovered her coma.

Even though he was so close he could touch her, he couldn't even reach her. She didn't hear his voice, feel his fingers on her skin, or see him in her mind. They were out of the darkness and left standing in the twilight. She was alive, but untouchable.

Mukuro watched the plight that wrought the man who would inherit her land. He seemed to be suffering through the demon lord's pain more than the woman herself.

"Give her another day in the tank. Then she should be strong enough to make the trip back to Ningenkai." The elder demon king advised to Kurama and Hiei, who both nodded. She left after that, taking the attendant with her, to let them talk in peace.

"I'm going to let Koenma know that we'll need a portal tomorrow." The fox glanced at his friend in her painfully weakened state. He hoped she woke up soon. He left Hiei alone with the girl, which was a newly born ritual.

"Shinpi," Hiei spoke to the woman as if she could hear him. "You're an idiot for letting this happen to yourself."

* * *

"You mean, they found her?" Keiko clasped her hands. Yukina let out a happy sound and beamed up at the blue haired reaper who gave them the good news. "She's alive? And okay?"

"She's alive," Botan qualified gently, the smile she wore wasn't one of relief. "But she's comatose and has been badly injured. They'll be coming home tomorrow, all of them."

"What about the boys?" Yukina asked quietly. "Are they alright?"

"Not a scratch." The amethyst eyed girl smiled more warmly. "Koenma said they were all safe and in perfect health. Though Hiei did have to rest for some time after he unleashed the dragon on the wretches responsible for putting Ichi into this state."

"Will she be alright?" Keiko asked softly, and the doubt showed on Botan's face.

"I really don't know." She sighed. "No one seems to have a straight answer, but I think, if we all pitch in, she'll be good as new."

Genkai listened silently to the girls talk. They made plans for keeping Ichi at the temple, where there was plenty of room and easy access for everyone. It was well protected as well and would mean the boys could stay nearby if they wanted to. Keiko decided to keep herself and Yusuke there as well, just in case, and Yukina volunteered to nurse the okami.

It was amazing how tight knit the haphazard little family had become in such a short amount of time, the older psychic mused. Even she had to admit to being worried about the lot of them, since they never ceased to stir up new trouble. But she also didn't want the SDF destroying her temple in the event any of them went out of line.

"Not that you bothered to ask, but its fine if you keep her here." Genkai huffed, arms behind her back as she walked outside to feel the air. It looked like she was about to have a full house, again.

* * *

"They should be here any time now," Koenma looked at the portal with a frown. The girls, Genkai, Botan and three men from Reikai waited eagerly for the return of the Reikai Tentai Team. Two of the men were from the SDF, the other would be sealing Ichi's powers.

"I hope they hurry." Botan muttered. "I'm getting anxious."

"Me too." Keiko agreed with a nod. "What's taking them so long?"

"You try carrying someone when you have a psychotic pyromaniac glaring at you and telling you that you're too clumsy." Yusuke's voice jumped through the portal as he stepped onto the lawn of the temple with Amon-Shinpi securely in his arms. Hiei came next, glaring at the detective. Kurama and Kuwabara came last and the portal closed.

"Get her inside!" Keiko demanded before the group from Reikai could speak. "It is too cold out here for someone in her state!"

"But we-" the man who was supposed to apply the seal protested.

"You can do whatever you have to do after she's safely inside a warm room." She cocked her hip and pointed at the man who had spoken. Yusuke grinned and walked over to her.

"That's my tiger," he bent and kissed on the lips, which made her blush. "Still bringing the heat."

The group was lead inside by Yusuke and Hiei, as they set the onna up in the same room she'd been using off and on for months. Yukina and Keiko immediately began tending to her, checking her bandages, making sure the pillows were supportive of her neck, and pulling the blankets up around her.

"May I do my job now?" the Reikai seal-maker asked Koenma, who nodded gravely. Yusuke looked over at him as Hiei watched tensely from near the window of the small room.

The others were asked to leave to make room and give space.

"I convinced father, that given her current state, it wouldn't be necessary to force her to be weak for five full years. She wouldn't live through it." Koenma looked at Yusuke, who turned to watch the man apply the seals to the inside of both forearms on the okami. They were drawn on as if they were a henna tattoo, but a faint blue light radiated from the ink as the seal was completed and it set into her skin. A wipe with the man's thumb proved the ink was now a permanent stain on the skin of the okami.

"Her powers will only be sealed for a year, unless it is necessary to extend the time served. The seals will disappear then." The Junior Prince announced. "I was glad to get him to see reason."

"Reason," one of the SDF members snorted. "We're working to save the life of a known demon lord. One who has needlessly massacred hundreds. There is no reason in that."

"Take it up with my father." Koenma glared at the man. "Amon-Shinpi is serving her sentence with added restriction and in the last few months has helped save more lives than you have in the past five years."

"I'm just glad she's alive." Yukina spoke softly, earning the attention of the men in the room. "I don't care what she's done. She's saved my life, and I have seen her at her worst. I am more than pleased that she simply still exists."

They all grew quiet at her words, the small red eyed woman walking into the room with a damp cloth to place on the fighter's head. She sat on the bed beside her friend with a determined look on her face. She remembered her first encounter with the outsider clearly.

The beautiful warrior was pale and thin, and unlike herself. She looked worse than when they first met.

"She'll wake up," Yukina stated gently. Hiei stayed by the window and watched his secret sister tend to his lover. Yusuke and Koenma saw the lost look in his eyes as Yukina made her last statement and they realized that he wasn't so sure.

"I'm sure she will." Koenma agreed quietly, turning to leave with downcast eyes. "And for all our sakes, I hope she doesn't chose now to disappoint us."

**Preview:**

** Everyday had its own rituals. Kurama attended his classes and gathered Ichi's homework to keep her afloat in hers despite her extended absence. He worked on her papers and assignments in his downtime. Kuwabara spent every free minute at the temple training and looking in on his Master. Yusuke and Keiko had basically moved in. **

** Hiei was more like himself. He trained regularly, randomly met up with Kurama, and tended to insult Kuwabara on sight. But, when he thought no one was paying attention, he would sit and talk to the okami as she continued to irritate him with her coma. The only one who noticed was Yukina, who would listen outside the door sometimes with a small smile. **

** It was nice to know that even in this tragedy, Hiei could find comfort in the one person he grew openly attached to. **


	17. Alive

Fallen- 30 Seconds to Mars (The wake up sequence of Amon-Shinpi). Like the Rain- Clint Black. Rebirthing- Skillet

Soo here we are again. At the beginning of another semester, the end of a horrible retail season, and in the middle of a typically chaotic Virginian Winter. I'm sort of excited though, about this chapter. I got it up faster than I thought and I have some big plans for the next chapter or two.

Remember to grab your umbrellas ladies and gents for when the shit hits the fan. And it's gonna hit. Hard.

I'm actually really eager to start on the next chapter for two reasons: Taro and a gang of thugs. It's going to be hilarious, probably.

Also, I'm thinking of writing a YusukexOC piece, which I really doubted I would ever do. The idea in my head is eating away at my patience, so I might end up writing it anyways, even if I never post. I already have one very valuable opinion (Sacrilege, I believe I was told), but I want to hear everyone else's.

So without further ado, I give you what you've been waiting for:

* * *

Weeks passed with the chills of winter seeping into the sun of spring. The first week was the hardest to get through. Hiei made a nuisance of himself in the okami's room, always hovering around no matter what. When Keiko and Yukina tended to her, if he would let them touch her, he stayed on the windowsill to watch. Sometimes she'd make smalls sounds of pain and he'd put an immediate stop to whatever it was they were doing.

On one occasion this caused the usually reserved Yukina to demand Yusuke and Kuwabara take him out of the room so she could do what she needed to. When the sleeping girl was a healthier shade of pale upon his return, he decided to bite his tongue from interfering again. It took a few more days but he started to realize that being beside her twenty-four-seven wasn't making her wake up faster. So times changed.

Hiei was more like himself. He trained regularly, randomly met up with Kurama, and tended to insult Kuwabara on sight. But, when he thought no one was paying attention, he would sit and talk to the okami as she continued to irritate him with her coma. The only one who noticed was Yukina, who would listen outside the door sometimes with a small smile.

It was nice to know that even in this tragedy, Hiei could find comfort in the one person he grew openly attached to. The koorime was happy for that. When she tended to Ichi alone, she often spoke to her too, updating her on the lives of their friends. One of the educational shows Kuwabara watched when he came to visit had said that coma patients could hear voices. So she sang sometimes too.

It was a little over three weeks after the rescue and Kuwabara and Kurama were at lunch together on campus.

"So, she-squirt hasn't even twitched?" Kuwabara asked disappointedly.

"No," the fox offered a comforting smile. "But she seems to react to pain, just a bit, in her sleep."

"I don't know if I'm happy she's not brain dead, or horrified that she hasn't healed." The human stared passed the red head. "Hey, that's the kid who came to her house when I was there. The one whose cousin watched us leave."

Kurama turned to look over his shoulder as Taro approached them. "Yes, yes it is."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch," the dark eyed boy offered a slight bow. "You're Kuwabara Kazuma and Minamino Shuichi, aren't you?"

"Yes." Kuwabara nodded.

"I'm Hishiruno Taro," he offered and they nodded. "My cousin, Youta, was one of the boys Iruni saved."

"Yeah, we met him. He was quite the little man." Kazuma grinned.

"How can we help you?" Kurama questioned gently.

"I was hoping I'd get a chance to," he licked his lips nervously, "thank Iruni in person. Youta would like to, too. We want to tell her how much we appreciate what she did. I thought I'd see her around campus, but she hasn't been here."

The boys exchanged a silent glance.

"She didn't make it back, did she?" his tone was somber. "Youta said he saw her fall in front of the men who took him. He said she told him to run but didn't get back up."

"She didn't. She hasn't." The kitsune stared with wide green eyes at the young stranger. "But she will."  
"What do you mean?" Taro pressed, his voice suddenly eager.

"When she's up to it, we'll have Iruni contact you." He smiled in a way that was meaningless but placating. The other seemed to understand and just nodded.

"Yeah, just, let her know we'd like to see her again." He turned and started to walk off. "Thanks."

"Geesh. I don't think I've seen that guy smile yet." Kuwabara declared, taking a large bite off his bread. Kurama made a face as he studied his friend.

"Kazuma, please chew and swallow before you talk." He sighed, and the other blushed as he did as requested.

* * *

"Mr. Hiei," Yukina was hovering over him as he opened his eyes. "Were you having a good dream? You're smiling."

He blinked, and then his expression melted into the usual stoic mask he wore when not smirking. "No. Just a dream."

"Kurama's here." She told him. "He wants to talk to you. I said I'd come get you."

"Hn." He got to his feet and wiped some stray blades of grass from his back and pants. With a nod to the koorime he went to find the fox. It didn't take long, as both male red heads from their team were situated in the living room with Keiko serving them tea.

"How did she expect me to make this happen?" Kuwabara griped, holding the rose seed he'd been given what felt like years before. It felt innocuous in his hand. Kurama frowned.

"She wanted you to use your energy to feed it." He offered unhelpfully since the human had been attempting to do just that.

"Like Yusuke did with Puu?" Keiko asked curiously.

"Exactly, only in a more literal way. Kuwabara needs to actually push his energy into the seed to make it grow. He'll be doing the same as I do, only in a more permanent way since he doesn't know how to manipulate his energy yet." The fox explained, then turned to watch Hiei enter with Yukina through the sliding door

"What's the point of explaining, Kurama? He doesn't grasp the finer aspects of energy manipulation." Hiei stated as he walked in.

"Oh, what do you know, Shorty? All you ever do is swing your stupid sword around." Kuwabara protested crossly.

"Exactly how do you think I learned to control and summon my flames?" the smaller man glared. "I didn't fall into a hapless pit of luck, unlike you. I had to learn to control my energy and make it work for me."

"I did too! For the Dark Tournament! Kurama was there. He knows how hard I worked to be able to manipulate my swords." The larger man growled. "I'm not as useless as you think I am!"

"You're right. You'll always be a good meat shield." The fire demon sneered.

"Kazuma!" Yukina cried out as he launched onto Hiei with a fierce noise. The dark haired boy hit the floor with a loud whoosh of breath as he began to wrestle with the comparably weaker human. Yusuke watched them go at it with a sigh and a look to Kurama, who also sat unmoved.

Really, it wasn't like it wasn't a common occurrence. It was just shocking Kuwabara had gotten the drop on the fire youkai this time.

Genkai sat away from the group and the noise, in the room housing the injured demon. She used the bed under the window, opposite Ichi, to glance to the slowly darkening sky.

"I may be an old bat," Genkai turned to look at the red head. "But I am far from slow in my age. I know you're up to something, Amon-Shinpi. All those years ago, when I was young and you only looked it, I learned that your mind never ceases to be active. Hiei may be psychic, but you can just as easily quote the future when you pay attention. I think you knew, when you left, what would happen to you. But you went anyways."

The sleeping woman continued to lay motionless on the bed, her arms above the blankets keeping her body warm.

"For all their strength and bonds, these boys need someone to watch over them sometimes. You were taking my place with that." Genkai frowned. "You're an idiot for forgetting about the people who rely on you, Amon-Shinpi. Now be a man and face up to yourself. Stop running."

* * *

_"It's the funniest thing," Ichi rubbed the back of her neck where her hair had begun to rise. She had been meditating beside her grandfather. "But I feel as if someone is about to hit me."_

_ "Here?" he grinned slightly. "You're safe here, child."_

_ "If this is my mind, then you are wrong. I'm never safe in here." She looked at him with indigo eyes that spoke volumes about lessons in humiliation and pain. For a moment they bathed in the connection born by those memories. _

_ They were almost ready. She could feel it, so close. She hadn't kept track of how long she'd been with her grandfather in this lush world, but she knew that her pass was almost used up. _

_ "Do you remember when I was younger, and the moon bled red during its blue rising?" she asked with a sigh and a slight smile. He looked at her and nodded, unsure what she was going to ask. "Did you want me to steer away from the path you had taken?"_

_ "I loved Aina." He breathed. "With every fiber of myself, with every grain of the world we shared together, I loved her. It's a powerful thing, to so completely belong under the power of someone else by sheer will. It makes you stronger, sturdier, and more knowledgeable. It keeps you in control when you don't want to be in control anymore."_

_ "You're as cryptic as I am." She frowned and he gazed at her. "Just answer the question."_

_ "If I wanted you to be different than I, then why, after centuries of you forcing yourself down that other path, would I tell you that you weren't ready?"_

_ She chewed on that thought for a while as they sank back into meditation. She almost attacked her family on that festival night so long ago it was almost a dream. Could it be that even the person she cared for the most, her lost brother, she didn't love purely? The thought sickened her but made sense._

_ Maybe, for all her trials and years, she hadn't actually learned a damn thing about how to be strong._

* * *

"You know," Kurama looked over to Hiei as he tested his friend's reflexes in her slumber. They were weak, but there. "By now she should've healed, Hiei."

"I know." The fire demon stared with intense red eyes at the frustrating woman. "She's just being difficult the only way she can while asleep."

"You still can't enter her dream?" Kurama asked and those crimson eyes narrowed slightly. The subject changed. "If she can't use her arm, she can't fight, Hiei."

"Sure she can. I've seen her fight with an injured arm before." He snorted.

"Short term, yes, she can. But do you think she wants to suffer this handicap for too long?" the red haired fox rotated the offending limb causing the surrounding muscles to flex and a slight whimper to escape the pale lips of the woman he wanted to help. A bandages hand gripped his wrist in a flash of movement.

"What are you getting at?" he demanded.

"Perhaps we should call on Mukuro." Emerald eyes stared unwavering into the fiery red of Hiei's. "Maybe we should ask if she can fit Ichi for a synthetic arm. One she can use. One like Mukuro's."

"No." Hiei's voice was filled with quick finality.

"No?" Kurama looked at him, intrigued. "She may not be able to use her arm again, and you say no without a second thought?"

"Shinpi doesn't want to be taken apart and put back together." He stated firmly. "She'd probably hate us both for it. I don't know if she can survive something that like right now."

"Are you more worried about her ability to survive or how she'll feel about you?" the other man lashed out. "Because with her mouth and temper, one arm won't get her very far in our world, Hiei, and you know it."

"The tea is ready." Yukina entered the room to stop the fight. She saw the flames growing in the red eyes of the black haired man, and she didn't want him to lose anyone else important to his life. She was rather protective in her own passive way. "Would you both like your tea as usual?"

Both men glared at each other before stiffly rising to take their tea like gentlemen. Hiei put on the show for Yukina only because she smiled whenever she saw him sit down across the table with the others. He'd just as soon be training or devising ways to lift his sleeping okami from whatever had her mind so engrossed.

During their lunch the group began to talk like no argument had taken place.

"Koenma sent word to Hayato." Kurama explained. "With the new treaties in place, Ichi's lands should be well protected, but with her absence he feared an uprising. Hayato wasn't pleased with the news, but he's going to try to make do. Koenma offered to send some guards, but didn't want to overstep his bounds."

"Yeah, well, what about Mukuro?" the hanyou glanced at the fire demon who sat in the window now that the meal was done. He smirked, thinking of a childhood song, and wondered what Hiei had akin to a waggly tail, then paled and decided to never follow that line of thought again.

"She believes the faster Shinpi wakes up, the sooner I will come back." The shorter man explained stiffly. "She's granted me unrestricted leave for now, given the amount of damage. She too worried about an uprising and would like to prevent war from breaking out if she can."

"How does she feel about you being cuddly with an opposing king?" the brown eyed detective wondered. "You know, instead of doing your job?"

"I don't care." The response made Yusuke blink.

"I've always wondered why Ichi doesn't go by King like the others you talk about." Keiko thought aloud. Yusuke gave a considering look and decided to leave the question up to those who knew more about Makai.

"Me too." Yukina seconded. "I never understood where Lord came from."

"Lord is an assumed title to go with an assumed identity." Hiei turned away from them to look back out the window. The sun was dimming on the grounds as evening began to fall. An arrangement of clouds prevented the fading golden rays from brightening up the area completely. "By birth she is a princess. She never technically assumed the title of king or queen."

"So, she is a king?" Keiko looked to Kurama, because Yusuke looked as confused as she felt.

"Even though she could be officially king. I think, until marriage or public declaration, she is technically still a princess." He smiled kindly. "Though, if you call her that, she may fight you even in her sleep."

"Princess Amon-Shinpi Takani." Yukina breathed, then smiled brightly. "I bet she would be just wonderful in a beautiful gown!"

"Well, she is in a coma," Yusuke devilishly remembered. "I mean, she can't really fight back, and it's been a while since I've gotten to blackmail her."

"I will kill you." Hiei voiced evenly. "On her behalf, Detective."

The hanyou grinned and laughed, and vocally remembered the video of the women attacking the small female youkai over self-defense lessons. Hiei scowled at him but the others all cheered on and laughed, even Keiko though her face was a bright scarlet with remembered embarrassment.

* * *

_Ichi opened her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, stiff from meditating for so long. Her grandfather was as still as ever, deep in his own mind or wherever it was he went when his eyes closed. She let out a breath and stood, annoyed. It should've happened by now. Something was missing._

_ Frustrated, she walked away from the lush clearing. Hataro made no move to stop her._

_ She found a shallow pool of crystalline water and sat beside it in the thick shade of the forest. How long had she been in this tropical place? How long was she going to battle death here? Was that even what she was doing anymore? _

_ Something caught her eye and she looked down into the water. There was an image, blurred and dark, of someone fighting with a sword of flames. At first she thought it was her grandfather, but as the reflected image grew clearer, she smiled. Hiei held her sword and used it easily, as if he could feel the connection she felt when it met her palm. _

_ "Hiei." She shook her head and fell back into full lotus, ready to finish the process she'd started. The rustle of grass turned her head to the approach of her grandfather._

_ "The seals are going to complicate things." He frowned a bit, and she shrugged._

_ "I'm a complicated woman." She announced and he smiled down at her before taking a seat on her right. _

_ "It'll mean the effects will take longer to sink in." he explained, and she nodded again. _

_ They set to work again, hoping to get it right this time._

* * *

Things seemed to be improving greatly in the family's morale as night fell around them. The sounds of light raindrops hitting the roof and windows filled the temple as they all prepared to sleep hours later, after Kurama had left and dinner had been eaten. Hiei slept on the bed Genkai had sat on. At first, out of custom, he'd slept next to his woman but he would wake up to her panted whimpers because he had moved her or put his arm around her at some point during the night. So he moved until she was well again.

The storm began to worsen sometime in the early hours of the morning, before dawn was even a thought. Hiei had a hard time sleeping. He stayed awake, listening to the rain and thunder, because it was soothing. The smell of the storm was far more luring than his dreams. When the wind rose he took a breath and rolled to his side, to gaze at the sleeping woman.

_Something warm ran through every fiber of her being, and she opened her eyes and saw red, blue, green, and white dancing in smoky wisps around her. _

_"I feel," Amon-Shinpi opened her eyes to watch the oasis dissolve around her. "light."_

It was the most unusual sensation, to know she was unconscious. She felt the nausea of being upset in the between that blurs the line between here and there, life and death. Her mind was convinced she wasn't oriented right. Her limbs felt feather-light, her hair floating above her face, but her mind was lead, weighing her down. There was nothing around and she wasn't really sure she'd have noticed if there was.

She could _feel_ again. The wind was calling to her, fighting to feel her energy again, and water was crying into her veins, so happy to be back under her control. It felt like she'd been starved, it was so long since she'd last felt the thrill of her own power. Like satin against pampered skin she delved into the sensation and let it wash over her without hesitation. She tasted rain on her tongue.

And then the pain came. She wasn't sure when it started to fade in, or if it was simply a starburst explosion that she couldn't stop, but it was there and she couldn't push it back down. Her muscles ached from weakness, her throat felt as if she'd been drinking lava, and her shoulder felt tender, raw and rubbed. It was awful, but as the pain swallowed her in the darkness and poured her into a chilly light, she felt something else. Something she hadn't expected to feel again.

She felt alive.

* * *

The storm was raging, beating against the temple like it wanted inside. Yukina woke up, shivering, because it felt so cold. Slipping on a robe and slippers she padded down the hall to stop in front of Ichi's room. The door was ajar so she pushed it the rest of the way open, just to check on the two demons inside.

What she saw made her yell and rush inside, startling Hiei awake from his already light sleep.

"Ichi!" she cried out, running to the bed to throw her arms around the small woman. Amon-Shinpi sat awake, her back against the wall. When the koorime hugged her, she didn't cringe or whimper, but smiled a bit, and lifted her left arm to hold the green haired woman close. Hiei rose in his bed and stared, crimson eyes wide.

"You're awake!" Yukina buried her face into the shoulder of the red head and started to cry. "I was so worried, Ichi."

"Please don't waste your stones on me. I thought we discussed that before." Ichi sighed, rubbing her back.

"Yukina," Hiei's hand slipped between the women as he pulled his sister back. The bandages around Ichi's shoulder were red even in the darkness of the room.

"I forgot myself!" she fussed. "I'll get new bandages. Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll be right back."

"Shinpi." Hiei stood beside the woman with soft eyes as his sister tore out of the room. She looked up at him and kept the half smile on her face.

"I thought I was dying." She licked her lips. Her voice was hoarse and dry.

"I did too." He swallowed, looking into the blue eyes he hadn't been sure he'd see looking back again. Something solid loosened in his stomach, making him aware that he'd been carrying it for a while.

"I can't feel my arm." She looked at her right hand and stared at it. He watched her expression change as Yukina turned the light on upon her reentrance. Genkai, Keiko and Yusuke followed her. "What's this?"

"You were severely injured. It's taking you longer than usual to heal." Hiei answered cautiously. He, better than anyone, knew her temper and her pride were connected at the heart.

"No, this." She used her left hand to turn her right wrist. Everyone grew quiet as she studied the seal. Her lips pressed into a tight line. "I see."

"We tried to convince him-" Yusuke was caught off.

"Koenma forced it." Hiei stated harshly.

"Hiei, that's not exactly how it went." Keiko received a vicious glare for her input, to which Yusuke growled at the dark haired demon.

Ichi opened her mouth to interrupt and promptly went into a violent coughing fit. Her lungs ached and burned with her throat, making her eyes water. Yukina began to fret, moving Hiei out of the way as she brought a cool glass of water up to the woman's mouth. It took a few minutes, but the fit ended, leaving everyone quiet.

"Where are the boys? Did they make it home?" Amon-Shinpi asked hoarsely.

"They're fine." Yusuke offered a grin. "I mean, they were scared out of their minds, but Koenma got them all home once Hai called him."

She nodded, taking the glass from Yukina with her left hand and downing more of the refreshing liquid. Just having water in her stomach made her feel calmer, more complete. The storm outside began to calm.

"Here, I'll help." Keiko came forward as the crimson eyed ice maiden began to unwrap the blood soaked bandages. Her face paled a bit, but the human woman was determined to help. Hiei watched Shinpi's face as they worked to cover the mess that was her shoulder.

"Thank you," the red head offered, her voice more like itself after the full glass of water. "For saving me, I mean."

"Baka onna." Hiei glared at her. "What did you expect? You got yourself into trouble. Who else was going to come clean it up after you?"

She stared at the fire demon for a second, that ever-calm smile in place. He frowned, annoyed at her expression.

"I should've asked Hai to join me." She nodded slightly, trying not to move as they other women messed with her wound. "He offered, even demanded, but I thought I could handle it. That, and I didn't want my land to be run by that young girl for any amount of time."

"If you'd taken Hai, you wouldn't have needed us." Yusuke snorted, and then glanced at a very aggravated Hiei. "Oh."  
"Baka onna!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry for believing in my own abilities. If I had known I was dealing with another Jagan user, I sure as hell wouldn't have gone alone!" she dropped the mask and yelled at him even though it burned. "What do you want me to say, Hiei?"

"I want you to pay more attention!" he yelled back. "You nearly died, Shinpi. You're stupidity was actually almost fatal this time!"

"Well, it's a good thing I have such competent people to rescue me." She frowned, used her left arm to push the girls out of the way before they had finished wrapping her wound, and swung her feet off the bed.

She promptly hit the floor, her unused legs weak. Hiei's eyes grew wide and he was the first one beside her to help her up. She pushed him away.

"I can do it!" she hissed at him as he tried to pull her up carefully.

"Don't be such a stubborn idiot." He huffed. "You haven't used your legs in at least a month."

That made her become quiet and still, his right hand under her left arm and his left on her right side. They stayed kneeling for a minute as she thought about that.

"How long was I gone?" she whispered, licking her lips. Her eyes were large as she stared at the floor. He didn't answer at first. "How long?"  
"Too long." He hedged, and she closed her eyes. "Two months. You've been here for a little over three weeks now, Shinpi. Safe."

She fell forward into him, startling him, and began to cry. Hiei was struck still, and seemed shocked at the reaction. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen the okami actually _cry_. His chest tightened painfully as she sobbed into his shirt, her pain clear in the sound of her tears. Shaking off his shock he wrapped his arms around her and sat down, pulling her into his lap.

"You're safe here." He muttered quietly, pressing her into his chest.

"I," she tried to talk around the tears but failed.

"Ichi," Yusuke felt stabbed. It was like watching his sister in agony without being able to help. He looked over to Keiko with a strangled expression.

"What do you remember?" Hiei asked, still cradling her in his arms. Her breathing began to settle as she listened to the even rise and fall of his breath.

"Everything." She sniffled pitifully.

One word had never made a man so angry in history.

* * *

"I'm glad you're up," Kuwabara beamed over to his master, who smiled back him. Her eyes were darkly shadowed with haunting dreams, but she was trying very hard to pretend she was good as new.

"You've been keeping up with your training," she smiled. He nodded. "Have you made the seed grow?"

"I can't figure it out." He complained, finally. With a groan he went into a tirade about impossible tasks and being annoyed with himself. She listened with a half-smile and nodded as he went on and on. Yukina was sitting close by, in the sun spilled in by a window, watching approvingly.

"Let me help." Hiei turned from the windowsill to watch curiously as the still frail woman walked over to her pupil. From where he sat he could see them both from the side. She kneeled in front of the human as he held out the seed with his right hand.

"Do you remember what I said about this seed?" she asked gently.

"It's a small form of life." He stated.

"It has to be nurtured, breathed into." She used her left hand to cup his around the seed. "Remember how you pull up your shield, Kazuma. You call on energy that is made inside you, a piece of your life force."

He listened carefully.

"Imagine that energy, instead of forming into a shield, flowing into this small seed. This gentle capsule of life." She advised. "Remember that it is a unique gift given to us to give life freely. You have to choose when to offer life a chance to thrive in this world."

Hiei watched as both of them closed their eyes and breathed deeply. He could almost see them focusing on their energy.

"Feel it, choose it, follow through." She whispered a few times, a quiet mantra. The carrot top looked down at his hand and focused. He seemed to be slightly bobbing his head as he silently repeated the mantra to himself. His hand started to flow with his warm energy and he thought about the seed and the life inside. He thought about it waiting to be nourished into being born.

Then he thought about Yukina, and how she had life inside her waiting to be born too. The thought of maybe, just getting the chance to bring life into the world with _her_ created a glow inside him. The seed split and a single rose stalk grew tall. The red flower was perfectly formed and open, brightly turned toward the sun and the koorime who basked in it.

Ichi smiled proudly, as Yukina got to her feet and ran over to examine the flower. Hiei blinked in surprise.

"Oh, Kazuma!" she declared happily.

"Whatever that thought was," Ichi looked at him, "keep it with you, Kazuma. It'll keep you strong."

"I will." He smiled. She got up and left the two to each other, moving to sit on the floor by the windowsill Hiei inhabited.

"I'm surprised he pulled it off." He grunted.

"He may never be one of the most feared fighters, but Kazuma has his talents. I think, with his heart as pure as it is, he'd make an excellent healer and protector." She leaned her head against his leg that hung down with her eyes closed.

He watched her rest, knowing she was exhausted even though she'd only been up for a few hours. It was a few days since she'd awoken, but she was weak still, and needed to be watched. At least in his opinion. She kept trying to train and expend too much energy.

He would've continued to talk to her but she was asleep sitting up, so he just smirked, and climbed off the windowsill. Scooping the red head up he carried her to their room and laid her in her bed.

The first few nights were hard on them both. Hiei wanted to sleep beside her, and she wanted him there to keep her warm and comfortable, but he worried about hurting her. Plus, she was avoiding sleep desperately, instead talking to him during the night until they couldn't stay awake anymore.

He watched her sleep now, her eyes twitching, like she was watching something happen in a dream. He frowned. Her head began to move side-to-side and her left fist clenched shut tightly, her muscle straining.

"Shinpi," he whispered, not sure if she should be disturbed or not.

"No, stop," she muttered before a strangled growl came from her throat. His eyes widened and he ran his hand down her arm to wake her up.

In her dream, the haunting torture of reliving her capture and pain, it wasn't Hiei's hand that slid over her skin.

She bolted up, sitting with a scream. Hiei ducked as her fist flew out wildly, and he watched her stare around with eyes seeing a dark cave instead of their borrowed room. It took a few long seconds for reason to fill up those indigo orbs, but her breathing remained ragged. She blinked and looked at the bed, her hand, and then finally her fire demon.

"What were you dreaming?" he asked finally.

" I don't remember." She steadied her breathing, and stared at the far wall. If she had ever wanted a lie to consume her in her life, this was the one.

* * *

"How is she?" Kurama asked, sipping on tea. Keiko bustled around the kitchen of her family's restaurant, pitching in since they were short staffed suddenly. Yusuke leaned on the counter with his elbows, also supposed to be working, but mostly just glaring at friendly male customers who leered at his fiancé.

"Exhausted. Hiei's been a real mother hen. Won't let her out of his sight. Poor girl is developing cabin fever. I think if you hadn't brought her homework to do, she'd have killed him by now." The hanyou lazily watched a few people come into the noodle house.

"I should stop by." The red head shifted in his seat at the counter. "She could probably use new company."  
"Talk to her, 'kay?" Yusuke moved as Keiko swung a spatula down where his head had been. "She doesn't seem like herself."

"Who would?" he received a noncommittal shrug as he stood. With a smile toward Keiko he left to check up on the two shortest members of their team.

* * *

"I. Will. Hurt. You."

Kurama quirked a brow as he entered the temple. The scene laid out made him suppress a smirk.

Hiei was reached toward Ichi with an arrogant smirk on his face, clearly in defiance of her threats. She was wielding a practice sword with her left hand, on her backside, glaring up at the dark haired man. Yukina was giggling on the side. Hiei stepped forward, and Ichi swung down twice, once where each of his feet had been.

"He keeps telling her she's too tired to train." Yukina told Kurama with a snicker. "She is not appreciative."

"No, she is not." Amon-Shinpi agreed with snarl toward her boyfriend. "Hiei, I'm warning you."

"You already warned me."

"Fine." She struck out and hit him in the stomach with the sword, rolling to the side fluidly in the movement. Using the force she ended up on her feet, her left arm balancing her. Kurama's eyebrows lifted as he blinked.

"That was impress-" Hiei flashed forward and hoisted the okami onto his shoulder roughly. "-ive."

"Put me down you foul tempered ingrate!" she squirmed and beat his back with her left fist.

"You're much easier to manage this way." He replied calmly, then they both looked at Kurama. From his position Hiei had to look over Ichi's backside to see his friend, and the other man noticed that the fire youkai was not in any hurry to alter his view.

"Kurama. It's good to see you," Amon-Shinpi smiled in a warm way at him, stopping mid-fit to acknowledge him. "Thank you for the homework."

"She's been staying up late to do it." Hiei scowled. "She needs rest, Kurama, or she won't get well."

"I'm healing," she hissed to silence him, then smiled again at the red head. "Did you hear? Kazuma made the seed grow."

"Yes, he made a point to show me during one of our lunches together." The fox nodded with a smile. "You know, you still move very well, for someone functioning on one arm."

"Hn." Hiei jostled the woman on his shoulder indignantly. "Don't encourage her."

"Hiei, don't you think it would be best if she had a chance to get out of the temple? I've never known Ichi to be able to keep still for too long." Kurama put in. "I think you've protected her enough for now."

"She's an idiot."Hiei stated. "She'll over do it."

"I'm still here!" she yelled, swinging her foot up to kick him in the cheek. He glared down at her, but got distracted again by his _view_. Kurama and Yukina shared a knowing look, and she giggled once more before turning to them.

"I think Kurama is right. Ichi needs fresh air, and something to occupy her. You two will destroy the temple if you lock yourselves in much longer." She looked at them. "Maybe a trip to the Noodle House. It's safe, friendly, warm, and busy right now."

"Hn." Hiei didn't seem impressed.

"I haven't had Keiko's ramen in forever." Ichi's eyes lost focus and a low sound came from her throat. After a second she shook herself back into reality, craned her neck and looked at Hiei. "You can come with me."

"As if I'd let you wander out, alone, after just saving your dumb ass." He grunted. With a grin, knowing she won, she grabbed his ankle with her left hand and head butted behind his knee, sending him to the ground in surprise. During his fall she threw her legs up and twisted around, which set him on his back and her on her feet.

"Just so you know, I won." She looked down at him with her lopsided grin, which made him smirk. She flexed her left hand. "With one arm. I beat you, with one arm. Just wanted you to know."

"Don't make me carry you again."

* * *

"Hey, look who decided to stop playing the role of sleeping princess." Yusuke grinned at Ichi, Hiei, and Kurama as they entered the restaurant. "Did the dragon finally let you out of the tower?"

"If only for a teasing hour of freedom," she nodded with a smile. They all took seats at the counter and Keiko immediately set a plate in front of the hungry red headed woman.

"I'm so happy you're really back." The brunette smiled, her hair tied back since she was cooking again.

"You guys look busy." Ichi observed before attacking the food with a ferocity normally saved for battle.

"A couple of the workers feel uncomfortable working here. Gang activity has been up lately," she shrugged. "But I'm not scared of any thug."

"That's because you're marrying the best and scariest of them all." Yusuke grinned.

"Not if he doesn't pull his weight." She glared and shoved bowls into his hands. "Take those to the customers, Yusuke, and stop lazing around."

Hiei watched the exchange and looked at Ichi, who was too busy devouring her food like she'd been starved to notice anything else. She'd been eating like that since she'd awoken, a sign of her rising health, he hoped. But she was still weak and easily exhausted.

"It must be nice having her back," Keiko set a bowl of soup and a can of some tropical fruit flavored soda in front of the shorter demon. The sincerity of her tone and softness of her smile made him shift his expression a bit. He wasn't used to the Detective's woman talking to him like this, even after all these years.

"Hn." He began to dip his spoon into the soup.

"We were worried about you for a while," she said quietly, looking at him still. He looked up at her, silent.

"She's the one who was hurt." He stated evenly.

"But you're the one we couldn't help." She turned and rushed to finish a dish that seemed to be burning. He looked up and watched her work. Her statement made him realize that she'd included herself in being worried about him.

Funny, he really didn't think she'd cared one way or another about him.

"You have no courtesy." He turned to see what his woman was complaining about now. She was glaring at Yusuke. "You have to be polite to customers, Yusuke. They're paying _you_, not the other way around."

"Hey, you wanna do it?" he snapped at her.

Without a word she intercepted the bowl Keiko was about to hand off to him and stood. Her right arm still in the sling, useless and mostly hidden by her borrowed jacket, she carried the food to the right customer with a smile and spoke to him for a second before returning. With a huff she glared at Yusuke.

"Was that example good enough, kid?" she asked and he rolled his eyes. Slowly, a game formed between them. Keiko would go to hand a bowl to Yusuke and he'd either be fast enough to take it, or Ichi would intercept and steal his job. On the few occasions he did manage to get to the food first, she would beat him to the table and act as if he were a bust boy.

"Your new waitress is so pleasant," a woman told Keiko's parents as she left their restaurant. The sun was setting outside and the noodle house was emptying steadily. The few stragglers were finishing their meals.

"New waitress?" Mrs. Yukimura blinked, and turned to see Ichi stacking bowls on a table. "Ms. Mikamoto?"

Ichi glanced at her, then bowed slightly before going back to her task.

"Ichi decided to pitch in this evening," Keiko smiled at her parents. "She wanted to give Yusuke a break."

"Psh." Yusuke grunted. "I don't need a break."

"You're right. You have to work to deserve a break." Ichi stated easily. Hiei smirked, looking at the hanyou.

"How are you dear? We heard you were sick recently." Keiko's mom smiled at the red headed woman.

"I had a bit of an accident and am still recovering." Amon-Shinpi offered with a friendly grin, shifting so her gimp arm could be seen. "But I am feeling much better. It's nice to be out in the world again."

"Well, you're welcome to come here anytime. We love having Keiko's friends over," she turned to her husband.

"Especially when they pitch in." he laughed. "Keep this up and we might hire you on."

She looked over to meet crimson eyes, her expression clearly stating what she wanted. He narrowed his expression a bit.

"I might take you up on that offer, when I'm in a bit better health." She nodded.

"Oh, by the way, we love your hair dear. It suits you." Mrs. and Mr. Yukimura headed up the stairs that lead to their apartment above their business, leaving the team alone as the last of the diners left.

"You've been telling people I've been sick?" the demon turned to Keiko with a playful expression.

"Well, we kept getting questions about you. I had to tell them something." She huffed. "After all, once mom and dad saw Yusuke trying to help me pick out flowers for the bouquet they knew something was wrong."

"Oh! The wedding!" She gasped, surprised at herself for forgetting. "I forgot about all the planning! I'm sorry, Keiko."

"Please, don't worry!" Keiko waved her hands, leaving the men to exchange a look that clearly stated women were strange creatures. "You've already done so much, and you're still so ill, I don't want to stress you."

"Finally, someone with sense." Hiei glanced at Kurama. "Even she knows that the onna needs rest."

"Rest is for the righteous and the dead, Hiei." Amon-Shinpi lifted her chin indignantly.

"Fool." He rolled his eyes.

"That reminds me, oddly enough, that Hishiruno Taro wanted to come and see you, to pay his respects for saving his cousin." Kurama looked up suddenly to stare at Ichi. "He came to speak to Kuwabara and myself before you woke up."

"That human was snooping around before you disappeared too." Hiei frowned, "Kuwabara said that he came to your house."

"He was asking for help," she chided.

"Before his cousin went missing?" Yusuke chuckled. "Sounds like he admires you on a different level there, Ichi. Maybe Hiei oughta watch out."

"Hishiruno has never struck me as attractive." She put a stop to the teasing with her tone. "And please, don't give Hiei any more reason to act like a possessive troll than he already assumes he has, or I'll never be allowed to leave the temple."

Hiei growled a bit, which she ignored.

"When are you moving back home?" Keiko asked curiously. "You seem to be feeling much better now, and you're obviously much stronger."

"We really could go back at any time," she shrugged with one shoulder. "I think Hiei is just more comfortable having healers and protection around with me wounded, so we stay at the temple."

"You make it sound like you're doing me a favor!" Hiei snapped.

"That's not what I said." She defended herself.

"Maybe it would do you two good to be alone together."Yusuke suggested. "You seem a little tense. Not getting any action?"

"Yusuke!" Keiko blushed brightly.

"What? Come on, we're all adults." He didn't stand a chance against the spatula she sent hurtling against the back of his head.

* * *

"I sort of do miss my bed," Ichi breathed out as the pair walked back towards the temple. Kurama had headed home in the other direction, leaving them to themselves.

"It was more comfortable," he agreed with a slight grimace. The old wench's mattresses were seemingly made for people she hated. He preferred the tree to that so called comfort.

"Are you going to get angry again if I ask to go home?" she wondered softly, earning a red eyed glare.

"You keep talking like you're staying at the temple for me." He announced, annoyed. "If I had my choice, we wouldn't be there."

"No, you wouldn't be there, and I wouldn't be allowed to leave." Her words made him stop in his tracks. Turning to look over his shoulder her studied her. She was watching him with soft eyes and no real expression, though it wasn't the cold mask he'd grown used to when she was shielding herself.

"What does that mean?" he stiffened.

"You're so negative." With that comment she wrapped her good arm around her front and her bad arm, so it looked like she was hugging herself. She offered him a little smile. "You keep thinking I'm insulting you, and I'm not."

"Then explain yourself."

"I mean, you don't like to stay inside," she walked up to him, still sheltering her middle. "But you don't want me to do something irrational again. So, you would rather be outside and rather me not be able to do something stupid."

"You're admitting you were irrational about this?" he lifted his eyebrows skeptically.

"No, but I know you think I was." She smiled. "I also know that you're trying very hard to protect me from myself."

"You are your own worst enemy," he nodded.

"I've survived worse than this, Hiei." She assured him. "My arm will heal, eventually. It did before. I'll get strong again."

He stared at her until she shifted and looked away, a blush blooming on the apples of her cheeks. He realized then that her hair was growing out, because her bangs were nearly covering her left eye, being pushed the side. The red cascade was a few inches below her hips now, and it was much more lively than when he'd found her near dead.

He looked at her and marveled at what a week of consciousness had restored in her form. Even out here, in the chilly darkness and the orange-yellow glow of the street lights she looked healthier. After watching her whither for a month, bone thin and fragile, it was nice to remember that her back stood tall and straight, and that her body held soft curves. The oversized borrowed jacket may have hid most of her from him when it was zipped, but now he peeked at her t-shirt and hips.

She turned and looked at him with some concern glowing in her sapphire eyes because he hadn't spoken in a few minutes.

"I missed you." The words fell from his mouth before he realized he was even thinking about it. His pale face started to turn red. A slight breeze swept the ground around them before circling up around her. She didn't know if he noticed how she breathed a bit more deeply when his scent was in the air, but she smiled anyways, glad to have the wind on her side again.

"I know." She told him with that taunting grin. "You don't have to tell me that, Hiei. I know you think about me when you're gone."

He walked over to her deliberately and grabbed her arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss for the time in months. The force of it made her whimper slightly, as his hand tightened on her injured arm, but she moved into him through the pain and slid her left hand up his chest to ball in the fabric of his shirt.

"We should go home," he breathed finally, barely separating from her. She swallowed and nuzzled against his neck, a smile on her face, her fist still clutching his shirt.

"Mhmm." She placed a gentle kiss on his neck. "Hey, Hiei?"

"What is it, onna?" he ran his hand over her red hair with his eyes only partially open.

"Do you remember when I worried that no one would miss me?" he felt his chest tighten, thinking that she realized that they hadn't quite discovered her missing at first. "I don't think I need to worry about that anymore."

"No, you don't." he soothed with a smile she didn't see.

**Preview:**

** She stared at the little boy as they walked down the sidewalk. **

** "I was picked on too, when I was small." She told him conversationally. "It shaped the way I handled things for a long time."**

** "Did you learn to ignore others opinions and remember who you really are? You know, turn the other cheek?" he asked, looking up at her with intense curiosity. She smirked.**

** "Not really. Mostly I just became really talented at killing people who made me angry." she admitted. He looked back down the sidewalk with a troubled expression.**

** "Yeah, I don't think that'll work for me." He finally told her.**

** "Probably not." She agreed with a smile. **


	18. Lifting the Shroud

I was so excited about this chapter I managed to practically write it all in one sitting. I'm not even joking. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story, and to those of you who have read and reviewed my new story How to Win Her Heart.

That's right. I wrote a YusukeOC fic. And so far, its all been positive reviews. I'm excited.

So onward we shall go. The playlist, you ask? Well for the very end, Resistance-Muse. Saying Sorry-Hawthorne Heights for the Hichi kitchen scene. And Break Stuff-Limp Bizkit for the scene where Ichi kicks some ass.

Here it is! I hope you enjoy guys XD.

* * *

Ichi walked out of the building that housed her lecture class with her usual quiet mask in place. Anyone who recognized her ran passed without a second glance, as she tucked her textbook under her left arm. A familiar face walked towards her with a smile, ready to walk with her after her first day back at class.

"You could smile," Kurama teased. "You're out of the house."

"And into the lion's den," she sighed heavily. "My professor's are adamant that I'm a slack off student because of my 'illness'. Everyone keeps trying to touch my hair. And I've been solicited twice today."

"Solicited?" he questioned.

"Propositioned, then." She waved off the correction with her good arm as best she could. "Either way there are two gentlemen with wounded hearts running around and one with a broken nose as well."

"He touched you, didn't he?" he chuckled as she scowled. "You should be used to it, Ichi. You're quite attractive and you possess an unusual charm."

"That's not charm, it's the ability to consume souls." She declared. "Men are just easier to fool these days."

He shook his head. "Would you mind if I carried your book?"

"I've got it, thank you." She was a little curt with the response. He expected as much. She was accepting as little help as possible with her arm in its condition. Apparently, her pride had something against what she considered 'being pitied'.

"How is life back in the nest?" he asked her as they walked on.

Hiei and herself had moved back into her house to be alone together for a little while. The night outside of the noodle house they had gone without a word and slept in her bed, side by side, for the first time in a while. Hiei was still being overprotective, but at least he was trying to do it on the sly.

For instance, she wasn't supposed to know that he had been watching from a tree off campus earlier that day, while pretending to sleep.

"It's going well. Hiei and I are comfortable there." She smiled at him. "He's still trying to keep me from straining too much."

"Is it helping?" he asked, glancing at her still wounded arm.

"I honestly don't know. I can't tell if exercising would keep the wound open longer, or if not exercising is the reason my strength is still lagging." She sighed. Kurama glanced at her, then forward.

"Ichi, is it possible the seals are to blame?" he mused aloud. He noticed the way she looked at him and then she sighed heavily.

"You are a dangerous ally," she told him cautiously after a moment.

"I've just noticed that you aren't completely stopped from reaching your powers." He noted.

"Koenma would die in his cradle," she laughed a bit bitterly. "What if I were to lose _all_ my strength? What would become of his missions for me then? I'm his prime example of reform."

"You're saying Koenma purposefully put a weaker seal on you?" he raised his eyebrows as she shrugged.

"No, but I'm saying that his seals aren't keeping me from being strong. They're just keeping me from being stronger than his father's men." She tapped her nose. "After all, I'm not a threat if I'm totally manageable."

Kurama stopped and made a face as buzzing sounded from his pocket. He pulled out a cell phone and put it to his ear. "Hello, mother."

Ichi paused and let him talk to his human mother patiently. The air was gaining warmth again and it seemed that winter was over and spring had arrived. About time too.

"I have to go," the kitsune smiled at his friend. "Will you be alright, walking home alone?"

"I'm not going home yet. I wanted to see when the festival was going to be taking place." She looked away from him. "I love watching the cherry trees blossom."

"Please, be safe." He seemed hesitant to leave her alone but decided she was still their Ichi, and still capable of handling herself. "Should I let Hiei know where you are?"

"No, I'll tell him when I go home." She smiled. "He's training today, and he needed to get out of the house before I killed him."

They nodded at each other and parted ways. Ichi walked with her slung up arm covered by Shizuru's borrowed jacket, her other hand in the pocket. As she walked she came across signs declaring the festival still a few weeks away, which made her happy. It was silly, and childish, she figured, but she loved the Cherry Blossom Festival.

Maybe she could convince Hiei to come with her.

The thought made her chuckle to herself, causing a few people to glance at her. Ignoring the world she walked passed shops and eateries, wondering a few times if she should stop. She didn't have much planned for dinner lately, because it was hard to cook with one arm, but she figured she might be able to do _something_.

Staring at a display of fish she was considering buying something caught her attention.

"You're a freak, you know that?" a harsh voice taunted someone. Still bent over, studying the fish, a blue eye moved to stare out its corner at a group of young kids. There were about five of them. The one in the middle was small, with dark hair.

"I'm not a freak!" he cried out.

"You going to do that thing again, freak?" a much bigger child pushed the small boy in the middle and Amon-Shinpi straightened her back. A few people had looked at the group but no one stopped them.

She did not tolerate bullying.

The biggest of the boys felt a cold breeze and looked up to find the woman beside him, red hair down and dark blue eyes boring into his soul.

"You should leave now." She suggested with a tone of utter authority.

"Who are you?" he demanded, making her eyes narrow.

"Forgive me, but I do believe that you have effectively used up my patience with ignorant children for the day." She told him in a clipped tone. "Go home and leave this boy alone. Only animals need to travel in packs for security. You and your friends are proving only that you are cowardly and untrained by cornering him four to one."

The child seemed to be angry, his face was red, but he listened to her as she further narrowed her eyes in warning. The taunted boy in the middle waited until they were gone to speak.

"They'll just get me tomorrow, you know." He told her, shifting side to side on his feet. There was a dirty scrape on his cheek and he was avoiding looking at her face.

"Bullies are like hungry dogs," she told him with a partial smile, "they must be thoroughly beaten into submission before they learn to stay away."

Youta yelled and exclamation and ran forward, finally recognizing his savior. His small arms wrapped around her legs as she gently patted his head.

"Amon-Shinpi! I knew you were still alive!" he declared happily, pulling out of his hug with a wide smile. "You saved me twice now!"

"Hishiruno," she looked down at him, "You look well."

"I am." He announced. "I'm happy to see you again! Taro asked your friends if we could visit, but they told him you weren't up to it. I wanted to say thank you! I have a gift for you and everything!"

"That isn't necessary," she smiled at him.

Youta was a strong, sweet boy. She felt a maternal stirring looking at him. He was lean, small for his age, and happy. Glancing around them for his attackers she wondered if he'd be alright on his own.

"I'll walk you home," she offered to which he bouncingly accepted. As they walked he told her about this schoolwork, his recovery, his mother, and his older brother. She listened with a small smile, nodding her head and answering back when she needed to.

She stared at the little boy as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I was picked on too, when I was small." She told him conversationally. "It shaped the way I handled things for a long time."

"Did you learn to ignore others opinions and remember who you really are? You know, turn the other cheek?" he asked, looking up at her with intense curiosity. She smirked.

"Not really. Mostly I just became really talented at killing people who made me angry." she admitted. He looked back down the sidewalk with a troubled expression.

"Yeah, I don't think that'll work for me." He finally told her.

"Probably not." She agreed with a smile.

They were stopped in front of his house, and a young, high pitched voice yelled out. It was the only warning to Izumi flying out of the front door and across the lawn to launch onto Ichi's legs. The demon lord stepped back, eyes wide with surprise.

"Well, hello." She touched the top of the girl's head and earned herself a bright grin with a few missing teeth.

"Sorry, she got away from me." Taro ran outside, still struggling to get his jacket and boots on as he ran after his littlest cousin. When he met the face of the stranger she had chosen to tackle he stopped in his tracks, eyes wide and face blank.

"Hello." She spoke for him, her own expression shifting to one of careful composure as he stared at her, stricken. "Hishiruno, are you alright?"

"Mikamoto?" he swallowed and she nodded slightly.

"I told you!" Youta pointed at his cousin, who waved him off.

"Come on, come inside." The human man child ushered, pulling the little girl away and leading the demon lord by example.

Ichi followed and closed the door quietly behind her as the last one inside. The other brothers were there too, playing a video game in front of the TV. A dark haired woman, whose hair was cut very short, sat between them on the couch with a happy expression.

"Auntie, please, meet a friend of mine." Taro introduced Ichi, who bowed respectfully. So, this was the sickly mother of the children.

"Hello," she smiled kindly, moving to rise. "Let me get you something to drink."

"Please, don't trouble yourself." Amon-Shinpi lifted her hand to motion for the other woman to stop. "I was just walking Youta home. I came across him by some shops."

"What was he doing by shops?" the mother asked curiously, glancing at her youngest son.

"I imagine fleeing from the ingrates attempting to torture him." She responded with a shrug. "I put an end to it, however temporarily."

"Youta, you said they were leaving you alone!" Taro groaned.

"I didn't want to worry you," the child sulked.

"He's a capable young man," Ichi defended. "He's amiable and good hearted. He'll find a way to handle those thugs."

"They're hardly old enough to be thugs," Taro looked at her.

"Hn." She snorted, and he sighed.

"May I talk to you?" he asked and she shrugged, leading him back to the door.

"I really was just making sure he made it safely home." She explained, pulling the door open. He walked out onto the walkway with her and pulled the door shut behind him. He looked nervous. His eyes kept darting around the area, and he was swallowing compulsively. "Are you alright?"

"I'm," he raked his fingers through his hair. "I have something important to tell you, but I'm not sure how to do it. Well, really, I think I'd have to show you, but it's very complicated."

He looked away from her, paler than a few seconds before. She raised an eyebrow.

"You should know that I'm currently attached." She warned him, trying to nip what she thought was happening in the bud.

"What?" he stared at her, puzzled. "Oh. Oh! No, it's not like that!"

"Then what are you rambling about?" she heaved a sigh.

"You're Amon-Shinpi," he told her quietly and she narrowed her eyes quickly, drawing one of her throwing knives so quickly he didn't see her move. She had them holstered on her side lately, because they were easier to use and reach with one hand than her sword.

The blade kissed his neck as she used her left arm to pin him to the door and angle the knife at the same time.

"Who are you?" she hissed.

"A simple, 'Yes I am' would've done," he swallowed again, trying to force his eyes to be steely. She narrowed her own gaze on him and didn't move. "I'm just. I- Shit."

The fact he was so flustered made her step back with a considering glance.

"What do you need to say?" he was surprised that her tone had turned so soft. He met those penetrating blue eyes and found himself feeling like a little boy again, answering for his mistakes.

"Can you meet me in a few days?" he asked. She stared at him. "It's important, you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't. I promise, after you saved Youta, I wouldn't try to hurt you. We all owe you. You kept our family whole."

"You have three days," she held up her fingers, knife still held by her thumb. "If you can't come up with the words by then, I don't want to hear them."

"Alright." He swallowed and nodded. "Three days."

* * *

"No." Hiei adamantly denied, again.

"Why not?" Yusuke snapped.

"Because, she doesn't need _you_ around to keep her _in_ trouble."

"Hey, she's a big girl, Hiei."

"And you're a big pain in my ass."

"Can't you two play nice, for once?" Kuwabara complained as the two continued to bicker and argue about whether or not Ichi should be able to work at the Yukimura restaurant.

"Shut up, Kuwabara!" they yelled at him at the same time.

"I'm tellin' you, she needs to have something to do!" Yusuke argued.

"She needs rest!" Hiei countered.

"Yeah, well, how's that going for you?" the hanyou glared. "Is she resting enough under your tyranny?"

"Excuse me-" a stranger approached and was promptly told to go to hell. Kuwabara glanced at the man, who had green skin and a robotic eye.

"She's doing better than she would be in a week of your care!" the fire demon growled. "Leave this alone, Detective!"

"Pardon me!" the man spoke up again and Hiei glared at him, mouth poised to insult, and then shut it upon recognition. He slapped his hand over Yusuke's mouth as the dark eyed man went to continue their debate.

"What is it?" Hiei demanded of the newcomer.

"Lord Mukuro requests you return." The man swallowed fearfully as the red eyes that were hier to the kingdom he lived in narrowed coolly.

"She granted me-"

"She believes you have overstayed yourself." The interruption was pitted with worry. "Forgive me, but I am only following orders."

"When?" Hiei asked gravely.

"Now." The response was more certain. Hiei looked away from the group and frowned, then looked up at Yusuke.

"If anything happens to her because you were too stupid to notice she was in trouble again, I'll personally take my time killing you." He threatened and the hanyou just nodded, quiet. Then Hiei was gone in a blur, and it left the two old friends with the new demon.

"So, does that robotic eye have HD capabilities?" Yusuke looked down at the green man with a serious expression that only caused the demon to sigh and turn away. "What?"

* * *

"Hiei, I'm home. I'm sorry it took so long, I stopped by the market and picked up food for dinner." Ichi walked into the house with a smile and bags weighing down her arm. It was quiet, which wasn't strange if her fire demon was home alone. "Hiei?"

She walked into the kitchen and saw him standing there with a serious look on his face. She set the groceries on the counter and studied him. His sword was at his side and his cloak was on the table.

"Hiei, what's going on?" she asked quietly.

"I have to go." He stated tensely.

"Oh," she looked at the groceries. "I guess I shouldn't have bothered with dinner then."

He watched her pull the fish and ingredients from the bags and set them on the counter silently.

"Shinpi," he finally spoke her name and she turned to him with a false smile.

"Don't worry, Hiei, I know." She told him. "You've got to do what you've got to do."

"Mukuro sent for me, Shinpi, I didn't choose to go." He felt a need to explain this to her, desperately. It was unusual, wanting her to know that this wasn't his choice. She was trying but he could see how hurt she was in her eyes, and he wanted that pain to go away.

Hadn't she suffered enough?

"Hiei, you have a master. You have to listen when you are told to do something." She sincerely smiled, though it was sad. "I understand completely. I used to follow orders too."

"I," he looked at the counter and the laid out food. She was trying so hard to pretend this didn't bother her, and she had planned for them to be able to spend a nice evening together, it looked like. "I can wait to leave until after dinner."

"Hiei," she protested as he moved to her side to help her organize things. He didn't normally help in the kitchen and it made her wonder how long he would be gone for this time.

"Mukuro will just have to understand," he told her, looking over into her eyes seriously. She smiled for real and it made something tighten in him, and he smirked back.

They spent the next few hours side by side in the kitchen. Teasing each other and cooking together, they made it worth their while. The dinner was a little burned and slightly chewy, but Hiei didn't complain. He didn't praise her cooking either, but she appreciated the gesture. She hated when there was just one more bite of food on his plate because she knew he was leaving.

And he did, before she could even ask if he wanted dessert.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Keiko frowned at her friend as Amon-Shinpi tied on an apron and pulled her hair back.

"What am I supposed to do all day? Classes are only so long. Even with my absence they aren't too challenging," the wolf demon sighed. "With Hiei gone it's too quiet and cold in my house all alone. I'd rather be here, doing something."

"I told him so." Yusuke snorted, sitting on the other side of the counter with his feet propped up and a paper in hand.

"Besides, he's pretty much useless to you." Ichi swept her hand to gesture Yusuke, who grumbled. "I'd love to help."

"If you say so," Keiko still frowned. "But if you so much as look like you're in pain, or that this is bad for you, I want you to know that I'll personally fire you."

"That's fine." Ichi nodded with a grin. "Just don't hit me. I hear you've got quite the cross hook."  
Keiko blushed and Yusuke sunk in his chair. Apparently during a playful sparring match between them his 'little tiger' had managed to give the hanyou a bloody nose with a wild swing. He was catching more grief than necessary for it and saw no hope of living it down.

"Hey, don't be ashamed. You're a part of a group that harbors plenty of strong women. I kicked Hiei's ass with one arm. Keiko is keeping her pimp hand strong," a man at the counter snorted coffee through his nose with a laugh, "and Yukina had learned to make a shield so strong even you can't break it."

"You should go clean up the tables now." He snapped at her with a scowl.

"Don't be such a sour puss." She poked him in the cheek with a grin. "You know you couldn't live without me."

"I'm beginning to reconsider." He stated flatly, and she laughed.

All in all it was quite the show. Though Keiko looked at her oddly a time or two throughout the first few hours, soon the wind demon found herself able to talk to customers and her friends with a smile plastered on her face that looked natural. After so many years of trying to be emotionless she was having to fix a new mask onto her face.

It was just after evening fell that Yusuke's fiancé were reminded why the group hadn't worried about her in the first place. With the wily boy gone to see his friends the two women and Keiko's parents were left to run the place alone.

"What's the special, beautiful?" a burly man leant over the counter and leered at Keiko with alcohol on his breath.

"Please don't lean over the counter." Was all she said to him as she worked alongside her father. Her mother managed the till and Ichi was handling the customers with deftness and care.

"I said, what's the special." He repeated with more anger in his voice at being ignored. Ichi noticed a few of the locals trying not to stare at the man. Two others flanked him, laughing loudly and being generally obscene.

"We should go," a woman grabbed her young child by the arm and basically threw money at Mrs. Yukimura, who blinked and sighed.

Keiko walked around the counter with her shoulders square and head high to personally hand a plate to a familiar customer as Ichi took her break. Lounging with her back against the wall while sitting at the counter, blue eyes watched the men. One of them glared at her and her unnerving stare, but she didn't blink at him.

"Beautiful, you know, it's rude to ignore a man whose being nice to you." The burly sweet-talker grabbed Keiko by the arm roughly and her father protested loudly.

There was a seeming blur and Keiko stared as Ichi's hand gripped the man's wrist tightly. He glared at her fiercely but her face was empty again.

"If you intend to keep your hand, I suggest you let my friend go." She stated coldly.

"Who are you?" he seethed. She squeezed harder and his face paled a bit at the pain. Keiko stared in awe, not realizing her friend had recovered enough strength for that sort of act. His grip fell and she ran behind the counter to her parents.

"You should go now." Ichi dropped her hand with that empty expression that warned she could easily maim them without losing a moment's sleep. "And never disturb this place with your foulness again."

"Iruni," Mr. Yukimura called. "Don't be rash."

"She's got it, dad." Keiko soothed him. "Ichi knows what she's doing."

"She's half their size!" he stared as the young woman didn't back down from the thugs.

"You must be members of this gang I keep hearing about."

"You've made a huge mistake!" the offended man warned as she watched them leave. "I hope you don't have any debts to settle."

"Tell your leader that if his members are so ready to make threats that perhaps he should personally follow up on them, like a real man." She shouted out after them and they took off with threats against her life.

"You shouldn't have done that! Those men are serious trouble." The head of the Yukimura family told the demon, though he hardly knew her as such. "Iruni, I don't want to attend your wake."

"Someone has to teach these young men to behave properly," she explained. "If it has to be me, so be it. It wouldn't be the first time I've set a thug straight on his course."

She wouldn't hear anything else about it as they continued on with their work. Eventually the place was closed for the night, and Ichi stuck around to make sure there was no more trouble coming for the family. After sweeping up and helping with the dishes she told them goodnight and walked out, promising to go home.

She didn't. Instead, she watched the front of the store to make sure that her friend's family was safe. No gang members showed up to break the windows or attack the Yukimura's who lived upstairs. So, in the early hours of the morning she walked home and decided to sleep a few hours before attending class in the morning.

* * *

Suzuka regarded the cloaked figure at his door with a frown. Jin and Chu stared around the blonde's shoulders at the stranger.

"What you're asking for is very rare and pricey," Suzuka explained. "I don't keep much on stock, you know, since it's so valuable."

"I'll take what you have." The male voice with the hidden face assured him. "I don't need much for what I aim to do."

"And what do you aim to do?" Jin asked curiously.

"Restore someone to their former glory, if only for a few minutes." The answer made the men glance at each other. Rinku walked up behind the shrouded man curiously.

"Hey, whose the monk?" he asked.

"A customer." Suzuka told the boy. "Well, when I see some payment-"

The man held out a small bag that rattled metallically. Suzuka blinked and took the pouch, opening it up with his eyebrows raised high. The coins were gold with a strange marking on them.

"Wait," Jin walked over and plucked a coin from the bag. "I know these coins. They haven't been made in quite a while."

"I'm a collector." The man stated. "They are very valuable."

"Yes they are," Jin glanced at Suzuka and whispered in the other man's ear, "These used to be the currency of our Lord Takani's home. He's right, they are rare and worth a lot."

"Then he's just bought two vials." Suzuka went to fetch what the man ordered and left the shinobi to regard the other with some unhappy curiosity. The man didn't seem dangerous, hell he didn't even register on a power scale, but he unsettled the wind demon.

"I don't like this." He warned as his friend and housemate made the exchange.

"You don't have to like the deal, Jin, if you like eating the food it puts on the table." Suzuka told him and the red head frowned.

* * *

The next day Kurama happened to come into the noodle house to check up on the two girls. He wanted to see how Ichi was taking Hiei's unforeseen departure.

"You know, I'm beginning to feel like you guys feel guilty for what happened to me." She sighed heavily, annoyed with her friends' concern. "Everyone keeps looking at me like I'm going to collapse any minute in grief or something."

"I just want to make sure you're alright. You're still recovering." Kurama defended himself and earned a glare.

"I am fully capable of keeping myself out of trouble."

"Hey, you!" Ichi was jerked by her hair backwards and found herself in the arms of a familiar thug. "Told you we were gonna make you pay, bitch!"

"Ichi!" Keiko yelled, eyes wide as she stopped helping the customer she had been speaking too. The girls were exchanging duties every other day, and it was Ichi's day to cook. With her eyebrow high she looked up at the man. Kurama was on his feet in a rage.

"I see your wrist feels better." She told her captor without much emotion and he tightened his hold on her hair and threw her to the floor.

"Get outside so we can kick your ass!" he demanded and she straightened herself. He had a knife in his other hand and his friends were wielding bats.

"Ichi, I can handle this," Kurama stepped forward and found a bat pointed at his nose.

"Stay where you are, pretty boy. This is between the bitch and Boss." One of the lackeys warned darkly. Ichi rose to her feet with her one arm and sighed with an eye roll.

"Don't worry. I've got this under control." She told her friends as she walked outside with a wave over her shoulder. "I'll consider this my break Keiko!"

"She's lost her damn mind!" the brunette stomped her foot with a wild look at the kitsune. "Go get her!"

He nodded and ran outside to see a group of four men around his petite friend.

"Before we start, can I ask which one of you thugs is the gang leader?" Ichi asked in her somewhat infuriating voice that said she didn't much care for the answer, but was just curious.

"I am," the burly man from before stepped forward. "And I got six more guys on their way to total that little crappy diner when I'm done with you."

"Naturally." She nodded. "Otherwise you wouldn't be typical."

"Bitch!" he launched forward and she moved to the side, sending him stumbling down the sidewalk. She glanced at his back up and found them to be mostly young men, who glanced at each other. They weren't sure what to do.

Her eyes met Kurama's as a thought passed through her head and he got the feeling he was going to be answering to Hiei over whatever she had planned.

She ducked under a beefy arm as the man attacked from behind and kicked her leg back without pause, nailing him in the stomach and sending him to his back. His men came forward then and she jerked a bat from one of their grips with one hand and spun to hit another one in the arm with it. He staggered backwards and hit the wall with a wail of pain.

She took out the third boy, who had a piece of wood in his hand, with the bat as well. Hitting him in the upper thigh with it and then nailing her fist into his sternum. He writhed on the ground and she elbowed the one who had previously held her bat in the nose.

The leader staggered to his feet as his back up arrived with wide eyes.

"Tell me," she asked the advancing group. "Who would you rather follow? A man who gets his ass kicked by a one armed woman, or the same woman who won't pit you against foes who have a tactical advantage?"

There was no reply. The leader ran forward and she dropped the bat, reeled her arm back and nailed him in the throat with a punch. As he fell she whirled around and kicked him in the side of the head, sending him unconscious to the ground.

"Whose next?" she bent down and picked the bat back up and twirled it.

Kurama narrowed his eyes on her, noting that she was hardly out of breath and by far stronger than she probably should have been. She noticed him staring and smiled a secret smile that told him nothing, but quite probably everything.

"Man, I don't want to get my ass kicked by a girl." One of the newcomers shifted. "I'm out of here."

"I don't fight women," another spoke, shifting. Overall the group of young ruffians looked unnerved by the fight.

"Why would Boss pick on her?"

"Man she really did him in."

"Damn, I'm not getting involved in this."

"Boys," she called and a few that remained, about five, looked at her with wide eyes. "Would you rather go to jail with your boss, here, or name me your leader?"

They exchanged looks and shifted.

"Naturally, your loyalty lies with a man who tells you to harm innocent people and attack wounded citizens." She nodded. Kurama caught wind of her logic and hissed.

"This isn't a good idea." He warned.

"I've got it." She told him coolly, quietly, causing him to groan and roll his eyes.

"I'm going to be eviscerated." He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, imagining the fate he was resigned to when Hiei found out what he was letting happen. Sirens wailed nearby and the panicky group glanced as their leader groaned on the ground and started to get to his knees.

"I'm going to kill you," the man blinked, trying to clear his pain filled head.

"Last chance boys. Fall with the weak or rise with the mighty," she told them, dropping the bat and kicking it toward the man, who picked it up. Police were starting to run forward and the oldest looking of the group of five, maybe a man of his early twenties yelled something. She nodded with a kind smile that unnerved them after her display.

As the police arrived the previous leader of the gang had the bat raised to strike the okami and upon seeing his freedom had ended, made a split second decision that if he was going to jail, he might as well make it worthwhile. Ichi only felt a sharp pain before she hit the ground, the bat making a decisive sound as it connected with the side of her head.

* * *

"You're going to be the death of me at a young age." Keiko sighed at the woman, who blinked up at her with intense blue eyes.

The restaurant was emptied of customers in light of the attack, but full of the remaining five ruffians. They had each felt a strong distaste for the actions of the man they had been following loyally and without question for some time. They'd all committed crimes in their day, but none of them could justify hitting a woman with her back turned.

"It got him put away." She blinked as Kurama shone a light in her eyes and watched her pupils dilate and shrink. "Please stop that."

"You're lucky you don't have a concussion!" he scolded her. "You can stay out of trouble my ass. Hiei is going to slaughter me."

"Only if you tell him," she rubbed her tender head.

"We're sorry," the oldest of the boys told her, slipping out of the booth he'd been sharing with two of the others. "We didn't know-"

"I'm used to dealing with scum like him." She waved it off. "One good hit to the head was worth the way the cops tased him."

The man blinked and stared at her. "You did it on purpose?"

"Of course." She shrugged and got to her feet as if it were nothing. Her friends had made her sit on the floor so Kurama could study her. Keiko looked ready to claim blood, she was angry at the antics. The red haired man made a desperate sound and threw his hands in the air.

"What?" she asked, looking at all the awed and stricken faces. "I did what I had to do. Now the gang won't bother this block anymore."

"Another leader will step up." Someone said and she looked at him.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Me."

"What?" Keiko exclaimed. "You can't be serious! Don't you do enough to get yourself killed without taking over a gang?"

"A gang doesn't have to be run that way." She glanced at her friend calmly. "These boys showed some character today. I think I can sculpt them."

"I think you're maternal instincts need a better outlet." Kurama seethed. "Stick to Kuwabara, please, and leave this men to their lifestyle."

"Hey, we aren't bad people!" one of the young ones got to his feet in protest. "You try living on the streets! It isn't easy, you know. We do what we have to."

"Did you choose to live on the streets?" Kurama demanded and before the argument could continue, Ichi interrupted.

"Shuichi," she used the human name of her friend out of respect for his identity. He glared at her. "If I make them promise to listen to me, will you let this go?"

"No." he stared at her with green eyes.

"What if I promise to use my power only for the betterment of this community and the lives of these boys?" she pouted a bit and looked up through her lashes at him. He felt an overpowering urge to give in as she stared so pitifully. "It'll keep my mind off Hiei, and other things."

He looked away stubbornly and suddenly felt a pressure around his waist. Keiko couldn't help but laugh in shock as Ichi hugged the taller kitsune tightly.

"I want to help them," she clutched her friend who was melting at the sincere concern in her voice. "I don't want to see boys with potential ending up in a bad way. They could just as easily be Yusuke, Kuwabara, or even Hiei. Give them a chance, please?"

She looked up with that last pitiful beg and he sighed.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, I want you to end this farce." He relented and she smiled up at him and tiptoed to kiss his cheek, making him blink.

"Thank you, Kurama. I really appreciate this." She told him quietly. "I really do."

"I can tell." He begrudgingly admitted.

"Don't we get a say?" one of the others asked and she looked at him with a smile.

"Sure, you can say what you want, and if it doesn't suit me, you can leave." She told him happily making the others drop to the floor. It wasn't like anyone wanted to argue with her. After all, if a woman will purposefully get hit in the head with a baseball bat just to get a man arrested after kicking his ass, who knows what she'd do if she were really angry.

"This is going to be fun." She looked over her shoulder at Keiko and Kurama who hung their heads and sighed.

* * *

Yusuke watched with narrowed eyes as the tattooed and rough looking boys worked around the restaurant. The Yukimura's looked on with expressions of pure disbelief. Ichi was watching as well, with a partial smile, as she turned to Keiko.

"See, it works out. They get to repay the debts they owe to the people they've disturbed, rebuild the community, and hey, you get some help in the noodle house for a while." She explained as if this made up for her insanity.

"We have gang members serving food to our friends." Mr. Yukimura looked at the red head with large eyes.

"I would never have followed a woman when I was making so much trouble," Yusuke huffed, receiving looks from Ichi and Keiko. He didn't seem to notice that they were wondering if he even realized how much he'd listened to his fiancé during his worst years.

Or Genkai. Or Botan.

"Men." They muttered together.

"One-san," one of the men looked over to her. "It's three o'clock. Shouldn't you be on your way?"

"Oh, thanks." She nodded. "After you guys finish up here, if you wouldn't mind cleaning up that wreck you call a hangout, I'd be grateful. We may be able to do something of use with it, besides housing a bunch of delinquents."

"Yes, One-san!" they all chirped together. The group of Keiko's family and Yusuke turned at once to looked at the red headed woman as she gathered her schoolbooks into a bag.

"What?" she deadpanned.

"One-san?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It seemed appropriate." She stared at him.

"I'm sure it did." He smirked and looked away. "So does that mean we can call you imoto?"

"You can call me one-san," she told him. "Since I'm older than you too."

"Well, where you going sis?" he laughed as her cheeks burned red and her eyebrow twitched at his teasing.

"Just to meet a friend. Keep these boys in check." She seemed flustered as she rushed out of the noodle house. Keiko grinned up at her fiancé.

"I think she likes being called sis." She joked and the hanyou grinned and laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

* * *

"Hey," Taro shuffled his feet as Ichi walked up, her bag only on one shoulder. He stared at her for a second and ended up gaping at the bandage around her head. "What happened to your head?"

"A gang leader smacked me with a bat." She shrugged.

"Of course." He nodded with large eyes. "What else would it have been?"

"You wanted to talk, I've given you plenty of time to prepare. Now please hurry, I have things that I have to do." She hastened him, adjusting the bag.

"Right," he started to walk with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets, his eyes on the sky. Fluffy white clouds rolled above, gently. She waited a few seconds and then followed him. They were in a park, familiar to them both. As they continued to stroll, a bit too leisurely for the demon lord, they ended up in the trees.

"How did you know who I was?" she asked finally, since he didn't seem in any hurry to be talking.

He smiled and it was a wry twist of his lips.

"I tell my cousins a story, it's their favorite, and I tell it to them probably every night. It's about two princesses who wore born with red hair. One had eyes as blue as the wind and the other eyes as gold as her spirit." He looked wistfully up at the changing sky and felt the wind grow a bit stronger around them as they continued to walk. A glance to his right showed him the steely face of Amon-Shinpi, who was none too impressed with this tale.

"That tells me that there is now a collection of five strangers who recognize me on sight, if not more, not how you came by the information." She looked at him.

"That's not the whole story," he looked at her and then forward. "My favorite part is when the two princesses raise a little boy together. One to make him strong, the other to keep him kind."

She snarled at him. "What are you getting at?"

"What would you do if I told you that your brother wasn't dead like you think he is?" he asked and promptly felt the air rush out of his lungs as she shoved him against the base of a tree. With him on the ground she had the advantage of height and she pressed her arm into his throat, making him gasp.

"I'd kill you." She told him simply and he stared into her eyes and saw that she meant it. "Burying that boy was a nail in my coffin and I will not let him be used this way. If you believe you can harm me using his name, you are right. If you think I'll let this get that far, you are wrong."

"Ichi," gasped out at her cold tone. "Ichi I would never hurt you."

"Don't call me that." She jerked away from him like he'd scalded her. "Don't use that name on me."

"But," he whimpered a bit. "Ichi, you don't understand what I'm saying."

"I don't care." She looked at him emptily.

"Amon-Shinpi," he swallowed, and got to his hands and knees and looked up at her. "This has taken me a long time to be able to say."

"What has? That you know about my history?"

"Ichi, I'm Kin." He stated and she was back in his face with a knife.

"No you aren't." she told him.

"You told me I could be a concert violinist when I younger even though I always played out of key." He told her and she searched his face, and stepped back. "When I was about ten, Hai took me to Ningenkai without telling you and you nearly broke his ribs when we came back because you hit him so hard."

"No, anyone could know that." She stepped another step back, fear and horror on her face. "I buried my brother. I saw him and my family at the Duals. He forgave me. You're lying."

"I'm not lying, Ichi, please." He told her with shaky breaths as his eyes started to mist up. "I can tell you anything! I can. I remember that your favorite color is lavender, even though you never could wear it easily as a man because it made you too soft."

"Shut up." She warned him, her breath becoming ragged. Images of digging a hole for the scraps left of her tattered brother swam in her head. Then the goodbye and forgiving she dreamt at the Makai Duals. She wanted to pull her hair. "Shut up now."

He looked up at her with begging eyes and she collapsed to her knees, hand on her head as tears began to form in her eyes. Her loose hair was a curtain that tangled in her fingers and brushed the ground.

"You're lying." She couldn't look at him anymore. "I would have known. I would have felt it if Kin were alive."

"I've been trapped in this body for twenty years. Even I don't feel like me." He told her. "Ichi, I swear to you, I am who I say I am. I'm Kin Jiro. I'm your brother, your son. I remember our life like it happened days ago."

"Kin is dead." She remained adamant.

"Nothing is forbidden here in this mist, like a soft welcoming embrace, let it call to you and you will see, there are destinies in the trees." He sang softly, and his tears left his eyes as he did so. It was a family song, and the pained look in her eyes showed that she realized what he was doing.

"No, no."

" Never forget where your heart is content, for there is always a place to call your home, when you are with family or alone."

"This isn't real. This can't be happening."

" No the truth isn't in the words, it's in the sky on a warm night, like whispers in silent eyes. Nothing is forbidden here in this mist, above all things, a soul should never forget this." She was crying, a sight he had never seen before. It was wrong, watching the strongest person he knew cry. With a sigh Taro reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a strangled tone.

"I'm proving to you that this isn't a way to hurt you." As his tears slid down his cheeks he sipped a few drops of the liquid and felt a strange squeezing sensation. When he opened his eyes he was being regarded with awe and fear.

Ichi was on her knees, staring with wide blue eyes where Taro had stood.

"Oh my gods." She breathed, tears spilling down her face. She couldn't tell if she was happy, confused, or delusional. But she knew that she had to face the facts.

She was staring into the blue eyes of Kin Jiro Takani.

He was young, with messy black hair and shining blue eyes. Youth still rounded his face a bit.

"You need a haircut," she swallowed and got to her feet, tears still heavily falling down her cheeks as she walked to him slowly.

"Do you believe me now?" he begged pitifully. She gently grazed his cheek with her fingertips to make sure he was real, a solid thing she could touch, and then she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, Kin." She cried happily. The hole she'd been harboring in her heart for nearly a century filled instantly and she wondered if this was why it had never healed before. Maybe she had known, on some level, that her treasured boy would return to her.

"Sister," he wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in her stomach. His knees were bent a bit, because she remembered him being a bit taller, but she didn't say anything. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

He smelled of purity and rain, and she breathed in his scent like it could give her a longer life. Clutching him close she cried happily, believing this moment could only be more perfect if she could share it with her crimson-eyed lover.

**Preview:**

** Hiei was disturbed. **

** He had been dreaming about Kin again and this time the boy was smiling up at him, calling him Father, and begging to train. It had left a light feeling in his chest for a few seconds before he remembered the boy was dead. **

** Now he lay awake and thought about his wounded okami alone in her world and wondered if she always grieved the way she had in her homeland. The thought that her heart could always be fractured and in that state made him want to fix it. She was missing her brother, and he couldn't solve that.**

** But maybe he could offer her something else to hold onto with all her heart. **


	19. Spring Always Brings Rain

Broken- Seether (scene with Hiei contemplating future). Raise Your Glass, Pink.

So here it is! Bam. I'm sorry guys, I know it took me forever. animelover56348 messaged me and reminded me to get my ass into gear. There were some threats about gun toting mafia rabbits (I'm a little fixated on that). It was awesome.

So I decided to name Ichi's gang Kozeni (small change). Also, looking back I realized there were only five boys left to join her when the fight was over, so I'm sticking with that. There gang color is dark purple.

OH. You should all go check out my blog, .com, because I'm shamelessly promoting myself. Haha. I think it's funny to read. But hey, why not be the judge yourself. Plus, it'll totally let you get in contact with me easily. DO IT. Also, in case any of you like Deviant art, Hieislittlekitsune is an artist on there that I've found to be pretty damn talented.

Don't forget to check out Shiningheart of Thunderclan's stories, she'll be updated pretty soon. I'm a huge fan of her YYH fanfic and her Whose Line Is It Anyways: YYH Style story.

So, here you go. The next chapter. MWHAHAHAH *shrinks back into the mist*

* * *

Amon-Shinpi sat under a tree with her brother's arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him as he snoozed with his head tucked against her stomach. Nothing mattered right then.

"We should get you home," she whispered with a smile, skimming his cheek with her left hand. He blinked up at her with blue eyes and her stomach caught in her throat with her happiness.

"I want to stay with you." He protested. "I've waited so long to find you again."

"You have obligations to your family, Kin." She chided half-heartedly. "You'll revert to your borrowed form soon, and you'll need to go back."

"Can I stay with you until I change back?" he looked up at her pitifully and she just nodded, pulling herself to her feet and sliding from under him. Offering him her good hand she pulled him up too. "What happened to your arm?"

"When I went to Makai to save the boys who went missing, I was taken hostage and tortured for several weeks." She shrugged it off despite the horror on his face. "Really, Kin, it's not the worst thing that has ever happened to me."

He didn't bother asking, he figured he knew.

"Who saved you? Was it Hai?" he asked hopefully.

"No, no. I left Hayato in charge of the territory for now, until I can go back. He's my figurehead." She smiled at her brother as they walked through the trees. He reached out and took her left hand gently as they walked, and she squeezed his slightly to remind herself he was real. "My friends came to get me."

"The two red heads?" he wondered, remembering their names. "Minamino and Kuwabara?"

"Also, Yusuke and Hiei." She nodded. "Hiei especially."

The way she spoke the name had him looking up at her curiously. He'd never heard reverie in her voice for anyone but their fallen parents. "Hiei?"

"My," she floundered for a word. "Boyfriend."

His eyes grew large with alarm, remembering her last experience with dating. Sure, he'd figured she'd attempt again one day, he just really had hoped not.

"Hiei's a good man," she assured him gently. A few people glanced as they continued towards her home. "He's tough, and a bit cruel at times, but he's got honor that won't quit. When he cares about someone he does it with everything he has or nothing at all."

"You never spoke about Hiro like that." He commented.

"Hiro never was any of those things. Hiei is young, still, he's one of the most inspiring beings I've ever met." She smiled fully thinking about the introductions of the two men. "I've asked him to be my mate."

"Ichi! Have you lost your damn mind?" he jerked his hand out of hers to stop in front of her with his exclamation. She lightly smacked his head with a frown.

"Watch your language, little one." She warned.

"How could you do that? After everything you went through before!" he demanded of her.

"When you meet him, you'll see. Hiei isn't Hiro at all. In fact, Hiei wanted me to kill him more than anyone else." She motioned for him to continue to walk and he did.

"How have you known him?" he asked, expecting an answer befitting of the woman he'd learned held more practical knowledge and strategy than most generals.

"Since last summer." She shrugged and he guffawed as she unlocked the door to her house. "But really, it feels like it's been years."

When they were inside, she let him wander about as if it were his home too. To her it was, instantly. She watched him look through the kitchen and the living room, commenting on her lack of décor and personality. He scoured her music collection and commented on the lack of instruments laying about. In fact every offhand comment he threw to her was about a piece of her he noticed was missing.

She brushed it all off just to study him. Somewhere between Mozart and her video collection he slipped back into his human body, but she didn't mind. She could only see her brother now when she looked at him.

He moved to the hallway where the most pictures were hung of her new family. Going through he asked their names and she offered them readily, happy to share this part of her life with him. She had never had friends when he was younger, but he seemed eager to get to know these important fixtures in her life. Whenever she mentioned Hiei, though, he would frown slightly.

"What used to be there?" Taro touched an empty spot on the hallway wall, where there used to be a small picture. Ichi turned over her shoulder and looked at it.

He had never seen her smile so softly before.

"Just a photograph of two stupid people." She explained to him and kept walking into the house.

* * *

Hiei laid on his bed, stretched out with his ankles crossed and his arms behind his head. Looking to the right he glanced at the picture of him and his woman from that foolish tournament. Their backs were towards each other, stubborn meeting stubborn, and they were glaring at each other.

He decided there was no shame in having _some_ physical proof of his relationship with the onna. It made it easier this time, to remember she was a solid person waiting somewhere else. The castle's quietness was starting to irk his nerves, and the slight tinging of metal from the demon's who had been pieced together seemed less like a lullaby now and more like an alarm.

The way he missed her this time was sharper, somehow magnified by the knowledge that she was alone without him. How was he supposed to keep her safe from herself when he was a world apart from her? The thought twisted his anger and made him wonder what the hell he was doing, anyways. This set off a new train of thought, reminding him of his issues.

Hiei was disturbed.

He had been dreaming about Kin again and this time the boy was smiling up at him, calling him Father, and begging to train. It had left a light feeling in his chest for a few seconds before he remembered the boy was dead.

Now he lay awake and thought about his wounded okami alone in her world and wondered if she always grieved the way she had in her homeland. The thought that her heart could always be fractured and in that state made him want to fix it. She was missing her brother, and he couldn't solve that.

But maybe he could offer her something else to hold onto with all her heart.

If he could swallow a smaller version of him existing he could do this for her. For them, actually, because what if it were another Shinpi looking up at him with large blue eyes? He could definitely handle that. It would help her heart heal, it would keep his heart close to her even this far away.

But, he wouldn't be this far away if they mated, would he? Could he leave her alone so much more vulnerable than she was now? Could he walk away from his okami and a child they created together?

He'd have to give up his position here, with Mukuro, and accept that he was a part of the Takani lands. He'd be a king, sure, but that wasn't the point. He barely wanted the people in his life now to depend on him, much less a whole kingdom.

Dear gods, what if it was twins? He was a twin. She was a twin. Didn't that sort of thing run in families?

Family?

He growled and sat up looking around with a frown. He had lost his mind. What did he know about family? Much less, what did he know about being a dependable fixture in someone's life? He wasn't even around much to protect Yukina anymore, he left that Shinpi. She took care of his sister like one of her own, which he appreciated.

She had told him he still had time. And now, she couldn't even return to her lands for at least a year. He disapproved of that. From his limited exposure to her in her homeland he felt that being there would accelerate her healing, get her stronger so she could at least protect herself. Koenma was a coward for letting his father rob one of them of their power.

Hiei realized he'd sat back and let it happen too.

"I can't even keep her safe from herself," he muttered turning to look at the picture of them he had stolen. "How could I expect to do better with a child?"

He got up, his mind was too wound up to sleep, and aimed to wander the castle. If Kurama were here he might consider discussing this with him. The kitsune was the only person he knew who would utterly honest and logical about this. Kurama wouldn't tell him to go for it just to make her happy. He would truly consider all sides.

Like, how Hiei had no paternal experience. Or how he was much too selfish most of the time to stop and help others if he felt he was more important. The fox would surely mention Hiei's fear of being tied down, unable to roam, and his quick temper and lack of patience. Those would be things he would have to have to raise a child. He paused, thinking, he'd also have to adjust to Shinpi spending all of her time on the child and not him. Not that she doted on him as it was, but there would probably be less sparring, fewer specially prepared meals, less sex.

He wasn't sure he wanted to share her, yet.

* * *

"I don't get it." Yusuke tugged at a strand of crimson hair and earned a blue-eyed glare. "Why haven't you turned back yet? You always turn back."

Ichi swiped at his hand, causing him to jerk it back. They were at the restaurant, both of them seated at the counter. Her feet were propped up on the shiny surface and he was sitting with his elbows on it while Keiko frowned at both of them.

"Turn back?" one of the Ichi's boys turned around and she blinked at him.

"To having darker hair, don't worry about it." She stared at him and he turned back to his cooking. The noodle house wasn't too busy, but she had learned that idle hands were the devil's playground for her lot. She had a toothpick between her teeth, looking very much the thug Yusuke had been in his youth.

"I feel bad, making them do all the work." Keiko finally rose out of her seat to help.

"Sit down, they're still paying off their debts." Ichi looked languidly at the brunette with a slight smirk. "You'll be fine with nothing to do for a few minutes, Keiko, I promise."  
"How come she gets free time and you run us 'til we drop?" one of the older boys demanded. Ichi closed her eyes, her eyebrow twitching.

"Because Keiko didn't get arrested last weekend." She explained through her teeth. "And she didn't vandalize a store front. Or hustle any nuns."

"To be fair, I didn't know they were nuns. They didn't have on the penguin suits." The cook tossed out into the open, looking over his shoulder. "They should have worn signs or something."

"The rosaries didn't give it away?" she guffawed.

"Apparently not." He turned back to the meal he was preparing. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Yusuke drawled. "You were explain why you didn't change back?"

"Oh, yeah." She looked up at the ceiling and swiveled the chair a bit, "Well, I guess it's because of the injury. It's the only thing I can think of, like my body is waiting for me to heal before it losing power completely. I should've turned back by now, but I'm glad I didn't. At least this way I'll have a little bit of strength with me."

"Miss Ichi!" the cry of the young voice had everyone turning to the door where a scuffed and bruised Youta was standing, his clothes ripped. He ran forward as she slid out of her seat and hugged her legs tightly.

"Youta, what are you doing here?" she demanded. "You should be headed home!"

"I was when they started to chase me!" he cried, making her sigh and rub the top of his head gently. Yusuke stared at her questioningly, but she just shook her head slightly. "They got me a block away from here and someone said something about a red head, and I knew it was you!"

"Are you alright?" Keiko asked, kneeling beside him. "You look hurt."

"The cuts sting a little." He admitted. "They pushed me to the ground."

"When are those runts going to learn?" Ichi hissed, clutching her fist on his shoulder. He warily glanced at it.

"Can you walk me home?" he stared up at her with those dark eyes and she caved without resistance.

"Yusuke, go with them." Keiko demanded. "Make sure he makes it okay?"

"Sure, just, don't let any of these thugs get friendly with you." He glared a warning at the gang members, who were studying the little boy. Yusuke and Amon-Shinpi both noticed.

"Youta, these are friends of mine," she introduced, "Akio, Kenta, and Ryou. Boys, this is Youta, he's a cousin of a friend of mine. He's been getting bullied."

"I hate bullies." Kenta, a thickly built bus boy, cracked his knuckles. "Always have, always will."

"I hate people who can't fight fairly, even on the streets." Ryou snorted, the server for the day and the oldest boy in the gang at twenty-four. The cook, Akio, just nodded silently.

"Come on," she took the boy's hand and motioned for Yusuke to follow. "We'll get you home safely, alright. This is Yusuke one of my closest friends."

"He was one of the ones who saved you," Youta recalled with a bit of awe. "You must be really strong to save someone like Miss Ichi!"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the title and she shrugged. "What, its entirely appropriate."

"Whatever you say, onee-san," he winked and she grinned back. "We'll be back soon, be safe."

"Are you really his big sister?" Youta asked with a pinched forehead. "Because I thought you were the last of your family."

"I make certain people call me that out of respect, even though most of them are probably older than I am in their perception." She shrugged, his hand still in hers. He eyed the sling tentatively but didn't comment on how long she'd been wearing it. "The boys you saw in there call me that."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because I'm in charge of them." She explained easily.

"In charge?" he looked ahead with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, in charge?" Yusuke asked with a chuckle. "Go ahead, _onee-san_, tell him why you're in charge of the neighborhood gang. Tell him how you pummeled the old leader with a baseball bat."

"Youta is fully aware that I'm depraved, thank you." She snapped.

"Just saying," the hanyou shoved his hands in his pockets and eyed the boy. "So, you getting picked on, huh?"

"Yeah, it stopped for a while because Miss Ichi scared the crap out of some of the kids. But now they know she isn't there all the time. It's scary." The small boy looked disturbed. "But it isn't as bad as being in that desert."

Yusuke looked over at Ichi, who had closed her eyes and was calmly. "So, what all happened to you?"

"You don't have to answer that." Ichi's voice was sharp.

"It's okay, Taro asked too. So did Ren." The child blinked and looked up at the two adults. "We were held in the cave. The blonde woman fed us sometimes, but the other three demons, they liked to play what they called games. They'd take some of us and leave us in the desert, then tell us to find our way back."

Amon-Shinpi had to pull her hand away as her fist curled tightly.

"There are a lot of demons wherever we were." He swallowed and paled a bit. "But normally we made it back. Once or twice we were attacked, but we always got away. It wasn't until the blonde woman get impatient that they started to actually kill us. The first boy was chosen because he was little and had the most powerful energy. They figured it'd be harder to hurt him, that he might be alive when they dropped back in our world."

"They wanted him to survive?" Ichi stared down at him, stopped in her tracks.

"She wanted him to be noticed." He stepped away from the enraged okami. "They were angry that you hadn't come to them yet."

"Ichi, calm down." Yusuke put an arm around the front of her shoulders. She stared up at him with rage in her blue eyes, and the even the breeze stung his skin. "You'll scare him."

"They killed that child because I was too slow to find them." She locked her jaw.

"They're dead. There's nothing else you can do." He kept his voice low. "You have got to let it go, you didn't know. It was a mistake."

"My last mistake killed my brother!" she hissed at him. "Now another innocent child has died."

"Two isolated situations," he started to worry she was connecting dots were there should have been no lines. "Listen, what happened to this boy wasn't your fault. You can't keep making everything about Kin, Ichi. It'll kill you slowly."

She blinked, and looked away. He watched the way she gazed down the sidewalk, and the boy turned too, both staring at the same face.

"Hi," Taro waved at them with a bright smile. Her body relaxed under Yusuke's grip when she saw him, and for a moment she wondered if it had all been in her head. But when he stopped in front of him she caught it, the gentle smell of rain in the sun, and remembered.

"I'm tired of dying," she looked up at her friend with wide eyes. "I think you're right, Yusuke. I think it's time for me to start letting go of the past."

"What's going on?" Taro looked between all of them, his eyes finally settling on his younger cousin. "Youta, what are you doing so far from home?"  
"He was getting picked on again and came for back up," Ichi patted the boys head lightly. "Yusuke and I were just bringing him back to you."

Brown eyes flicked from her to the taller man at her side. "I see."

"How ya doing, kid?" Yusuke grinned at the newcomer, who smiled back. "Life must be easier now that you have your cousin back."  
"Recently my life has been filled with blessings," Taro nodded. "Youta's return, my aunt's recovery. It's all been very rapid and overwhelming, but it's all very happy."

"I'm glad to hear it," the hanyou nodded.

"I'll take Youta home. Thank you both for looking out for him." He smiled and the smaller boy ran over to his cousin. "We appreciate it."

"It's no problem," Ichi nodded once as a goodbye, her face a mask again. He didn't take it personally, he understood. She was leery of telling her friends about him for now, wanting to test the waters of his return to her. If he was being honest, he preferred it this way. They could spend time alone, getting to know each other again.

* * *

The gang had a grimy warehouse they stayed in. It had been converted, in a sloppy way. When Ichi had seen it the first time she'd nearly flipped her lid over the dirtiness. It had taken several days to reorganize and clean it. Now there were actual beds situated on the second floor, and the bottom floor had been refurbished. They had discovered a bar that had been coated in trash.

Ichi was laying on the top of the bar now, a decanter of scotch by her head, as she listened to music. The boys were playing poker and video games on the TV she'd brought in. Apparently the building actually belonged to the oldest boy, whom all the others called Doni. She knew it wasn't his real name, but went with it anyways.

"Onee?" one of the younger boys, Omu, walked over, making her open her eyes. He'd been at the noodle house when Youta had come in. "Can we walk that little boy home today?"

"Youta?" she asked curiously. He nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I used to get picked on a lot, and he seems like a good kid." The boy shrugged and she thought about it.

"Who else wants to go?" she asked a bit loudly, knowing the others would hear her.

"I would." Doni raised his hand. "It's not right to let him be roughed up."

"And you know all about what's right," she sat up and stared at him, making him shrug. He'd been cooking at the noodle house before. A few others raised their hands. "Alright, sure. Let's go, they'll be getting out soon."

* * *

"Hiei, what are you doing?" Mukuro walked out onto one of the balconies in the castle where the fire demon was staring at the horizon. A large storm front of headed their way, with rolling clouds of deep purple and black.

"It's a storm." He stated simply.

"You've never been interested in them before." She noted. He glanced at her. "Are you alright?"

He looked exhausted. She was surprised, having never seen him this tired looking except during the training that prepared him to become her heir.

"I keep having strange dreams." He shrugged. "I'm fine."

She just stared at him. Growing annoyed he finally turned to her with a slight glare.

"What?" he asked.

"This is about that woman." Her voice was hard. "Hiei, you have got to pull your head from the clouds and remember that you have a job to do that does not involve moping around after some demoness."

"She's a king," he defended haughtily, angry. "And my head is not in the clouds."

"Amon-Shinpi is going to be the death of you if you don't control yourself!" she warned him. "I've never seen you like this!"

"Shinpi isn't the problem!" he snapped back at her. When he said it, he glanced back at the horizon. He'd only remembered that she was suspended to Ningenkai when Mukuro had walked up. They hadn't had a storm in a long time. For a few minutes he thought the okami was coming, now he realized he was in more desperate need of rest than he'd thought.

He kept dreaming about families, and having one with Shinpi. The dreams would always start out nice and sunny, them and a small child or twins in her oasis, happy and playing. Then it would always get dark.

He never woke up before he killed them.

Now he worried it was a part of his nature. He hurt everyone him already, how could he change so suddenly? What if the dreams were a warning? What if they did mate and let her down, hurt their child? He didn't want to think about it. His own mother had been forced to cast him away because he was born ready to destroy. Even the bandits he'd been raised by turned on him for his anger and bloodlust.

Maybe it was only a matter of time before his okami learned to hate and fear that part of him as well.

"Then what is the problem?" Mukuro's voice reminded him that she was there.

"Nothing." He shook his head and turned away from the clouds to go back into the castle. "I'm going to go train. I need to clear my head."

She watched him go and frowned, very unhappy with the way things had been changing lately. Originally, she didn't mind him consorting with tiny King. Amon-Shinpi had never posed a real threat to her. But as she watched her heir fight with some invisible foe, she knew exactly what was to blame.

* * *

"Miss Ichi!"

Youta ran up to the gang, lead by the small red haired woman with her bandaged arm and a toothpick between her teeth. A couple of kids and parents glared at the gathering of thugs, who all reproachfully glared back, except the stoic leader. The little dark haired boy hugged the woman's legs and earned a smile as she tousled his hair.

"We're going to walk you home," she told him. The bullies had been following the small boy, and now stayed back.

"Hey, Onee-san, which kids were picking on Youta?" The shortest of the group, only two inches taller than Ichi, Gorou, asked. Out of the five boys that still wanted to be in the gang after the old leader was carted to jail, he was the boldest and raunchiest. He was bald and had dark eyes. He cracked his knuckles with a scowl. "I say we teach 'em a lesson in humility."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache. "You can't fight children, Gorou."

"Why not, there's four of 'em and that'll even it out. 'Sides, we're about the same size."

"That is completely irrelevant."

He shrugged and frowned. Doni, the shaggiest haired member, grabbed Youta and lifted him onto his shoulders, causing the child to laugh and smile.

"Come on, little one." He told the boy. "Let's get you home, safe and sound."

"Thank you!" Youta whooped in the air, making the gang smile. "So, you guys are a gang? I always thought gangs were evil."

"They mostly are," Hayate shrugged. He was the same age as Gorou, nineteen, but was taller, lean and wore his dark hair slicked back. He was the neatest looking of the boys, wearing a blazer, button up and jeans most of the time. Ichi thought he sort of resembled a younger, better dressed Yusuke. Minus the attitude.

"I agree with Go. I think we oughta teach those punks how it feels to be ganged up on." Nori, second oldest at the age of twenty-one, announced, crossing his arms over his chest. He wore baggy black cargos and a black muscle shirt, his hands in leather fingerless gloves and his dark hair buzzed short. He was the most muscular of the group and third tallest, under Doni and Omu.

"Shut up." Ichi's hand came up and slapped against the back of his skull, making him wince. "And stop threatening to hit children. It's unbecoming."

"Yes, Onee-san." He grumbled as she glared at him, daring him to speak out of turn.

"Can I be a part of your gang?" Youta asked curiously, hands folded in Doni's shaggy hair.

"I don't think your family would like that," Ichi shrugged. The boys all looked at her, and she stared back. "What? He's just a kid, alright. He has a family, and a place to go."

"But a gang looks out for its members." Omu told her. "We could look out for him. Like cousins."

"He has a cousin for that."  
"Yeah, well, where was he when Youta was getting picked on?" Nori demanded, arms still crossed. Frowning, she admitted that was a good questions.

"Come on, Ichi." Omu smiled at her. "He can be our littlest brother and we'll make sure he's alright."

"Fine." She waved her hand. "But he's not to be roped into any of your nonsense, got it? He's a straight laced kid. I want him to stay that way."

"Yay!" Youta whooped again and they all laughed, walking down the street. Then he paused and tapped his chin. "But how will people know I'm in your gang? What is it even called?"

"Kozeni." Ichi looked forward with a slight smile. Youta looked down at her, but she didn't look back. "I guess we'll have to get you're a band or something in our color."

"What color?" he asked curiously.

"Purple." She turned slightly, revealing her right arm. Running through her bandages was a lavender colored ribbon, standing out against the white. "The boys wear a darker shade, though. I just prefer this one."

"It's her favorite." Doni whispered up to the boy who had leaned over slightly to see better.

"I like it." The young one nodded decisively. "Hishiruno Youta, member of the Kozeni Gang!"

The woman chuckled again, and shook her head. Children were always so easy to please. When they go to his house, Ren and Shou were outside with their mother and younger sister. The woman stood and smiled warmly at the band of ruffians.

"Hello," she inclined her head slightly, still looking quite weak.

"It's still chilly out here, shouldn't you be inside, warm?" Ichi asked sincerely as Nori plucked Youta from Doni's shoulders.

"I'm feeling much better lately," she continued to smile, looking at the boys. "Are you friends of Miss Ichi?"

"They're my boys," the woman quickly introduced them. "Boys, this is Kiku, Youta's mom."

"Hello ma'am." They all stated in unison, having had their manners beaten into them repeatedly by their tyrannical leader.

"You didn't have to walk him home, it's got to be so troublesome." Kiku walked forward, her simple skirt swinging around her ankles. She wore a plain blouse as well.

"It's no trouble. The boys actually insisted. They don't want to see him getting picked on." She shrugged. "In fact, they'd like to walk him home from now on, if that's alright."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking worried. "It seems like it would cause you so much inconvenience."

"We're happy to help," Doni stepped forward and patted the boy on the head. "We're trying to make up for our previous bad judgments, and Youta is exactly the type of boy we want to keep safe."

"Well, if you insist," her brow was pinched.

"I do." The way he looked at Kiku made Ichi smile inside, though she kept her face stoic. "Every day, if that's alright."

"Alright, but if you insist on helping my little boy, I'll have to repay you somehow." She sounded determined. "You must come in for dinner once a week, so I don't feel like I'm being ungrateful."

"If you insist," Doni smiled slightly, and she nodded firmly.

"I do."

Ren stared at the red headed woman with a slight glare and some serious curiosity, and she glanced back at him. He looked away, to the men, and she saw some admiration in his eyes. She walked over to him and his brother.

"How are you doing now that he's back?" she asked gently.

"It's fine." He snorted, like he didn't care.

"We're going to make sure nothing happens to him again, alright?" trying to offer him some comfort backfired.

"That's not your place! He's my family, why can't you go bother your own?" he snapped at her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Because I don't have one." She told him blandly, and he stilled. "All I have are my friends Ren, and I take care of them like I would a family. If you'd like to know what that is like, you're free to come visit my gang sometime. But don't come around if you want to be disrespectful, alright? You're still too young for me to discipline."

"I don't care about your stupid gang." He looked away and she shrugged, looking at Izumi and Shou.

"Have a good day, guys. Be safe." She waved and they walked off as a group, back to fix some trouble and cause some good. She had plans with her brother later that night, dinner and catching up. She'd talk to him then about Ren.

* * *

Hiei frowned, looking for the source of the strange buzzing coming from somewhere in his room. Reaching under the simple bed he found his communicator, covered in dust, and felt his heart jolt to a stop.

"What?" he demanded, opening it up. Kurama's face was on the other end.

"So rude." Kuwabara's voice in the background, but the oaf was out of sight.

"I wanted to tell you that the Cherry Blossom Festival was coming up," the fox explained. "It's only a week or so away."

"Is there a reason you wanted me to have this useless information?" he stared at the screen with plain boredom on his face.

"Ichi wants to go. It's her favorite time of year, apparently." Kurama stared at the fire demon. "I thought you would like to know that we're all planning on going together."

Hiei paused, wondering if he could actually get to the other side in time for this. Mukuro was becoming adamant that he be kept busy except when he was sleeping.

"She said it was her favorite?" he asked quietly, and the kitsune offered a single nod. "I'll see what I can do."

"You should also be prepared, Hiei, that she has a g-" the words were cut off by him promptly closing the aggravating device. He honestly couldn't care less about whatever the red head was going to tell him.

* * *

"Oomph." Kuwabara was knocked backwards by his one armed opponent. Ichi breathed heavily, wearing a sports bra and work out pants. Her hair was in a bun on the back of her head, threatening to come loose as she jabbed and kicked at her opponent. They had wanted to get in some practice before evening, because she had told them she had other plans.

"Come on, Kazuma." He got to his feet. She looked annoyed. "I'm not even close to my full strength, I've only got the one arm."

"I feel bad, before, it was like you weren't actually able to be hurt. Now I feel like I could send you back to being on bed rest." He griped.

"Hn. I don't think you have to worry about that." She snorted, sounding amused. His expression darkened as Yusuke and Kurama watched. They were in the back of the temple again, enjoying the warmer weather by rotating sparring partners.

"Why is that?" he snapped.

"Because obviously, you can't do it." She shrugged, turning her back on them. "It's fine, spar with Yusuke, I'll take Kurama."

He got to his feet, and ran at her. Then he raised his fist and sent a punch towards her head.

She spun and lifted her left arm, deflecting his attack. Her foot came up and landed square on his chest. He staggered, but came forward again. Throwing punch after punch, he actually made her start to pant as she tried to keep up.

"Five bucks, she opens her wound." Yusuke held out a spot of money and Kurama nodded, digging into his pocket.

"I'm taking a losing bet, but you could use the money." The red headed man grinned, earning a friendly glare from the hanyou.

They turned back to see Kuwabara land a kick on Ichi's gut. She buckled forward, and grunted, grabbed his left with her left hand and slammed her forward onto his thigh. He cried out and spun away, throwing another punch and this one caught her in her shoulder.

Her wounded hand came up, flexing and weak. They caught each other's hands and got stuck in a match of arm wrestling, fingers woven between each other, legs apart. The okami growled out at the taller red head, who grunted back.

"Amon-Shinpi, your wound!" Yukina came out with tea and gasped. The woman pulled back in surprise at hearing the koorime saying her name. Kuwabara took advantage of her broken attention, broke the grapple and threw her over his shoulder to land roughly on her back with a groan.

Staring up at the clear blue sky she blinked, air slowly coming back to her lungs.

"Good job, Kazuma." She wheezed as he extended a hand to help her up. He didn't look impressed with himself. "You're finally taking advantage of the openings given to you."

"I feel like an ass." He complained.

"Well, you are, but you're a strong ass." She smiled and he chuckled. Yukina set the tray down, and stared at Ichi.

"How could you even think of sparring when your arm is in the condition it is! You just became able to wiggle your fingers!" the concerned green haired woman scolded.

"To be honest, I sort of forgot about it." She started at her shoulder, waiting for the red to start seeping through her bandages. There was none, and she shrugged. "No blood, no foul."

Kurama held out his hand and Yusuke fessed up his money with a grumble and they all began to settle in for tea outside.

**Preview:**

** Hiei woke up with a strange feeling in his stomach after the dream, like he should be more aware. When the communicator went off, he knew what Kurama was going to say to him.**

** So he merely opened it up to the frantic face of his friend, stared emptily and said, "I know. I'm on my way."**


	20. Between Old and New

Desiring to be a writer for money is repeatedly banging your head against the table at three am after downing a twelve pack of coke, no food, and two straight days of writing the first chapter of your dream novel before deciding you suck and throwing it all out because someone told you they loved it because it reminded them of Twilight.

FFFFFFFFFFF. Crap guys. I'm so sorry this took so long. Its been written forever and a day and a half, but I just couldn't post it. But I am now maybe this will make up for my awfulness? So, lot's has happened as of late in my life, mostly my own doing. If you're interested read my blog: joygasmgemini .blogspot .com (remove spaces). If you're not go to and read anything, anything at all. You'll be happier for it.

Dude, YYH Abridged Poltergeist Report. Hardcore action all the time. That's mostly a joke, haha.

Wonderwall- Oasis.

* * *

Shinpi flexed her right arm, topless except her bra. It had been healed completely for over a week but the appendage glowed a faint red as she turned it over and studied it. Her shoulder was scarred, front and back, from the tear she'd suffered. The marred skin bothered her, adding to the lines running through her collarbone. Now that she had this new injury, her old one seemed ridiculous to be worried about.

Hiei had been right.

"Do not worry."A deep voice muttered in her mind. She looked up at the mirror, to her reflection.

"So much has changed." She wasn't merely talking about the seals on her arms. They didn't respond to the energy in her right arm. She assumed that was because it wasn't her energy, but was borrowed. The way a generator goes unaffected during a blackout.

"That changes nothing." She glanced up from the seals, knowing he was referring to Kin. Her reflection was not hers now, but the tall dark haired grandfather who had aided her in her month of agony.

"It does for me." She frowned.

"Amon-Shinpi." He shook his head. The reflection was hers again, the voice was in her mind. Her blue eyes reflected violet though.

"I know." She muttered, feeling like a scared child.

"There's time." He offered, a bit softly.

"Too much borrowed time," she sighed. Her hand curled into a fist. "I have to fix this."

"We will."

Silence from him after that comment. She glanced at the sword on her bed. It was quiet, still and just like a sword should be. She supposed she had to believe him. They would fix this.

She turned to the bed and plucked two pieces of paper up, then placed them on her right arm. The seals on the parchment wouldn't stop the borrowed energy in her arm, in her heart, but it would keep others from noticing it easily. She'd even fooled Koenma once so far. Once they were in place she began to weave and wind her bandages, complete with lavender ribbon, from her shoulder to over her palm. She donned the bracers she'd worn during the Duals, and easy method of defense that required no power.

There were plenty of reasons to hide the red energy from her friends. Spirit World would believe she was attempting to break the seals. Enma's men would be crawling over themselves for the changes to kick her ass. Her friends would ask too many questions. She was not quite ready to explain it to them, to tell the whole truth.

Before the boys had come to save her, she had been dying. She was weak, bled out of the energy necessary in keeping her alive. She knew the oasis of calm emptiness the moment she fell into it, she'd been there once before at least. Without a chance to heal at all, she wouldn't have lasted. If her grandfather's spirit had come to her-

She tried to stop thinking, but the truth was glaring in her eyes.

Without access to her energy at its usual level, because of King Enma's seals, she wouldn't have healed quickly enough. The coma would have gradually turned into something deeper and worse. Her grandfather's energy was keeping her alive while her body tried to scrape up enough energy under the seals to survive. There was no telling how long it would take, or if the seals would be lifted first. While she waited, she tried not to use the appendage, to stave off questions of why it was questioned. She had stopped wearing the sling, however.

She shook her head and grabbed her shirt off the bed, slipping it on. That's where her life was standing now, but she'd faced challenges before. This would be just like the rest. A check on the list of her past.

* * *

_"Hiei." The voice made him turn around. He was beating a vague enemy into the ground. The enemy dissolved but the scene remained. There were two small children nearby, cowering in fear of the man he just destroyed._

_ "Shinpi?" he asked, turning completely towards the red head. Her hair was down, over her chest. She was wearing a familiar white and blue outfit. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "I need to talk to you."She stepped forward and looked around at the darkness they were standing in. It was night, and the children peaked from behind a rock at her. "Your dreams are very different from mine."_

_ "Are you alright?" he asked, trying to assess her. It was difficult, given that this version of her was not real._

_ "I'm fine." Then she made a face. "Well, mostly. But it's nothing new. I just have something very important to tell you, and I'd like you to be here, home, when I do. I want to talk to you face to face."_

_ "Face to face?" he frowned. The children disappeared and they were left standing in an emptiness. "Shinpi, what's wrong?"_

_ "Nothing." She tossed her head back and forth, causing her hair to lift and shiver. "But it's important."_

_ "How can nothing be important?"_

_ "Stop being a moron, Hiei, and get your ass back to Ningenkai."_

Hiei woke up with a strange feeling in his stomach after the dream, like he should be more aware. When the communicator went off, he knew what Kurama was going to say to him.

So he merely opened it up to the frantic face of his friend, stared emptily and said, "I know. I'm on my way."

* * *

"I've never seen her like this." Yusuke scratched the back of his neck outside the college, where he met up with Kuwabara and Kurama. "I mean, she's always been a bit crazy, but she's acting totally different now."

"I know, I've been noticing her change over the last few weeks." Kurama frowned. "First, she became totally consumed by this gang. Then she started to retract from our group to spend time with that boy, Hishirouno. Now she's wound everyone up, telling the girls that she has some very important news she wants to give us."

"You don't think she's pregnant, do you?" Kazuma looked frightened. "Because I'm not strong enough to babysit a kid spawned by her and Hiei yet."

"Who said you'd get to babysit?"Yusuke suddenly turned to him. "I'm the half-demon. I'm obviously a good choice to keep a demon baby in line."

"No one wants you to be in charge of their kids, Urameshi. All you'll do is teach them how to be thugs."

"Psh. I'd be a great babysitter!"

"I think they'd ask me to babysit, actually." Kurama pointed out. "I'm the oldest, I have knowledge about most types of demons, and I would neither teach a child to fight or let it beat me up."

Both other boys glared at the red head, who smiled to himself.

"They won't want the poor kid confused as to why Uncle Kurama is such a pretty lady." Yusuke snapped at him. Kuwabara yelped a laugh and they were back into arguing.

* * *

It had taken some patient arguing, but Hiei had managed to convince Mukuro that Shinpi wouldn't demand him return if it wasn't important. His stomach was in knots of steel as he wondered what it could be. What if she'd discovered her arm wouldn't recover completely? Or at all? He was in Ningenkai, ready to speak to his okami about whatever was so urgent. Maybe.

He felt a bit more apprehensive as he pulled open the front door. She had never called him before. What if he didn't want to know whatever was happening? It could be worse than he though. What if she was going to do something idiotic that he couldn't talk her out of?

Would it be wrong to put her back into a coma if it was better than allowing her to think for herself? She would probably think so.

What if, he paled, what if this had to do with his dreams?

There was no one in the house, it was dark and quiet. Too quiet and he felt a nagging fear that maybe she'd gone off again and been caught up in something she couldn't handle. It was unfathomable, how such a strong fighter could be so prone to finding danger.

He left, not bothering to lock the door. Opening the Jagan he found her easily. She had called him here, after all, and wasn't trying to keep him out. She was in the park with someone he didn't recognize. In a flash he was off, following her scent. They were back so far it felt like forest as he slowed upon them.

"This isn't a good idea." The man was standing with the red haired okami, who shook her head.

"It'll be fine." She smiled softly at him. "I promise."

She tiptoed and kissed his cheek gently, making him blush. Hiei felt anger swim up so quickly it blurred his senses for a minute.

"Do you feel that?" Taro swallowed, letting out a breath. Her eyes flicked to the side just in time.

"Wretch!" Hiei dove forward with a hard growl. Amon-Shinpi's eyes grew large and she jumped in front of the human, her left wrist rising to deflect Hiei's sword. There was a sharp sound as the metal of his blade met the metal wrist guard she'd taken to donning over her bandages and seals.

"Hiei, calm down." She hissed, face angry and red. "You don't know what the hell is happening."

"Shut up, onna, and get out of the way!" he warned bitterly. "I'll deal with you later."

"Do. Not. Order. Me. Around." She twisted her arm and his sword was forced to lower.

"You can't fight me now, you're arm is useless." He went to move around her to attack the intruding human being again. Taro's dark eyes watched with the whites showing unnaturally. He looked petrified, and the fear was hardly concealed as red eyes narrowed on him.

"I have three other limbs, Hiei." The warning received a dumb look.

"Wh-"

He blinked his eyes opened and realized his jaw ached painfully. There was a weight on his legs smothered in a calming scent of rain and earth. He groaned.

"You kicked him pretty hard, Ichi." The human spoke.

"Shut up." She responded, her left hand cupping the fire demon's swollen jaw tenderly. "Hiei, I can see your eyes moving. Are you calm now?"

"You kicked me?" he demanded, sitting up. She was straddling his legs. Looking passed her shoulder his crimson irsises fell on the infuriating form of the lanky human boy. "Why is this human so important to you, Shinpi?"

She sighed, letting out the breath in a lengthy push of air. He could feel the tension in her body, her aura, and it made him tense as well. Her bangs had fallen over her eyes, so those large blue orbs peeked out from between strands of red.

"Hiei," his name was a near whisper. "Hiei, I have something important to tell you. I think its time."

"Ichi," the human started.

"Shut up." She repeated, then her lips began to turn up at the corners. "Hiei, meet the other man in my life."

The fire demon had traveled through deserts in the dead of night unprotected, had been partially frozen, had wandered through tundras but this was the coldest his blood had ever felt in his veins. As he looked at the okami, who was smiling a slow and partial smile, he felt distant and empty. It was uncomfortable. Something shone in his eyes because her smile widened.

"Meet Taro. It's not exactly what you're thinking." She stepped back from her fallen man, who stared at her dumbly. Offering her hand to him, he frowned and rose on his own accord.

"Do not lie to me." He snarled at her. "Unless you've managed to completely lose your mind there is no way for you to explain this."

"This is Hiei?" Taro asked quietly, fear still rolling off him like mist off of water in the summer.

"He's not normally like this," she explained over her shoulder, still positioned in front of the human. Hiei glared darkly at the both of them. "Hiei, please, listen to me."

"Is _this_ why you asked me here?" he demanded, pointing at the boy.

"Yes and no." she understood his question and was trying to explain, but he wasn't hearing it.

"Do you understand what I have to do to come here?" he demanded of her loudly, anger in his voice. "Do you realize that Mukuro believes you are trying to ruin me? And I tell her no. Then I come home to _this_? You kissing some human boy?"

"I wasn't kissing him." She was haughty now too, her blue eyes fiery. Her fist clenched.

"What do you call it when you press your lips to another's body?" he asked sarcastically.

"It wasn't meant romantically you flaming idiot!" she shouted at him. "I've kissed Kurama chastely before. It's between friends, not lovers!"

"Hn. I'm sure it is." He sneered.

"I'm going to leave now." Taro backed away slowly. She just nodded. "For the record, I knew this was a bad idea."

"Shut up." They both snapped at him. As he fled, Hiei turned his attention back to his stupid woman.

"Explain yourself." He demanded.

"Now you want to listen?" she asked, hand on hip. "Screw that, and stop making orders Hiei, I'm not one of your underlings."

"Explain!" he yelled.

"I was trying to!" she shouted back at him. "You wouldn't listen! Now my best explanation just walked away!"

"Baka onna!" he pointed at her.

"Dumbass!" she yelled back, turning her back on him. "I'm not going to sit here and be yelled at by you for your narrow mindedness, Hiei. If you want to talk, take some time to cool down. Then remember that I wanted you to come here for a reason, a very important reason. The door will be unlocked for you."

He was still seething as she started to walk off, but he listened to her. He would calm down, and try to listen to her rationally. Maybe.

* * *

Or, he'd let her talk and plot of ways to kill this mystery ningen the entire time. He liked that plan much better.

He walked in quietly, closing the door behind him. Much calmer and rational now, Hiei heard Shinpi rummaging upstairs, she apparently hadn't noticed him approaching. Or she thought he'd be coming through the window. He'd have to ask if her senses were still sharp despite the seals.

He stood in the empty hall for a second. Something was different about the house. He continued walking towards the living room, passed the stairs, trying to figure out the feel of the place. It was quiet, well, the stereo was on low, something with a violin and Shinpi was still making noise upstairs, so, quiet for _her_ house.

He moved to go to the couch and was stopped as something soft pressed under his foot. Looking down he saw a baby asleep on its stomach on the thick blanket he was stepping on. It was a white blanket.

His heart began to pound and he thought he could hear a train as his vision began to narrow. _I wanted you to come here for a reason, a very important reason._

"Shinpi?" he croaked out, studying the slumbering child, their earlier fight forgotten. His voice sounded weak.

The infant had dark hair, mussed and thick, very similar to his own. Without the starburst interrupting the flow of black.

"Shinpi?" he called louder.

The child woke and began to cry, a long high pitched wail. Hiei frowned nervously, out of his element by a long mile.

"Shh. Shut up. I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down." He frantically muttered only to earn a higher cry from the child.

"Shinpi! Get your ass down here and make it stop!" he yelled finally, not sure how to make the child stop screaming like he was about to kill it.

God, what kind of father was he going to be? He didn't even know how to make his own child quiet down.

That thought paused in his mind as he stared at the baby. It had dark hair, like his own, and Shinpi's large blue eyes and her triangular black wolf ears. How long had it been since he'd last seen his okami? Not long enough for her to bare a child.

But then…

They hadn't been 'together' since before she'd gone missing. That had been two months, roughly, before she'd woken up. Then another four weeks before he left and he'd been gone roughly a month. So, about four months.

But then, maybe wolves carried faster. Or she had been pregnant months earlier and not known it.

"Did you try picking him up?" Shinpi appeared, red hair loose to below her waist. She stooped and pulled the wailing infant into her arms, a soft smile on her face. She made some soft sounds and he began to quiet.

"Hush little baby," she soothed, bouncing him slightly. Hiei watched as if personally witnessing a miracle, crimson eyes wide. He'd never actually been near a baby before, much less seen one pacified.

"I told it to be quiet." He told her, intently studying the form with which she cared for the child. He tried to memorize everything, down to the way she was cradling the awake and quiet boy.

"Hiei, he's a baby. He doesn't understand you telling him to be quiet." She scolded quietly.

"I did."

"I doubt you cried much, if at all." She tossed back, to which he shrugged, still staring. "This wasn't how I planned this to happen, Hiei."  
He swallowed, pale and tense. "It's okay."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"I understand," he explained. "Neither of us were prepared. But that doesn't matter. I'll live up to my duties, if I can."

"Hiei, I-"

"I wasn't sure I could stomach fathering a child because I knew it would be like me, but I see it's like you too. I can handle that balance." He continued.

"Hiei-"

"I will not leave you alone again. Either of you. I'll send word to Mukuro-"

"Hiei!" she finally managed to cut off the obviously insane fire demon. "That's very chivalrous of you, and I appreciate it, but-"

"You're too much of a danger magnet to be alone!"

"But! This isn't what you think." She sighed. "Hiei, this isn't your son."

"What?" he blinked, stilled for a second. Then rage was in his eyes as he growled. "I'll murder Jin!"

She pushed the calmed baby into his arms, forcing him to hold it, though he looked ready to tear off and kill the first group of people to scuff his shoes.

"Hiei, this is Kin Jiro!" she blurted as he gripped the baby away from him like a wet dog. "That's not how you hold a baby, Hiei."

"Wait," he stared at her as she came forward. She took the baby with one arm and forced Hiei's into the right position before passing Kin to him. The fire demon cradled the small child, confused.

"Shinpi, Kin is-"

"Right there." She pointed, a smile on her face. He frowned, wondering if she'd suffered more than he'd been aware. Maybe she had kidnapped this child.

Who wasn't his.

Relief soared through him and he nearly dropped Kin, before correcting his hold. The boy whimpered, innocent eyes wide.

"I didn't believe it either." She stroked the dark hair lovingly. "But I saw him change with my own eyes. I'm not that crazy, Hiei, not this time. This is the boy you saw me with in the woods. He's the human carnation of Kin."

He heard the plea in her voice and felt sorry. Her delusions were weakening her mind. His okami was slipping and he couldn't hate her for that.

Then she pointed to the empty vial on the floor. He listened as she explained the situation and it made more sense. He nodded, remembering the scent of the liquid when Kurama had had it during their first tournament as a team.

"I'll use my Jagan to check when he turns back." He declared. The front door busted open and Yusuke ran in.

"Ichi!" he stopped talking, staring at the baby still swathed in Hiei's arms. "Oh, hell."

He went to take the baby and the others came in as the fire demon pulled away, glowering.

"You'll break it." He sneered, muttering 'clumsy hanyou' under his breath. Shinpi giggled and patted Hiei on the shoulder.

"Team, let me introduce you to Prince Kin Jiro Takani." She snickered at their collective dumbstruck expressions. "It's almost fitting, that you should all meet him just as I did."

"Okay, rewind, start from the beginning." Keiko urged, confused.

She did. The gang, complete with Yukina, listened. Kuwabara and Yusuke made to interrupt a few times and Kurama and Keiko each urged them to be quiet.

"That explains your 'plans' as of late." Kurama nodded. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"I had to believe it. And then, I sort of just wanted to be with him again, just us." She was stroking the infant's ears.

"No wonder you've been happier lately." Yusuke stared at Hiei. "You trust the troll with your baby?"

"I want them to get along."

"I understand." Yukina stepped forward and Hiei easily held the baby to her. "Though, I thought surely this was both your child."

"So did I," Hiei mumbled, she smiled quietly.

"He's so adorable!" the girls crooned, crowding at once. It was funny, even now, in the heat of a moment she'd been hoping for, she was left with the boys as the girls bonded over the baby boy. Ichi felt a pang of strange isolation, wondering why.

"Hey, you alright?" Yusuke threw an arm over her shoulder heavily, pulling her to his side. "You look unhappy."

"I'm delighted," she laughed. "Just overwhelmed, I think. It was so amazing, watching this near stranger turn into the person I'd die for."

Hiei came closer as she spoke, eyeing her speculatively, then turning to the baby.

"Do you realize the last time I saw my brother, we were dying side by side nearly a century ago?" she asked. "He was so strong, but I let him down. I will not let that happen again."

"I'm going to start dinner." She walked into the kitchen and Hiei shook his head, walking over to where Shizuru was bouncing the baby on her knee. He scooped the child up and continued walking like nothing had happened, straight out the back door where he sat on the grass and sat the baby in front of him. Those large blue eyes gazed up into his red orbs without fear.

"Your sister is a deranged woman who believes you're her son. I don't agree with that." He told the child, who blinked at him. "She thinks you don't understand, but I think you do. As you can tell, we have a lot of differing opinions."

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara trotted up to the open door and began to eavesdrop.

"If you're really Kin Jiro, that's fine. But if you're not, and trust me when I tell you there is no lying to me, I will kill you myself. She would die for you anytime it was necessary. I will fight until I stop breathing making sure that never happens again. If keeping you alive and well keeps her alive then that'll become my new priority."

The baby gurgled and the fire demon let out a breath.

"This is ridiculous, I'm talking to an infant." He rolled his eyes. The boy leaned forward and began to crawl over to the fire demon, crawling into his cross legged lap. Hiei looked down curiously and the baby hit him in the forehead adamantly with a tiny hand.

For a few minutes he was quiet, realizing this was an invitation to test the child's honesty.

"Hey," Yusuke walked out quietly, interrupting the two most important men in Ichi's life. Him and the others had played rock paper scissors to see who'd have to come out to talk to the temperamental fire demon. "Whatcha think of all of this, huh? I mean, it's strange, right? Having him show up so suddenly?"

"It's just like the baka onna to have something like this happen around her." Hiei shrugged, as Kin pulled on his ear, demanding attention. He ignored the child.

"You seem uncomfortable with it." The hanyou stared hard at the fire demon. "I know you don't really like children, Hiei. But you seem to really want to believe this isn't her brother."

"He is." The words were definite. Yusuke sat down across from him and looked at the baby boy as he failed to gain the attention he sought.

"How are you going to handle that?" he asked. "I mean, Kin Jiro will probably be her life, and you've got to go back to Mukuro."

"I know." He didn't answer the question, instead he grabbed the bothersome boy's leg and lifted him into the air by it.

There was a surprised cry, which brought all the girls to the door, forcing the two other boys onto the lawn. Ichi watched as Hiei dangled her brother, who was shrilly laughing now, by his tiny leg. She smiled, letting out the breath that held her heart in her throat.

"She deserves to have someone whose always there to keep her happy." He breathed as the others settled back into the house. "I've seen the love she has for her brother, no matter what she calls it."

"You really willing to die to keep him alive?" the Detective asked seriously.

"She won't live through burying him." Hiei stared at him hard. "I'm not going to die, Detective, but I'm going to make sure neither of them do either."

"You sure you're ready for this?" he pressed.

"No, I'm not ready." Hiei grunted and rolled his eyes, turning the baby right side up. "But it's happening. I'll deal with it like I do everything else."

"I don't think you can repress this and turn it into rage used against your enemies." Kurama came out as well.

"And you can't really kill him if he gets on your nerves." Kuwabara reminded.

"So you'll handle this differently than everything else," Yusuke laughed.

"No, I'll handle him the same way I've had to handle Shinpi. One day at a time, using every ounce of goodwill and patience I have developed." The dark clad man snorted. "Morons."

"Oh, we're morons? At least we know how to hold a baby!" Yusuke barked.

"Oh, yeah," Kuwabara leaned forward conspiratorially, "Which of us would you choose to baby sit if you had a kid?"

"None of you." Hiei grunted. "I'd ask Yukina to do it. I can't trust any of you to keep a full grown woman in line, I hardly find you capable of handling a small, easy to lose, child."

"What? That's such crap!" Yusuke yelled as the other two started to plea their cases on why they'd make great babysitters.

The baby crawled out of Hiei's grip moments before there was a noise and a suddenly Taro was sitting there, staring at him. Yusuke fell over instantly crying in laughter and Kuwabara had to look away. The full grown man was stuck in the diaper he'd been wearing, and he was nude otherwise. Hiei quirked a brow.

"I hate to impose, but may I borrow your cloak?" the boy asked with a swallow looking at Hiei. The fire demon handed the clothing to the taller man. "Thank you very much Mr. Hiei."

He got to his feet, trying to feign dignity, and walked towards the house.

"Hn. She was right." Hiei smirked. "I had nothing to worry about."

"Oh, did I ever show you the video of Ichi getting trapped by the girls?" Yusuke asked suddenly, devious intent clear on his face. Hiei gazed at the detective with a look that partial anger and partial doubt.

"You only like it because she kisses Keiko." Kuwabara complained.

"Why do you always end up showing me things picturing my woman kissing someone else?" he asked darkly. Yusuke shrugged.

"Loose lips." He gues

* * *

sed. Hiei's fist caught him in the temple, sending him to the ground in a short fall.

"Baka." He glowered.

"That wasn't nice!" he shouted at his short friend, and received several pointed looks. "Right, well, don't kill the messenger. It's not my fault you don't satisfy your girlfriend."

The look delivered upon the tall dark haired boy was so intense that Yusuke actually felt his soul being crushed in Hiei's clenched fist. He crawled backwards a bit.

"Or you know, whatever." He forced a laugh and Hiei smirked.

"He doesn't live with you?" Hiei asked as everyone left for the night. Taro kissed Ichi's cheek lightly, though he seemed nervous to do so in front of Hiei again. Now that he was paying attention, it was easier to see the young boy hiding inside the body of an adult. It must be terribly confusing for him.

"No, he has his family he has to tend to." She shut the door gently, then slid the lock into place. "He's a good boy."

His hands fell on her shoulders and slid down her arms from behind, wrapping around her, protecting her.

"You raised him well." He pressed his lips just behind her ear. "He opened himself to me before he changed back. I saw how much he cares about you, his honesty, his integrity. It was like watching you."

She gripped his hands tighter around her middle turning her head so she could nuzzle his neck a bit while he held her from behind. "Thank you, Hiei."

"Hn."

She was quiet for a moment and wondered if she should tell him about her arm and the deal she made with her grandfather. She wanted to, very badly, because keeping a secret from him did not seem fair anymore. But she wondered, at the same time, if he could handle knowing the only thing keeping her alive at the moment was borrowed energy.

"I missed you." The words ticked her ear as he breathed him and she felt herself smile.

"I missed you too." She turned in his arms and kissed him lightly. Ichi pressed her forehead to his and smiled. She could wait to tell him, at least until this moment was over.

Preview:

Kin stared at Suuichi with a smile. "I like your hair."

The other boy fidgeted and offered a timid thank you. Ichi got to her feet and stared at the sky above Shiori's head. Kurama was helping set up the food in their small backyard picnic. Energy shot through him suddenly and he turned to see Amon-Shinpi staring up with a snarl. Her arm was glowing with faint energy.

There was a sudden wind, and the two children were behind the red headed demon as she threw a shield around them. A demon swept from the sky with a shriek and sank talons into her arm.

Her bandages ripped and she screamed in outrage. Energy exploded, uncontained, and there was no hesitation as more demon poured around them from a rip in the sky.


	21. Best Laid Plans

Lullaby for Stormy Night- Vienna Teng, Raise it Up- August Rush Soundtrack. Lucky- Bif Naked.

OH MY GOD? IS IT TRUE? CAN IT BE?

Yes it can. That's right lovely readers, I'm back and ready to dish out the literary punishment! Hell yes. A few updates: Shiningheart of Thunderclan helped me finish the chapter by giving me the piece of info I'd been struggling to think of for months. Violet Natured also helped by emailing me a few weeks ago and reminding to kick my ass into gear and prove I'm not dead. Also, I am set up on fiction press (as wistfulsin) as well as here. Lastly, I have a blog and this time I will post the link in a way that you can actually read [joygasm gemini . blogspot . com] Minus the spaces.

I hope you enjoy, forgive the mistakes. I'm late for work and didn't edit very well. Without further ado, here it is, Chapter 21.

* * *

Hiei roamed in strange new world in the usually empty home of the Okami. The human form of her brother would come to visit her often, but he could always see the hope in her eyes that the boy would choose to stay. One night he slept on the couch and Hiei woke in the night to find her sitting on the arm of the sofa, softly stroking the man's face.

This stranger's body hid her brother, and she saw passed the shell easily. To her it was a small boy under a thin blanket on her couch. But she was worried about the effect of the potion he would drink and she took control of it. He'd taken too much before and nearly blinked himself from existence, turning back into an infant as he had. She had talked to Kurama about it and he'd told her the effects.

The more one used the potion, the closer to the surface the past would float. She didn't want to claim her brother's new life, did not want to strip his family of his presence. This was all within the first few days of his arrival. It was after her shift at the restaurant one day that Hiei wondered where she was and found her in what looked to be a renovated bar sitting at a piano. The human child who'd watched him walk through the portal to find her was on one side of her, Kin on the other.

A group of rough looking human men was gathered loosely around listening to the woman, wearing a now usual purple ribbon on her arm, as she played the piano and sang a lullaby to the boys.

"Little child, be not afraid, though wind makes creatures of our trees and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand, and I am here tonight." She played some notes deftly and he watched Kin watch her hands keenly, a soft smile on the child's face. "For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came, to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears, and to give a kiss goodnight…"

"Who the hell are you?" Ichi looked up quickly as the two biggest boys began to approach Hiei.

"That's enough." The two words stopped them as the music stopped and she rose to her feet easily, pushing away from the piano.

"Hiei!" Kin jumped off the piano bench and ran over to the fire demon, smiling brightly. "I'm sorry the last time we saw each other I was such a mess."

"Hiei doesn't care about that, Kin. And you've seen him since." The woman chided the boy gently walking towards her glaring mate-to-be.

"But not like this!" he countered forcefully and she shook her head, kissing the short man on the lips lightly.

"Boys," she muttered quietly.

"Where are we and who are these cretins?" he demanded blandly staring around them.

"Oh, this is Omu, Nori, Doni, Hayate, and Gorou." She swept her hand wide. "This is our hangout."

He grew noticeably tense when she said 'our', which made her in turn prepare for the sure to come flare of his temper.

"We're Ichi's boys!" Youta threw a small fist into the air, and Hiei began to notice that every one of them wore some form of dark purple. Kin wore a headband in the same style as himself, Youta had a ribbon tied around his arm like Ichi and the boys wore their colors as variously as they wished.

"Ichi's…boys?" Hiei turned slowly to his woman, who pointedly wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah, Big Sister saved us!" one of them, he didn't care which, spoke. "We work for her."

"I see."

"It's not what you think." The immediate defense made Hiei narrow his eyes with the suspicion that this was _precisely_ what he thought.

"Baka onna!" he snapped. "You've gone and built yourself a human army, knowing Koenma has his idiots trained on you at all times! What are you going to do when that spoiled diplomat finds out about your little arrangement?"

"It's not an army!" she yelled. "It's a gang!"

"Did you suffer brain damage from that coma you were in? Or is this that usual psychosis you suffer from?" he demanded angrily.

"I was lonely, you jackass!" she yelled louder, body tightening for a fight. Kin stepped from between them with a frown at their fighting. Hiei brushed the boy further to the side and slightly behind himself to get him out of the way. "You had to leave, and I needed to do _something_ and they needed my help! You should take notes!"

"Take notes? As if between you, the baka, and the detective I need any further assistance learning to be a total moron!"

"What else was I supposed to do? Just sit there staring into space?"

"You were supposed to heal! Supposed to keep yourself out of trouble! Kurama was supposed to be watching you!" his anger rose. "You're arm is still weak and you're doing nothing but causing yourself more harm!"

"Stop treating me like I'm a damn child!"

"Stop acting like an imbecile and prove you can handle yourself!"

"I did just fine without you!" she stomped her foot. "You left and I handled everything just fine, you son of a bitch. You didn't even think anything was wrong! Because it's not!"

"Just because you're better at hiding your idiocy doesn't make it any less idiotic!"

She pushed him in the chest as he stepped forward, and reflex caused him to strike out and take control of her wrist. Her eyes grew wide as he tightened his grip and twisted.

"I already had to live through you dying once, Shinpi. I will not suffer through you throwing yourself into Koenma's hands this way. If I have to prove you're hurt to stop you, I will." His eyes darkened as his tone dropped.

The men stared on, wondering if they should step in. They'd seen the woman handle everything that came at her just fine. No one could hurt her. No one could touch her. Surely she was-

She fell to her knees with a growl of anger and pain. Hiei released her wrist and knelt with her.

"Shinpi, stop this foolishness." He muttered quietly. "If Koenma were to discover this he'd take it as-"

"Sister!" Kin ran for his sister and threw his arms around her neck throwing a scornful look at Hiei. He'd only seen one person dare try to make his sister succumb before and it cost them both their lives. She wrapped her good arm around the boy's waist and pulled him away slightly.

"You aren't yourself." The words made her look at the crimson eyes of her lover. "You haven't been."

"You haven't been here to notice." She looked at him and then smiled brightly but he could see it was forced. "What do you think of my roughnecks, my stupidity aside?"

"Shinpi." He wasn't done with this conversation.

She got to her feet and spread her hands wide. "They've done a lot of good work recently. I mean, we're all taking shifts at the Yukimura Noodle House. We're protecting the streets of our fair city. We've turned into quite the ramshackle family, you see."

He just nodded quietly as she explained the situation to him, introduced him to the boys and then he sat quietly by the wayside as the boys each told harrowing stories about the feral red head.

"You said she wasn't the same." Kin slid over to Hiei and spoke lowly. "What did you mean?"

"When we came back from Makai, after the Duals," Hiei felt the boy at least should be told the change in his sister's mentality, "she was much better. She was less angry at that baka lightning wielder and more herself. Then the months began to pass and her nightmares started. As she slept less she changed. Then _it_ happened and she's been different."

"What's _it_?" he pried.

"I don't really know." Maybe that's what bothered him most. She refused to talk about it. No matter the cold sweats she slept in, or the whimpers of her nightmares, she never talked about it.

All Hiei knew for sure was that his okami had been gravely injured, and nearly taken from him. She had been weakened to a level below that of their first introduction and was now being choke-chained by Spirit World. Everything from finding her strung up so carelessly onward, he knew. He'd witnessed. Whatever had happened before was blank to him and she refused to let him in to see.

"That's okay, my sister is the strongest woman in the three worlds! She's the toughest Takani ever born! And the best king!" Kin's fiery belief in his sister's perfection made Hiei smirk. "She'll be okay, Mr. Hiei. She's always okay in the end."

"Hn."

They watched her together, just to be sure.

* * *

"You know, I enjoyed Otake's presence. Sure, he was a bit of a maniac at times, but he was a good leader. Fantastic bone structure." Shinpi picked at her nails as Koenma explained the situation to her. Otake had been the captain of the SDF while they faced Yusuke, but shortly after retired. Saito stepped up to assume the lead position of the detachment. "You know, he nearly hit me once."

The SDF was gathered in the room. The two women members kept staring at Shinpi as if seeing her for the first time. They were young, its possible it was their first time.

"Amon-Shinpi, perhaps now isn't the time." Koenma raised his eyebrows pointedly.

She smiled at him kindly and set her hands in her laps to appear interested in the function. "Of course, Koenma-sama."

He stared, a little shocked at her immediate obedience. "Alright then. You asked to see her Captian."

"Her, not her and three other demons." Saito sneered.

"Two and a half," Yusuke snapped at him.

"And a human," Kazuma spoke up too with a glare. "What do you want with Shorty now?"

"She's a menace and needs to be put down." Saito spoke "We've been watching her, and she has quite the loyal following even in Ningenkai. There's a band of humans that follow her every word with due diligence."

Hiei promptly glared at the stoic woman in question.

"To be entirely honest, that's total bullshit." Yusuke glared at the SDF Captain, who glared back. "She's not harming anyone. I've met the guys, they're actually pretty good."

"She's a reckless, hedonistic danger to everyone around her." He argued.

"She would like it noted that while most of that is true, she is, however, not deaf." Ichi glared darkly at both of them. "And she would also like her rather tame and docile behavior noted."

"You're not helping," Koenma rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I'm not hindering." She shrugged. Yusuke and Kurama stood on either sides of her. "At any rate, I can use my arm now, but I'm still too weak to be a danger to anyone."

"How do we know you're not lying?" The question irked the threesome.

"I haven't shut you up yet, that's how you know." She snapped at him. "Look at me. I'm supposed to be one of the most powerful demons in the three worlds and I've got the equivalent of a shock collar on me. If it weren't working you would not survive this incredible disgrace to my character. You think I haven't noticed your latchkey child soldiers over there lurking about? I have. And I haven't done a damn thing to address it because I don't have anything to hide."  
"Let me see the seals." Saito demanded extending his hand. She turned slowly to look at him with cold eyes.

"I will show the seals to Koenma. I will show them to the seal maker. I'll even show them to my demon boyfriend," she threw her thumb at Hiei. "But I will be damned if I ever comply with a direct order from you."

The Force Captian's face grew red until it was nearly purple. She rolled up her sleeves and showed her left inner forearm to Koenma. The faintly blue tattoo was still in place, still solid.

"Other arm." Saito demanded, and she paused before going to unwrap her careful binding.

"That's quite enough." Koenma rose to his feet, not quite daunting in his toddler form. "Captain, I would like to be the first to tell you that having loyal friends in no way violates any law or condition. Shinpi is not growing a human army. Her seals are quite obviously in tact and I would appreciate you harassing my Spirit Detective a little less and working on patrolling the border a little more. There are gaping holes forming and _that_ should be your first and _only_ priority at the moment."

The Special Forces unit stared quietly at the prince, who had slammed his hands on the table.

"My father may have dispatched you but he put you under my full authority. Now please, do your actual job and protect Ningenkai from a deteriorating barrier." The group turned and left the room. Shinpi watched them go from the corners of her eyes, never moving her head. Saito stopped by her chair and bent down.

"I know what you're planning and what you're capable of demon. The moment you choose to stray from your directive, I will be there. I will take pleasure in being the man to finally put an end to your wretched existence." He whispered to her and began to walk towards the door.

"Captain," she called, still unmoved. Her eyes were forward. "I beg you to try."

He slammed the door and she smiled, indigo eyes moving to Koenma. The boys stared at each other then her and wondered what that had been about.

"Why does he want to get at you so bad?" Yusuke scratched his head.

"I'm the first big threat of his blossoming career." She brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Much like you were to Otake, I am to him. Plus, it would really boost his name if he could finish what the other captain had attempted to start."

"Is there anyone who hasn't tried to kill you?" Hiei griped. She smiled quietly for a second.

"Kurama, Yusuke, Kazuma, Kin and Hayato."

Koenma banged his head on the desk at the list of names and grumbled to himself. "I've got to get a better screening process for this position."

* * *

"I want to visit New York again." The random statement earned a look from the fire demon as the woman lounged in the tree a branch below him. They were at the temple. "I haven't been since Kin was young. It was such a mess back then. I heard Broadway was breathtaking."

"Broadway?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Theater." She stared dreamily up at the sky. "Singing and acting, the classics. It's supposed to be worth the trip."  
She looked up at him with a lazy smile and he scowled.

"Oh come on, Hiei. You're not still angry are you?"

"They could've taken you in, you know."

"I'm not doing anyting wrong." she climbed up the tree until she was crouched in front of him. A sly look crossed her features. "But I can be, if you'd like."

Her kiss was gentle but pushed a little. The sun was down and stars lit up the sky. He couldn't really resist her persistence. "Isn't there somewhere you said we had to be."

"You don't have to come. I'd just like you to." She clarified for the fifth time.

"Hn. Let's go."

The jumped from the trip and landed lightly, before taking off. They ended up at a school. There were cars lining the street and a hand painted sign declared a talent contest being held. Hiei questioned why they needed to be there.

"I made a promise." She explained simply. Taro greeted them, his Aunt sitting in a fold out chair beside him. Ichi kissed Hiei's cheek and left him to the humans before scurrying off.

"After fifteen minutes the lights dimmed. Piano music started to play and Youta was in the spotlight with his older brother Ren.

"No father figure in the house, and I'm wondering how I'm going to work it out. Oh, my friends keep on telling me how I don't need that man, but they don't really understand…" Ren sang the first verse soulfully, catching Hiei off guard. He had a strained voice, unused to singing but he sounded sincere. Ichi was playing the piano diligently. He realized this was the second time in a week he'd witnessed her playing music in Ningenkai.

"Seems to be nothing left for me. Momma's gone and Daddy didn't want to be. And now I'm all by myself, wondering where is love, or should I just give up, ya know." Youta sang heartfully, pouring himself into the song as innocently as any child could.

Shinpi's voice cut through the crowd with that alluring power she had, "Life falls down on me, cuts into my soul, but I know I got the strength to make it through it all. 'Cause I'm still standing tall. Breaking through these walls, I'm gonna give my all."

Hiei breathed deeper when she sang. She sang with the boys and they joined her on the piano bench continuing. When the song ended there was silence for a minute before loud applause. Ichi motioned for the boys to rise and bow and the followed her prompts. She just smiled at Hiei from the piano bench and winked.

"That was so amazing!" Youta hugged the demoness who laughed and nodded as they walked outside as a group after the contest. They'd placed third, behind some magic act and some girl reading poetry. "Thanks for playing for us. I really appreciate it! I thought we had first place for sure!"

She just smiled and patted the boy's head. "Don't focus so much on winning and try to improve. You did great."

They parted ways and Hiei snorted, earning his woman's attention.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"What you said to that boy, about winning. You're one of the most competitive people I've known."

"You know what it's like growing up in Makai. If you don't beat the competition you end up dead." She shrugged. "Here he can just be a child and not worry about it yet. He has years yet before he has to kill himself trying. If he were a demon, or even a stronger human, maybe it'd matter more to me if he won or not."

"If he were Kin-"

"Then he would have been expected to achieve." She shot him a sharp look. "But he's not my child and he seems to be doing right by his mother."

Hiei nodded as they continued to walk. "Kurama mentioned a festival."

Her cheeks blushed red making him smirk.

"Oh, that. The cherry trees are blossoming." She looked away. "It's not a big deal."

"He said it was important to you."

"I'd like to know when Kurama became an expert on me."

"He's the only one I trust to understand you when I either can't or am not here." He explained hotly. "Why are you being so awkward about this?"

"I'm not being awkward. And just when did you start caring about silly human traditions, even if I enjoy them?" she demanded.

"I don't care." He turned away stiffly. Her eyes narrowed as she studied him.

"Then it shouldn't concern you." Her voice was tight and he kept his eyes forward knowing she was staring at him.

* * *

"Fox." Kurama spun in his chair and turned to Hiei who was on his open windowsill. "What's the significance of this damned festival? I tried to talk to Shinpi about it. She was defensive."

"It's just a celebration, Hiei." The red headed man offered. "Maybe it means something else to her."

"She won't tell me."

"How are you handling all this, Hiei?" His penetrating green eyes scanned his friend and found him tense. "How do you feel about Kin being back in her life?"

"He makes her happy." He stared with crimson eyes.

"What does he make you?"

Hiei was quiet. He had an answer, he just didn't want to give it. Now that the kitsune was in the same room with he could speak to the impartial man. Sitting on the other's bed he grew serious.

"Do you think I could be a father, Kurama?" the question was stern. Kurama took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"You don't have to be his father-"

"I'm not talking about with Kin, fox. I want to know, do you think I could be a father the way she is a mother." He asked, his tone more hedging.

"That," Kurama smiled softly, "is an entirely different question. Are you saying you'd want to be a father?"  
"I'm asking your damn opinion."

"My opinion is that any child under your care would be wholly safe. You may not be the most emotional man, or the most obvious, Hiei, but you will protect with your life what is yours."

Hiei began to explain his thoughts to the kitsune, though a little hesitantly. He explained the dreams. Kurama listened and realized his most reserved friend was growing. The fire demon was still a little blind, but the red head could tell that change was happening in him.

* * *

Hayato shrugged on his cloak, grabbed a long box and some rolls of paper. Miki watched him.

"You're leaving me in charge?" she asked with a bit of fear in her voice. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"You aren't in charge, Amon-Shinpi is. I'm leaving you as a figure head. Just do your job, enforce the rules and contact me immediately if anything is wrong." he stated. "I have to go to Ningenkai for a short while."

"Why can't our illustrious leader come here?" she asked flatly.

"Because she can't." He glared. "I've told Yomi to keep an extra ear on the land, if he can."

"You don't trust me either." She turned her head angrily.

"Behave yourself." He turned and walked from his room, leaving her to sit by herself. She turned and watched him walk out with his back straight and head high.

"Why do you admire her so much?" she kicked a book on the floor lightly, knowing he was gone. She always knew when Hai was around. Her cheeks burned. "I mean, I could be a legend too if I wanted to."

* * *

Kurama's family, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina were all piled into the small yard attached to the back of Ichi's home. Kin was there, as his child self. They were having a gathering before going to the festival the next day. The children were excited about it. Suuichi was playing with Kin who enjoyed having another little boy around.

"Have you talked to her?" Kurama asked Hiei who grunted in reply, watching everyone mingle while he purposefully stayed out of the way.

"How's that arm?" Yusuke lightly punched Ichi's shoulder and she laughed, immediately throwing him into a headlock.

"You know, it could still use some work." She laughed as he struggled against her grip.

Kuwabara laughed and nearly snorted his drink. They were all enjoying themselves, Keiko talking to Shiori quietly about marriage and children and Kurama. They had set up a small picnic table. The boys were on the far side of the yard, playing some imaginary game. Ichi had sat next Keiko to listen to their conversation with a lazy smile.

Kin stared at Suuichi with a smile. "I like your hair."

The other boy fidgeted and offered a timid thank you. Ichi got to her feet and stared at the sky above Shiori's head. Kurama was helping set up the food in their small backyard picnic. Energy shot through him suddenly and he turned to see Amon-Shinpi staring up with a snarl. Her arm was glowing with faint energy.

There was a sudden wind, and the two children were behind the red headed demon as she threw a shield around them. A demon swept from the sky with a shriek and sank talons into her arm.

Her bandages ripped and she screamed in outrage. Energy exploded, uncontained, and there was no hesitation as more demon poured around them from a rip in the sky.

"Ichi!" Kuwabara ran forward just behind Hiei as she threw the demon to the ground and growled, not hesitating in firing a shot of red energy into it.

"Get them into the house!" she yelled pointing to the boys.

"No! I want to help!" Kin fought against Kuwabara as he pulled both children away. "Sister!"

"What in the world?" Shiori was on her feet, shock on her face as the wind around the small woman sparked with red hot energy. The seals that had been in her bandages were whirling in the vortex around herself. The seals glowed blue and she looked at the sky that was nearly black for the demons above them.

"Let's go!" Keiko grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the house. "Trust me, you don't want to out here-"

The burst of energy sent a wave that nearly knocked the women off their feet. Yukina was staring at her friend as her hair whipped. She could see her friend's normally blue eyes growing more and more violet-red. "Ichi."

"You want me?" the woman screamed up to the horde above them. Hiei was staring in anger and horror at his okami. "Then come and get me!"

Kuwabara was in the house as Yukina and the other women came inside. "Stay here with the kids."

He had wrapped Ichi's sword in a pillow case, and was taking it outside. Kin ran up and grabbed it from him, pulling the sheath from the blade and took off outside were Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke were waiting for the demons to fall on them.

"Sister!" Kin ran the sword to her and she looked down at him with her changed eyes. "Sister?"

"Go inside." She turned her back to him. "You're still too young."

"I can help!" He protested, taking a strong stance. The wind kicked up and she narrowed her eyes.

"Go. Inside. Now." She snapped. A handful off attackers fell from the sky. She snarled so fiercely Kin felt like he'd been ripped backwards through time. The darkened sky, high winds and unfamiliar place had him off kilter. A demon landed behind him and he lashed out, but didn't land a hit. He was disoriented.

The demon hissed and slashed his nails down against the boy's arm. Kin threw up his hands and fell back, but there was heat and he cried out. Something soft caught him around his waist.

"Baka." Hiei sneered, a bit angry at the child's disobedience. His arm was around Kin's waist, sheltering him, and his other hand blocked the demon's next attack. He set the blue eyed child down roughly and swung hard to fist fight the surrounding demons. Yusuke was yelling, firing energy as effectively as he could. Kuwabara called on a shield that blocked him and Yusuke from a savage energy assault.

Ichi was cutting them down as fast as they were coming, no regret, no hesitation. Her violet eyes bled grew more red as her borrowed energy consumed the blade in her hand. Four demons jumped on her at once, dislodging her grip on the sword. She came up swinging, using her nails and strength to tear them apart. The wind was biting and hot.

"Hiei!" Shinpi turned quickly and jerked her fire demon back by the shirt as a side attack went flying passed him. His bandages were tearing as well and she frowned. "Can you control it without the binding?"

"Yes." He punched over her shoulder, knocking a demon to the ground. His eyes said she was in trouble, deep trouble.

"I have an idea." She told him her voice a key different than usual. He stared. "I need you to call the Mortal Flame."

"You hate fire."

"I'll be okay."

He frowned. She stared. Kuwabara was hit in the shoulder from behind and cut down two foes at once with his swords.

"Trust me." She asked, something she didn't call from him very often. Offering a tentative nod, he called the flame into his hands. She came and took his fire covered hand in her left one, the flame crawled up her arm and over to the other, where it lapped at the red aura hungrily. Sweating, she raised her arm and faced her palm out. Kin stared with awe filled eyes as his sister screamed like a feral animal.

Hiei's fire poured over her wind their attacks joined as the demons still in the sky were caught in their lifted blaze. Crimson eyes watched in a sort of shock as the fire demon felt his okami act as an amplifier for his power. She rolled it over and through herself and directed it towards their attacks. As she fell to her knees, her voice hoarse from her scream, their hands broke apart. The fire died.

Their enemies were gone, save the few Kurama was finishing off as the red headed woman panted on the floor. Kin ran to his sister and Hiei, who was pulling the woman into his arms.

"Are you always this exhausted after calling on one of those flames?" she whispered throatily. She was covered in sweat and despite not being burned, her left arm was a bright red from where the heat had touched her skin. Her right arm still glowed red and looked untouched by the flames presence.

"Just the dragon now." He assured her tersely.

"I didn't know how to tell you." She was trying to stay awake but even the borrowed energy wouldn't be enough to strengthen her for long until she rested. "I had no choice but to make a pact with him, Hiei. It was trust in him or die."

"Trust who?" he demanded.

"Grandfather." She closed her eyes. "He was with me the whole time."

"He's dead."

"Not anymore." She faded into a dreamless sleep in his arms and he felt his anger quicken.

"Baka onna!" he roared as he pulled her closer. Kin watched the display of his anger and wondered what the fire demon was mad about. Was he upset that she was obviously doing something reckless, or was he mad that she had kept it from him?

"Get her inside." Hiei told Kurama as he ran to their side. Yusuke was aiding Kuwabara into the house. "I swear Kurama, if she doesn't do it herself, I'm going to kill her someday."

Kin's heart stammered and he wondered, not for the first time, if his sister had gotten herself in too deep once again.

* * *

Moaning was the first clue to Hiei that Shinpi was waking up. It had been several hours. Yukina had tried to heal her, but it after fixing up Kuwabara's messy injury, she hadn't been able to help much. Kin had poured some of his healing energy into his sister and it seemed much more effective to all who watched.

The boy was asleep on the couch in his adult form and Hiei was in their room, waiting angrily for his stupid woman to come to her senses.

The moment she was awake she heard growling.

"If I wasn't sure I'd break you, I'd beat you." He told her, rising from the window sill to stalk to her side. "What have you done, Shinpi? What trouble have you found this time?"

"Trouble found me." She sat up stiffly. Her right arm felt close to numb again and she was leaning heavily to her left. He grabbed the appendage and studied it, the faint red glow still present over the seals.

"No one understands what you've done." He looked at her eyes, now indigo blue, still holding her arm.

"I was dying, Hiei." She explained and found it difficult. "I had to do something. I hadn't realized he'd been trying to help me for so long."

"Your dead grandfather." He scoffed angrily, dropping her right arm and walking around the bed to the other side so he could tower over her as she sat.

"If you recall, I told you before that his soul was in the family sword." She told him darkly. "He was only dead in body, never in spirit. Exactly what did you think made those flames that jump to life when I wield the blade?"

"I didn't think anything." He told her, "Because it did not matter."

"It's good to know you think my heritage and sources of my powers are meaningless." She swallowed her rising temper. "When I was there-"

"Where?"

"Being tortured." She shot at him hotly. "I was dying. They were _killing_ me, Hiei, and it was not fast and it was not numb. I felt every slice of their blades, every stab of their rods, every time they bit into my skin to find a new leak for my blood. I was awake through it all."

He remained silent. She didn't say much about the time in the cave, so he didn't interrupt.

"Grandfather's spirit came to me, he spoke to me. When I knew I was dying, he tried to help me live. He told me I could use his energy if I could access and harness it. I have to admit, it took longer than either of us thought and it caught me by surprise how unruly his power was."  
"Unruly?" Hiei interjected. She nodded.

"After all, he was a fire demon." She pointedly looked at him. "He is keeping me alive with his energy."

"What?" he blinked.

"I wasn't going to survive," she got out of the bed and stretched her back nonchalantly. "I was dying, even after you came for me. I felt them seal my powers, and I hadn't had enough time to heal. I would have faded into death. We managed to make the connection work after the seals were in place, it just took longer than we'd thought."

She didn't tell him he was her inspiration for coming back. Or that for a short while she'd wondered if it would even be worth it. She'd known she'd be weak, known she'd have been in pain. Part of her was tired of always fighting. Five hundred years was a long time to scrape and bleed yourself into still existing.

But most of all she knew _he_ was waiting for her. It drove her to make the jump back to life. Made her agree to her grandfather's request.

"What did it cost you?" he asked quietly, still angry. His fists were clenched tight.

She was quiet, her back straight as she picked her sword up from beside the bed and pulled it from the sheath.

"Shinpi. What have you done?" he demanded.

"Did you bring this up here?" she asked.

"Yes. It doesn't fight me anymore. Now answer the damn question."

"Its symbiotic," she swallowed. "Grandfather gives me enough energy to survive, to fight when I choose or need to, and I let him take small bits of my life force as I get stronger. Then when I go back to Makai, he has a chance to live again."

The quiet was worse than him yelling but she kept her back to him, studying the sword.

"You can't bring the dead back to life." He spoke darkly.

"I didn't have a choice." She closed her eyes. "It was accept or die."

"How do you think this is going to end?" he growled. "Do you think it's going to be okay? That you're going to walk away from this unscathed? You're giving what little strength you have to a spirit!"

"He's not taking much, I don't even notice." She defended quietly.

"How does he think he'll be able to walk around?" he asked her. "How does he plan to live again?"

"He didn't tell me." She swallowed again. "He just said I'd have to be in Makai when the time was right."

"You made this sort of agreement blind?" he was yelling now.

"Yes." She nodded and turned to him. There was something else in her eyes, he couldn't place it. It wasn't regret, but it wasn't her usual stubborn streak either.

"What are you going to do if things change, Shinpi? What are you going to do if you get hurt again? If you have to fight again? What will you do if we have a child and you're still leeching energy off of a dead man?"

She turned to him completely and saw the worry on his face.

"I lost you," he told her hoarsely. "I thought you were dead. I don't want to ever believe I will bury you again, Shinpi. Retract from this arrangement. We'll work with the energy you've gathered so far."

"I can't risk it. I have to be able to protect the others, and Kin." She shook her head.

"I'll protect you." He promised.

"It'll be hard for you to defend me all the way from Makai." She shot. He took a deep breath, realizing it was true.

"If the SDF finds out, you'll be imprisoned and you won't be good to anyone, much less Kin."

The look she gave him was strange, calm and smiling. "I would love to see them try."

* * *

**Preview:**

**Hayato looked behind Hiei's legs and saw the boy hiding. He stared at his leader, who was staring back with a content smile.**

**"I know, I know." She waved her hand.**

**"Kin is hiding behind the fire demon." He stated blandly. "Why is Kin hiding behind the fire demon?"**

**Hiei huffed and smirked. "Because unlike you, he has the sense to recognize which of us will actually be able to protect him."**


	22. A Sudden Alternative

I'm not even to give excuses guys. All I'm going to do is thank all of you who helped me through a really rough year in my life by writing to me. It wasn't much, but it made all the difference. I do want to say that I have no idea where in the world I was going with that little teaser at the end of Chapter 21 so… yeah… this has nothing to do with that. Sorry guys :/ I'm going change it to reflect the actual chapter.

It's also a little shorter because its been a little over a year since the last time I remember writing and I want to give you guys quality over quality.

It Ends Tonight, All American Rejects. Fall for You, Secondhand Serenade. Wings, Macklemore & Ryan Lewis

* * *

The knock at the door wasn't meant to be as loud as it was. But the emptiness of the house couldn't fight the sound. Ichi stared blindly up at the ceiling from the couch.

"Come in, old friend." She didn't raise herself. How had things gotten to terribly off set? Hiei had left after their talk and he hadn't come back. The night was just a passing of time for her thoughts. There was no rest.

"Are you alright, m'lord?" The demon entered her home and found her looking more lifeless than when they'd resurrected her from her kidnappers.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" she sat up finally, tired. She was always tired.

He handed her a leather bound journal, one of her grandfather's. "What are hoping to do with it, if I may ask? You've never wanted these relics to leave the protection of your library."

"Did father ever speak of my grandfather?" she asked idly, flipping through the pages. "I was always told he was sort of unremarkable. The passion for his freedom and family made him strong, but not much else."

"Your grandfather was a strange man." Hayato sat next to her, sinking into the cushions. "I did not know him well, or for long, but that was a fact about him."

"Did he ever talk about immortality?" she read an excerpt from the journal and moved on through the pages. "Or about bringing himself or grandmother back to life if they passed?"

"Not that I'm aware. Why this sudden curiosity?"

"Because I'm in trouble and I have a feeling I won't have much longer to make good on some of my promises." She closed the handwritten notebook on her lap and stared at the gilded initials on the front.

* * *

Hiei had been at Kurama's the entire night. It was a long one for him. He had received orders from Mukuro to return immediately but he did not want to go without at least seeing the dumbass onna causing him so much trouble.

Hayato was there, in her home. They were talking when he came through the door.

"I will need to leave soon." He looked at the blue eyed okami and she nodded.

"I sort of guessed as much." Hayato nodded and held a similar expression to hers on his face. Hiei felt like he was missing something. "Thank you, by the way, Hiei."

"For what?" he huffed.

"For everything yesterday." She smiled warily at him. "You put yourself in more danger trying to save Kin, and I am so happy that you both are okay."

"Stupid girl." He shook his head and pulled his chin high to the side. "You would never shut up if I let anything happen to him."

"It would be incredible if you could teach him to fight," she let the idea fly off her tongue unchecked. "He seems to sort of look up to you."

The fire demon's face turned red at the cheeks then faded as he shook his head.

"You're a mess that I'm always cleaning up after," he muttered as she walked over to him.

"One day, you might just miss that fact about me." She chuckled and kissed him.

"Hn."

* * *

Koenma stared at the report, unaware Botan was hiding outside his door listening. There was a dark shadow over his face, his features distorted.

"I told you," Saito commented loftily. "She's a no good vermin. You should have left her dying in that desert, Koenma. It would have been kinder than what is about to happen."

"I don't think they'll ever let you take her." His hands shook as he set the paper on his desk. Dark eyes looked up to meet those of the SDF commander's. "You're making a terrible mistake, Saito. I'm asking you to use some discretion on this matter. You have no idea what they're going to do to protect each other."

"Then they'll all pay." Saito took the order back from the small ruler. "She broke her parole, and in just a few hours, she'll be punished for it."

Botan covered her mouth. She called her oar to her hand as she ran through the busy hallways.

* * *

"Do you ever wish Juicy Fruit had more juicy and less fruit?" Yusuke asked dully, looking at the small candy in his fingers. Ichi looked over at him as if she couldn't believe the words had come from his mouth. Then she shook her head and jerked her head to the sky.

"Botan?" She asked and the ferry girl came lurching forward, nearly flying off her own oar as she came to a grinding stop.

"Ich! The other night, when you had that energy burst. Enma proclaimed a breach of your parole. The SDF is coming for you. They're on their way now!" she burst out in one breath. The okami got to her feet.

_I want to fly_

"The hell they are!" Yusuke jumped to his feet, ready to fight. "I won't let them take her without a fight!"

"That's right!" Kuwabara stopped his training to agree. Kurama and Genkai looked at the red headed woman's face.

_Can you take me far away_

Her eyes met Kurama's and he immediately understood and disagreed.

"You can't," he told her. "Think first, please."

_Give me a star to reach for_

The energy signatures of the SDF began to flicker on the edges of their senses. She looked up at the sky and then to her wounded arm, back in its sling. Energy pulsed all the way down to her fingers.

"When Hiei comes back, tell him he was right." She turned and punched Yusuke in the side of the head so that the half-demon fell to the ground with black rushing over his senses.

_Tell me what it takes_

When Kuwabara came forward she kicked out and took him to the ground quickly. A hard set had come over her features. She looked at Botan and let out a torn breath.

"Tell the SDF I took them out, alright? Tell them they had nothing to do with this. They tried to do the right thing, they tried to stop me. I fought back."

_And I'll go high_

"Ichi," amethyst eyes began to water up. "You can't do this."

Genkai spoke up, "She's doing the best thing for all of you."

_I'll go so high_

Taro walked through the temple. Shinpi turned and looked at him over her shoulder. The SDF came closer, quickly. She let one tear fall and then shouted at the approaching figures.

"If you want me, you'll have to catch me you sorry excuses for super powers!" she screamed.

She jumped to the ground and began to run, slowing down only to stare at Kurama who nodded at her.

_My feet won't touch the ground_

"Stop her at all costs!" Saito's voice boomed to his teammates. There was an over powering wave of energy that was unfamiliar as it rolled over them.

_Stitch my wings_

A haggard growl came from the dark forest behind the temple and Taro screamed, running toward the sound. Kurama hated himself, but he stopped the man in his tracks with his vine, pulling him to the ground.

"Taro, they don't know about you. For her, please don't let them find out." He pleaded quietly.

"ICHI!" Her brother screamed.

_And pulls the strings_

There was a strange sensation that rolled through the human incarnation and his kitsune captor as a tear ripped in the wall between their world and the next. Makai roiled and coiled against Ningenkai like hot smoke trapped in a glass.

Saito roared as Shinpi stared at him defiantely.

_I bought these dreams_

"You're free to follow me," she challenged and behind her stood her a land full of armed demons in formation. Yomi's army standing at the ready for the sudden appearance of the SDF. "Let it go, Saito and I will never trouble you again."

"I will kill you." He ground out through his teeth. "In Enma's name I declare you a menage to Ningenkai and to be exterminated on sight."

"Suit yourself," she shook her head disappointed and a rain of arrows smothered in demonic energy poured from the hole in the barrier over the commander and his team.

_That all fall down_


End file.
